A Hole Inside
by Z.A Afdal
Summary: [HIATUS, Kunjungi profil saya untuk info selengkapnya] Apa yang mampu mengisi sebuah "lubang di dalam"? Kebencian, kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan penyesalan hanya akan memperdalamnya. Kekecewaan mendalam telah menoreh sesuatu yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Memang tidak selamanya kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita inginkan, bahkan jika itu merupakan impian terliar sekalipun...
1. Chapter 1

**A Hole Inside**

**SUMMARY : Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah berakhir dengan 2 aktor utama kemenangan tersebut. Mereka berdua adalah Shinobi Konohagakure, sahabat sekaligus rival dari kecil. Dengan kombinasi dan sinergi kekuatan yang saling melengkapi, mereka berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan Kaguya. Namun setelah kembali ke desa tercinta, Naruto Uzumaki masih mempertahankan apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Masih sama, hingga ia mengorbankan nyawa untuk sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Setidaknya begitulah anggapan semua orang, namun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…? **

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD milik Ichihie Ishibumi sedangkan karya yang kalian baca ini milik , ah sudahlah…**

**Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto x -**

**Rated : M**

**Warnings : Mungkin agak nyesek dan Typo(s)**

**Ini fanfict pertama saya, maaf kalau jelek. Chapter 1 merupakan prolog, dan alur cerita sedikit saya buat lambat agar pembaca sekalian menikmatinya. Pada chapter ini masih cerita di dunia Shinobi Naruto yang melatarbelakangi untuk cerita selanjutnya. Crossover nya dimulai pada Chapter 2. Jadi jangan terburu-buru, pahami dulu apa yang terjadi pada chapter 1.. Arigatou minna..**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Hal yang Tak Bisa Ku Gapai**

NORMAL POV

Dia berbaring memandangi awan. Mengamati benda putih yang melayang di Horizon telah menjadi hobi barunya selain makan ramen tentunya. Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tan/coklat nya, seakan berbicara kepadanya. Rambut pirang nya menari mengikuti arah angin, sedangkan matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Hal yang ditatapnya sejatinya jauh didepan, boleh dikatakan dalam jarak limit x menuju tak hingga. Kedua mata Sapphire-nya sendu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang. Seharusnya ia ikut senang seperti yang telah ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun ia akui, hal ini terlalu berat baginya.

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan desa yang sedang riuh-riuh nya setelah kemenangan dalam perang ditambah lagi sebuah pesta yang semarak, ia tetap hanyut dalam setiap tatapan nya. Apa yang sejatinya ia tatap? Apa yang sejatinya ia pandangi? Setelah semuanya, jawaban yang tepat untuk itu semua adalah, Impiannya.

Ternyata berbaring di atas ukiran wajah ayahnya bukanlah ide bagus untuk saat ini, karena dengan mudahnya seseorang bermata onyx berambut nanas dengan tampang malas mendekatinya.

"Oi Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tampang malas pria nanas sebayanya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ya, laki-laki yang telah berbaring selama seperempat jam tersebut bernama Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pahlawan desa dan pahlawan dunia Shinobi. Dia melirik ke kiri dan melihat sosok genius yang ada di sampingnya. Nara Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang dan duduk disamping sahabatnya yang masih berbaring santai seakan tidak mempedulikannya. "Oi Naruto, kau harus cepat kesana! Apa kau tahu semua orang mencarimu? Apalagi mereka berdua? Mah, kau ini selalu saja merepotkan, _mendokusai..._" lanjut pria Nara sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok miliknya.

"Hehe... Gomen kalau aku selalu merepotkanmu Shikamaru" dengan cengiran khasnya ia membalas perkataan sahabatnya. Namun bukanlah Shikamaru namanya kalau ia tidak menyadari tingkah aneh Naruto yang sekarang.

"Sejak kapan kau meniru hobiku ini? Seperti bukan kau saja." Shikamaru melanjutkan seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Benda seperti kabut putih itu melayang ke wajah Naruto namun ia tidak begitu terganggu.

"Ya, aku kira hobimu yang satu ini menarik, sehingga aku rasa aku perlu meniru nya. Siapa tahu aku bisa genius seperti kau setelah ini, karena dengan begitu..." ujar Naruto sedikit berbohong.

"Baka! Hal seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi terjadi Naruto" ia kini menatap wajah Naruto karena hanya dengan melihatnya saja, dia sekarang mengerti. "Jadi begitu... Aku bilang juga apa, wanita memang merepotkan Naruto. Aku rasa kau harus mengakhiri acara menatap awanmu ini, mereka sudah menunggu!" Shikamaru bangkit dan berlalu dengan menginjak puntung rokok yang masih panjang, ia seakan tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut.

"Hnn, aku akan segera menyusul," ucap Naruto datar. Ia segera bangkit dan merapikan setelan pakaian miliknya. Tentu saja, ia harus tampil rapi pada hari ini, walau ini baru kali pertama ia memakai pakaian formal seperti sebuah jas hitam yang membalut kemeja putih didalamnya. Shikamaru telah hilang dari pandangannya, dan ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan sambil tersenyum lima jari miliknya.

"YOOOSSHHHH! Bagaimanapun aku harus bersemangat TTEBAYO!"

Naruto berlalu ke tempat yang ia tuju. Ingatan saat perang kembali muncul didalam kepalanya, dan ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan ini lagi, tapi...

**[FLASH BACK ON]**

Naruto sekarang berada dalam mode Senjutsu Rikudou karena menerima kekuatan dari Rikudou Sennin. Ia kini memakai jubah dengan selubung chakra dari kekuatan Kurama masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Di sebelahnya paling ujung berdiri dengan gagah seorang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke dengan perpaduan mata Sharinggan dan Rinnegan nya terlihat kuat dan mengerikan. Sedangkan ditengah tengah ada kunoichi titisan dari Godaime Hokage, Haruno Sakura dengan mengaktifkan jurus berpantangan yang diciptakan oleh shishou-nya. Mereka berdiri sejajar dengan kekuatan masing-masing dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kakashi Hatake yang berdiri dibelakang mereka bertiga semakin menegaskan kalau sekarang Tim 7 telah bersatu kembali berusaha melawan musuh umat manusia yang berdiri tepat beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Kita harus berhati-hati. Apa kalian masih ingat misi merebut lonceng yang aku ajarkan?" ujar Kakashi.

"""YAAAA!""" semuanya mengangguk.

Namun Sakura membatin, 'Sasuke, Naruto kalian selalu berdiri jauh di depanku, hingga aku terus bekerja keras untuk bisa berdiri sejajar dengan kalian. Tapi sekarang aku ingin membuktikan kalau latihan ku tidak sia-sia'

"_HIYAAAAAAA..."_ Sakura maju menyerbu kedepan sendirian. Ia terkesan bergerak gegabah karena keinginan hatinya. Naruto terkejut dengan hal tersebut namun Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Seranganmu lemah, tapi kau mewarisi jurus ini. Hn.. hebat juga" dengan cepat Madara mampu mematahkan serangan Sakura dan menghunuskan tiang hitam ke perut Kunoichi medis itu.

_Jlleeebbb_

"U_gghhhh_…" darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"SAKUURAAAA!" teriak Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke segera bereaksi, namun yang ia lakukan adalah mengayunkan pedang Kusanagi kearah Madara tanpa memperhatikan keadaan Sakura, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

_WHHUUUSSHHH_

Pedang tersebut tidak mengenai Madara. Malah terlihat membentur sebuah penghalang tak kasat mata. Madara hanya bisa menyeringai melihat hal tersebut.

_BRAAKKKK_

Tendangan Naruto melesat namun kembali membentur dinding transparan tersebut sehingga tidak berdampak apa-apa terhadap Madara, tetapi Naruto berhasil meraih Sakura dan menyelamatkannya. Ia mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh ke belakang, sementara Sasuke masih sibuk melawan Madara dengan Kusanagi miliknya.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja…?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja Naruto-kun, aku harus menyembuhkan luka ini dahulu." Sakura memegangi luka di perutnya.

"TIDAK! Biar aku saja!" ujar Naruto sedikit membentak.

"Eh...?" Sakura terkejut.

Dengan kekuatan yang ia peroleh dari Rikudou Sennin Naruto bisa memulihkan luka seseorang dengan cepat. Membuat ulang mata kiri Kakashi, bahkan Gai yang hampir mati karena Hachimon-nya berhasil diselamatkan berkat Naruto. Begitu juga dengan luka Sakura, Kunoichi tersebut tengah terkejut melihat lukanya tertutup begitu cepat.

"Ne.. Sakura-chan, aku berharap kamu tidak melakukan hal gegabah seperti itu lagi, kamu bisa kehilangan nyawamu tahu" Naruto berkata dengan lembut dan tersenyum tulus terhadap gadis yang selama ini ia cintai.

Ya, 'Cinta', sebuah perasaan yang melebihi kata 'Suka'. Selama ini Naruto memang selalu berusaha keras menunjukan hal tersebut, ia melindungi Sakura bahkan hingga sampai saat ini, ia berusaha keras memenuhi janjinya, ia bertaruh dengan nyawanya. Beberapa insiden telah menjelaskan hal itu semua, seperti saat amukan Shukaku, serangan seorang yang juga memiliki chakra Kyuubi walau hanya sedikit bernama Sora, pada saat Sasuke hendak membunuh Sakura dan pada banyak kejadian lainnya, dimana Naruto berusaha keras untuk melindungi gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut. Ya, Naruto telah berulang kali menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura, dan berulang kali menunjukan hal tersebut. Sakura bukannya tidak sadar akan hal itu. Hanya saja...

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. "Arigatou Naruto-kun" Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda pirang yang ada di sampingnya, dan pemuda itu bereaksi dengan senyuman tadi dengan semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Ya Sakura-chan, sekarang ayo kita kembali ke pertarungan. Teme tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendirian, dan juga...

Aku akan melindungimu!"

Dengan wajah serius dan tak ada keraguan di matanya Naruto berujar, dan Sakura hanya membalas, "Hnn"

Mereka berdua kembali ke medan pertempuran. Sasuke menyerang dengan Chidori hitamnya, sementara Kakashi melakukan apa yang ia bisa lakukan karena mata Sharinggannya kini tidak ada lagi.

_tap.. tap.. tap…_

_"Hosh.. hosh…"_ Sasuke sedikit meloncat mundur untuk mengambil nafas. Sementara Naruto dan Sakura telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"IKUSHO! TEME!" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan tajam ke depan.

"Hnn, baiklah BAKA-DOBE!" balas Sasuke.

Mereka berdua maju, Naruto berlari kencang dengan aura emas dari chakra yang menyelubungi nya membentuk sembilan tangan seperti cakar, dan segera terbentuk pusaran bola- bola biru padat di atasnya. Sementara Sasuke mengaktifkan Susano'o berarmor dan bersamurai miliknya yang tampak lebih kuat karena kekuatan Rikudou.

**Cho Odama Rasenkyuugan**

Naruto melepaskan ke sembilan bola-bola biru tadi sementara Sasuke menyerang dengan Susano'o nya yang sekarang berubah memakai pedang raksasa dengan aura hitam.

_BBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR_

Serangan kuat tersebut membentuk kawah yang sangat besar namun Madara tidak terlihat berada disana.

"KUSO!" bentak Naruto.

Madara terlihat mengawang di udara dan segera melancarkan serangan balik, Naruto dan Sasuke terus melakukan serangan kombinasi untuk melawan sementara Sakura berusaha mengalirkan aura penyembuhan kepada gurunya, Kakashi. Pertarungan sengit sangat mutlak terjadi dimana tingkatan chakra yang digunakan mampu menghancurkan sebuah desa dengan satu kali serangan. Kedua sahabat itu dengan gigih menyerang lawannya, mereka benar benar dibuat kerepotan dengan **Limbo** Madara. Namun pada saat bersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke merasa tertusuk dari belakang hingga mulut mereka menyemburkan darah.

"Hmmm..." Madara tersenyum licik.

Itu semua adalah ulah dari bunshin-bunshin madara yang transparan yang juga merupakan teknik andalannya (Limbo), dan sulit di deteksi gerakannya. Keduanya diangkat mengambang ke udara dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa bergerak! Bagaimana denganmu Teme?" Naruto meringis kesal.

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi hal buruk akan terjadi" balas Sasuke menahan rasa sakitnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Madara dengan mata khususnya.

"Jadi hanya itu kemampuan kalian? Hahaha... Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bicara tentang perdamaian kalau kau hanya selemah ini bocah" mata Rinnegan Madara aktif dan ia mengedepankan kedua tangannya sambil melepaskan sebuah tekanan udara yang sangat sangat kuat, sambil berujar...

**Shinra Tensei**

"Itu..." Naruto melebarkan pupil matanya, dan dalam sekejap...

_PRRRRAAAAAAAAAAKKKK_

Dentuman keras menghantam kedua sahabat itu dan mereka terpental jauh kebelakang dalam lemah tak berdaya. Sakura yang melihat mereka begitu terkejut membelalakkan mata,

"SASUKE! NARUTO!"

Dalam keadaan yang masih melayang di udara, tubuh mereka berdua sedikit terpisah. Sakura segera beraksi saat Sasuke akan jatuh di area jangkauannya, dan dengan sigap ia segera menangkap Sasuke yang tidak berdaya. Sementara Naruto...

Ia terbanting keras ke tanah sampai tanah di sekitarnya retak. Sebenarnya posisi jatuh Naruto tidak jauh dari area jangkauan Sakura. Hanya beberapa meter, akan tetapi ia...

"SASUKE-KUN, BERTAHAN LAH! AKU MOHON BERTAHAN LAH!" pinta Sakura yang tanpa sadar matanya berair.

_"Uhukk..." _Sasuke memuntahkan darah. Ninja medis tersebut langsung mengalirkan chakra penyembuhan ke dada Sasuke, sementara itu...

**NARUTO POV**

Aku terkena jutsu itu lagi setelah sekian lama, akan tetapi yang sekarang terasa lebih sakit sepertinya. Tubuhku begitu susah untuk digerakkan, aku harap ada yang membantuku untuk berdiri, dan saat aku menoleh ke samping kiri...

_DEGGG..._

...!

Aku hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kosong, tatapan nanar. Mendengar dia memanggil-manggil orang yang sangat dicintainya sejak lama, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus rival ku. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung wanita yang aku cintai disana. Aku tersenyum lirih,

_'Memang selalu seperti ini kan? Seperti bernostalgia saja. Jika kami bertiga, perhatian itu tak akan pernah tertuju padaku kan?'_ batinku hambar.

Ya, seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa akan hal ini. Karena sewaktu Tim 7 masih utuh dulu, hal ini memang selalu terjadi. Akan tetapi aku sempat merasakan perhatian itu setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa, dan aku juga bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

'_Haaaahhh' d_alam batin aku menghela nafas panjang setelah semuanya, _'Ero-sennin, sepertinya perkataanmu pada waktu itu...'_ Aku kembali membatin sambil memejamkan mata sejenak mengingat perkataan orang yang sangat aku hormati. Beliau berkata,

"_Naruto, dalam hidup ini akan ada hal-hal yang __**tidak bisa**__ kau ubah dan kau dapatkan. Pasti akan ada, tidak selamanya kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan, bahkan jika itu impianmu yang terliar sekalipun. Ya, tidak selamanya.. tak peduli seberapa keras pun kau berusaha untuk itu, seberapa keras pun kau berusaha meraihnya, namun yang kau dapatkan hanyalah kenyataan pahit. Aku berkata seperti ini karena telah hidup lebih lama dari dirimu, kenyataan kadang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Untuk itu Naruto, saat nanti kau dewasa dan menghadapi hal-hal tersebut tak peduli apapun hal itu, kau harus tetap tersenyum, dan yakin lah suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengerti, tetap jadi dirimu sendiri, dan tetap lah tersenyum okee! Heeehe..._" dia memberikan senyuman khasnya.

Aku kembali membuka mata, aku meresapi betul kata-katanya dan sekarang aku baru mengerti, 'A_rigatou ero-sennin'_. Kembali aku menilik kearah kiri mencoba melihat kearah mereka, dan setelah semuanya...

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

**NARUTO POV END**

**.**

**.**

**Back to NORMAL POV**

"U_huukkkk... Arrgghhh_" Sasuke kembali memuntahkan darah dan memegang perutnya seperti hendak akan berdiri.

"SASUKE! Kamu jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!" pinta Sakura.

"Dimana Naruto...?" ucap Sasuke pelan.

_JLEBBBBB,_

Bola mata Sakura membesar seakan merespon pertanyaan Sasuke. 'Naruto-kun' Sakura membatin. Dilihatnya Naruto tergeletak beberapa meter di belakangnya, ia segera berlari menuju Naruto melihat pemuda itu yang dengan sekuat tenaga tengah mencoba bangkit untuk hanya sekedar duduk dari posisinya sekarang.

"Naruto-kun apa kamu baik-baik saja...?" ucap Sakura khawatir.

"Daijobu Sakura-chan, aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto membalasnya dengan tersenyum, namun... _Palsu ._

Sakura melihat sebuah senyum yang berbeda dimana ia belum pernah melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti ini, senyum palsu seperti di keseharian Sai. 'Naruto-kun, nande? Kenapa?' ucap sakura dalam batinnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu..." Sakura meletakkan tangannya dengan segera diatas dada Naruto.

Pemuda dengan guratan halus di pipinya itu langsung menghentikan tangan Sakura, dan Sakura hanya membuat ekspresi tak percaya. "Ne, Sakura-chan, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, lagipula kamu harus menghemat Chakramu atau paling tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk _hal lain_" Naruto berdalih dan menolak dengan lembut, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mungkin tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan 'wajahnya' lebih lama lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan aliran senjutsu di dalam tubuhnya yang mulai menyembuhkannya perlahan, ia mencoba berdiri. Sementara Sakura tampak masih belum mengerti.

"Oi, apa kau sudah selesai Teme? Sebaiknya kau bangun dan bantu aku kalahkan dia." Naruto berkata datar, sambil menilik ke arah Sasuke.

"BAKA-DOBE! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Sasuke membalas dan segera berdiri.

Semua emosi yang ada pada diri Naruto bercampur menjadi tingkat yang paling tinggi, semuanya positif dan tidak ada emosi emosi negatif yang mempengaruhi, hingga ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan menggelegak didalam dirinya yang tidak lain bersumber dari sebuah... ketulusan. Matanya menatap tajam dan begitu serius kedepan, hembusan angin menerpa rambutnya dan entah mengapa hal tersebut memberikan kesan yang sedikit berbeda.

"Sakura-chan... Mari kita bertarung bersama kembali, kita semua akan menghancurkan musuh dan menuju perdamaian dimana tidak ada lagi kebencian di dunia ini, dan aku akan tetap... _melindungimu._" Naruto kembali tersenyum tulus terhadap gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ba-baik Naruto-kun..." sementara Sakura bingung dan sedikit tergagap.

"YOSHHHHH MINNA! KITA HANCURKAN DIA!"ujar Naruto bersemangat

"YEAAAAAAAHHH!" disambut rekan-rekannya.

.

**[SKIP]**

* * *

...

"YAHAAAAAAAA! KITA MENANG! BANZAIIIII!... BANZAIIII!... BANZAIIIII!..."

Teriakan tersebut berasal dari aliansi shinobi yang akhirnya merasakan kemenangan yang mereka impikan. Dengan begitu dunia akan aman dari Genjutsu gila Muugen Tsukoyomi yang direncanakan Madara. Mereka perlu berterima kasih kepada 2 orang pahlawan yang kini sedang terbaring di tenda medis akibat luka-luka dan kelelahan yang mereka alami. Didalam tenda terdapat dua tempat tidur dimana kedua pahlawan terbaring untuk beristirahat. Ditengah tengah ada kunoichi Haruno Sakura, yang tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka berdua. Naruto tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan karena kelelahan. Sementara Sasuke membuka pembicaraan dengan Sakura, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh...? I-iya Sa-sasuke-kun..." Sakura tergagap karena terkejut.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku selama ini, aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu dulu." Mendengar itu semua kontan wajah sakura memerah dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa, "Kemari lah, dekatkan kepalamu, ada hal yang aku ingin bicarakan" pinta Sasuke melanjutkan,

Sakura menurut dan dalam sekejap...

_CUP..._

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, sebuah sentuhan lembut nan menghangatkan. Wanita berbolamata hijau itu begitu terkejut akan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya, perlakuan yang tak ia duga, perlakuan yang dulu pernah ia harapkan, dan itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang begitu memerah. Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Pink itu pada dada bidangnya seraya memeluknya. Dengan lembut sang pewaris terakhir Uchiha berkata,

"Terima kasih telah menunggu ku begitu lama, mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan membalasnya, Sakura"

"..."

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar, wajahnya bahkan lebih memerah lagi, matanya benar-benar dibuat melebar tak percaya. Namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam di pangkuan pria tersebut.

_Sreeettt_

Bunyi itu memecah keheningan mereka.

.

.

_Beberapa saat sebelumnya_

**NARUTO POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, sepertinya aku pingsan karena begitu kelelahan. Mataku masih menyipit melihat terangnya cahaya di ruangan ini, ku lihat ini seperti sebuah tenda. Dan ketika aku melihat ke samping kiri ku...

_JRRREGGG..._

...!

Aku tidak tahu ini perasaan apa, akan tetapi jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat, dadaku sesak dan mataku melebar. Mungkinkah...

Ya, aku melihatnya, aku bisa mengatakan kalau mereka berciuman dengan jelas. Walaupun Sakura membelakangiku dan aku hanya melihat punggungnya, akan tetapi pandanganku tidak bisa berbohong. Ya, kembali dia hanya membelakangiku dan aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi dibalik 'topeng' ini lagi dan tanpaku perintahkan, air mengalir dari sudut gelap mataku. Beberapa tetes namun sangat berarti. Aku membalikkan badan berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya lebih lama lagi, namun...

_Sreeettt_

Suara kasur saat aku membalikkan badan terdengar jelas ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang kecil ini.

**NARUTO POV END**

**.**

**.**

"Eh...?" Sakura sadar akan bunyi tersebut dan melepaskan dirinya. "Naruto-kun apa kau sudah sadar...?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menjawab, masih setia dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Naruto-kun...?" Sakura merajuk namun yang ia tanyai tetap diam.

"Naruto no Baka! Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku ha...? Aku tahu kau sudah bangun jadi jangan pura-pura tidur, atau kau mau merasakan SHANAROO ha...?" tangan Sakura mengepal, ekspresi di wajahnya sama seperti dalam kesehariannya dulu dimana ia sering memukuli Naruto. Ya, hal yang telah biasa dia lakukan dengan ekspresi yang sama. Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari kalau keadaan sekarang tidaklah 'sama', ia belum mengerti bagaimana keadaan sekarang.

"Sakura... Kalau aku pura-pura tidur memangnya ada yang salah ya...?" Naruto berbicara datar pada Sakura tanpa menambahkan suffix 'chan' seperti biasa ia katakan. Sementara ia tetap pada posisinya yang tidur membelakangi sahabatnya.

"Eto..." Sakura bingung hendak berkata apa.

"Haaa... Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji untuk menemui Bee O-san setelah ini. Aduhh, aku hampir lupa ehee..." Naruto terlihat memaksa untuk merubah ekspresinya dengan cepat, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku akan segera kembali, lagi pula aku tidak ingin _mengganggu_, Yaaa, heee.. Ja nee..." Naruto terlihat memaksakan cengirannya untuk kedua kalinya agar terlihat seperti biasanya.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat seperti tidak peduli dan Sakura hanya bisa terpaku mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan tadi. '_mengganggu...?'_ batin Sakura. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada bekas tetesan air yang ada pada bantal yang Naruto gunakan tadi. Dan hal itu ia sadari dengan segera, ia melebarkan pupil matanya terkejut,

'Naruto-kun apa jangan-jangan kamu... Kenapa...?' batin Kunoichi berambut pink permen karet itu, ia hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

.

.

Di sebuah tepian sungai yang tak jauh dari komplek tenda medis, seorang pemuda mengarahkan sepasang sapphire indah miliknya menerawang jauh di angkasa. Ia berbaring dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Ia menyadari kalau ini adalah senja. Matahari bergerak perlahan kembali ke peraduannya, awan-awan melayang dan bergerak dengan jelas sehingga mata siapapun bisa mengikutinya. Pemuda itu memandangi awan dan langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Entah mengapa suasana seperti ini terasa nyaman baginya dan 'rasa sakit' aneh yang menyerangnya tadi perlahan menghilang.

**NARUTO POV**

Kejadian tadi mengingatkanku pada beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana Aku dan Sasuke dirawat dirumah sakit setelah misi rank A dan semua tubuhku dibalut perban. Pada saat itu Sakura berada ditengah tengah kami dan ia mengupas dan memotong apel untuk Sasuke, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Aku pada saat itu merasa tidak senang karena perhatiannya hanya untuk Sasuke-Teme dan aku mulai melakukan tindakan bodoh. Dan seperti yang sudah bisa diprediksi, yang aku terima adalah...

_SHANAROOO!..._.

Ahaha, aku memang bodoh ternyata. Padahal badanku masih terasa sakit, tapi kalau dia yang memukulku entah mengapa sepertinya sudah biasa bagiku, dan aku merasa..._senang_.

Hal yang berbeda dari kejadian yang sekarang adalah mungkin tidak ada 'adegan itu'. Bukan itu maksudku... bukan pukulan darinya, akan tetapi... saat ia berciuman dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Hmmm..."

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya tersenyum hampa sekarang, aku tidak akan membesar-besarkan atau pun mendramatisir keadaanku. Hei, aku bukanlah orang lemah. Kalau kalian bertanya tentang air mata tadi, ya, mungkin kalian bisa menganggap aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

Apa kalian ingat kata-kata yang aku ucapkan kepada Shinobi atau seorang Hime dari Nadeshiko yang menantangku dengan hadiah pernikahan dahulu...?

"_Aku memiliki gadis yang sangat aku cintai, dia bernama Sakura-chan. Ya, walaupun aku tahu itu hanyalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena Sakura-chan sangat mencintai seseorang bernama Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, akan tetapi saat ia berada di dekat Sasuke, ia tersenyum. Senyumannya pada saat itu adalah hal termanis yang aku lihat, dan tanpa sadar aku telah... Tapi aku tidak pernah memaksakan perasaanku kepadanya, jika aku melakukannya aku tidak ada bedanya dengan orang gila yang mengejarmu itu kan? Jadi aku bertekad, selama Sakura-chan berusaha keras untuk merebut hati Sasuke, aku juga harus berusaha keras dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa memenangkan hatinya!" aku berujar penuh keyakinan._

"_Apakah saat kamu kembali ke desa nanti kamu akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya?" balas putri cantik itu._

"_Eh, eto... Aku belum siap untuk itu. L__agipula untuk sekarang aku mungkin hanya akan mengamatinya saja..."_

_"Apa kamu puas hanya dengan melakukan itu...?"_

_"Tentu tidak ada hal lain yang membuatku bahagia selain dia memilihku suatu saat nanti. Akan tetapi jika tidak pun tidak apa-apa. Karena bagiku, selama ia bahagia... itulah yang terpenting" ujar ku dengan senyuman lima jari._

Akan tetapi sepertinya ia telah mendapatkan cintanya sekarang, dan aku tahu ia telah bekerja keras untuk itu karena ia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Apa itu juga merupakan akhir dari perjuanganku? Dimana aku harus merelakan nya dengan tulus? _Haaahh._. Untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa tersenyum seperti yang Ero-sennin ajarkan. Namun yang paling penting...

Dia bahagia.

.

.

**[FLASH BACK OFF]**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Sekarang ia **akan** bahagia. Ah, tidak.. tidak.. sudah jelas sekarang dia **telah **bahagia. Aku bisa melihat senyum indahnya dari sini. Hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia cinta pertama ku, dan sampai sekarang aku masih... Ia tersenyum indah penuh arti kepada pria berbalut Tuxedo putih yang ada di sampingnya yang aku berharap kalau saja itu... Aku.

Haha, jangan kalian tertawakan aku, aku memang terlalu banyak berharap sepertinya. Dengan melihatnya dari sini saja telah membuatku senang. Ia berdiri anggun dengan gaun putih-merah jambu panjang didepan kami semua. Rambutnya yang diikat bak seorang Hime, seakan menambah pesonanya yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan ini tidak berubah sedikitpun, meski sekarang ia telah...

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai pasanganmu, setiap kekurangan dan kelebihannya dan berjanji untuk bersamanya selamanya?" ucap seorang laki laki tua dengan pakaian dan aksesoris khusus didepan sana.

"Ya, aku bersedia…"jawab pria berambut raven itu.

"Dan Haruno Sakura, apa kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasanganmu, setiap kekurangan dan kelebihannya dan berjanji untuk bersamanya selamanya?" tambah laki-laki tua itu

"Ya, tentu saja aku bersedia..." gadis cantik yang selama ini aku cintai ini telah mengikrarkan janji seumur hidupnya kepada laki laki yang ia cintai didepan kami semua para undangan dan tamu yang hadir.

"Kalau begitu kalian resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri..." tukas pria tua di depan.

Apa kalian mengerti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang…?

Ahaha.. tidak.. tidak.. kembali aku tidak akan mendramatisir keadaanku, sekali lagi aku bukanlah pria lemah yang akan menampakkan kesedihannya didepan semua orang yang terlihat bahagia disini, apalagi kepada kedua sahabatku didepan sana. Apa tertawa ku terlihat dipaksakan? kalian bisa menilainya sendiri.

_Prok Prok Prok..._

Semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan mendengar ikrar mereka tak terkecuali aku. Bahkan aku bersiul paling keras dan bersorak untuk **mereka**. Tidak, ini hanya untuk **wanita** yang aku cintai yang telah bahagia didepan sana. Seakan aku ingin mereka melihat ke arah ku karena tindakan bodoh yang aku lakukan, dan benar saja. Mereka tertawa, walau Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil tetapi aku bisa melihatnya. Dan Sakura, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan aku segera membalasnya dengan cengiran khasku. Setelah semuanya, aku tersenyum tulus untuknya.

"_CIUM CIUM CIUM_..."

Semua orang bersorak menggoda mereka. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, namun aku hanya diam mendengarkan sorak sorai tersebut karena aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Maksudku... ya, semuanya pasti mengerti. Aku hanya...

Mereka berdua saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dan setelah itu...

Momen itu berlangsung cukup lama, walaupun aku telah pernah melihat adegan ini sebelumnya, akan tetapi dadaku masih terasa begitu sesak. Aku berusaha menahan itu semua, berusaha tidak menampakkan apa yang aku pendam. Namun, hal itu tetap tidak bisa mengubah wajah sendu yang terukir dan mata sapphire-ku yang menatap kosong. Aku berusaha...

Untuk tetap tersenyum.

**NARUTO POV END**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah pesta pernikahan kedua sejoli yang merupakan Shinobi dan Kunoichi Konoha tersebut usai, semua tamu undangan memberikan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Dan setelah semuanya yang tersisa hanyalah anak muda satu angkatan yang biasa disebut Rookie 12 minus Hyuga Neji yang meninggal dalam peperangan. Semua yang ada disana terlihat bahagia dengan bercanda gurau satu sama lain. Bahkan Rock Lee yang juga menyukai Sakura selama ini juga terlihat bahagia. Dan bagaimana dengan pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan kembar dipipinya? Apa dia...?

Dia terlihat bahagia _sepertinya,_ setidaknya hal itulah yang diakuinya sekarang, selain itu ini juga merupakan janji terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Nee, Ino-pig... Kapan kau akan menyusulku..? Memangnya hubunganmu dengan Sai sudah sampai dimana...?" perempuan yang baru saja menikah itu menggoda sahabatnya.

"Kamu tenang saja Sakura-jidat, aku tidak akan kalah! Aku pasti akan segera menyusulmu" perempuan pirang nan cantik itu membalas perkataan sahabatnya sambil merangkul erat kekasihnya.

"Hihihi..." mereka tertawa.

Semua yang ada disini diselimuti kebahagiaan.

Chouji, Kiba dan Akamaru berlomba menyantap Yakiniku. Rock Lee menyemangati mereka dan sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat aksi bodoh mereka di halaman luas yang baru saja berlangsung sebuah resepsi pernikahan tersebut. Bagaimana dengan pemuda yang satu itu...?

"Nee... minna, gomenasai. Sepertinya aku harus pulang, aku rasa perutku sakit, Ehehe..." ucap Naruto dengan tampang aneh.

Semuanya _sweatdrop _(keringat jatuh) melihat tampang bodoh Naruto. "Oih Nharhutho, khauh thidhakh mhauh lhombha mhakhan bhershamhah khamhi?" ucap Chouji menahan.

"Seperti bukan kau saja dasar bodoh!"

"Guk..gukk"

Kiba dan Akamaru pun tidak ketinggalan mengomentari si kuning yang satu ini. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam dan tak mau berkomentar.

"Eto... Sumimasen mengecewakan kalian. Aku rasa aku harus pulang, aku benar-benar tidak enak badan" balas si pirang putra Yondaime itu.

"Ya sudah sana..." semuanya mempersilahkan Naruto pergi. Sebelum pergi Naruto berjalan mendekat kepada kedua sahabatnya.

.

"Yoooo, sekali lagi aku mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian berdua. Dan Sakura-chan, hari ini kamu tampak cantik sekali, ehehe..." Naruto nyengir seperti biasa.

Sementara gadis yang dipujinya bersemu merah dan berkata "Arigatou Naruto kun".

Naruto kini menatap sahabatnya, "Oi Teme... Aku yakin kau akan membahagiakan Sakura-chan".

"Tanpa kau berkata seperti itupun aku sudah tahu BAKA-DOBE!" pemuda bermata Onyx dengan rambut raven itu membalas kata-kata sahabatnya seperti biasa.

Sementara itu Naruto menatap dalam ke mata gadis yang sangat ia cintai, sampai sekarang pun masih gadis itu. Tatapan dalam penuh arti akan tetapi tidak mampu ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata seakan itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Gadis itu bersemu merah kembali dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oi, BAKA-DOBE... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya dingin dengan tatapan menyelidik yang tidak mengenakan.

"Ehe.. Gomen gomen... Aku hanya ingin pamit untuk pulang terlebih dahulu." Ujar Naruto nyengir.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, aku mengerti, kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pelantikanmu minggu depan." Balas Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya diam dan tidak tau harus berkata apa kepada pemuda yang selama ini selalu ada di sisinya.

"Ya, aku harap kalian berdua datang, aku menantikannya. Dan Sakura..." kali ini Naruto sengaja tidak menambahkan suffix 'chan' lagi karena ia cukup tahu diri sekarang. Ia mengatakan kalimat yang menggantung sementara Sakura menunggu apa yang hendak diucapkan oleh Pria yang ada di depannya.

"Sakura... Aku senang kamu telah bahagia."

Naruto tersenyum tulus penuh arti. Senyuman yang datang dari lubuk hatinya tanpa menampik fakta yang ada. Namun begitulah ia, berusaha untuk menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada wanita yang kini telah menjadi istri sahabatnya ini.

Naruto berlalu dengan kepala tegak, ia berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan pesta, namun punggungnya masih terlihat dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Hei hei, Kiba-kun. Apa kau tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dari sikap Naruto tadi?" ujar Ten ten setengah berbisik.

"Mmmm, apanya...? Aku tidak tahu..." Balas pemuda Inuzuka itu santai.

"Cihhh, mendokusai..." sementara Shikamaru terlihat sedikit menggerutu di sandaran pohon bunga sakura yang sedang mekar tepat ditengah-tengah lokasi pesta tersebut.

.

_SSWUUUUUUUNGG_

Hening…

Semuanya hening dan tidak ada yang bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan angin pun tak sempat melambai di awal musim semi yang sedang terjadi. Kaku, begitulah keadaan sekarang. Bukan, sepertinya ini bukanlah genjutsu namun sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu seperti sihir. Termasuk para Rookie 12 yang masih disana ditambah sepasang pengantin baru dan pemuda pirang yang tidak jauh disana, semuanya terpaku dan tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Ditengah tengah kesenangan yang mereka, mereka sedikit melonggarkan kewaspadaan karena mengira bebas dari ancaman, karena begitulah yang mereka pikirkan sejak dunia Ninja dalam perdamaian. Ya, dunia Ninja.

"HAHHAHAAHAHAHAA... OH OH OH, JADI ADA PESTA YA...?"

Semua mata tertuju kepadanya...

.

.

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoshhh.. ini lanjutan Prolognya. Seseuai janji, crossovernya dimulai di chapter ini. Tapi WOLES, jangan terburu-buru. Tak ada yang berakhir dengan kepuasan jika sesuatu dilakukan dengan terburu-buru. Ahehe.. PLEASE ENJOY IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Aku Mencintaimu!**

"HAHHAHAAHAHAHAA... OH OH OH, JADI ADA PESTA YA...?"

Sebuah tawa yang besar seakan penuh kemenangan datang dari laki laki dewasa berbadan tegap berambut perak dengan sisir rapi berumur sekitar 40-an. Dia mengenakan baju zirah yang bisa dipastikan bahwa baju zirah tersebut tidak pernah diproduksi di Negara Ninja mana pun. Ia berjalan pelan penuh kesombongan ke tengah tengah lokasi pernikahan tersebut. Semua yang ada disana hanyalah sepasang pengantin, Rookie 12 dan seorang pemuda pirang yang hampir meninggalkan lokasi tersebut terlihat yang kini merasa begitu terkejut, mereka dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kecuali berbicara. Mereka terpaku, hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi keterkejutan, kebencian, kepanikan dari sepasang mata mereka. Sihir ini jauh lebih kuat dari **K****agemani no Jutsu** milik klan Nara, bahkan jutsu yang telah di modifikasi sekalipun oleh Shikamaru. Pria itu berjalan pelan kearah Sasuke dimana sedari tadi Sakura selalu setia di dekatnya.

"SIAPA KAU...? APA TUJUANMU...? si raven pantat ayam pun geram.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. Apa kau melupakan ku? Sasuke-kun~_..." _dengan nada psikopat laki laki misterius tersebut membalas kata kata Sasuke.

"SIALAN KAU! CEPAT LEPASKAN KAMI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU HIDUP SETELAH INI!" Kiba terbawa emosi. Naruto yang belum jauh dari lokasi tersebut ikut terkena serangan sihir kuat itu tanpa bisa menoleh kebelakang karena pergerakannya begitu terkunci. Ia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan apa yang terjadi dibelakang sana dengan sedikit tertunduk hingga matanya tidak terlihat. (_Efek daerah sekitar mata berwarna hitam di anime)._

"Oh oh oh, jangan main main bocah anjing. Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu. Nah Sasuke-kun, sekali lagi apa kau tidak mengingatku? Karena aku, dan adikku yang telah kau bunuh dengan kejinya tidak akan melupakan hari itu" Pria misterius tersebut merajuk.

_DEGGG..._

...!

Semua terkejut mendengarkan pengakuannya. Seseorang yang dibunuh Sasuke beberapa masa yang lalu dan sekarang saudaranya datang untuk menuntut balas. Begitulah pemikiran semua orang yang ada disana.

"Cih, jadi kau... Biar ku tebak, apa kau datang kemari untuk menuntut balas?" Pria onyx berambut pantat ayam mulai menyadari sesuatu. Dimana pada 1 tahun yang lalu saat masih menjadi missing-nin, ia dan kelompoknya pernah membunuh seseorang yang mereka anggap pengganggu jalan dan tujuan mereka. Seorang yang teridentifikasi sebagai keturunan iblis, atau lebih tepatnya berdarah iblis murni.

"Ahahaha... Pertanyaan yang bodoh untuk seorang sepertimu Sasuke-kun. Kau yang telah merampas semuanya pada hari itu tidak akan mengerti apa yang telah kau lakukan. Aku terkejut sekarang bagaimana bisa desa ini menerimamu kembali. Berkat kau yang telah membunuh seorang keturunan iblis tingkat tinggi pada waktu itu dan mengambil apa yang seharusnya kami wariskan turun temurun, keluarga kami mengalami sebuah 'bencana' terbesar sepanjang sejarah keluarga iblis!" Tukas pria tersebut dengan nada kesal. Semua orang hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan darinya bahkan ada yang terkesan tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang pria itu bicarakan. Kemudian pria itu melanjutkan,

"Aku telah lama menunggu saat saat ini tiba kau tahu? Apa aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya...? Hahaha... Baiklah. Ingat nama ini sebelum semua yang ada disini terutama kau MATI. Aku Rizevim Livan Lucifer seorang iblis bukan dari dimensi ini datang untuk memenggal kepalamu, dan membunuh orang-orang yang berharga bagimu Sasuke..." pria yang telah memperkenalkan dirinya itu menatap tajam kepada Sasuke dengan seringai membunuh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu semua keparat, Cihh...

**Mangekyo Sharinggan**

A- apa...?" Sasuke terkejut bukan main karena ia tidak bisa mengaktifkan Doujutsu sekaligus Kekkei genkai legendaris klan Uchiha.

"Hahaha... Apa kau terkejut pewaris terakhir Uchiha...? Jangan kira sebelum datang, aku tidak mengumpulkan informasi berharga untuk melawanmu. Sihir yang telah ku lepaskan ini bernama **Absolute Hold,** teknik andalan dari keluarga kami yang dapat mengunci pergerakan lawan dan mengunci semua sistem syaraf maupun aliran cakra pada bagian tubuh lawan yang kami kehendaki. Dengan kata lain, syaraf dan aliran cakra pada bagian mata, tangan, kaki dan tubuhmu yang lain telah terkunci dan tidak berguna untuk melawanku untuk saat ini"

Mendengar penjelasan dari laki-laki tersebut semuanya shock dan menampakkan kekesalan di wajah mereka.

"Shikamaru, apa kau punya cara melepaskan diri dari sihir ini...?" Chouji setengah berbisik di sudut sana.

"Ini merepotkan, hal yang sekarang kita hadapi bukanlah genjutsu, kita tidak bisa melepaskan diri walaupun dengan cara menyakiti diri kita sendiri." tampang malas Shikamaru berubah menjadi begitu serius.

"Ya, ya, ya... Aku kira sudah cukup main-mainnya. Sasuke... AKU INGIN KAU MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA RASANYA KEHILANGAN SEORANG YANG BERARTI UNTUKMU DIDEPAN MATAMU SENDIRI!" Rizevim berteriak penuh kemenangan.

Dia membuat sebuah tombak yang memancarkan aura hitam yang sangat kuat di sekitarnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja dapat diketahui bahwa siapapun tidak akan mampu bertahan apa bila terkena serangan tombak tersebut. Melihat hal itu, semua orang hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka. Rizevim menyeringai kepada seseorang yang ada disebelah Sasuke, dengan kata lain Sakura saat ini dalam bahaya.

"MATILAH!"

!

Perempuan yang dituju oleh tombak tersebut hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kemudian menutupnya tanda pasrah. _Deg deg deg..._ irama jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang beberapa saat kemudian, namun yang ia takut kan...

_BUUUUKKKKKKK! tes... tes... tes..._

...!

Suara hantaman sebuah tombak yang menancap mutlak pada tubuh seseorang, ditambah suara tetesan darah yang mengalir membuat semua orang yang ada disana kembali membuka mata mereka melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terkejut, terbelalak, prihatin, sedih berurai air mata, dan semua perasaan yang ada pada mereka semua bercampur menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi didepan mata kepala mereka. Laki-laki bermata Sapphire, berambut pirang dengan guratan di pipinya mencoba menahan sakit akibat tombak dengan aura luar biasa yang menancap bersih di perutnya hingga tembus kebagian punggung. Namun tidak hanya itu, ada yang aneh pada diri pemuda tersebut. Sekarang ia... _Tidak lagi memiliki kedua telapak kakinya_. Dengan kata lain tubuh bagian bawahnya hanya sampai mata kaki dan entah mengapa pria blonde tersebut masih bisa berdiri walau dalam keadaan demikian. Terlihat sepasang telapak kaki yang berlumuran darah tidak jauh disana dan sebuah pedang pendek yang tergeletak menjelaskan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"NARUTOOOOO!" pekik mereka serentak.

"...!"

Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam membulatkan mata tak percaya melihat punggung pemuda tanpa telapak kaki yang kini tengah berdiri menahan tombak tersebut didepan matanya. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa, matanya berair dan beberapa cairan bening mulai mengalir. Sasuke juga tidak kalah diam dengan ekspresi tak percaya melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabat yang biasa ia panggil DOBE tersebut. Rizevim hanya berekspresi sedikit terkejut melihat ada orang yang mampu melepaskan diri dari sihir pengekangnya.

"Sa... Ku... Ra, daijoubu desuka ?(_apa kamu baik baik saja..?)_" pria itu tersenyum tulus dengan menahan sakit. Darah segar terlihat mengalir disela sela mulutnya.

"NAN-NANDE_ (KENAPA)_ NARUTO-KUN...?", Air mata gadis berambut soft pink tersebut mulai jatuh ke tanah masih dalam tatapan melebar dengan pupil emerald nya yang berdilatasi.

Hening... tidak ada yang mampu berkata-kata setelah itu.

_"Uhukkkk" _

Naruto memuntahkan banyak darah saat mencoba mencabut tombak tersebut walau tangannya sedikit terbakar akibat aura yang dipancarkan benda runcing nan menyakitkan itu. Dengan sedikit terbungkuk lemah, Ia membuangnya ke samping.

_TRINGGGG_

Dentingan tombak tersebut memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

Rizevim hanya menyeringai memprediksi apa yang setelah ini akan terjadi, ia membiarkan sejenak pemuda yang menahan tombak hitam miliknya melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan karena iblis itu yakin, blonde yang ada di depannya tak akan mampu berbuat banyak. Pandangan semua Rookie 12 tak dapat diartikan, tak ada yang mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, BEBERAPA diantara mereka ada yang membatin,

_'Selalukah seperti ini Naruto-kun?'_

_ 'Semangat masa mudamu masih menggebu Naruto!'_

_ 'Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Kenapa sampai sejauh ini?'_

Sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa diam. Naruto menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi matanya, memecah keheningan yang terjadi ia membuka suara,

"Sakura..Jika kamu butuh alasan kenapa aku melakukan semua ini, mungkin aku tidak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha mengejarmu. Aku yang hanya mampu melihat punggungmu, selalu berusaha untuk berjalan bersamamu. Berjalan di sampingmu, beriringan menggenggam erat tanganmu.

_Uhuukkkk_

Karena saat itu juga, aku bisa menyaksikan senyum indahmu, senyum yang membuatku merasakan perasaan hangat dari lubuk hatiku. Aku selalu berusaha, bekerja keras dan terus mencoba agar kamu benar benar melihatku, dan mengerti akan perasaan ini.

_Uhuukkkk…_

Namun aku tidak pernah memaksakannya, aku tahu perasaan ini hanyalah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena seseorang telah mengisi ruang di hatimu dan kamu selalu berusaha memenangkan hatinya. Aku selalu berusaha disaat yang sama dan terus berusaha untuk mendapat sebuah tempat di hatimu.

_Uhuuukkk, argh..._

Akan tetapi, aku menyadari sesuatu hal yang membuatku tersenyum pahit, itulah disaat kamu telah berhasil memenangkan cintamu, dan menjadi akhir dari semua perjuangan ku. Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak ada masalah bagiku selama aku bisa melihat senyum itu. Dan aku telah bersumpah untuk melindungi senyum yang menghangatkan hatiku dengan nyawaku sendiri. Selama kamu tersenyum bahagia, apapun akan aku lakukan sekalipun aku harus mengorbankan perasaan ku, termasuk... _merelakanmu bersamanya_"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, melihat gadis yang selama ini selalu ada di hatinya yang tengah diam berurai air mata. Ia melanjutkan...

"Karena aku... Aku mencintaimu Sakura..."

Naruto kembali tersenyum tulus kepada perempuan bermata emerald yang telah merebut hatinya. dan tanpa ia sadari air mengalir membasahi pipinya tan-nya. ia kembali melanjutkan,

"Arigatou Sakura... Karena aku sempat merasakan saat-saat bersamamu. Arigatou Sakura... Aku senang karena kamu sempat memperhatikanku. Arigatou Sakura... Karena senyummu telah menghangatkan hatiku. Arigatou Sakura... _Aishiteimasu..._" Ia tersenyum lirih berurai air mata yang semakin menganak sungai.

Naruto kembali menghadapkan pandangannya kedepan, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah keturunan iblis murni bernama Rizevim yang telah menimbulkan kekacauan ini.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU SETAN!" Naruto geram, merubah ekspresinya.

"O O O... Jadi disini kita memiliki seorang pahlawan cinta? Sayang sekali dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan itu kau tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak bocah!" laki-laki berarmor itu hanya menyeringai.

Dengan cepat Naruto membuat begitu banyak segel tangan yang rumit yang bahkan semua temannya tidak mengetahui segel tersebut. Rizevim hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah yang ia anggap menyedihkan yang ada waktu 4 detik segel tersebut selesai dan ia berujar lemah,

**Uzumaki Style: Chakura Chains no jutsu**

Dengan tak terduga, rantai-rantai mulai menyembur dari dalam tanah melilit tubuh Rizevim dan ia terlihat tidak percaya. Rantai rantai merah yang melilitnya dengan sangat kuat, menekan aura dan kekuatan sihir yang ia miliki.

"Si-sial! Apa-apaan ini...?" ia terkejut bukan main.

Para Rookie 12 pun juga terkejut melihat jurus yang belum pernah Naruto perlihatkan ini, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang yang terlihat begitu sekarat.

Naruto kembali membuat segel rumit, "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa masalahmu dengan Sasuke-Teme, tapi kau hampir mencelakai orang yang aku sayangi! itu artinya kau telah berurusan denganku bangsat!"

**Uzuoshi Fuuin**

Terlihat segi enam berwarna merah dengan pola dan kanji-kanji yang begitu rumit dan sekilas terlihat corak dan lambang klan Uzumaki disana. Segi 6 tersebut hanya mengelilingi Rizevim dalam radius 3 meter. Naruto kembali menatap nanar gadis yang sangat ia cintai,

"Mungkin hanya sampai disini Sakura..." ia berkata lemah.

"Naruto-kun... Jangan bilang kamu..." jawab Sakura dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya yang masih berurai air mata.

Naruto kemudian menatap sahabat baiknya beberapa saat seolah berujar, _'Jaga dia baik-baik!'_ dan Sasuke terlihat mengangguk tanda tanda tanda kesedihan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

Laki laki yang tengah sekarat itu kemudian memaksakan diri berjalan menuju seseorang yang ia kekang dengan rantainya. Orang yang tadinya membuat semua orang di lokasi ini tak berdaya dengan sihirnya, dan masih tak berdaya. Naruto berjalan gontai menyisakan berkas darah disetiap langkahnya.

_BRUKKK!_

...!

Ia terjatuh, tulang sekitar mata kakinya tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya, apa lagi untuk melangkah kedepan. Ia kemudian kembali berdiri dan bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya untuk melangkah maju dan memberikan sentuhan terakhir terhadap jutsunya ini, walau harus merangkak sekalipun, asalkan ia bisa mencapai iblis yang ia kekang, hal itu bukanlah masalah. Semua yang ada disana tak bisa menahan tangis terhadap usaha yang dilakukan oleh sahabat mereka tersebut. Mereka tak dapat berbuat apa-apa memandangi seseorang yang mereka kenal pantang menyerah, periang, mampu mencairkan suasana, sedikit bodoh atas tindakannya dan masih banyak lagi.

"YAMETTEEE! SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN NARUTO-KUN!"

Air mata Sakura semakin membanjiri pipinya saat berusaha menghentikan Naruto dengan kata-katanya. Naruto seakan tidak peduli akan teriakan tersebut dan tak menoleh lagi. Kini pemuda itu tengah berusaha mendekat kepada orang yang ia ikat dengan rantai-rantainya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya.

Naruto telah berada disekitar pola segel rumit tersebut. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke samping dan hal itu membuat rantai-rantai yang mengikat Rizevim tertarik kebawah yang membuat Rizevim bertekuk lutut dan bertumpu pada lututnya hingga posisinya sejajar dengan Naruto.

"HEI, BOCAH! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN!? AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI URUSAN DENGANMU!?" Laki-laki itu mulai merasakan hawa ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Sekarang, tinggal memberikan sentuhan terakhir..." ujar Naruto lirih.

Sesaat setelahnya ia melihat sahabat sahabatnya yang masih membatu, semuanya menangis. Bahkan Shino yang terkenal dingin tanpa ekspresi pun tak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya yang tengah mengalir disela-sela kacamata hitamnya. Ekspresi Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji sama seperti saat kematian Asuma dulu, sensei yang mereka cintai. Mereka semua tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto harus berbuat sejauh ini, walaupun mereka tahu bahwa Naruto begitu mencintai Sakura. Sampai sekarang pun masih. Sekarang semua melihat jelas bukti dari sebuah cinta tersebut. Sebuah... _Pengorbanan._

"Sayonara, minna..." Naruto tersenyum lirih. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga mencapai puncak kepala Rizevim yang membelalakkan mata masih tak percaya, kemudian berujar lemah,

**FUUIN**

_SWUUSSSHHHHH_

_._

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pekik Sakura menggema, melihat pemuda yang telah mengungkapkan perasaan yang terpendam kepadanya mulai menghilang dalam kobaran api merah yang menyala dalam segi 6 dengan radius 3 meter. Merah crimson, benar benar pekat seperti darah, belum ada yang pernah melihat api semerah dan seganas itu. Tidak ada yang tahu manakah yang lebih hebat antara api tersebut dengan api hitam Amaterasu jika dibandingkan. Api crimson yang membakar 2 orang yang ada didalam segi 6 tersebut. Ino, Hinata dan Ten Ten tak mampu melihat pemandangan Horror tersebut, mereka hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dalam tangisan. Tak ada yang mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu seraya berharap terlepas segera dari sihir itu.

Setelah api merah darah itu padam, yang tersisa hanyalah tanah yang menghitam dan asap yang mengepul di sekitarnya. Sihir yang mengekang pergerakan semua yang ada disana mulai terlepas. Sakura seakan tak sanggup lagi berdiri, ia membatu dan terjatuh dengan kedua lututnya yang menjadi tumpuan. Ia terus menatap dengan nanar ke depan, air matanya belumlah habis. Tatapan kesedihan ia arahkan kearah bekas bekas darah menuju kepulan asap yang kira kira 10 meter di depannya.

Sambil membayangkan 'langkah' pemuda yang selalu tersenyum lima jari untuknya, pemuda yang selalu menghiburnya dengan kelakuan kelakuan konyol, pemuda yang satu-satunya pernah membuat sumpah seumur hidup kepadanya di saat ia baru berumur 12 tahun, pemuda yang selalu menyelamatkannya dalam setiap bahaya misi, pemuda yang selalu melindunginya terang terangan dan juga dari balik bayangan, pemuda yang entah kenapa ia baru menyadari kalau pemuda pirang itu selalu ada di sampingnya lewat sekelebat memori yang langsung merajam hatinya. Masih ia lihat bahwa pemuda tersebut bersusah payah 'melangkah' kedepan dengan menyisakan tetesan dan bekas bekas darah di tanah. Beberapa menit yang lalu masih pemuda itu, beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah tiada, bersama kepulan asap yang mengangkasa.

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto-kun! KENAPA!?" ia tampak depresi.

Tak ada seorangpun yang menyangka bahwa hari ini adalah hari bahagia sekaligus hari paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Ia bahagia karena sebelumnya ia resmi menikah dengan laki laki pujaan nya, dan kemudian setelahnya terasa begitu sesak baginya saat melihat orang yang begitu mencintainya telah pergi dari kehidupannya... mungkin untuk _selamanya_.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat

" Di- dimana aku...?" Ujar seorang pemuda lemah. Matanya mencoba mencerna apa yang ia lihat dengan samar-samar dan perlahan. Sebuah ruangan dari kayu dengan penerangan secukupnya serta bau dupa.

"Ara~, apakah kamu sudah sadar...?" seorang gadis menuju ke arahnya yang masih terbaring lemah.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued….**

**.**

**.**

**HAHHH.. chapter 2 kelar juga… Sorry kalau jutsu nya ngarang.. namanya juga fanfiction.. ahahaha *yaomingface.**

**Yah, mohon reviewnya, terserah dah, baik itu berupa cacian, hinaan, makian, pukulan, segala macam ane terima… **

**Chapter selanjutnya bakalan full di dunia HS DxD. Tapi update nya mungkin 2-3 hari lagi. Ane lagi mikir ide soalnya. Kalau ada ide bisa ditulis di review, jangan malu malu.. ahaha**

**JA NE… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ane telah memutuskan kalau plot fict ini akan menampilkan plot kedua anime sekaligus. Maksudnya walaupun Naruto berada di HS DxD universe, bukan berarti keadaan di Konoha tidak ane bahas. Jadi fokus alur cerita tidak semata mata ada di HS DxD Universe walau tokoh utama kita ada disana, akan tetapi Dunia Shinobi juga merupakan plot cerita. Itu merupakan plot fict secara keseluruhan **

**Masalah Pair, tulis aja di review beserta alasannya. Ane bakal pertimbangkan.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Sial! Aku benar benar tidak mengerti**

_Sebelumnya : Di suatu tempat_

" _Di- dimana aku...?" Ujar seorang pemuda lemah. Matanya mencoba mencerna apa yang ia lihat dengan samar-samar dan perlahan. Sebuah ruangan dari kayu dengan penerangan secukupnya serta bau dupa._

"A_ra~ Apakah kamu sudah sadar...?" seorang gadis menuju ke arah nya yang masih terbaring lemah._

.

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Perlahan aku membuka mata, sepertinya dibutuhkan sedikit usaha hanya untuk membuka mata dalam keadaanku yang sekarang, berat sekali. Walaupun masih menyipit, mataku bisa menangkap pemandangan di sekitarku. Sebuah ruangan kayu yang cukup besar kira kira 4 Tatami dengan cahaya yang hanya berasal dari Lilin yang cukup besar dan banyak disekitar ruangan ini. Tidak ada listrik ya? Uhh... Mmmm, bau ini seperti dupa. Benar saja, sepertinya asapnya sedikit memenuhi ruangan ini.

_Tap tap tap..._

Bunyi langkah kah? Tapi siapa? Aku harap bukan bahaya mengingat keadaan ku sekarang. Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu khawatir sepertinya, seorang gadis memakai pakaian wanita kuil dengan atasan putih dan bagian bawah berwarna merah. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap mendekati warna kehitaman, berponi, dengan pita yang mengucir rambutnya ala kucir kuda. Ia tersenyum sambil membawa sesuatu kepadaku, tunggu...

Tersenyum...? Ah, itu mengingatkan ku pada Sai saja... senyuman _Palsu._ Jika analisaku benar, gadis ini adalah seorang Miko. Wanita kuil sekaligus penjaga kuil. Jadi aku sedang berada di kuil ya...? Tapi, sejak kapan aku berlagak menganalisa sesuatu...? Biasanya analisaku juga salah semua. Perlahan gadis itu mendekatiku yang masih terbaring dan aku hanya menangkapnya dari ekor mataku saja. Ia mengatakan sesuatu, dan aku membalas dengan suara lemah,

"Eee... Aku memang sudah sadar, tapi belum sepenuhnya. Ano... Miko-san, aku ingin bertanya kamu siapa dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini...?"

"Ufufu... Seperti tebakanmu, aku adalah seorang Miko di kuil ini. Namaku Himejima Akeno. Dan kenapa kamu disini? Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu terbaring lemah di tepi danau kecil ditengah tengah hutan yang ada dibelakang kuil ini, jadi aku membawamu dan merawatmu disini. Oh ya, kamu telah pingsan selama 3 hari" ia menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan senyumannya.

Jadi analisa ku benar ya...? Ini pertama kalinya mengingat betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya diriku.

"Eto... jadi Miko-san, maksudku Himejima-san yang telah menyelamatkanku? Arigatou Gozaimasu..." balasku tersenyum lemah.

"Douitashimashite, aku membawakan teh ini untukmu. Minumlah, Douzo..." ia membantuku untuk sekedar duduk dari pembaringan dan menyodorkan sebuah minuman yang masih hangat yang mana aku masih bisa melihat asap keluar dari gelas tanah liat yang sekarang aku genggam. "Apa kamu tidak lupa untuk memperkenalkan dirimu pemuda-san? Ufufu..." ia menambahkan.

Aku segera berhenti menyeruput teh buatannya, aku memegang kepala dan sedikit tertunduk. Tunggu... Apa aku harus memberi tahu namaku? Apa ia benar-benar bisa ku percaya? Oh ayolah... dia 'kan yang telah menyelamatkanku, bahkan merawatku, dan aku hanya perlu memberitahu namakukan? Tapi...

"Eto... Sumimasen, aku tidak ingat apa-apa sekalipun itu namaku, Himejima-san, Gomen..." aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan ekspresi yang mungkin membuatnya percaya.

"Mmmm, begitukah? Sepertinya kamu kehilangan ingatan. Tak perlu memaksakan ingatanmu terlalu cepat, khukhu..." ia menyeringai dengan senyum yang tidak bisa ku artikan, seperti sebuah intimidasi.

Ia segera menarik selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian badanku dan...

Aku membulatkan mata dan membuka mulutku lebar-lebar namun tak meninggalkan suara, dari raut wajahku bisa dilihat jelas bahwa aku benar benar terkejut. Betapa tidak, aku MASIH memiliki telapak kaki! Aku masih mengingat jelas bahwa pada saat itu aku benar-benar telah memotongnya dengan pedang pendek yang digerakkan oleh chakra angin yang aku kendalikan dengan pikiranku. Kejadian pada saat aku melakukan penyegelan kepada makhluk yang mengaku iblis itu masih terpatri di benakku. Tunggu...

**Fuuin…?**

Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini sekarang, tapi didunia kematian. Apakah ini dunia kematian...? Ah tapi mengapa ada seorang Miko disini, memangnya didunia kematian ada Kuil ya? Argghh... berbagai pertanyaan menyerang kepalaku, mulai dari telapak kakiku yang kembali utuh sampai **Fuuin** yang malah membawaku ke sini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...? Belumlah habis rasa terkejutku, Miko itu melanjutkan...

"Ara ara~ Maafkan aku yang tidak sengaja menarik selimut ini. Tapi kenapa wajahmu berubah aneh seperti itu pemuda-san? Apa benar kamu tidak mengingat apa-apa? Ufufu..." ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

SIAL! dia berhasil mengerjaiku, aku harus mencari alibi untuk berkelit. Tapi apa...? Ayolah otakku, kenapa kau selalu tak bisa bersahabat disaat saat seperti ini. Aku kemudian memperbaiki ekspresi campur adukku, keringat dingin mengalir dibelakang telingaku, berusaha keras mencari sebuah kata yang harus menjawab intimidasi halusnya.

"Ano... Aku hanya sedikit kedinginan Himejima-san" aku menjawab kikuk. Ia kembali tersenyum palsu mendengar tanggapan ku. Sial! kali ini apa lagi!?

"Aku pikir kamu akan mengingat sesuatu setelah melihat kakimu..." dia benar benar _To The Point_, "Kamu tahu, saat aku menemukanmu di pinggir danau, aku melihatmu tanpa kedua telapak kakimu lho... Aku kira kamu adalah korban keganasan buaya-buaya yang ada di danau itu. Ditambah lagi keadaanmu begitu sekarat, ufufu..."

Sial! Apa-apaan itu! Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

Tunggu...

...!

APA...? BUAYA...?

Aku meneguk ludahku dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Bagaimana bila saat itu para buaya ganas itu memakan semua bagian tubuhku sebelum ditolong oleh gadis ini, untunglah aku masih hidup. Terima kasih Kami-sama. Tapi itu belum menyelesaikan permasalahan yang ada.

"Khukhu... Aku cuma bercanda pemuda-san, tidak ada buaya disana. Dan kamu tidak perlu memasang wajah ketakutan seperti itu?" Ia kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kenapa orang ini senang sekali mengerjaiku!? Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Tapi, jika sebelumnya kedua telapak kakiku tidak ada, kenapa sekarang aku melihatnya? Bahkan sekarang aku bisa menyentuhnya..." balasku dengan nada penasaran yang dibuat-buat, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekaligus mencari tahu sesuatu.

"Eto, Bagaimana ya mengatakannya... Kakimu tumbuh kembali beregenerasi setelah aku meneteskan obat itu," ia menunjuk sebuah botol kecil tak jauh dari futon yang aku tempati. Botol itu bergambar burung api yang membuatku penasaran. "Itu adalah air mata Phoenex, sangat susah untuk didapatkan, untunglah aku masih menyimpannya, jadi seperti yang kamu lihat, kakimu kembali."

Miko ini menjawab dengan dengan nada biasa saja, seolah hal berupa regenerasi tulang dan organ seperti ini sudah biasa dilihatnya. Ah mungkin saja dia seorang Miko sekaligus Dokter yang sangat hebat yang menemukan obat yang bisa membuat tubuh beregenerasi, pikir otak bodohku tak peduli.

"Hountouni? Sokka... Jadi begitu, aku percaya-percaya saja kepada Himejima-san yang telah menolongku. Arigatou Gozaimasu, ehehe..." aku nyengir seperti biasanya. Aku kembali meneguk teh buatannya dengan tenang. Tapi aku harus berbicara dengan Kurama setelah ini. Aku butuh penjelasan.

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan sebuah nama sementara untukmu? Aku tidak mungkin selamanya memanggil mu 'pemuda-san' kan ?" ia bertanya.

"Eto.. aku benar benar tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang Himejima-san, Gomen, kamu boleh memanggilku dengan nama apa saja." jawabku kikuk, tentu saja aku kikuk. Mengingat bahwa aku telah berbohong padanya, dan setiap kebohongan pasti akan diiringi oleh kebohongan lain yang harus menutupinya. Aku melihatnya memasang wajah berpikir dengan kepalanya menerawang kearah kantong belanja yang ada di atas meja, tak lupa tangannya yang ia letakkan di tepi bibirnya.

"Mmmm, MENMA! Bagaimana kalau Menma? Apa kamu tidak berkeberatan?" tanyanya penasaran.

...!

_Arrrgghhhh_...

Kenapa namaku selalu sayuran dan bahan yang selalu ditemukan pada semangkuk ramen? Apa wajahku seperti sayur dimatanya? Kalau mengingat ramen aku jadi lapar, hee. Menma ya? Tidak ada salahnya juga, lagipula Kaa-san dan Tou-san pernah memanggilku dengan nama tersebut di dunia Tsukoyomi terbatas milik Obito. Tidak Buruk.

"Ehehe, baiklah. Aku tidak berkeberatan Himejima-san." Aku nyengir lima jari seperti biasa.

"Ufuufu... Baiklah Menma-kun. Aku yakin kamu lapar, aku sudah memasak Miso Ramen untukmu. Lagi pula masih panas" Ia tersenyum senang.

Haaa? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? kenapa kebetulan sekali? Ah sudahlah... Yang terpenting aku bisa menyantap ramen setelah ini.

"Ano, Himejima-san, aku minta maaf jika aku terlalu merepotkan. Aku benar benar berterima kasih," aku membungkukkan badan dalam keadaan yang masih duduk.

"Ara ara~ Aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan Menma-kun. Tapi sekarang aku punya satu syarat..." ia melihatku dengan tatapan tajam sambil tersenyum rubah.

"A-apa pun Himejima-san..." jawabanku terdengar sedikit ragu ragu.

"Panggil aku Onee-chan..." ia kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ya, sepertinya syaratnya sangat mudah, aku hanya perlu memanggilnya nee-chan setelah ini 'kan? Apa itu bermakna lain? Ia melanjutkan,

"Dan mulai sekarang kamu adalah adik angkatku mengingat ingatanmu belum kembali."

...!

Jadi adik angkatnya...? Apa aku benar benar tidak salah dengar? Tapi itu 'kan 2 syarat, bukan 1 syarat. Arggh... Tapi adakah sisi baiknya? mengingat gadis ini selalu tersenyum palsu kepadaku, lalu tersenyum rubah yang mengintimidasi, senyum sadis nan mengerikan, apa aku harus menerima permintaannya?

Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku, mencoba berpikir tenang. Tapi setidaknya jika aku tinggal bersama gadis ini mungkin saja aku bisa mengumpulkan beberapa informasi mengenai dimana lokasiku sekarang. Setelah itu aku bisa kembali ke desa, dan tentunya itu akan mengejutkan semua orang sepertinya. Mungkin desaku cukup jauh dari tempat ini. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan segera dilantik menjadi Hokage, bagaimana bisa aku sekarang tidak kembali ke desa secepatnya. Baiklah, tidak buruk. Lagi pula ada yang aneh dari gadis ini akan tetapi aku tidak tahu. Ah sudahlah, perutku mulai lapar, tak perlu lama lama berpikir.

"Baiklah.. Onee-chan, perkenalkan namaku Menma, dan aku adalah adik angkatmu.", aku kembali tersenyum lebar. Tak apalah, yang penting setelah ini kelezatan miso ramen masuk kedalam perutku. Uhhh, membayangkannya saja membuat liur ku keluar dan perutku….. _Kriiuuukk, A_haha... Aku ketahuan sepertinya.

" Ara ara~ Menma-kun… kamu sudah tidak sabaran ya?",

Sial! Apa-apaan senyum menggodanya itu!

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan.." ajaknya dengan senyuman.

.

.

**~~.~~**

Yatta..

Disinilah aku sekarang, kembali berbaring diatas futon di ruangan tempat aku tersadar. Tapi kali ini aku memegangi perutku yang benar-benar kekenyangan, sepertinya aku begitu bernafsu melampiaskan nafsu makan biadapku hingga semua Miso Ramen yang Himejima-san buat, errr.. maksudku Onee-chan buat, aku habiskan tiada sisa. Aku terbaring dengan senyum puas sambil menepuk-nepuk perutku penuh kemenangan. Masakannya benar benar luar biasa _maknyos, _ditambah perut kosongku yang sudah kempis selama 3 hari, membuatku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ya, tentu saja aku memuji masakannya, dan ia sangat senang, diselingi candaan-candaan, suasana di ruang makan pun terasa sangat ramai beberapa saat lalu. Begitu hangat, seperti inikah makan bersama keluarga? Aku yang selama ini hanya tau makanan instan dan memakannya sendirian di apartemenku seakan asing dengan suasana seperti tadi.

Haaaaaaahhh, Keluarga ya? Kaa-san, Tou-san, apa kalian bisa melihatku sekarang?

Aku memejamkan mata.

.

.

**MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

"Oi Kurama? Dimana kau?" aku berada di sebuah dimensi yang hanya bisa aku akses sendiri sebagai seorang Jinchuriki. Berjalan santai mencoba mencari partnerku.

"**GUH… Siapa kau Bocah..?"** aku mendengar suara berat khasnya, terdengar malas, tapi.. Dia bilang apa...? Sialan!_ twitch_, perempatan muncul di keningku dengan tangan mengepal aku memasang ekspresi tidak suka, saatnya main tunjuk-tunjuk seenaknya.

"ARRGGGHH, Oi Kurama! Apa maksudmu ha...!? Aku Naruto, jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini baka!" aku mendengus kesal.

"**Naruto...?"** Rubah yang tidur malas malasan itupun memasang pose berpikir. **"Bukankah kau itu Menma?"**

Aku semakin kesal. "Kuso! Ku bilang jangan bercanda bola bulu! Aku benar benar butuh bantuanmu sekarang. lagipula kenapa kau tahu bahwa sekarang aku dilabeli dengan nama Menma ha...?"

"**GUH... Tentu saja aku tahu, aku berada didalam tubuhmu AHO! Lagipula kau yang bercanda BOCAH. Membohongi seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu beserta nyawaku, cih... Apa-apaan kau itu! Seperti bukan kau saja."** Kurama membalas sakratis.

"Aahaha... Kau marah hanya karena aku melakukan itu? Ahaha... Kau lucu sekali Kurama, tidak biasanya kau bersikap empati seperti ini..." aku hanya bisa memegangi perutku yang sakit menahan tawa.

"**GRRRR… Bocah brengsek! Beraninya kau menertawakanku!" **Wo wo wo, dia mulai geram ternyata, apa dia mulai lapar? **"Lagipula kau benar-benar brengsek bocah. Apa-apaan dengan tindakan bodohmu waktu itu. Uzuoshi Fuin. Apa kau berniat mati!? Itu sama saja kau membunuhku brengsek! Jika kau mati aku pun juga mati. Apa kau tidak mengerti!? Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan!? Melindungi bocah merah jambu memuakkan itu!? Cih... Kau masih saja bodoh!"**, aku benar benar terdiam menghentikan tawa ku mendengar ceramah panjang darinya. Kenapa aku baru menyadari maksud perkataannya? Kali ini Kurama benar benar menegakkan kepalanya menantang mataku.

"Aku minta maaf Kurama..." Ucapku terdengar datar penuh penyesalan, "...Aku benar-benar menyesal berbuat tanpa memikirkan dirimu. Walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kita masih hidup, akan tetapi aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatnya mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan didepan mataku sendiri, Namun aku malah lupa akan keselamatanmu, Hountouni Gomenasai..." aku membungkukkan badanku Sembilan puluh derajat penuh penyesalan.

"**Huhh, Oi bocah... Aku harap kau tidak melupakan hal yang hampir membunuhku itu. Jika aku harus mati, setidaknya aku ingin mati dengan tenang. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan mati bersamamu, akan tetapi kau bertindak tanpa meminta pendapat dan persetujuan dariku, dan itu membuatku kesal kau tau? Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain melakukan Fuuin yang menjijikkan itu? Ah sudah lah.. Jika saja tidak ada yang menarik kita dan melempar kita ke dimensi ini, mungkin sekarang kau dan aku sudah dipreteli oleh Shinigami di kerak neraka paling bawah."** Kurama menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu...?" Kenapa begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku lontar kan sekarang? Arrggh, namun sebagai pembuka aku hanya bisa menanyakan itu.

"**Aku sudah tau alasan kau datang menemuiku, biar aku jelaskan dengan singkat. Kau mungkin tidak menyadari segel tangan yang kau buat untuk Uzuoshi Fuuin itu sebenarnya tidak lengkap. Kau melupakan 7 segel tangan pada pertengahannya. Namun pada saat itu aku masih belum bisa bernafas lega, walaupun kurang lengkap, efeknya hanya berkurang beberapa persen. Jika saja itu sempurna, maka tidak ada harapan bagiku dan kau untuk hidup. Tapi kau beruntung, aku melihat ada 2 orang berbeda gender yang datang melepaskan jutsumu dengan kekuatan sihir mereka yang begitu kuat. Tidak, hanya seorang wanita saja yang melakukannya, ia berbadan kecil berambut pirang bergelombang datang entah dari mana menyelamatkan iblis yang hendak kau hancurkan itu. Sedangkan yang laki-laki hanya membantu si Rizevim itu untuk melepaskan diri dari rantaimu. Itu semua terjadi di celah dimensi dan menimbulkan robekan dimensi, hingga kau juga ikut terlempar dan mendarat di tepi danau seperti yang gadis tadi ceritakan."**

"Eto..." aku mengurut-ngurut kepala tanda tidak begitu paham. Apa-apaan dengan penjelasan singkat katanya! Itu benar-benar panjang dan sedikit sulit dicerna. Ditambah lagi, apa-apaan dengan celah dimensi, robekan dan segala macamnya!? _Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti._

"**Haaahhh, Sudah ku duga kau tidak paham bocah..." **Kyuubi hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.** "...Intinya sekarang kau bukan lagi didaerah negara-negara Shinobi atau semacamnya. Namun pada dimensi yang berbeda. Untuk kembali ke dunia Shinobi bukanlah hal yang mudah, ada lapisan tak kasat mata yang harus kau lewati terlebih dahulu."**

"HEEEEE? JADI DIMANA KITA...? DIMENSI BERBEDA...? LAPISAN TAK KASAT MATA...? APA-APAAN SEMUA INI...? AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI! KENAPA COBAAN SELALU MENIMPAKU!? CIKUSOOOOOOO!" aku menjambak jambak rambutku tanda frustasi.

"**Untuk itu cari tahulah sendiri, aku akan membantu sebisaku. Sekarang aku mau tidur, kau jangan ganggu aku untuk 2 hari kedepan!"**

Hei... Apa-apaan ucapan santai itu...? Kenapa dia malah bermalas-malasan? Bukankah ini benar-benar darurat? bagaimana caranya pulang? Dimensi berbeda katanya...? Sialan kau rubah pemalas! Aku hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya didalam kepalaku.

"Satu lagi Kurama, hei aku belum selesai bola bulu!" aku mendengus kesal.

"**Apa lagi Bocah a.k.a Naruto a.k.a Menma atau aku harus memanggilmu siapa?"** pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang ia ucapkan.**"Yare, yare, baiklah... Apa lagi yang akan kau tanyakan...?"**

"Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang air mata Phenex?" tanyaku penasaran.

"**I****tu berasal dari burung api yang disebut Phenex yang juga merupakan iblis. Aku tahu karena aku iblis berekor, namun sepertinya Phenex adalah salah satu iblis yang ada pada dimensi ini. Hanya beberapa tetes, kaki buntungmu itu kembali normal lagi dengan beregenerasi. Sebenarnya kau bisa mengalirkan chakra senjutsu rikudou untuk membuat ulang telapak kakimu, namun kau malah pingsan bocah, mana mungkin mengeluarkan chakra dengan tingkat konsentrasi tinggi dalam keadaan pingsan, berterima kasihlah kepada gadis kuil itu karena dia berhasil mencegah semuanya sebelum terlambat. Tapi kau malah membohonginya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan bocah sialan!?"**

"Jadi begitu, salah satu katamu? Berarti didunia ini ada banyak iblis. Rizevim dan Phenex adalah beberapa dari mereka. Apa aku benar...?"

"**Tumben kau pintar bocah. Satu lagi, Rizevim adalah keluarga Lucifer, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..."**

"Aku terpaksa. Mengingat ada seseorang yang mengaku iblis dari dimensi lain datang menuntut balas pada Sasuke pada hari itu, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu identitasku begitu saja. Aku dan Sasuke adalah pahlawan dunia Shinobi, Aku yakin semua Negara Shinobi dan penduduknya pasti mengetahui siapa kami. Akan tetapi gadis itu tidak, aku benar-benar menaruh poin penting kepada hal itu, lagi pula sebelum penjelasanmu tadi, aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau sekarang kita ada dimana. Ditambah lagi fakta saat aku sadar bahwa aku masih hidup, menambah misteri misteri yang harus segera aku ungkap..." Aku berujar datar.

"**Aahaha... Percaya diri sekali kau bocah. Tapi tumben kau benar-benar memakai otakmu dalam menganalisa keadaan, aku salah telah meremehkanmu. Atau kau hanya terpaksa menggunakan otakmu mengingat tidak ada bocah nanas pemalas itu? Apa aku benar...? Ahaha..." **Kyuubi tertawa penuh arti.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitulah... Ja ne, rubah pemalas!"

"**GRRRR… NARUTOOOO..."**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali Ke Alam nyata**

Ah, sial! Aku benar-benar sial. Tapi tunggu... Setidaknya ini tidak terlalu buruk dari pada berada di alam kematian. Aku masih bisa kembali keduniaku 'kan...? Caranya...?

Aku penasaran 2 orang yang bisa membantu iblis sialan itu dari** Fuuin** yang belum sempurnaku. Tapi aku masih kekurangan informasi mengenai mereka berdua, yang pasti mereka memakai sihir tingkat tinggi. Mungkinkah seorang penyihir...? Atau seorang legenda? Ah, ayolah... Aku harus terbiasa menggunakan otakku mulai dari sekarang. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha jika aku tidak memakai otakku. Jika aku terlempar ke dimensi ini, dengan kata lain, Akuma(iblis) sialan itu dan kedua orang yang menyelamatkannya pasti berasal dari dunia ini, tempat aku berada sekarang. Dengan kata lain aku perlu mengumpulkan beberapa informasi didunia ini. Terutama mereka. Ya, aku pasti akan kembali ke Konoha dan menjadi Hokage, Pasti...

Tapi, bagaimana reaksi Shinobi Konoha sekarang? Mungkin saja mereka telah menganggapku mati. Ah, mereka 'kan percaya padaku, aku tidak boleh berpikir sembarangan, aku minta maaf semuanya. Baa-san pasti tidak akan tinggal diam, dan sahabat-sahabat ku semua, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disana sekarang, terutama denganmu... _Sakura,_

Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku...? Maaf telah membuatmu menangis terakhir kali kita bertemu. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya agar semua yang ada disana selamat, terutama dirimu mengingat Rizevim sialan itu akan membunuhmu dan melenyapkan semua yang ada disana. Belum lagi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat kepada desa andai saja semua kita pada hari itu benar-benar dibantai tanpa sisa. Untuk itu aku memilih menggunakan segel itu dan mati, melindungi orang yang aku cintai, teman teman yang berharga bagiku, dan desa yang telah membesarkanku, karena begitulah seorang yang pantas disebut Hokage bertindak 'kan?

Akan tetapi aku tidak memikirkan perasaan Kurama, itulah kesalahan terbesar yang aku buat walaupun dengan beberapa pertimbangan dalam waktu singkat pada waktu itu. Bijuu juga memiliki perasaan, dan kami harus bisa saling mengerti, saling memahami.

"Hahhhh... Hari hari kedepan nya akan semakin merepotkan" gumamku, aku pun terbawa arus mimpi setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Pagi Hari _

_..._

"MENMA-KUN, MENMA-KUN, Ayo bangun! Jangan jadi pemalas!"

Wadau… Aku merasakan bahwa seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan badanku sambil menarik-narik selimutku. Ah kenapa ini, aku belum pernah dibangunkan paksa seperti ini mengingat selama ini aku tinggal sendirian. Aku tidak menggubris, malah berusaha menarik paksa selimutku kembali.

"MENMA-Kun... Apa kamu mau merasakan apa yang disebut siksaan...?"

Oh, apa yang gadis ini bicarakan? Lagipula apa-apaan dengan senyuman sadis itu? Aku melirik nya dengan ekor mataku. Lagipula, apa itu Menma? kenapa dia berulang kali mengucapkannya. Bukankah itu sayuran yang tidak aku sukai bila kutemukan dalam mangkok ramenku...?

Tunggu...

OH SHIT... BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Kenapa sifat bodohku ini tidak pernah hilang!? NARUTO NO BAKA. Pantas saja Sakura selalu mengejekku dengan kalimat itu. Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Sekarang namaku 'kan Menma, adik angkatnya, dan dia Onee-chan ku. Oh shit! hampir saja sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Urkkhh, Sekarang kan masih pagi nee-chan... Kenapa tega sekali membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini?" jawabku masih setengah mengantuk.

"Ara ara~ Kamu malas bangun pagi ya? Men~ma~kun. Padahal tadi aku ingin menyiksa mu lho..."

What! Apa-apaan dengan senyuman membunuh ini. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menelan ludah, sekaligus rasa kantukku hilang begitu saja.

"Ap-apa yang kamu bicarakan nee-chan?" aku begitu gugup. _'Apa jangan jangan ia….. YANDERE kah..?' _aku hanya bisa membatin.

"Ufufufu... Lupakan saja Menma-kun, tapi lain kali tidak akan aku maafkan, khukhu..."

Sial! Aku berkeringat dingin. Apa maksudnya? Aku harus lebih berhati-hati sepertinya. Oh tidak.. tidak.. Jangan sampai wajahku yang memasang ekspresi bodoh ini jadi bulan bulanan permainannya.

"Moouuu... Menma-kun, Sekarang aku harus pergi ke apartemenku di kota. Memang benar aku gadis kuil, tapi bukan berarti semata-mata aku tinggal menetap disini 'kan? Jadi selama aku tidak ada, aku serahkan kuil ini kepadamu. Ufufu" ia menambahkan.

...!

APA? Jadi dia tidak tinggal disini melainkan di salah satu apartemen di kota? Itu artinya...

AKU CUMA DIMANFAATKAN!

_UWOHHHHHH _

Aku mulai menangis dalam hati.

"Ne ne.. Onee-chan, jadi kamu akan meninggalkanku dan untuk seterusnya aku hanya akan hidup di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini?" aku merengek seperti anak kecil kepada kakak perempuannya.

"Ara ara~ Apa kamu takut Menma-kun? Kebetulan sekali ditengah tengah hutan ini ada hantu yang menjadi Urban Legend. Belum lagi ditambah dengan para Roh yang sering gentayangan..."

...!

tunggu jangan dilanjutkan!

"...Anak-anak kecil astral yang sering berlarian"

...!

Sial! Kenapa dia malah menambahkan sambil memasang wajah berpikir seperti itu!? Arggghh!

"Kain putih terbang, iblis-iblis yang berkeliaran, dan masih banyak lagi, ufufufu..." ia mengeluarkan tawa penuh kemenangan.

SUKSES! dia SUKSES membuatku hampir ngompol di celana. Tidak, berak di celana. Selamat Onee-chan!

Aku malah harus merangsek kebelakang karena ketakutan, kali ini wajah penuh rasa takutku tak bisa lagi aku sembunyikan, sepertinya wajah ini terlihat bodoh dan menggelikan, aku tidak akan mampu menatap cermin setelah ini. Apalagi jika wajah bodohku itu difoto dan diperlihatkan kepada seluruh penduduk desa, mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau aku adalah calon Hokage. Ya, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Uzumaki Naruto takut hantu.

SIAL!

Tapi tunggu... Dia bilang iblis iblis yang sering berkeliaran? Ini petunjuk.

"Ne, Menma-kun... Kalau kamu tidak perlu takut begitu, lagi pula jika kamu melihat salah satu dari hantu itu, kamu 'kan bisa lari, lagipula kota Kuoh tidak jauh dari sini. Kuil ini terletak di pinggir kota Kuoh. Kalau ada apa-apa, kamu bisa datang kesana dan menemuiku, aku mungkin tidak bisa sering sering kesini, mengingat aku bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh. Jadi tolong jaga tempat ini baik-baik ya, .kun Ufufu..."

ANJIR DAH... TERNYATA BENER!

Aku cuma dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk menjaga kuil ini. Arghhhh... Kenapa dia ini begitu jahat kepada adik angkatnya sendiri!?

_UWOOOOHHH..._

Aku menangis nista didalam diriku.

"OO iya jangan lupa, akuarium disana belum dibersihkan, aku tidak sempat..."

Ale...? Kenapa ada akuarium di kuil ini? Ia melanjutkan,

"Mmm... Halaman belakang juga belum dibersihkan, jendela masing masing sudut juga masih kotor sepertinya. Ah iya, genteng bagian tempat penyembahan patut diganti, setelah itu keadaan dapur juga sedikit berantakan, aku yakin kamu dapat diandalkan Menma-kun, ufufufu..."

"..."

Ia tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, "Oo iya ada satu lagi..."

BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG!

BUNUH SAJA! AKU IKHLAS! AYO LAKUKAN! ATAU APA AKU BISA MEMINJAM TALI DAN KURSI? AH, PISAU DAPUR SAJA SEPERTINYA CUKUP. AYO BUNUH! BUNUH!

Batinku hanya bisa berteriak teriak pilu. Hidupku memang selalu mengenaskan. Ayo kali ini apa lagi? Mengganti pupuk kompos tanaman sekitar kuil? Mencari persediaan kayu bakar? Atau merenovasi kuil tua ini? Pisau dapur sepertinya alat yang cocok untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

"A-ada apa lagi Onee chan...?" aku berusaha menahan perasaan pilu yang membanjiri jiwaku, tercekat hanya sampai kerongkongan. Tentunya masih memasang wajah bodoh penuh penderitaan khas seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sekarang aku akan mendaftarkanmu di Akademi Kuoh, seragamnya akan tiba nanti malam, dan besok kamu sudah bisa bersekolah disana, apa kamu mengerti? Hhmmm..." nee-chan tersenyum kepadaku, namun ini berbeda, bukan senyum palsu atau pun sadis yang biasa ia perlihatkan, tapi sebuah senyuman tulus, senyum seorang wanita. Begitu lebih baik dan enak dipandang nee-chan.

"Ha'i ha'i, Wakatta ttebayo!" aku tersenyum mengangkat jempol ala guru Gai.

"Ufufu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu... Ja nee, Menma-kun..."

.

.

Setelah semuanya ia perlahan menghilang menuruni tangga kuil ini. Aku memang mengantarkannya ke pintu depan.

"Haaahhhh, udara disini begitu segar, bangun pagi ternyata ada manfaatnya-ttebayo..." aku nyegir seperti orang gila. Tapi tunggu dulu... Kenapa tidak ada orang ya? Semacam penjaga atau para biksu? Ah, Aku menyadari sesuatu...

...!

SHIMATTA!

SEMUA PEKERJAAN ITU HARUS AKU LAKUKAN SENDIRIAN!

_UUUWWWOOHHH..._

.

.

.

Tapi tunggu dulu...

**Taju Kage Bunshin No jutsu**

Puluhan bunshin mulai keluar, aku pun tertawa lebar. Ya, siapa lagi yang bisa aku andalkan sekarang.

"Ehem, oi kalian semua!"

"**Ada apa memanggil kami boss?"** jawab mereka serempak

"Kalian sudah tahu kan apa yang harus kalian kerjakan?"

"**Siap boss laksanakan!**"

Mereka pun bertebaran mengerjakan tugas masing-masing, sedangkan aku? Jangan ditanya. Tentu saja kembali ke futon empukku. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai bisa menggunakan sedikit kemampuan pas-pasan dari otakku.

Sudah kuputuskan, malam ini aku harus memulai pergerakan untuk mengumpulkan informasi.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Ahhh.. akhirnya kelar juga chapter 3 ini. Padahal janji ane bakal update besok, tapi karena terlalu bersemangat melihat review kalian semua jadinya sekarang deh ane kebut. Benar, banyak yang menebak kalau gadis yang akan muncul adalah Akeno. **

**Ane bakalan klarifikasi sbl pertanyaan muncul, disini Naru umur 17 th, Akeno 18 tahun. Akeno dengan jeli melihat bahwa pemuda yg ia tolong lebih muda darinya, lagi pula siapa yang tahu umur Akeno yg sbnarnya, dia kan iblis.**

**Kalau bgitu, Kenapa sasusaku menikah di umur 17 tahun ?, Tanya mereka dong,, jangan sama ane.. emang ane ayahnya Sakura ? mungkin udah kebelet kali, takut pindah ke lain hati, ya jadilah mereka menikah. **

**Jujur saja ini fanfic pertama ane, jadi kalau jelek ya memang seharusnya jelek, karena kalau sudah bagus berarti saya tidak perlu mengasah kemampuan menulis lagi kan?.**

**Chap 1-2 sengaja ane buat sedikit nyesek buat ngelatih gaya penulisan dalam permainan emosi. Dan jika ada yang sedih sampai menangis membacanya, saya sangat senang. #PLAKKK, BUKKK, BUMMM (digampar, dipukul, sama ditendang rame rame). Kenapa saya senang ? ya, saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang jelas, sedikit kesuksesan. Ahehe**

**Chap 3 mungkin bercerita ttg bagaimana keadaan psikologi Naru saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih hidup dan berada di dimensi lain, dan sgt susah utk kembali ke konoha. ditambah ane ingin menaikkan mood sebagian pembaca yg mungkin sdikit sedih pada chap1-2, maka chap 3 ini fun fun aja. yaah, meskipun saya tahu ini garing.**

**Sesuai gaya penulisan ane yang memuat alur tetep ane bikin lambat, biar seru. Itu aja.**

**Mohon di Review minna san, ane bakal terima semua hinaan, cacian, makian, pujian, lemparan bata, dijadiin tempat muntah, sasak tinju segala macem.. semuanya. Asalkan kalian semua mereview karya saya yang benyak kekurangan ini.**

**TERIMA KASIH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoo semuanya, saya kembali..**

**sebelumnya jika kalian membaca tulisan ini maka saya pastikan kalau chap 4 yg klian baca telah saya edit. kenapa ? bgi pembaca lama pasti tahu kenapa, mengingat chap sbl di edit sperti SAMPAH. tp bgi pembca yg baru, percayalah kalian akan menyesal jika mengetahuinya.**

**Hountouni Gomenasai (Bungkuk2 90 drjat), jika kalian penasaran knapa chap sbl editan saya bikin sprti itu semata mata hanya karena saya ingin mencampurkan berbagai gaya penulisan yg saya bisa. Tapi kesannya malah kayak gado gado, ah tidak, malah kayak Ta*... hehe.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu, selamat membaca kembali !**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : OH KAMI-SAMA, NANDE…?**

**NORMAL POV**

_Konohagakure no Sato…_

"Jadi apa semua yang ku dengar itu benar, Tsunade-Hime", seorang wanita tua berumur 70 tanunan memakai kimono khas pakaian tradisonal jepang membuka pembicaraan seraya membuka kipas yang ada di tangannya. Ia mencoba menyelidik, menanyakannya langsung kepada sang Godaime Hokage.

"Aku juga tidak percaya hal ini benar benar terjadi Koharu-sama", Tsunade tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sendu yang terukir di wajah putihnya. Matanya menatap kosong kedua orang tetua yang ada di depannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita benar benar kecolongan pada waktu itu, seharusnya keamanan desa tetap kita tingkatkan walaupun perang telah berakhir. Aku berharap kau membuat keputusan yang tepat setelah ini Tsunade", Laki laki tua berkacamata satu satunya di ruangan itu ikut berkomentar sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata apa yang tepat untuk ia keluarkan, suasana pun hening dibuatnya. Mencoba menarik nafas pelan, ia membuka suara, "Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan akan tetap memegang jabatan ini sampai anak itu kembali, Homura-sama, Koharu-sama", Ia berkata penuh keyakinan. Kedua manula yang ada didepan nya membuat ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan seraya menatap satu sama lain untuk sesaat.

"Aku tau kita semua merasa kehilangan Tsunade, tapi.. Uzuoshi Fuin. Walaupun aku bukanlah orang lapangan, apa kau mengira kalau aku tidak tahu apa apa mengenai jutsu langka klan Uzumaki itu ?, aku yakin kau juga mengetahuinya Tsunade. Anak itu tidak akan kembali, dan kau lebih baik untuk tidak memaksakan diri lebih dari ini", laki laki tua itu berkata datar.

"Aku setuju, dia memang anak yang baik. Tapi kita tetap harus mengangkat Hokage ke 6 beberapa hari kedepan, aku sudah memegang daftar nama Shinobi yang akan menggantikan anak itu.", perempuan tua di sebelah nya menambahkan. Kedua manula yang teridentifikasi sebagai Homura Mitokado dan Koharu Utatane itu adalah dua orang tetua Konoha. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi orang yang pendapatnya didengar dan berpengaruh di Konoha, Danzo, sayangnya ia telah mati ditangan Sasuke.

Tsunade tertunduk diam, ekspresi nya benar benar berubah. Ia menggertakkan, menekan giginya kuat kuat. Kedua orang tua yang ada di depannya berbicara seolah dia mengetahui semua tentang anak itu. Ia tidak terima begitu saja. Tahu apa mereka tentang seorang anak yang memiliki impian untuk menjadi seorang Hokage sejak lama, tahu apa mereka soal anak yang sangat menghormati posisi tersebut, tahu apa mereka mengenai anak yang mengingatkannya kepada 2 orang yang ia sayangi, tahu apa mereka mengenai anak yang menyadarkan nya dan membawanya kembali ke desa tercinta, tahu apa mereka mengenai anak yang bekerja keras melindungi desa dari serangan mematikan Pein, tahu apa mereka mengenai anak yang telah mati matian berjuang untuk mewujudkan kedamaian di dunia Shinobi, tahu apa mereka tentang anak yang telah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri. Tahu apa mereka, ? sekali lagi apa yang mereka tahu mengenai anak itu ?, Ia yang telah mempercayakan semuanya pada anak itu, dan bersumpah untuk melindungi impiannya. Setidaknya ia percaya masih ada harapan, ditambah lagi laporan yang disampaikan oleh Shikamaru beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku minta maaf Tetua-sama", Tsunade mencoba untuk tetap tenang agar tidak menampakkan kekesalannya.

"Haaahhh, kau benar benar keras kepala Tsunade, aku harap kau memikirkan keputusanmu masak-masak, dan juga mengenai kematian Naruto, kita harus merahasiakannya dari penduduk desa, hanya Tetua, Hokage, Anbu, dan jounin lah yang boleh mengetahuinya. Aku percayakan padamu." Laki laki tua berkacamata itu menghela nafas.

Kematian katanya…?, dia bilang kematian...?, Tahu apa mereka berdua mengenai kematian seorang Shinobi ?, Sebagai seorang tetua desa yang hidup aman di bagian desa yang memiliki penjagaan paling ketat, dan diperlakukan layaknya Daimyo-Daimyo sialan yang ia kenal, serta tidak pernah sedikitpun mengecap dunia pertempuran, mereka berdua tidak pantas berbicara seenaknya mengenai kematian seorang Shinobi. Tsunade benar benar kesal untuk saat ini. Ia mungkin tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih lama lagi. Sebagai seorang Ninja yang telah lama berkarier didunia yang penuh darah ini, sebagai seorang Medic-Nin yang telah berulang kali berjuang untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dalam pertempuran, sebagai seorang Hokage yang telah memberikan banyak misi pada Shinobi yang tak jarang harus ditukar dengan nyawa mereka, dan sebagai seorang nenek untuk anak tersebut, ia benar benar jengkel kepada tetua sialan yang tengah ada di depannya.

"Aku telah memikirkan keputusan ku masak masak ,dan juga aku memiliki sebuah rencana, besok akan diadakan pertemuan para Kage di desa ini, aku telah menginstruksikan para Anbu untuk menyampaikan undangan", Tsunade mencoba untuk tetap tenang, mungkin saja ini merupakan pertahanan terakhirnya sebelum keadaan berubah memaksanya untuk menyumpal mulut kedua tetua sialan yang ada di depannya ini. Tentu saja ia tidak akan memberitahukan apa yang dilaporkan oleh Shikamaru beberapa saat yang lalu yang mungkin hanya dianggap sebagai asumsi belaka oleh kedua manula sialan yang sekarang duduk menatapnya. "dan juga.. aku percaya pada anak itu…", lanjut Tsunade bergetar.

"Baiklah, kami percayakan semua padamu Tsunade-Hime"

"Kami mohon pamit", kedua tetua Konoha tersebut berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Setelah semuanya, hanya ia seorang lah yang masih setia duduk di ruangan ini. Aura kesedihan begitu jelas tampak di matanya. Membayangkan apa yang terjadi, ia benar benar putus asa saat mendengarnya. Kali ini ia mencoba menumpahkan kembali raut kesedihan nya melalui liquid bening yang membasahi pipinya. Apakah ia harus rela merasakan kehilangan sosok orang yang ia sayangi lagi ?, tidak tidak.. kali ini ia tidak akan mau menyerah begitu saja, apa lagi sececah harapan muncul mengingat hipotesis salah satu bawahannya. Ia mencoba berdiri, melangkahkan kaki ke sudut ruangan itu, membuka jendela dan menatap kosong pemandangan desa.

**FLASH BACK **

Sang Godaime Hokage benar benar terpukul mendengar laporan oleh para Rookie 12 yang berkumpul di ruangan itu. Matanya melebar, Shock, tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja diterima oleh telinganya dan dicerna oleh otaknya. Ditengah suasana yang begitu lara, tak ada seorangpun yang berani melanjutkan kata kata. Semua diam, hening. Melihat seorang Hokage yang mulai meneteskan air mata tak percaya, beberapa orang terpancing untuk melanjutkan kembali tangis nya. Tonton si babi yang kini meringkuk di pangkuan Shizune yang berdiri disebelah kursi Hokage juga tak kalah sedihnya. Semua merasa kehilangan. Para Rookie 12 yang hadir untuk menghadap sebenarnya tidaklah lengkap, minus pasangan yang baru menikah sebelumnya karena sang mempelai wanita pingsan tak tahan membendung tangis nya.

"Aku sangsi akan sesuatu, Hokage-sama", semua orang mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seorang lelaki yang membuka suara. Laki laki yang biasanya memasang tampang malas itu, sekarang benar benar serius melihat sorot matanya.

"Apa maksdu mu Shikamaru ?...", Tsunade membalas dengan bergetar.

"Aku tidak yakin sepenuhnya bahwa Naruto telah meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya", ia berujar mantap. Semua mata kini membulat mendengar pernyataan pria nanas itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan…", balas sang Hokage.

"Begini, apa kalian semua tidak merasakan ada yang aneh pada lokasi penyegelan tersebut ?, hanya ada berkas hitam tanah yang terbakar. Hokage-sama bisa mengecek nya setelah ini. Kayu yang dibakar akan meninggalkan arang dan abu, sedangkan manusia yang terbakar, mungkinkah sama sekali tidak meninggalkan apa apa ?, sekalipun itu merupakan jutsu dan api yang hebat sekalipun, apakah masuk akal jika hanya meninggalkan bekas tanah yang terbakar tanpa abu sedikitpun ?", ia mulai menjelaskan. Semua mata dibuat tambah melebar akan analisa yang ia buat. Apakah pria ini mencoba membuat sebuah harapan ?

"Dengan kata lain, aku berasumsi Naruto tidaklah mati terbakar api merah tersebut."

Ya, dia mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan Hokage itu berharap bahwa apa yang dia katakan merupakan sebuah kebenaran. Kali ini semua benar benar tampak serius mendengarkan.

"Jika saja itu benar benar sebuah Fuuin Jutsu, maka seharusnya roh mereka ditarik ke dimensi kematian oleh Shinigami dan menyisakan jasad mereka yang hangus atau hancur terbakar. Namun kita tidak menemukan apa apa setelahnya, bahkan tidak ada yang melihat dan merasakan kehadiran Shinigami disana. Aku ingin menambahkan fakta bahwa orang yang mengaku iblis tersebut berasal dari dimensi lain sesuai apa yang ia katakan, apa kalian ingat?, dengan kata lain…", semuanya benar benar penasaran dan tak ada yang mengedipkan mata se detik pun. Pendengaran mereka menajam berusaha mendengar sepenuhnya kata kata yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda ini.

"Dengan kata lain, Naruto dibawa ke dimensi tempat iblis tersebut berasal"

_JDEGGGG…. _

Semua mata benar benar melebar, semua pupil benar benar berdilatasi. Dimensi lain katanya..? apa maksudnya dan dimana…

"Kebenarannya hanyalah 50:50, dan aku yakin kita semua sengat mempercayai Naruto, masih ada harapan untuk kita menemukannya dan membawanya kembali ke desa ini. Akan tetapi kita perlu mengumpulkan berbagai informasi mengenai dimensi lain. Bahkan kalau perlu kita meminta bantuan desa lain mengenai apa apa saja yang mereka ketahui tentang dimensi lain. Aku pikir masih ada harapan, kita pasti akan membawanya kembali.", Ujarnya yakin. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan sahabatnya pergi meninggalkannya dan desa yang ia cintai mengingat begitu banyak orang yang berharap pada pemuda kuning itu sebagai seorang pahlawan yang layak memimpin desa.

Godaime menyeka air matanya, sebuah senyum kecil mulai tumbuh di wajah sendu nya mengingat sebuah harapan yang di bawa dari kesimpulan pemuda nanas itu. "Baiklah, kita akan memakai hipotesis mu Shikamaru, aku akan mengambil tindakan cepat, kita akan mengadakan pertemuan Kage untuk membahas masalah ini, aku akan mengundang para Kage, dan aku minta kau yang menemani ku pada pertemuan tersebut Shikamaru".

"Aku bersedia, Hokage-sama"…

**END FLASH BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~ A Hole Inside ~~~~~**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

_Haahhhh…_ aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sekarang. Apa kalian ingin tahu kenapa ?, baiklah akan kuceritakan. Malam tadi aku benar benar tidak mendapat informasi apapun, padahal aku telah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri akan kembali ke Konoha secepatnya, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku kembali mengingat aku tidak tahu apa apa mengenai dimensi ini. Tepatnya aku hanya belum tahu, aku akan berusaha keras. Ribuan Bunshin aku kerah kan untuk mencari berbagai informasi, semuanya menyebar mulai dari sekitar hutan kuil tempat tinggal sementara ku, sampai ke tengah tengah kota beserta pelosok nya. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa,ini semua karena bunshin-bunshin sialan itu. Mereka semua tidak dapat diandalkan, kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan ?

Ku lihat sebagian mereka malah pergi memancing di sungai dan di danau kecil belakang kuil itu. Ada yang pergi makan ramen di kota sampai membuat kegegeran karena porsi ramen yang ia habiskan, ada yang bermain Game di perbelanjaan pusat kota, ada pula yang main ayunan serta kejar kejaran di taman bermain anak. Tentu saja tidak lupa aku meninggalkan bunshin ku di kuil mengingat nee-chan akan datang membawakan seragam ku. Tapi tebakan ku benar, bunshin itu tertidur, untung saja dia bangun sesaat sebelum nee-chan datang. Para bunshin brengsek sialan itu benar benar tidak berguna !, ah sudahlah….

Sekarang di sinilah aku. Aku berdiri disamping Onee-chan ku didepan gerbang sekolah baru ku. Sekolah ya..? itu artinya aku akan memulai kehidupan sosial baru dan berinteraksi dengan orang orang sebaya. Aku penasaran apa saja yang akan aku pelajari. Apa nanti akan diajarkan melempar kunai dan shuriken, ninjutsu, taijutsu dan genjutsu ? kalau iya tentu aku akan sangat senang. Tapi apa pun itu, yang jelas aku harus lebih menggunakan otak ku mulai sekarang, ditambah lagi aku benar benar akan berusaha memperbaiki kelemahanku terutama kebodohan ku, setidaknya image ku harus baik disini. Aku tetap akan tersenyum dan menjadi diriku sendiri seperti yang ero-sennin ajarkan, namun bukan berarti aku harus mempertahankan sifat bodoh dan sembrono yang ku miliki.

Angin pagi hari nan menyejukkan, matahari pun masih malu malu untuk meneriakkan sinar nya. Sekarang aku hanya mampu menatap kagum ke depan. Aku berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah baru ku, Akademi Kuoh. Bangunan sekolah ini besar dan indah dengan gaya bangunan yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Nee-chan mengatakan kalau di sekolah ini mayoritas adalah murid perempuan dengan rasio jumlah 8:3. Begitu ya, aku hanya bisa pasrah mengingat aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam berurusan dengan perempuan.

"Ne.. Menma-kun, aku akan masuk duluan.. kita akan bertemu sepulang sekolah disini lagi, selamat menikmati kehidupan sekolah mu.. Hmmm",

Nee-chan memberikan senyum lembutnya pada pagi hari ini. Setelah itu ia berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian didepan gerbang masuk ini. Baiklah, tapi aku hanya sedikit heran kenapa nee-chan tidak mengajak ku untuk berjalan bersama, apa dia malu berjalan bersama orang seperti ku..? Oi oi.. begini begini juga ada orang yang menyukai ku didunia shinobi, jadi aku tidak perlu berpikiran yang macam macam. Ah, atau mungkin saja ia tidak mau kekasihnya jadi salah paham walaupun nanti dia menjelaskan kalau aku ini hanya adik angkatnya. Tapi apakah nee -chan sudah punya kekasih ?,

Aku akui nee-chan memang cantik. Dia lebih seperti seorang Hime kalau boleh aku katakan, suatu simbol kecantikan jepang, ya, kalian boleh setuju atau tidak. Ah, tapi sepertinya itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya. Baiklah sekarang aku masuk, dan aku sedang berjalan menuju salah satu gedung.

Tunggu dulu…

Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan…apa kalian berharap bahwa ada yang akan berteriak teriak tidak jelas seperti segerombolan fan girl yang menatap 'lapar' ke arah ku ?

Tidak peduli bagaimanapun aku melihatnya di cermin, aku hanya lah seorang pria dengan tampang standar dan biasa biasa saja untuk orang jepang. Mungkin tidak ada yang percaya mengingat rambut ku yang pirang dan bola mataku yang berwarna biru shappire. Lagi pula nee-chan mengatakan bahwa banyak sekali murid murid dari luar negri di sekolah ini yang notabene merupakan Bishoujo atau pun Bishounen. Jadi melihat pemandangan laki laki tampan ataupun perempuan cantik di sekolah ini sepertinya sudah biasa, lagi pula kebanyakan dari mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan kaya, seperti yang nee-chan katakan. Aku kira tidak ada yang bersikap layaknya fan girl disini.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA KIBA KUN.."

"Maukah kau kencan sepulang sekolah denganku ?"

"Kamu begitu tampan Kiba-kun, aku ingin jadi kekasih mu"

.

.

Well, Sepertinya dugaan ku salah. Aku bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang dikerumuni oleh banyak perempuan. Seperti seorang cassanova, dia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang membuat wanita wanita 'lapar' di sekelilingnya terpana. Aku hanya bisa keringat jatuh (sweatdrop) saat melihat pemandangan seperti tadi. Haaahhhh..untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk Himejima-san.. silahkan perkenalkan dirimu", aku mendengar seorang Sensei laki laki menyuruh ku masuk ruangan ini yang aku identifikasi sebagai kelas 2B. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa suasana kelas benar benar hening saat ini. Aku yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas hanya bisa memandang ke depan. Menghela nafas pelan aku memecah keheningan…

"Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Himejima Menma desu", aku menulis namaku di depan, "Yorushikuonegaishimasu", aku membungkukkan badan menutup perkenalan singkat ku.

Sesaat kemudian seorang anak berambut coklat yang duduk di pojok belakang mengangkat tangannya. Sensei berujar, "Silahkan Hyoudou san". Pemuda ini sepertinya ingin bertanya.

"Apakah hubungan mu dengan Akeno-senpai ?, tanyanya datar.

Yahh.. aku sudah memprediksi bahwa akan ada pertanyaan seperti ini. "Aku adalah adik nya", jawabku sekenanya.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA ?..." seisi kelas terkejut sepertinya.

"Adik angkatnya...", lanjut ku nyegir sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Mereka hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar klarifikasi ku. Ya, aku sudah mengira kalau tidak ada yang percaya mengingat aku memiliki perbedaan warna rambut dan bola mata dengan nee-chan ku. Ah sudahlah, yang penting sesi merepotkan ini selesai.

"Silahkan duduk disebelah Hyoudou-san, Himejima-san", Sensei mempersilahkan.

"Ha'i, arigatou", jawabku singkat.

Samar samar aku bisa mendengar bahwa seorang laki laki berkacamata berbisik kepada seorang laki-laki botak. "Hei Matsuda, aku yakin dia seorang Siscon"…

APA ? aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas kawan.

"Benar juga, lagi pula siapa yang tahan dengan Akeno-senpai yang punya Oppai besar dan body yang bohay, hihihi",

Sialan !,Apa apaan mereka ?, mereka tertawa dengan nista nya. Ini baru hari pertama, tetapi aku sudah dihina sebagai seorang Siscon. Sialan orang-orang ini, aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan ku. Sensei mulai menerangkan pelajaran. Ya, memang berbeda. Saatnya memakai otak pas-pasan ku.

.

NORMAL POV

_Jam istirahat_

"Hoi Issei, sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu ?", si botak mulai membuka pembicaraan. Sementara orang yang ditanyai nya hanya diam tak merespon sedikitpun.

"Ayo lah Issei, seperti bukan kau saja woi, apa kau benar benar tidak tertarik dengan 'harta karun' yang aku bawa ini ?", laki laki berkacamata itu tersenyum nista saat mengeluarkan majalah porno edisi terbaru.

"Aku sudah lelah Matsuda, Motohama. Kalian nikmati saja sendiri", laki laki berambut coklat hanya bisa memasang wajah datar dan bosan.

"APA..?, Kau bersikap aneh Issei, dimana libido mu yang biasa meledak ledak itu", si botak berteriak teriak. Sementara perempuan yang masih ada di kelas hanya bisa memasang tampang jijik kepada laki laki botak itu.

"Yare, yare, kami tidak tahu masalah mu Issei, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan melewatkan jadwal mengintip ruang ganti klub kendo kan ?", Motohama menaikkan kacamata nya memberi efek bersinar sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku benar benar sudah lelah Motohama", Issei mendengus kesal.

"UWOOOO, dimana kekompakkan kita sebagai Trio Mesum di sekolah ini ?", si botak Matsuda kembali berteriak teriak tidak jelas. Sementara para wanita kembali menatap jijik seakan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya ke kepala botak itu.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian bangga dengan sebutan itu, aku sudah lelah, kalian pergi saja berdua", seakan tak peduli, Issei pun beranjak pergi.

"Apa apa an dia itu! dasar pengkhianat kau Issei", Matsuda geram.

"Sudah sudah, aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita ajak saja dia, aku yakin dia belum punya seorang teman pun disini", Motohama tersenyum nista menunjuk seorang anak berambut kuning yang sedang melamun.

"Ide bagus"

.

.

"Yoo, Himejima-san.." Matsuda mengangkat tangannya menyapa.

"Panggil aku Menma", Naruto berkata datar.

"Ah, baiklah. Menma-san, Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami..?"

"Memangnya kalian mau pergi kemana?", balas Naruto sambil menaikkan alis nya.

"Ah kau tenang saja Menma-san, aku yakin kau pasti akan suka", Motohama kembali menaikkan kacamata nya.

"Mmmmm… baiklah, aku kira aku perlu berkeliling melihat sekolah ini, dan aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman, errrrrr..",

"Panggil saja aku Motohama",

"Dan aku Matsuda"

"Baiklah Matsuda-san, Motohama-san"

Si botak mulai tersenyum nista ke sebelah nya ,"Ya, tentu saja kita akan menjadi teman, benarkan Motohama ?"

"Tentu saja, ayo ikut kami. Kau akan tahu apa itu surga Menma-san.. hihihi", Si kacamata sepertinya sukses mengajak teman barunya dan mulai beranjak dari kelas itu.

Sementara itu para gadis sedang berbisik bisik...

"Lihat itu, Menma-san mulai terpengaruh dengan kemesuman mereka",

"Iya, aku tidak percaya kalau 2 orang dari trio mesum itu memperdaya Menma-san",

"Apa nanti akan ada 4 orang mesum di kelas ini",

"Ah sepertinya tidak, Issei-san sudah sedikit berubah sepertinya, dia yang sekarang terkesan dingin dan menghormati wanita",

"Hah ? benarkah?, berarti itu trio mesum yang baru dong?",

"Entah lah",

"Sekali mesum tetap mesum".

Pergunjingan antara beberapa wanita itu berlangsung alot.

.

.

"Ini tempatnya. Kau harus sering sering ikut kami kesini Menma-san, Lihat lah lubang itu, jika kau mendekatkan matamu, maka kau akan melihat 'surga' kau tahu", Matsuda dan Motohama menyeringai mesum. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung.

'Pakai otakmu Naruto, Ada lubang, _Surga_.. itu artinya…', Naruto membatin.

"APAAAAA…? JANGAN BILANG KALIAN MENGAJAK KU MENGINTIP MELALUI LUBANG ITU", Secara spontan Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk nunjuk. Sementara di dalam ruang ganti klub kendo, para perempuan yang mendengar teriakan itu mulai kesal.

"Sssttt.. jangan keras keras.. Nanti kita ketahuan, bakayaro !", Motohama menaikkan telunjuk nya ke bibir.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan perbuatan nista itu asal kalian tahu", Naruto kesal hendak beranjak pergi dari sana.

Tapi..

"TUNGGU DULU…! KALIAN… GGGGGRRRRRRRRRR", 6 orang gadis lengkap dengan pedang kayu yang mereka pegang erat erat megagetkan 3 orang laki laki disana. Dari tampang nya, benar benar jelas bahwa para gadis itu sungguh sangat kesal dan ingin segera menumpahkan kekesalan mereka.

"KALIAN TIDAK AKAN KEMANA MANA MESUM..", dari sisi lainnya juga terdapat 6 orang wanita dengan ekspresi sama horror nya. Dengan kata lain Ketiga orang itu sedang terkepung. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa meneguk ludah, memasang ekspresi ketakutan, tak terkecuali Naruto karena situasi seperti ini sangat asing baginya. Ketahuan mengintip ?, yang benar saja, dia yang dulu tak pernah sekalipun mengintip para wanita yang mandi di Onsen walaupun gurunya telah berulang kali mengajak nya, dia yang tak pernah terpengaruh malah dihadapkan kedalam keadaan seperti ini.

'SIAL, AKU DALAM MASALAH', batinnya.

"Eto.. aku tidak melakukan apa apa, apa lagi mengintip kalian.. maaf..", Naruto mencoba membela diri, tersenyum serba salah dengan menggaruk bagian garuk kepala.

"JANGAN BOHONG…! RASAKAN INI… HIYAAAAAAAAA", ke 12 wanita itu maju menyerang.

_Buk… brakk… bukk… prakk… bum…_

Matsuda dan Motohama benar benar habis dipukuli. Sementara Naruto sibuk berkelit menghindari pukulan pukulan tak beraturan itu. Dia benar benar lihai memakai insting ninja nya. Sambil mengelak dari pukulan tersebut Naruto tetap meneriakkan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah, tidak tahu apa-apa, dan semuanya hanya salah paham. Akan tetapi karena pukulan pukulan tersebut tidak beraturan dan terkesan sembarangan secara membabi buta, Naruto akhirnya kena juga. Sebuah pukulan pedang kayu tepat menghantam selangkangan nya. Wanita wanita klub kendo itu benar benar mengerikan. Naruto hanya bisa memasang tampang benar benar kesakitan mengingat 'masa depannya' sedang terancam. 'SIALAAAAANNNN', teriakannya dalam hati.

"Bukankah dia anak baru yang ada di kelas kita ?", seorang perempuan bertanya kepada temannya.

"Kau benar, tidak kusangka adik angkat Akeno-senpai ternyata mesum",

'Shimatta !, bagaimana cara mengakhiri semua ini…?' Naruto kembali berteriak teriak dalam hatinya. 'Ayo pakai otakmu Naruto'

.

"Kalian semua tahan !, dan jangan memukuli mereka lagi", sebuah nada feminim mencoba menghentikan penyiksaan tersebut. Benar saja, setelah mendengar suara tersebut para wanita klub kendo yang sedari tadi seperti beberapa perwujudan amarah yang memiliki nyawa tiba tiba menghentikan perbuatan mereka.

"Ri-Rias-senpai...", ucap mereka serentak sambil membulatkan mata.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, kalian sepertinya sudah puas memukuli mereka", ucap wanita yang baru saja datang. Siapa yang tidak kenal dia, perempuan yang dinobatkan sebagai gadis paling cantik di Akademi Kuoh. Ia memiliki rambut merah semerah darah dengan antena, iris matanya berwarna hijau kebiruan, wajahnya nan ayu yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis kearah Kumpulan wanita klub kendo, membuat para wanita disana semakin mengidolakan nya, semua wanita ingin jadi sepertinya, oleh karena itu mereka sangat menghormati wanita berambut merah tersebut. selain itu sebagai mana yang mereka ketahui bahwa keluarga wanita yang bernama Rias Gremory tersebut cukup berpengaruh di sekolah mereka.

"Ha'i", tanpa dikomandoi mereka semua membungkukkan badan dan segera pergi dari lokasi tersebut. Sementara tokoh utama kita hanya bisa memasang tampang lega, sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi bingung sekaligus penasaran siapa wanita yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya tersebut. Kali ini wanita itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada 2 orang yang telah babak belur dipukuli tanpa bisa mengelak apalagi melawan. Mereka benar benar sekarat kalau boleh dikatakan.

"Kalian berdua temannya Issei kan ?, apa kalian tahu dimana dia sekarang ?", ia bertanya menyelidik.

"Wakarimasen, Rias-senpai", entah bagaimana caranya, si botak Matsuda tiba tiba berdiri tegap bak seorang prajurit berkata dengan nada tegas yang dibuat buat walaupun dengan keadaan wajah yang memprihatinkan. Sementara si kacamata juga berusaha menyejajarkan posisinya dengan si botak sambil membuat ekspresi yang sama.

"Haahhh, aku kira dia disini mengingat dia selalu bersama kalian", si rambut merah menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kami tidak tahu dia pergi kemana Rias-senpai", kali ini Motohama yang angkat bicara dengan nada seperti temannya.

Rias hanya bisa ber-facepalm, sepertinya ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari. Setelah itu ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pemuda bersurai kuning yang sedang menatapnya bingung. tatapan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat kemudian Rias menaikkan alis nya,

"Kau murid baru ya..?",

"Y-ya..., panggil saja aku Menma", Naruto tersenyum. ia hanya mengatakan nama belakangnya untuk berjaga jaga. Dia tidak mau onee-chan nya tahu akan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Baiklah Menma-san, Namaku Rias Gremory, siswi kelas 3 di sekolah ini, salam kenal. Oh ya, apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?", Rias bertanya menyelidik.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Ri-Riasu-san, maksudku Riasu- senpai", ucap Naruto gugup sambil memajukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggoyangkan nya. "Ini semua hanya salah paham, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu", Naruto melanjutkan.

"Sokka ?", Rias kembali menaikkan alis nya, entah percaya entah tidak, yang jelas dia menangkap basah laki laki didepan nya ikut dipukuli oleh para wanita klub kendo. "Baiklah.. terserah..", Rias berujar seperti tidak peduli, setelah itu ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ke tiga orang tadi, baru beberapa langkah..

"Matte..."

Rias menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju arah datangnya suara tersebut.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu", Naruto tersenyum dengan senyum matahari nya.

"Hmmm...", Rias hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman tipis dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya. Setelah itu ia beranjak pergi meneruskan langkahnya. 'Menma ya... ? Nama yang aneh...' batinya tersenyum.

Setelah semuanya, 2 orang laki laki yang sedari tadi memasang pose prajurit mulai hanyut dalam fantasi mereka masing masing. Tentu saja, mengingat perempuan yang selalu mereka jadikan bahan fantasi kotor mereka tiba tiba menyelamatkan mereka dari 'neraka', dan berbicara pada mereka.

'Rias-senpai... heee...' batin mereka nista tak ketinggalan dengan senyum mesum mereka. Darah segar pun mengucur deras dari hidung mereka, sebelum mereka pingsan seketika.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Haahhhh, akhirnya aku bisa selamat dari wanita wanita haus darah itu, mereka benar benar tak berperikemanusiaan sepertinya, dan berterima kasih lah kepada seseorang berambut merah bernama... eto... Ri- Riasu Gure-mori, ah terserah. Rambut merah yang mengingatkan ku pada Kaa chan. Aku pergi berlalu meninggalkan Matsuda dan Motohama yang benar benar mengenaskan, tidak... sekilas ku lihat keadaan mereka memang mengenaskan setelah dipukuli, akan tetapi saat aku melihat senyum nista yang mereka keluarkan beserta darah yang mengalir dari hidung mereka, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tunggu dulu, bukankah kedua orang sialan itu yang telah mengatai ku tadi pagi…? Argghhh kenapa aku sampai lupa dan termakan ajakan mereka dengan mudahnya. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak ingin nee-chan tau akan kejadian ini. Baiklah, aku beranjak pergi kedalam kelas ku, sepertinya jam istirahat telah habis beberapa saat yang lalu. Ini akan jadi merepotkan.

"Himejima Menma…", aku menghentikan langkah ku mendengar seorang memanggil namaku. Lagi pula siapa..? suaranya terdengar feminim dan datar. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu. Seorang wanita berwajah tembok yang mengingatkan ku dengan si TEME, memakai kacamata yang cukup besar sedang menatap tajam kearah ku. Ada apa dengannya ? kenapa dia mengenal ku..? apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya..?

"Y-ya…?" Balasku singkat.

"Aku Sona Sitri, ketua OSIS Akademi Kuoh. Apakah kau keberatan ikut bersamaku ke ruang OSIS ?", oh ayo lah, kali ini apa lagi. Kenapa dia tiba tiba mengajak ku ke ruangan OSIS, eto.. sebenarnya apa itu OSIS….?

"Aku tidak mau", jawabku malas.

"Aku memaksa, kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu…"

Haahhhh, apa lagi ini.. apa yang ia maksud ?.. perbuatan apa..?, aku benar benar malas jika harus berdebat dengan wanita, apa lagi yang berwajah datar seperti ini.

"Terserah kau saja", aku mencoba pergi seakan tak peduli. Namun tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram lenganku. Tak perlu basa basi, ia langsung menyeretku entah kemana. Aku pun menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

**[[[[A Hole Inside]]]]]**

Daaaannn.. di sinilah aku sekarang. Didalam ruangan yang aku baru diberitahu sebagai ruang OSIS, akupun juga baru mengerti apa itu OSIS setelah mengambil kesimpulan berdasarkan apa yang aku lihat di ruangan ini. Ini lebih seperti ruang tempat para Ninja-Ninja yang bermasalah maupun mata mata di introgasi jika di Konoha. Pada bagian dindingnya juga terdapat berbagai informasi mengenai sekolah ini. Tapi itu semua tidak penting, aku harus cepat cepat keluar dari sini. Sekali lagi apakah harapan ku yang sekarang ini akan jadi kenyataan?

"Aku telah menerima laporan tentangmu. Bisa kau jelaskan Himejima Menma..?", perempuan ini berkata datar dengan nada menyelidik, wajahnya masih saja datar sedatar tembok. Gayanya yang menaikkan kacamata nya hingga berkilau itu mengingatkan ku pada si Mesum yang membawa masalah padaku dan itu membuat ku muak. Oh, ayolah, kali ini apa lagi?

"Panggil saja aku Menma, eto…Kaicho-san aku tidak mengerti..", aku memasang wajah bingung.

"Baiklah Menma san, Hari pertama kau bersekolah di sini, tapi kau telah membuat masalah. Aku mendapat laporan bahwa kau ketahuan mengintip ruang ganti klub kendo bersama 2 orang teman mesum mu lainnya, bisa kau jelaskan?"

_JDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR…_ sudah kuduga masalah ini akan tambah panjang. Tapi dia bilang apa..? mengatai ku mesum..?

"Aku tidak melakukannya.." balasku singkat.

"Kau jangan berkelit, aku telah mendapat laporan dari mereka. Mereka biasanya mengeluhkan dan melaporkan hal yang sama setiap minggu nya, tetapi kali ini berbeda mengingat kau sebagai seorang siswa baru terlibat", ia memutar kursi yang ia duduki.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak melakukannya. Melakukan perbuatan mesum seperti itu bukanlah jalan hidupku. Lagi pula ini hanya salah paham, aku tidak ingin masalah ini diperpanjang", jawabku dengan nada malas.

"Tidak ingin diperpanjang katamu,? Dan kau bilang salah paham ? apa aku bisa memegang kata katamu?"

"Kau bisa mempercayai ku, itu memang benar salah paham, aku bersumpah demi hidupku yang berada ditangan-Nya bahwa aku tidak melakukannya", jawabku mantap. Dia sedikit merubah ekspresi nya setelah mendengar kata kataku. Dia kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, mengingat ini hari pertamamu, jadi akan aku maafkan".

Seorang wanita bertubuh kecil berambut hitam bergaya twin tail (Maaf kalau salah) masuk kedalam ruangan ini, "Kaichou-sama, aku telah membawakan laporan mengenai kegiatan Klub penelitian Ilmu gaib yang kau minta"

"Letakkan saja di mejaku Momo-chan", si kacamata berwajah datar membalas. Gadis bernama Momo ini melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya, eh, apa pula itu klub penelitian ilmu gaib? ada ada saja.

"Ha'i, aku permisi..",

Ia segera berbalik meninggalkan ruangan ini, sementara aku hanya memasang wajah tak peduli. Setelah itu…. Gadis bernama Momo ini jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya, eto… celana dalamnya terlihat jelas.., err… apa perlu ku deskripsikan..? ayolah, aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu bahwa aku ini bukanlah pria mesum. Sementara Kaichou hanya menghela nafas seperti ini sudah biasa saja, apa gadis itu sebegitu kikuk dan ceroboh nya..?. sesaat kemudian dia mencoba melirik ke arah ku, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku hanya memasang wajah malas karena ingin cepat cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Kemudian Kaichou kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan. Momo telah berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya, wajahnya benar benar merah sekarang, mungkin dia menahan malu, apa lagi jika ada laki laki yang melihatnya jatuh seperti itu.

"Sumimasen",

Dia membungkukkan badannya tiga kali kearah kami. Dan saat ia hendak berbalik ke arah pintu, ia malah menabrak seorang wanita berambut panjang, berkacamata yang baru saja masuk, dia juga memakai seragam sekolah ini dan errr… itunya besar. Lupakan saja kata-kataku yang terakhir, aku bukan seorang mesum. Tapi ini benar benar cobaaan, gadis bertubuh kecil tadi bertabrakan dengan gadis berambut panjang berkacamata yang baru saja masuk hingga mereka sama sama jatuh dalam posisi yang satu menindih yang ,ini benar benar sebuah cobaan.

**Sresshh.. **

Apa apaan ini, kenapa ada darah dihidung ku seperti ini..? oh tidak tidak… aku benar benar tidak tahu apa yang salah pada tubuhku. Tapi …. Kaichou kembali menatap ku dengan tatapan membunuh. Apa apaan itu ? apa maksudnya, apa dia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya. Jangan perhatikan darah ini, aku bisa membersihkan nya dan anggap saja ini tidak terjadi.

"Sekali mesum tetap mesum",

_OHOOK…_

Pernyataan dingin nya itu begitu menusuk ulu hatiku. Dan aku hanya bisa mengutuki nasib buruk ku. Kedua wanita yang menyebabkan masalah bagiku tadi telah pergi dari ruangan ini. Sekarang kembali hanya ada aku dan si kacamata berambut pendek ini. Aku benar benar ingin pergi dari sini, tapi suatu pertanyaan yang tergantung diotakku mendesak ingin dikeluarkan.

"Ano.. Kaichou-san, aku ingin meminta bantuan mu, apakah kau bisa mendeskripsikan apa apa saja pekerjaan paruh waktu di kota ini ?," aku bertanya kikuk.

"Kau bisa menjadi seorang pelayan restoran, jika kau berbakat kau bisa jadi asisten juru masak disana, kau bisa bekerja di pusat perbelanjaan, kau bisa menjadi agen MLM, kau juga bisa menjadi badut di taman kota, sebenarnya masih banyak lagi", ia menjawab begitu cepat.

"Oh, baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya, jadi badut di taman kota sepertinya menyenangkan", Aku akan senang jika bisa bekerja sekaligus bisa melihat tawa anak anak yang bermain apalagi jika tertawa bersamaku. Aku teringat masa kecil ku yang kurang bahagia dimana tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku, bahkan mendekat pun mereka enggan.

"Jadi badut taman kota, kenapa..?", ia bertanya penasaran.

"Aku menyukai anak-anak", jawabku nyengir. Apa aku salah dalam merangkai kata ?

"Apa kau seorang Lolicon, atau Pedofilia…?"

_OHOOKKK,_

Aku terjengkang ke belakang dari posisi duduk ku, dia benar benar kembali menusuk ulu hatiku bahkan yang terdalam sekalipun dan ku pastikan bahwa ini benar benar sakit. Sesaat kemudian aku mencoba bangkit memperbaiki posisi duduk ku, aku hendak membalas kata katanya, tapi..

"Apa lagi yang akan kau ungkap setelah ini Menma-san?, apa setelah ini kau juga akan mengatakan bahwa kau juga sering menggoda wanita dan mempermainkan nya ?, apa kau juga akan mengatakan bahwa kau seorang Playboy ?"

_DEEEGGGGGG…. _

Aku benar benar membulatkan mataku. Menggertakkan gigi ku keras keras, mempertautkan alis ku, dan memasang wajah penuh kekesalan, wajah ku benar benar merah padam sekarang. Apa apaan perempuan ini ?, dia bicara seolah dia tahu siapa aku. Apa lagi dia menyinggung masalah dengan wanita, aku benar benar tidak suka dia menuduh ku dengan perbuatan perbuatan yang melecehkan kaum yang aku hormati tersebut. Apa salah ku padanya ?

"KAUUU….. JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH KAU TAHU SEMUANYA !", aku masih berusaha mencari kata kata yang tidak menyakiti perasaannya, walaupun dia telah menohok ku berulang kali, walau aku masih harus sedikit berteriak. "Apa apaan asumsi yang kau buat itu, kau bicara seolah kau tahu siapa aku, apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku ha?, asal kau tahu saja, aku memilih pekerjaan itu karena masa kecil ku begitu suram dan tidak ada seorangpun anak yang mau bermain denganku !, apa aku salah jika harus bermain dan membuat mereka tertawa ?".

Ekspresi nya mulai berubah, dia yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah tembok kini terkejut akan pernyataanku. Apa peduli ku..? aku sudah tak tahan lagi berada dalam ruangan ini.

"Aku minta maaf, Kaichou san. Aku permisi.."

Aku mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk ku. Masih memasang raut wajah kesal karena tidak terima dengan asumsi yang ia layang kan seenaknya. Dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk dan menyembunyikan ekspresi ku yang sekarang, aku berlalu tanpa menoleh dan meninggalkan kata kata lagi.

.

.

* * *

_Haaaaaahhhhh_, untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghirup nafas panjang mencoba berdamai dengan peristiwa peristiwa pada hari ini. Disinilah aku sekarang, aku berjalan gontai menuju kuil tempat tinggal sementara ku. Langit sudah mulai gelap, ya, malam telah tiba. Kenapa aku pulang sekolah malam malam begini ?, salahkan saja rentetan rentetan kesialan yang merajam batang tubuhku seharian ini. Setelah keluar dari ruangan OSIS itu, aku kembali ke kelas dan berusaha keras membuat alasan selogis mungkin. Setelah itu aku tertidur karena Mood ku sudah menurun begitu drastis. Hingga aku terbangun, ternyata kelas sudah sepi, sialnya tidak ada yang membangunkan ku. Langit pun sudah berubah warna, aku pun meloncat seenaknya keluar jendela karena bagaimanapun, berbagai pintu telah terkunci pada saat itu.

Aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi ?, padahal aku hanya ingin membangun image sebagai seorang siswa baik baik di sekolah ku dan mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi kenapa yang aku terima adalah tuduhan sebagai seorang Mesum, Siscon, Lolicon, Pedofilia, Playboy dan segala macam nya?, itu benar benar membuatku muak kalian tahu. Aku tadi tidak sempat melewati gerbang depan sekolah, karena hanya mencari cara untuk keluar secepatnya, jadi aku terpaksa memanjat pagar. Lagi pula aku yakin gerbang depan telah terkunci. Gerbang depan ya..?

SHIMATTA !

Bukankah aku telah berjanji bahwa sepulang sekolah aku harus menemui nee-chan di gerbang depan sekolah ?, ini adalah janji. Malam pun aku tidak peduli. Aku harus memastikan apakah nee-chan masih menunggu ku atau tidak. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah itu.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari lokasi yang aku tuju, aku seperti melihat sebuah Kekkai besar yang mengerubungi sekolah tersebut. Kenapa ada kekkai?, sepulang sekolah tadi aku tidak melihatnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?, aku mengaktifkan Mode Sannin dalam beberapa detik dan berusaha menajamkan kembali penglihatan ku. Aku melompat kearah pohon tinggi yang ada disekitar ku. Dan Aku benar benar tidak percaya tentang apa yang telah aku lihat...

Ada makhluk yang terbang dengan 5 pasang sayap hitam legam seperti gagak didalam Kekkai dilingkungan sekolah ku. Selain itu, ada beberapa orang yang menjaga Kekkai tersebut yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Ada juga sekelompok orang yang berusaha melawan makhluk terbang dengan 5 pasang sayap tadi. Sebenarnya ada lagi objek terbang yang aku lihat, tidak terlalu jelas, namun dia memakai pakaian kuil atasan putih dan bawahan merah.

Tunggu….

"ONEEEEEEE-CHAN….?", aku membulatkan mata lebar lebar.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

YAAAHH, begitulah kemampuan pas pasan saya, kalian bisa menghina sepuasnya, jujur saya lebih senang membaca komentar mengenai kelemahan kelemahan fict saya sekalipun yang bersifat merendahkan.

Tidak apa apa, saya senang, tapi jika kalian menghargai, saya akan sangat bersemangat melanjutkan fict ini. soal lelucon garing, saya hanya berusaha menyenangkan kalian semua, dan maaf kalau itu tidak sukses. Ya, sepertinya saya harus membawa plot serius setelah ini.

Mungkin kalian bertanya Tanya mengapa Issei berubah dingin dan tidak lagi menjadi seorang mesum..?, kenapa judul fictnya A Hole Inside ?, kalian akan tahu dalam beberapa chapter selanjutnya.T Masalah pair telah diputuskan, tapi rahasia, hehe. Mengenai pertemuan para kage? Tetap simak fict ini. Apa lagi..? kenapa Naru sial melulu..? simak ekstra berikut..

Naruto : WOII BRENGSEK !, kenapa kau buat aku selalu menderita ha..? tidak cukup kau membuatku patah hati pada chap 1 dan hampir mati pada chap 2?, tidak cukup kau membuatku melakukan pekerjaan pekerjaan rumah tangga pada chap 3? Dan pada Chap ini kau benar benar telah membuat ku muak sialan… RASEN SHURIKEN….

Author : Mangekyou Sharinggan Active : KAMUI... ahahaha… gomen gomen Nar.. gue sengaja buat lu kayak gitu, kenapa..? lu tau kagak kalau orang orang kuat nan luar biasa itu terlahir setelah mereka mengalami berbagai cobaan dan merasakan berbagai penderitaan…?

Naruto : SIALAN.. sejak kapan kau punya sharinggan BRENGSEK ?.. apa maksud kau ?

Author : Ya, anggap aja sekarang bagian bagian yg nggak enaknya dulu, ntar enaknya ada juga kok. Kagak mungkin gue bikin adegan enaknya elu, gue puasa njing.. temen temen disini gua yakin juga banyak yang puasa… alangkah bagusnya kalau gue buat mereka ketawa kan..? yaa, walau garing sih.. tapi kagak ada salahnya kalau usaha buat nyenengin banyak orang dengan karya gue.. gmana, apa lu ngerti..?

Naruto : OOO jadi gitu.. jadi lu baik juga ya ternyata..? oke deh,, gue ikhlas mereka ngetawain gue sekarang. Tapi gue pastiin beberapa chap kedepan mereka pada iri semua.. BTW jangan lupa janji lu thor.. awas lu..

Author : Iye, iye…. Ngaku nagaku aja lu kagak MESUM…sialan.. Chap selanjutnya gue bakal bikin lu layaknya seorang pahlawan. Moga aja lu seneng.

Naruto : Ok dah..

**(A/N : Chap selanjutnya akan membahas pertarungan dengan Kokabiel. Terima kasih telah memaksakan tawa kalian terhadap fict garing ini. saya sangat menghargainya. Sesuai janji, saya bakal absen 4 hari)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Protokol: Sepatah kata dari author, kepada author dipersilahkan,**_

**Ehem… yosh minna saya kembali, sepertinya saya tidak bisa menepati janji saya, saya janji absen Update fict ini selama 4 hari. Namun baru 2 hari sya udah update. Kenapa ? karena kita berada di dimensi yg berbeda. Aheehe, 4 hari di dunia saya bisa saja 2 hari di dunia kalian. Begitu sebaliknya, 4 hari di dunia saya kadang bisa menjadi 1 bulan di dunia kalian, tapi itu tidak penting.. yang penting saya update fict ini.**

**Pada chap ini membahas pertarungan, **_**dan lainnya..**_

**Selamat menikmati !**

**Catatan:**

**1. Mode pertama pengendalian Kyubi/Mode pertama perubahan biju : Bayangkan Naruto pada saaat pertama kali menguasai chakra kyubi berkat bantuan ibunya.**

**2. Nii Rureru no Hiraishin : kurang lebih Hiraishin tingkatan kedua.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Apa Aku Memerlukan Sebuah Alasan ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

_MINDSCAPE NARUTO_

"Kurama, apa yang harus kita lakukan ?", Naruto bertanya meminta jawaban.

.

.

"Oi Kurama…?", ia merajuk.

.

.

"Arrrggg… JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU BOLA BULU SIALAN…?, perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"**Guhh… aku sudah bilang kau jangan ganggu tidur ku bocah..!", **Kurama memasang wajah tak senang karena tidurnya terganggu. Ia membuka matanya malas.

"Aku mengerti, tapi sekarang aku butuh bantuan mu."

"**Memang nya ada apa..?"**

"Kau lihat saja sendiri…"

"**Guhh… seperti bernostalgia saja… pertarungan 3 kubu yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat, cihh, tapi ini versi mini nya, ah, tidak menarik sama sekali..",** Kurama kembali menutup matanya memasang wajah tak peduli.

"Arrggh, apa apaan kau Kurama ! apa kau tahu sesuatu, ayo katakan..? kenapa kau tidak mau membantu ku ha..?", pemuda pirang itu kembali memasang wajah kesal.

"**Uhh.. berisik, Bocah!, aku tahu kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri, tunggu apa lagi, bantu gadis yang menyelamatkan kau itu, kau sudah tahu kan dia dalam bahaya"**

"Aku masih belum mengerti. Kenapa ada makhluk seperti itu..?, dan juga, kenapa nee chan begitu aneh dengan sayap berbedanya..?, dia juga terbang.. sebenarnya dimensi apa ini..?, Arrggh", Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"**Kau akan tahu nanti bocah, sekarang lakukan saja seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu, kau bisa memakai chakraku secukupnya, sekarang jangan ganggu tidur ku lagi.."**

"Arrggghh, kenapa kau bicara seolah kau tahu sesuatu Kurama,? Ayo beritahu aku…?, Apa maksudmu ?"

Kurama hanya diam sambil menutup matanya, ia sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan Host nya.

"Uhhh, dasar pelit, kalau begitu aku akan minta bantuan yang lainnya saja", Naruto membuang muka. Kemudian ia mengamati sekelilingnya sambil menerawang sejauh matanya memandang di dimensi yang berwarna putih tersebut, seperti mencari sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya para Biju lainnya. Kurama hanya membuka satu matanya saja, ia mengamati gerak gerik Naruto yang tampak kebingungan. "Eto… dimana yang lainnya..?"

"**Oi bocah, jadi kau baru menyadari nya… Uhh.. mereka tidak ada disini..", **balas Kurama dengan nada yang berat, dari nada bicaranya tersirat sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Namun Naruto mengerti apa itu.

"Maksudmu…?", Naruto menatapnya serius.

"**Efek dari perpindahan dimensi yang kau alami, mereka tidak bisa berpindah dimensi karena kau bukanlah Jinchuriki asli mereka. Sekarang jangan buang waktu lagi, dan jangan memaksakan dirimu ke tingkat Rikkudo Mode, luka dalammu belum sembuh sepenuhnya".** Mendengar perkataan datar Kurama, Naruto menyadari sesuatu. 'jadi begitu, jadi kau kesepian Kurama..?, maafkan aku', batin Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu sekarang mereka ada dimana..?, dan juga kira kira sampai dimana batas tubuhku yang sekarang dalam penggunaan chakra mu ?", kali ini Naruto berujar datar.

"**Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja disebuah dimensi khusus, yang jelas aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka di dimensi ini. Aku ragu dengan keadaan tubuhmu yang sekarang kau bisa bertahan dalam 5 menit dalam Mode tingkat 1 pengendalian chakra ku. Semua ini karena iblis sialan yang mengekang mu pada waktu itu, ditambah lagi oleh luka dalam yang disebabkan oleh tombak nya, hingga kau kehilangan kestabilan dalam kontrol chakra. Kau harus berlatih lagi setelah ini, sekarang cepatlah, selamatkan gadis itu, dan jangan memaksakan dirimu.", **Kurama kembali menutup matanya.

"Baik…", sementara Naruto telah kembali ke alam nyata. Ia meloncati pepohonan sekitar dengan gaya ninja seperti yang telah biasa ia lakukan. Ia pun membatin 'Kurama, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, tapi kenapa..? bukankah jika kau memberitahukannya secara langsung, kita akan bisa kembali ke desa dan kau memiliki harapan untuk bisa berkumpul dengan teman temanmu kembali?, maafkan aku yang kembali membuat mu kesepian', pria bersurai kuning itu tertunduk.

Sekarang disini lah ia, di sebuah Pohon tinggi yang benar benar dekat dengan Kekkai tersebut. Sehingga ia bisa melihat pertarungan yang terjadi begitu jelas, tak lupa ia menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya. Pertarungan yang ia amati benar benar berat sebelah. Walaupun sekelompok orang yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang ia kenal menyerang dengan kekuatan mereka masing masing, bahkan yang telah ditingkatkan sekalipun, makhluk Gagak dengan 5 pasang sayapnya tetap tidak bergeming, tak tergores sedikitpun, seperti serangan itu hanyalah sebuah belaian angin yang mencoba menerpa ke arah nya.

'Bukan kah itu orang yang bertanya padaku saat sesi perkenalan diri ?, ia memancarkan kekuatan yang hebat dan meningkat setiap 10 detik, tapi gaya bertarung nya terkesan sembrono, seperti mengingatkan ku pada saat masih Genin', 'Ada Gadis berambut merah itu juga rupanya, namanya begitu sulit ku ingat', 'Wah, si "Pria Cantik" juga ikut ambil bagian, sepertinya ia menciptakan banyak pedang disana', 'Dan juga siapa wanita berpedang dengan pakaian aneh itu, dia terlihat begitu kesulitan melawan sosok seperti anjing raksasa disana', 'Tapi, nee-chan memancarkan serangan aneh, apa itu seperti Raiton ?'. Naruto benar benar sibuk memperhatikan pertarungan yang terjadi di area sekolahnya, tak lupa ia memperhatikan Kokabiel yang masih setia pada posisinya, ia hanya melancarkan serangan jarak jauh dengan tombak cahaya dengan jumlah sekehendak hatinya.

Walaupun area tersebut diselubungi Kekkai agar mata manusia biasa tidak bisa melihatnya dan agar kerusakan yang diakibatkan tidak menyebar ke area sekitar, namun Naruto tetap bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hal seperti Kekkai ini telah biasa baginya, apa lagi bagi seorang Ninja sekelas Naruto yang saat ini dalam Mode sennin nya. Kekkai tersebut berbentuk seperti kubah dengan diameter yang besar, sehingga anggota OSIS yang menjaganya tersebar di beberapa titik dan saling terpisah. Perlahan ia lihat sedikit keretakan pada Kekkai tersebut, seolah gadis yang berada disana begitu kelelahan akibat dampak serangan yang ada didalam.

'Ini berbahaya,' batin Naruto, dengan cepat ia segera berdiri dibelakang gadis yang mulai kelelahan tersebut. Seolah keadaannya masih tak disadari karena gadis itu terlalu fokus pada tugasnya, Naruto menepuk bahunya pelan dan gadis itu terkejut. Naruto mengangkat telunjuk nya untuk menyuruh gadis tersebut diam, seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam, berkacamata yang kini tengah terbelalak melihat seorang laki laki yang rasanya ia pernah lihat, hanya saja pria itu sedikit terlihat berbeda.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu, jadi tenanglah…", Naruto menenangkan dengan sedikit senyuman, ia yang kali ini memakai jubah orange dengan jilatan api hitam dibagian bawah terlihat kontras dengan seragam Akademi Kuoh yang masih ia kenakan, tak lupa Naruto memasang ikat kepala Shinobi miliknya.

"Si-siapa kau?", gadis itu sedikit tergagap melihat penampilan pemuda yang ada disamping nya apa lagi dengan pupil horizontal pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, tapi kau sepertinya terlihat kesulitan disini, aku akan membantu, sekarang ulur kan telapak tanganmu", sementara masih dalam ekspresi kaget yang tidak biasa terlihat dari wajah tenangnya, gadis yang bernama Tsubaki Shinra yang juga wakil ketua OSIS tersebut hanya bisa mengulurkan tangannya tanpa tahu kenapa ia bisa menurut begitu saja kepada pemuda yang belum jelas baginya ini. Naruto menerima uluran tangan tersebut, dengan segera ia mengalirkan Chakra Kyuubi kepada gadis tersebut, ia yang telah berlatih keras sekarang bisa membagikan Chakra Kyuubi walaupun bukan dalam wujud Mode Pertama Kyuubi nya.

Dibawah cahaya redup bulan sabit pada malam itu dan ditambah dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa helaian rambutnya, serta membuat jubahnya bergoyang, Naruto yang tengah berkonsentrasi dalam mengalirkan Chakranya mendapat sebuah tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan dari gadis tersebut tanpa disadari nya. Tsubaki yang sedikit blank untuk sesaat kembali terkejut melihat tubuhnya sekarang dialiri suatu selubung yang berwarna kemerah merahan. Tanpa ia sadari aura tersebut menyebar ke tangannya yang satu lagi yang masih mempertahankan Kekkai , dan ia kembali dibuat shock saat Kekkai ukuran besar tersebut berubah warna menjadi orange. Para anggota OSIS lainnya termasuk sang ketua sendiri yang menyadari perubahan warna pada Kekkai tersebut dibuat bertanya tanya, mereka juga terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan..?", Tsubaki kembali bertanya dengan sedikt kegagapan.

"Kau tenang saja, itu akan membuat Kekkai ini stabil, setelah ini aku mohon padamu untuk membukakan sedikit celah disini, aku ingin membantu mereka, terutama dia", Naruto menunjuk sosok satu satunya wanita yang dalam keadaan terbang.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, ditambah lagi aku tidak tahu siapa kau", gadis berambut panjang tersebut menolak.

"Aku memaksa, apa kau tidak melihat pertarungan yang tidak seimbang itu ?, mereka benar benar dalam bahaya dan aku yakin kau tahu itu", Naruto menatap tajam gadis yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam tanpa tahu apa lagi apa yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk menjawab kata kata dari pemuda ini. "Kau bisa percaya padaku nona…", lanjut Naruto dengan seulas senyuman tipis.

"Ba-baiklah…..", hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh gadis yang juga dikenal sebagai wakil ketua OSIS tersebut, ia tidak menyadari ada sensasi panas di wajahnya, yang menimbulkan rona di pipinya. Setelah itu ia membukakan sebuah celah yang berbentuk persegi panjang yang memungkinkan Naruto untuk masuk. Sebelum masuk, Naruto kembali menoleh kepada gadis yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa namanya, kemudian berujar,

"Terima kasih…..". Ia masuk dan menghilang dengan shunshin, sementara celah yang terbuka tadi kembali menutup.

Tsubaki hanya bisa terpaku menundukkan wajahnya.

.

.

**O0O0O0O**

* * *

_Beberapa saat sebelumnya di Medan Pertarungan _

**ISSEI POV**

Aku…. Mengapa aku begitu lemah…? Seolah hanyalah seekor semut di mata gagak sialan ini, aku bahkan tak mampu menggores nya sedikitpun. Aku yang telah beberapa kali meningkatkan kekuatan, dan melakukan transfer kepada teman temanku, tak mampu berbuat banyak untuk saat sekarang. Mengapa harus sekarang..?, mengapa gagak sialan ini begitu kuat..?, dan ditambah dengan monster anjing raksasa yang dia panggil dari neraka, aku seolah bukan tandingan nya.., menyerah….?, Asal tahu saja, aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan bertarung seperti ini. Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih memilih mati dengan membawa kebencian pada waktu itu.

Tapi, 'dia' yang seenaknya menjadikan ku iblis dan memperlakukan ku seolah sebagai keluarganya seakan membuatku muak. Ciih.., katakan saja kalau aku hanya akan dijadikan sebagai senjata untuk kepentingan kelompok ini, kalau bukan untuk melindungi Asia, aku tidak mau terlibat dalam pertempuran melelahkan ini. 'Dia' yang juga seenaknya mereinkarnasi Asia menjadi iblisnya pada waktu itu, aku benar benar yakin, jika saja aku berlari sekuat tenaga sambil membawanya yang sekarat ke Rumah Sakit terdekat pada waktu itu, mungkin nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi perempuan itu mengatakan sebaliknya, ia berujar apabila Sacred Gear dikeluarkan dari tubuh seseorang maka orang itu akan mati, aku tidak percaya akan kalimatnya, dan baru baru ini aku mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah suatu kebohongan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan bahwa gadis suci seperti Asia harus berakhir menjadi iblis seperti sekarang. Tidak bisa dan tidak akan.

Sekarang jika boleh memilih, aku lebih memilih untuk hidup dengan tenang di suatu tempat yang bernama kedamaian. Namun kembali aku tidak bisa memilih dan hanya bisa menerima, seolah terikat akan kelompok ini, aku terpaksa bertarung. Aku benar benar tidak menginginkannya, dan kenapa juga aku harus mengikuti perintah dari wanita berambut merah yang harus kupanggil Buchou ini..? sekali lagi, aku lebih memilih mati membawa kebencian pada hari itu, hari yang membawa luka mendalam bagi ku. Kalau bukan 'paksaan' dari anggota kelompok lainnya yang begitu memelas dan menggantungkan harapan hanya padaku seorang, aku tidak akan mungkin mengorbankan tangan kiri ku ini kepada naga dan pergi menyelamatkannya pada saat pertunangan yang katanya tidak ia inginkan.

Aku benar benar sudah lelah sekarang, memori memori tentang kencan yang berujung pahit itu kembali terlintas merajam benakku, kenapa harus dalam keadaan seperti ini ?, seakan semakin menjatuhkan mental bertarung ku.

"_Aku selalu memperhatikan mu setiap lewat jembatan ini Issei-kun, ku mohon jadilah kekasihku "_

"_Heee…?, benarkah…? aku mau jadi kekasih mu", _senyum bahagia yang aku ukir pada hari itu.

.

"_Issei-kun, apakah baju ini cocok untukku…?",_

"_Kamu manis sekali dengan baju itu Yuuma-chan_", dan aku pun tersenyum tulus padanya pada saat kencan pertama dalam hidup ku.

.

"_Ne.. ne.. Issei-kun, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi makan, apa kamu setuju.. Hmmm" _

"_Baiklah… kamu pasti akan suka kelezatan es krim di cafe yang akan ku tunjukkan setelah ini, Yuuma-chan", _Aku yang tidak tahu apa apa yang mulai merasakan suatu perasaan tulus padanya, benar benar tulus seakan ingin melindunginya, cinta pertama ku.

.

"_Yuuma-chan, kenapa kamu selalu memandangi gelang itu ? apa kamu menyukai nya?, baiklah, aku akan membelikan itu untuk mu"_

"_Arigatou Issei kun, hhmmm", _

"_Nah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain di pusat Game kota setelah ini..?",_

"_Baiklah.. tapi sebelumnya kita harus memandangi ikan ikan lucu di akuarium besar kota ini dulu, aku yakin kita pasti akan tertawa bersama sama, hihihi"._ Melihat senyum yang terkulum dari bibir manisnya pada waktu itu yang semakin membuatku berdebar debar. Jantung ku berdetak begitu cepat bila berada di dekatnya. Aku benar benar yakin inilah yang disebut cinta. Namun…..

"_Maukah kau mati untukku…?", _Pada waktu itu aku benar benar tidak percaya terhadap apa yang aku dengar dan aku lihat setelahnya. Ia yang mulai berubah ke sosok aslinya yang aku ketahui setelahnya sebagai malaikat jatuh, dan mulai membuat sebuah tombak dari ketiadaan..

"_Cukup menyenangkan __**bermain**__ cinta denganmu Isse-kun, apa lagi hadiah kecil ini, aku akan menyimpannya,.. Sekarang aku akan membunuh mu, salahkan Tuhan yang telah memberikan mu Sacred Gear, khukhu", _aku yang pada waktu itu tertusuk tombak nya dalam keadaan sekarat tak berdaya, mendengar tawa penuh kemenangannya dan membuatku sesak,

Bukan… sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuat dadaku sesak… namun, dia yang hanya menganggap semua yang terjadi pada hari ini adalah, **main main**.. dia mempermainkan ku.. ya, aku telah dipermainkan olehnya, dan dia begitu menikmati ekspresi tak percaya ku setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.. setelah semua hal yang menyenangkan yang aku alami pada hari itu, semua hal yang belum pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku, sebuah perasaan hangat yang sedari tadi mengalir menimbulkan perasaan cinta untuknya, dan dia hanya menganggap semua itu hanya main main ?, ….

Kebencian…. Perasaan yang menghinggapi ku setelah semuanya…Jika boleh memilih aku lebih memilih mati sebagai manusia yang membawa kebencian pada waktu itu, memilih mengutuk nya di alam kematianku. Namun 'dia' malah menjadikanku seekor iblis dan itu membuatku benar benar shock.

Aku menyadari kebodohanku setelah semuanya. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa para wanita yang selalu menatap **jijik** padaku, merendahkan ku seakan aku hanyalah **sampah** di mata mereka, begitu mudahnya termakan ajakan wanita yang luar biasa cantik untuk menjadikan ku kekasihnya. Seharusnya aku lebih tahu diri atau setidaknya merasakan suatu keanehan pada waktu itu, namun sifat mesum tingkat akut ku mengalahkan semuanya, bahkan untuk se detik berpikir menggunakan logika pun aku tak bisa. Kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya apa yang aku pikirkan sebelum kencan pertamaku.

Aku menggosok gigi ku berulang kali, begitu lama memandangi wajah ku dan gaya rambut ku didepan cermin, memilih pakaian yang pas, bahkan membeli dan memakai celana dalam baru karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kencan pertama ku kan, setelah itu aku datang ke sana 2 jam lebih cepat mengingat ini momen spesial pertama dalam hidupku. Aku bahkan memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan aku berikan padanya saat Valentine nanti, berencana mengajak nya pada Festival musim panas, membuat jadwal tertulis untuk kencan kencan selanjutnya, bermain sky bersama saat musim dingin nanti, dan merayakan natal beserta tahun baru bersama. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuatku serasa melayang, aku benar benar telah memikirkan dan merencanakan semuanya, dan itu membuatku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding setelah semuanya. Berharap bahwa hubungan ku akan bertahan lama dengannya, bahkan kalau perlu sampai kami menikah. Namun…..

Setelah semua hal menyenangkan yang aku lalui bersamanya, setelah itu juga aku mengetahui fakta bahwa aku hanya dipermainkan. Dan Itu benar benar membuatku merasa….. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya dengan kata kata, namun yang jelas ini benar benar menyakitkan. Aku benar benar merasakan apa itu sebuah kekecewaan yang mendalam. Kencan pertama yang begitu indah, namun berujung pahit pada hari yang sama, telah mengukir sebuah lubang dihati ku.

.

.

**:::::::A Hole Inside::::::**

**.**

**[…..ner]**

**[….rtner]**

**[Partner…, apa kau mendengarkan ku ?]**

"Maaf… Ya, aku mendengar mu Draig."

**[Hahh, apa yang kau pikirkan, se detik pun kau tidak bisa lengah untuk saat ini, sekarang ayo coba serang dia kembali, aku akan menambah kekuatanku pada gauntlet mu]**

"Aku mengerti…ayo.."

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Aku mencoba merangsek maju, menatap tajam kearah makhluk terbang itu dan menembakkan beberapa Dragon Shoot padanya. Aku tahu serangan jarak jauh seperti ini tidak ada gunanya, ia dengan mudah menangkis serangan ku hanya dengan 1 sayapnya. Serangan jarak dekat pun telah kucoba, melompat secara mustahil berusaha meninju badannya dan menendang kepalanya. Kembali dia dengan mudah mementahkan nya dan melemparkan ku hingga aku terbanting begitu kerasnya dan membuat tanah di sekitar ku retak. Bahkan aku juga telah menggunakan mode Balance Breaker Bossted Gear scale mail, dan kali ini aku hanya mampu bertahan 20 detik tanpa mampu melancarkan serangan yang berarti. Serangan ku memang terkesan gegabah, tentu saja, tidak ada yang mengajari ku cara bertarung sebelumnya, apa lagi jika aku harus dihadapkan dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki sekarang ini.

Aku benar benar frustasi, tidak ada celah, seakan gagak sialan ini tidak memiliki kelemahan sedikitpun. Menggertakkan gigiku keras keras, dalam nafas yang tersengal sengal, aku tidak berhenti memikirkan cara bagaimana lagi aku harus menyerangnya. Perempuan itu juga tampak begitu kelelahan, setelah berulang kali menembakkan Power of Destruction yang dengan mudah dimentahkan oleh gagak sialan itu, dia juga berusaha menghindari puluhan tombak cahaya yang mengarah kepadanya. Xenovia mencoba menyerang Cerberus dengan Durandal nya, kiba juga terlihat kelelahan karena terlalu lama dalam balance breaker nya. Ia memaksakan diri membantu Xenovia dengan pedang suci iblis terkuat miliknya.

Keduanya melompat mencoba menyabet anjing raksasa itu dalam arah vertical. Cerberus memang sedikit terluka karena aura dari kedua pedang tersebut, namun setelah itu anjing seperti serigala itu mengamuk melepaskan auman tekanan udara dari mulutnya dan itu membuat kedua orang tadi terpental walaupun mencoba melindungi diri dengan pedang mereka. Sementara Akeno-san terlihat begitu kesulitan, dia melakukan 2 pekerjaan sekaligus. Menembakkan holly lightning nya kearah Kokabiel serta mencuri kesempatan untuk melepaskan hal yang sama kepada Cerberus..

Dan tentu saja itu membuat Kokabiel geram, Akeno-san langsung diserang dengan sebuah tombak cahaya khusus yang berbeda dari lainnya, tombak itu mengeluarkan aura merah kehitaman, berukuran seperti batang pohon yang besar, serta ujungnya yang benar benar runcing. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, seseorang yang akan terkena serangan itu pasti tidak akan bertahan lama. Dengan cepat tombak tersebut melesat kearah Akeno-san, ia mencoba membangun sebuah dinding pertahanan dengan petir nya, namun itu sepertinya tidak begitu kuat, dan ledakan pun terjadi. Akeno-san terpental menabrak bangunan yang ada di belakangnya yang membuat bangunan itu hancur. Selain itu pakaian pendetanya pun robek sehingga menampakkan oppai… errr,, maksudku dadanya dengan begitu jelas terekspos.

"AKENOOO-SAN..!",

Aku tidak sempat menolongnya hanya bisa berteriak memanggil namanya, berharap ia masih bisa bertahan. Akeno-san benar benar kuat, ia masih sadarkan diri walau menerima ledakan yang cukup kuat tersebut.. aku menarik nafas lega, namun tidak hanya sampai disitu, Kokabiel kembali membuat tombak yang serupa kali ini lebih besar dan ia arahkan kepada Akeno-san… tampaknya ia mencoba untuk mengakhiri Akeno-san terlebih dahulu yang ia anggap merepotkan. Sementara itu aku melihat Cerberus berlari menajamkan cakarnya kearah Xenovia dan Kiba yang masih kesulitan untuk berdiri. Mereka benar benar dalam bahaya… sementara Kokabiel saat ini meyeringai, Sial.. apa yang harus aku lakukan ?, siapa yang harus aku selamatkan ?

Aku, Hyoudou Issei, mampu kah aku menyelamatkan mereka bertiga secara bersamaan..?, Kokabiel menggumamkan satu kata dengan wajah psikopat nya...

"MATI…"

.

.

**End ISSEI POV**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Aku mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku terkejut serangan gagak ini begitu kuat, aku bisa melihat nee-chan tersandar di puing puing bangunan yang hancur. Sementara tombak lain mengarah kepadanya, Ini gawat… nee-chan dalam bahaya, akan tetapi… Anjing raksasa disana juga mencoba membunuh dua orang yang sedang tidak berdaya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan..? meski aku tidak kenal siapa mereka berdua, akan tetapi jika mereka bertarung disisi nee-chan, itu artinya mereka adalah temannya kan, aku juga harus menyelamatkan mereka. Mampu kah aku menyelamatkan mereka bertiga secara bersamaan? nee-chan semakin sekarat disana, ia memuntahkan banyak darah, sementara kuku anjing itu menajam, anjing tersebut melompat tinggi melawan gravitasi kemudian menerkam, mencoba menusuk dua orang itu. Sial.. apa yang harus aku lakukan..? ayo berpikir Naruto…..

Sekilas aku membayangkan sebuah ide yang terdengar gila namun tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba…. Dan semua harus cepat aku lakukan saat mendengar gagak sialan itu berkata…

"MATI…"

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Entah bagaimana caranya, Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan seperti Hiraishin, tidak.. bahkan lebih cepat dari Hiraishin menuju posisi Akeno. Hanya terlihat seperti kilatan kuning keemasan, Naruto telah berada didepan Akeno, dan memapah tubuh Akeno yang sedari tadi memasang mata sayu dengan ekspresi lemah menunggu tombak yang melesat ke arah nya. Namun ia merasakan sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya ala bride style dalam kecepatan yang lebih cepat yang tak dapat diikuti oleh matanya, namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas gerakan tombak itu dan ia dibuat terkejut seolah melihat kecepatan tombak itu begitu lambat. Ini adalah efek kecepatan relatif yang ia alami, karena seseorang membawanya bergerak puluhan kali dari kecepatan tombak tersebut, sehingga ia melihat kecepatan tombak yang sedari tadi ia takuti seolah olah begitu lambat di matanya. Belum selesai keterkejutan nya, setelah menghindari tombak tersebut, ia dibawa kembali melesat begitu cepat hingga membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Tombak tersebut menghantam tanah dan mengakibatkan kawah berdiameter 7 meter. Naruto sekarang membuat pijakan di udara, ya, di udara. Ia bisa memadatkan gas yang hendak ia jadikan tempat pijakan sehingga ia bisa melakukan jutsu perpindahan tersebut di udara sekehendak hatinya. Ini tidak seperti terbang, namun seperti menggunakan Hiraishin yang menjadikan udara sebagai tempat berpijak. Mencoba menuju anjing raksasa sesaat lagi akan membuat Kiba dan Xenovia kehilangan nyawa, ia berujar,

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Dalam sebuah kepulan asap, Muncullah seekor katak raksasa yang dengan sigap langsung menggunakan pedangnya untuk menahan terkaman dari Cerberus. Gamabunta, ia terlihat menyeringai senang melihat monster yang sedang ia tahan. Naruto yang kini sedang memapah Akeno terlihat sedang berada diatas badan Gamabunta. Ia benar benar tidak percaya bahwa rencananya berhasil.

"Ada apa kau memanggil ku kemari bocah…?", Gamabunta bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang butuh bantuan mu melawan makhluk ini, dan sebenarnya aku kaget kau bisa ku panggil kemari", ujar Naruto memasang sedikit senyum tipis.

"Tentu saja bocah, kau kan telah mengikat kontrak denganku, tak peduli dimanapun kau berada, saat kau melepaskan Kuciyose no Jutsu, aku atau yang lainnya akan datang", katak itu menyeringai.

Xenovia dan Kiba terbelalak begitu tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat, seekor katak raksasa dan seseorang, tidak tepatnya 2 orang yang berada diatas katak tersebut yang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Rias dan Issei juga tak kalah kaget nya, mereka melebarkan pupil melihat kehadiran katak raksasa yang entah dari mana datangnya, bahkan Asia yang sedari tadi bersembunyi merasakan hal yang sama, hal yang tak dapat mereka percaya, katak itu berbicara ?.

Sementara Akeno terlihat masih pusing akibat dibawa oleh kecepatan diluar nalar nya, sesaat kemudian barulah ia sadar bahwa ia berada dalam gendongan seseorang, saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, ia begitu terkejut, namun dalam nada yang tetap lemah ia berujar, "Menma kun…?",

Naruto menatap kemata Akeno yang sedang melebar tak percaya, ia membalas, "Konbanwa, Onee-chan", ia tersenyum lembut. Tanpa melihat kembali tatapan tak percaya dari sang kakak angkat, Naruto menatap ke depan, "Gamabunta, aku serahkan makhluk yang satu ini kepadamu, sepertinya kau perlu melakukan Henge, mengingat ia adalah seeokor anjing yang memiliki taring dan cakar",

"Baiklah, ada saran ?",

"Bagaimana kalau kau berubah seperti Kurama saja ?",

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mau terlihat seperti Kyubi",

"Kalau begitu terserah kau saja, ku serahkan padamu". Naruto menghilang. Kyubi yang ada dalam perut Naruto hanya memasang wajah tak suka, benarkah ia tidur..? Tentu saja tidak, ia selalu mengamati Naruto, apa lagi saat berpindah dimensi seperti ini.

Naruto mendarat di dekat sebuah pohon di halaman sekolah yang sekarang menjadi area pertempuran tersebut. Ia mencoba menyandarkan Akeno dengan lembut pada batang pohon. Akeno masih dalam tatapan tak percaya nya, sesaat kemudian barulah Naruto menyadari bahwa pakaian wanita kuil Akeno sudah tidak layak pakai yang menampakkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan jelas. Naruto segera mengambil tindakan, ia melepaskan jubah orange nya dan menutupi tubuh yang begitu menggoda dan disukai banyak pria.

"Kamu seharusnya tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain menatap tubuhmu", Naruto berkata dengan nada datar.

Tersentak, hal itu lah yang dirasakan Akeno begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda di depannya, sebuah kalimat yang belum pernah ia dengar dari seorangpun, sebuah kalimat memiliki makna yang dalam baginya mengingat tak jarang ia menggoda Issei dengan tubuhnya.

"Istirahatlah, kamu jangan memaksakan dirimu nee-chan, aku akan membereskan nya untuk mu", Naruto kembali tersenyum lembut, kali ini pemuda itu membawa kesan yang berbeda baginya. Sekarang ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada pemuda ini, matanya kembali menatap sayu, dengan ekspresi yang kembali lemah, ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan dalam sekejap laki laki yang ia panggil Menma telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Namun ia kini bisa melihat jelas bahwa laki laki itu tengah berdiri dalam posisi menantang Kokabiel.

"Siapa kau manusia rendahan…?, bagaimana cara mu melakukannya..?", Kokabiel masih dalam ekspresi arogan nya.

"Dua pertanyaan mu hanya kujawab dalam satu jawaban, 'Kau tak perlu tahu'..", Naruto menyeringai rubah.

"Begitu kah..?, kalau begitu coba hindari ini," Kokabiel mencoba membuat puluhan tombak cahaya yang terkesan mengapung di sekelilingnya, kemudian dengan cepat tombak tersebut melesat kearah Naruto, tapi bagi Naruto, semua itu benar benar lambat. Dengan cepat Naruto yang baru saja membawa Hiraishin ke tingkat kedua yang memungkinkan ia bergerak 2x lebih cepat dari Hiraishin biasa dan bisa menjadikan udara sebagai pijakan nya telah berada di belakang Kokabiel tanpa ia sadari. Teknik ini ia namakan **Nii Rureru no Hiraishin, **teknik yang bisa dibilang Hiraishin tanpa segel,benar benar seorang keturunan Namikaze yang mampu menciptakan dan memodifikasi jutsu jutsu hebat.

_Duarr duarr duarrr…_

Kokabiel hanya menyeringai melihat puluhan tombak nya yang ia kira mengenai sasaran membuat banyak kawah dengan kepulan asap dan debu di tanah. "Kenapa kau tertawa..? aku sekarang ada di belakangmu", mendengar suara itu Kokabiel langsung membulatkan matanya lebar lebar.

"**Rasenggan !"**

Sebuah bola chakra padat berwarna biru menghantam punggung Kokabiel tepat dibagian belakang sayapnya. Ia yang sedari tadi hanya diam di udara dengan kesombongan nya, segera dikirim melesat mencium tanah.

_Duuuaaaarr.._

Sebuah kawah yang cukup besar tercipta di tanah. Naruto kembali memasang wajah datar seraya waspada terhadap berbagai kemungkinan.

"KAUUUU… KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI !", Kokabiel bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, ia kini kehilangan sepasang sayapnya hanya dalam satu kali serangan dan itu benar benar membuatnya marah. Rias dan anggota Peerage nya + Xenovia kembali dibuat terhenyak, mereka tidak percaya pemuda ini mampu melakukan serangan berarti pada serangan pertama. Sedangkan mereka ? mereka bahkan tak mampu menggores salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh tersebut. Hanya satu kemungkinannya, laki laki tersebut telah mengamati gaya bertarung Kokabiel.

Ia melesat menuju Naruto yang masih berpijak diudara. Naruto hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum, dalam aura kuning keemasan ia kembali berada di tanah, Kokabiel yang mencoba meninju nya hanya mendapati kenyataan bahwa yang ia pukul hanyalah angin. Kokabiel geram, ia berbalik dan mencoba menyerang Naruto, kali ini ia melesat dengan sebuah tombak yang ia bawa, tombak yang memancarkan aura yang tidak biasa, dengan kepakan ke 4 pasang sayapnya yang tersisa, dalam kecepatan tinggi ia mencoba mengantam Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang di tanah. Dalam sekejap Naruto kembali menghilang dalam kilatan kuning keemasannya dan saat ini ia berada di sekitar bangunan yang telah hancur. Kokabiel sedikit menyeringai, walaupun ia gagal mengenainya secara langsung, tapi…

_Kreeeeekkk…..,_

seragam atasan Naruto robek tanpa sisa, terlihat luka goresan yang cukup dalam di dadanya, tubuh yang telah ia latih dengan sekian lama terlihat jelas. _"Uhuukk",_ Naruto memuntahkan sedikit darah, ia memang benar memperhatikan gaya bertarung Kokabiel, namun bukan gaya bertarung jarak dekatnya. Naruto yang hanya menghindar pada detik terakhir sempat terkena aura tombak aneh tersebut.

"Boleh juga paman gagak…", Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Jangan memanggil namaku seenaknya manusia rendahan ! aku adalah Kokabiel, petinggi malaikat jatuh yang ikut bagian dalam great war dan aku termasuk yang selamat kau tahu ! ", Ia kembali bernada arrogan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan paman gagak..", Naruto menaikkan alis nya.

"KAU…. KAU AKAN MATI MANUSIA RENDAHAN !" ia membuat ratusan tombak cahaya se ukuran bus dengan aura yang luar biasa pada masing masing nya

"Kau terlalu sombong paman gagak", ujar Naruto datar. Melihat hanya sedikit celah untuk menghindar, Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu legendaris nya.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Terlihat ratusan klon Naruto muncul dari kepulan asap. Ada yang berpijak di udara, ada yang masih ditanah, dan ada pula yang berdiri diatas pohon. Dan itu membuat semua orang terkejut, bagaimana mungkin bisa ada orang serupa yang sebanyak itu, mereka bertanya tanya dalam batin mereka, apakah pemuda ini menggunakan sihir ? . Kokabiel memasang ekspresi tak percaya namun ia tidak peduli mengingat ratusan tombak cahayanya akan ia layang kan setelah ini.

_Wushhhhh Wushhhhhh Wushhhhh_

_Boffft Boffft Booffft_

Ratusan tombak cahaya tersebut menghantam sebagian besar Bunshin Naruto dan mejadikannya kembali sebagai kepulan asap. Kokabiel terlihat senang, namun se detik kemudian sebuah Bunshin menyerangnya tak terduga dari dalam tanah tanpa bisa ia prediksi, ia menerima pukulan keras di dagunya, pukulan yang dilapisi aura senjutsu **(U).** Ia terangkat ke udara, kemudian bunshin lainnya menendang punggungnya hingga ia terangkat lebih tinggi**(ZU), **2 klon lainnya memukul keras perutnya hingga ia melesat kebawah **(MA),** belum sampai mendarat ia sudah ditendang begitu keras oleh 2 bunshin yang menunggu dibawah **(KI),** hingga kembali ia berada di udara seakan di permainkan, ia tambah dipermainkan saat 1 klon memukul rahangnya penuh nafsu hingga Kobakiel terangkat lebih tinggi **(NARUTO RENDAN)**, setelah semuanya, yang asli telah menunggu di atas untuk memberikan sentuhan terakhir dengan putaran bola chakra padat yang membuat suara kebisingan seperti sebuah jet yang hendak lepas landas, _nggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

**"Fuuton :Rasen Shuriken !"**

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhh", serangan tersebut sukses menghantam dada Kokabiel, ia begitu kesakitan hingga matanya hampir keluar. Dengan tekanan yang begitu kuat ia dikirim melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam tanah,

_BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRR !_

Sebuah kawah berdiameter 15 meter dengan kedalaman 5 meter tercipta dengan hebatnya, ditutupi oleh kepulan asap dan debu yang masih menyelimuti nya. Semua mata kembali dibuat kagum, oleh serangan dahsyat tersebut, mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana cara pemuda itu melakukannya, namun yang jelas satu yang mereka ketahui, walaupun pemuda tersebut memancarkan aura manusia, namun ia bukanlah manusia biasa. Kokabiel tergeletak tidak berdaya, kali ini sayapnya hanya tinggal sepasang saja, ia mencoba berdiri walaupun begitu kesusahan, wajahnya benar benar merah padam untuk saat ini.

"Yoo... Kau hebat juga paman gagak, biasanya tidak ada yang bertahan setelah menerima serangan ku itu", Naruto tersenyum rubah.

"KAUUUUU…! PASTI AKAN KU BUNUH !", Kokabiel memancarkan aura kehitaman dari bola matanya, ia mengambil sebuah botol kecil entah dari mana dan meminum isi didalamnya. 'apa itu obat kuat ?', batin Naruto. Benar saja, sesaat kemudian tubuh Kokabiel diselubungi aura hitam yang sangat pekat membuat udara di sekitarnya bergetar begitu hebatnya, kekuatannya meningkat drastis, ia menatap tajam Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Sesaat kemudian dia menembakkan aura hitam tersebut kearah Naruto, Naruto dengan cepat menghindar, namun serangan tersebut mengenai Kekkai dan menimbulkan sedikit keretakan, para anggota OSIS pun sedikit bergetar

'Sial ?, aku harus mengakhiri ini dengan cepat', batin Naruto.

Kokabiel terus menembakkan aura hitam pekat itu setiap kali Naruto muncul, di tanah, di udara, di atas pohon, di balik bangunan, Naruto mencoba berpindah dengan zig zag di udara, ke atas, ke bawah, kiri, kanan, ia benar benar kesulitan untuk menghindari serangan kuat tersebut. Ekspresi Kokabiel malah semakin merah padam mengingat tidak satupun serangannya mengenai target, ia terus menyerang dengan menambah intensitas aura hitam tersebut. 'Sial, tidak ada cara lain' Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi mengaktifkan mode pertama perubahan Kyubi nya, selubung chakra kuning keemasan menyinari tubuhnya.

"**Oi, bocah, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, tubuhmu sekarang tak akan mampu menahan ini dalam waktu yang lama"** Kurama berbicara melalui telepati.

"Aku mengerti, aku harus mengakhiri ini dengan cepat. Eh…. ? bukannya tadi kau tidur Kurama ?, apa kau benar benar tidur..?", Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

"**Berisik…! aku hanya menperingatkan mu, sekarang lakukan seperti yang kau pikirkan",** Kurama mendengus kesal.

"Wakatta ttebayo..", dalam berbagai gerakan gerakan menghindar tadi Naruto mencoba mencari Blind Spot (Titik Buta) lawannya, setelah ia yakin akan hal itu, ia membuat sebuah Bijudama sebesar bola tenis di tangan kananya, dan Rasenggan di tangan kirinya. Ia mencoba menggabungkan kedua bola chakra yang terdengar mustahil untuk dilakukan, namun Naruto adalah perwujudan yang telah banyak mematahkan kemustahilan. Bijudama tersebut berubah sedikit membesar dari segi volume, warnanya berubah menjadi biru kehitaman, dan diselubungi oleh cincin cincin chakra angin. Tanpa perlu menahan lebih lama lagi, Naruto segera menembakkan bola tersebut ketitik buta Kokabiel.

"**RASENDAMA !"**

_BBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR !_

Ledakan yang sangat kuat yang menimbulkan berbagai retakan pada kekkai tersebut, sementara anggota OSIS terlihat begitu kelelahan mempertahankannya. Serangan yang menimbulkan ledakan yang berujung kesilauan bagi setiap mata di sana, begitu luar biasa hebatnya membuat seluruh gedung sekolah mereka rata seketika. Setelah semuanya, mereka kembali perlahan membuka mata mereka dan melihat dampak yang ditimbulkan oleh serangan tersebut

'SUUUUUGOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII', batin semua orang tak percaya.

Sementara Naruto terlihat berdiri dengan nafas yang berat, serangan tersebut tidak sampai melukai yang lainnya, hanya saja, tak ada yang tersisa dari Kokabiel kecuali batok kepalanya.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia kini sedang melihat seekor naga berwarna hijau keemasan dengan pupil horizontal dan sepasang tanduk lengkap dengan sepasang sayapnya tengah terbang begitu bebasnya menyerang Cerberus. Setinggi tinggi lompatan yang dibuat Cerberus, tetap tidak bisa menjangkau naga ini, naga tersebut terus mengeluarkan api dalam skala besar.

'Ada naga ya.., tapi dari mana..? , apa itu Henge si Gamabunta..?' batin Naruto.

'Guhh, sepertinya bocah itu sudah selesai, aku juga harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat', Gamabunta dalam bentuk naga nya sekarang menyemburkan beribu gallon minyak dari mulutnya dan itu membuat area sekeliling Cerberus bahkan Cerberus sendiri diguyur minyak. Setelah semuanya, naga itu menyemburkan api dalam tekanan luar biasa beserta skala yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Sontak kobaran api yang tercipta mengurung Cerberus dan membakar tubuhnya, Cerberus meringis tak berdaya, ia begitu kesakitan, sesaat kemudian, ia 'dikirim' kembali ke neraka.

Naruto mendekati sang naga, "Oi oi gamabunta, kau terlihat sedikit berlebihan", Naruto berjalan santai ke arah si naga yang ia identifikasi sebagai Gamabunta.

"Guuhh, berisik kau bocah, aku hanya ingin terlihat keren",Gamabunta mendengus, _Boofft_, ia sekarang kembali ke wujud katak nya. "dia boleh juga, setidaknya dia memberikan ku luka yang akan selalu ku ingat ini", Gamabunta memperlihatkan bekas cakaran di bagian perutnya, sementara mata Naruto hanya bisa menyipit. "Ya, sudah, aku pergi… sepertinya pekerjaanku selesai", _Poooft_.. bersama kepulan asap, katak itu menghilang.

Naruto yang masih dalam mode pertama pengendalian Kyuubinya tengah memandangi kepulan asap tersebut, tiba tiba ia dikagetkan dengan suara yang terdengar feminim,

"Menma san…?",

Ia menoleh, "Yoo.. senpai, err..", Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

"Rias !", balas wanita itu tegas, "Kau melupakan ku..?", wanita tersebut menambahkan dengan alis nya yang terangkat sebelah. Ia berjalan bersama peeragenya+Xenovia minus Akeno yang sedikit jauh dari lokasi tersebut.

"Eto.. err, sumimasen Riasu-senpai, ehe", Naruto mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa aku boleh tahu kau itu siapa ?",Rias kembali menyelidik.

"Aku Menma, dan Riasu-senpai kan sudah tahu itu", Naruto sedikit kikuk.

"Bukan itu maksudku, siapa kau sebenarnya ?".

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto hanya diam tak menggubris sepatah kata pun. Setelah keheningan beberapa saat, giliran pemuda berambut coklat yang menyapanya dengan nada datar,

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Himejima-san".

"Err, panggil saja aku Menma Hyoudou-san",

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Issei",

"Baiklah.."

.

"HIMEJIMA…?", si rambut merah benar benar kaget.

Naruto kembali memasang cengiran tak jelasnya seolah ada sesuatu yang orang lain ketahui tentang dirinya, ia tidak begitu mempedulikan keterkejutan perempuan rambut merah tersebut melihat kakak angkatnya berjalan ke arahnya. Akeno benar benar menutupi tubuhnya yang sekarang dengan jubah orange karena suatu alasan, terlihat kontras dengan Rias dan Xenovia yang sama sekali terkesan tidak mempedulikan pakaian mereka yang dalam keadaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Menma kun..?", Akeno tetap berjalan sambil menatap pria yang beberapa langkah di depannya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Sadar apa yang terjadi, Naruto segera menon-aktifkan Mode perubahan pertama Kyubinya hingga ia kembali terlihat hanya mengenakan celana Akademi Kuoh tanpa atasan sedikitpun. Perempuan yang melihat itu membuat pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, sedikit rona merah muncul di pipi mereka

"Daijoubu desuka Onee-chan ?", Naruto mengulum senyum lembut.

"ONEE CHAN…?", Kali ini si rambut merah benar benar terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto, setelah itu ia menatap Akeno dengan tatapan intens. Seakan tak mempedulikan tatapan tersebut, Akeno masih setia menatap pemuda di depannya yang selalu mengurai senyum kepadanya,

"Ha'i, Daijoubou desu, anata wa?", Akeno bertanya lembut.

"Daijoubu da yo, aku baik baik saja ttebayo..", Naruto nyengir seperti biasa.

"Ehemm.. Akeno bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini..?", Kali ini Rias menatapnya serius.

"Ara, ara~ Buchou.. aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..", Akeno memasang senyum palsu seperti biasa.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku Akeno, bisa kah kau menjelaskan nya ?, maksudku kenapa Menma-san memanggil mu Onee-chan, sedangkan kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku", Rias kembali menatap intens Akeno. Sebenarnya adalah hal yang wajar ia bertanya seperti ini kepada sahabat baiknya tersebut, mereka yang sedari kecil sudah bersama, akan menjadi sebuah kecurigaan tersendiri baginya terhadap keberadaan pemuda yang ia kenal Menma yang memanggil sahabatnya dengan panggilan kakak, ia tidak pernah bercerita lebih tepatnya. Akeno terdiam mencari kata kata yang tepat untuk dia keluarkan, namun Naruto menyela,

"Aku tidak mengerti apa masalah kalian, tapi yang aku lihat kalian semua adalah teman. Aku juga bisa melihat ada berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin Riasu-senpai tanyakan kepada Akeno-nee, tapi mengingat keadaan nee-chan yang sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkannya, setidaknya simpan dulu pertanyaan itu, dan setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang Riasu-senpai, aku minta maaf", Naruto membungkukkan badannya, dan semua orang sedikit kaget terhadap apa yang ia katakan dalam rangka mengeluarkan nee-channya dari suatu 'masalah', setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Dan Akeno, aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan nya padaku di ruangan klub besok", Rias mencoba mengalah.

"Akeno-san… jubah orange itu terlihat bercahaya dari sini, apa itu tidak melukai mu ?", Issei penasaran, namun tetap dengan wajah yang datar.

"Tidak Issei-kun, Justru sebaliknya, ini begitu menghangatkan, hhmm", Akeno tersenyum.

"Jubah itu telah dialiri senjutsu, itu bisa membantu menyembuhkan luka Akeno-nee dengan perlahan, jika sudah habis, jubah itu akan kembali menjadi butiran butiran chakra alam dan menghilang dengan sendirinya", Naruto menjelaskan. Semua orang hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka saja entah mengerti entah tidak. Setelah itu,

"Ano, Menma san..Perkenalkan aku Kiba Yuuto",

"Aku Xenovia",

"A-asia Argento",

ketiga orang tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya. Kiba dengan senyum biasanya, Xenovia sedikit membungkukkan badan sementara Asia tergagap karena berbicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Bertanya kemana Koneko..?, dia masih belum sadarkan diri karena pingsan sebelum Naruto datang.

"Panggil saja aku Menma, Yuuto-san, Xenovia-san, dan Arugento-san, salam kenal", Naruto membalas.

"Baiklah.. Aku Rias Gremory sebagai ketua mereka semua mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan mu Menma san, kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak datang membantu"

"Aaaa, tidak tidak.. tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu Riasu-senpai, aku pada awalnya hanya berniat membantu nee-chan, ehee", Naruto kembali nyengir tak jelas.

"Ara~, sayang sekali Rias, sepertinya aku harus pulang bersama Menma-kun", Akeno memasang ekspresi menggoda sambil merangkul lengan Naruto. Rias hanya membuang muka.

"Baiklah… aku dan kakakku mohon pamit kepada kalian semua", Naruto berujar mantap.

.

.

* * *

_Tap. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap…_

Naruto melompati batang batang pohon sepanjang jalan kota, ia berpindah ke atap rumah rumah penduduk dan berlari di atasnya, lanjut ke puncak tiang listrik, pertokoan, gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi, ia begitu menikmati suasana malam ini. Betapa tidak, ia sekarang tengah menggendong Akeno yang terlihat begitu senang terbukti dari senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya sejak ia berada dalam gendongan Naruto. Ia mengalungkan lengannya erat erat di sekitar leher pemuda tersebut. Jubah orange masih setia menutupi tubuhnya, sekarang terlihat lebih redup aura nya. Sambil mendongakkan kepala ke depan ia berujar seperti berbisik..

"Ninja…."

"Y-ya….? ", Naruto bingung masih tetap dalam lari dan lompatan nya.

"Apakah kamu seorang Ninja Menma-kun..?", Akeno bertanya penasaran.

"Ya, aku seorang Ninja nee-chan, tepatnya seorang Shinobi, memang nya kenapa..?". giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"Aku begitu menyukai Ninja…sewaktu aku kecil ibuku selalu menceritakan ku tentang kehebatan seorang Ninja, dan aku sangat tertarik setiap kali mendengarkan ceritanya yang tak pernah sama", Akeno bercerita tentang masa lalunya.

"Sokka, dan bagaimana perasaanmu setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana seorang Ninja bertarung..?", Naruto sedikit memperhatikan ekspresi wanita yang ada di punggungnya.

"Aku benar benar senang… Hmmmmm", ia mengulum senyum nan melembutkan, sementara Naruto yang melihat itu juga ikut tersenyum.

_Tap.. Tap.._

Mereka kini melompati sebuah sungai yang tidak cukup lebar, namun awan yang sedari tadi menutupi bulan sabit tengah malam beranjak untuk menampakkan nya, seolah menginginkan cahaya tersebut menerangi wajah 2 orang muda mudi yang sedang tersenyum satu sama lain. Ya, senyum mereka diterangi sang rembulan.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang ingatanmu telah kembali, bahkan ingatan mengenai namamu ?", Akeno memecah keheningan sesaat yang tercipta.

"Go-gomen.. aku masih belum ingat.. kalau kamu bertanya kenapa aku malah mengingat teknik Ninja ku, sepertinya itu berkat latihan, kerja keras dan pengalaman ku sebelumnya", Naruto nyengir tak jelas menyembunyikan kebohongan nya.

"Begitu ya…" Akeno sedikit kecewa akan tanggapan yang ia terima, ia melanjutkan, "Pada saat ulang tahun ku yang ke 6, laki laki itu mengajak ku ke tempat para ninja berada, dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah aku lupakan", Akeno membenamkan wajahnya merasakan kehangatan pundak lelaki yang sedang membawanya melompati atap rumah rumah penduduk.

"Laki-laki itu… ? dan seseorang..?", Naruto mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Ayahku…", ucap Akeno bergetar, ia yang masih sekarang belum mampu memaafkan ayahnya atas kematian ibunya mulai menampakkan sedikit raut kebencian mengingat seseorang yang dulu ia panggil ayah, "Akan tetapi seseorang itu, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..", kali ini wajahnya berubah menyiratkan kesedihan.

_Tap..Tap..._

Naruto sadar diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi, karena ia mengerti dari nada bicara nee-chan nya, ini merupakan masalah pribadi yang sebaiknya ia tidak ikut campur dengan hal tersebut. Ia memilih untuk diam.

_**Sekilas FLASH BACK AKENO**_

_Seorang anak laki laki, atau lebih tepatnya bocah karena masih sangat kecil tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya, ia menangis menampakkan emosi nya menyiratkan bahwa ia masih seorang yang polos._

"_Aku… aku hanya,.. aku hanya bisa memberikan ini Aki-chan..hiks.. hiks.. suatu saat nanti jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan memberikan yang satunya lagi supaya lengkap.. hiks"_

_Bocah tersebut memberikan sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk kupu kupu dengan perpaduan warna dasar biru tua, sedangkan di bagian tepinya beserta corak nya berwarna hitam. Hanya sebuah sayap, sayap bagian kiri namun masih bisa dipakai untuk jepitan rambut. Seperti janji yang ia ucapkan, ia akan memberikan sayap bagian kanan jika suatu saat mereka bertemu kembali. Walaupun sayap bagian tersebut tidak berada di tangannya._

"_A-arigatou…", raut kesedihan juga terpancar dari bola mata hitamnya. _

_**END FLASH BACK **_

Sang gadis yang saat ini berada pada punggung sang pemuda kembali tersadar akan lamunan sesaat nya. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja terlontar dari mulutnya yang sebenarnya ingin ia tahan, akan tetapi..

"Ne, Menma kun… Kenapa kamu datang menyelamatkanku…?", Akeno berkata dengan nada feminim seorang wanita. Merasakan bahwa pemuda tersebut telah menghentikan aksi melompat dan berlari nya, Akeno dibuat semakin penasaran.

Naruto sekarang berdiri di atas pohon maple bersama Akeno tentunya, dia menghentikan langkah Ninja nya, dan mencoba menoleh ke sebelah kiri tepat menatap mata gadis tersebut, angin yang membelai rambut mereka berdua, dan hanya diiringi oleh tatapan penasaran sang gadis serta tatapan datar seorang pemuda, Naruto berkata..

_"Apa aku memerlukan sebuah alasan…?",_ ia melanjutkan langkah ninja nya melompat di keheningan malam.

_Tap..Tap..Tap.._

Akeno sedikit tersenyum mendengar balasan pertanyaan tidak sengaja nya tadi, namun memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang ia panggil Menma terlihat datar dan begitu serius untuk saat ini, sebuah senyum jahil pun muncul, ia mencubit pipi bagian kanan Naruto, begitu lama. Sontak Naruto terkejut.

"Awwww, aww,, aeeeeyeye, Ittai ttebayo..", Naruto meringis

"Ufufufu, gomen Menma-kun, kamu begitu lucu dengan wajah seperti itu, cara bicaramu juga lucu, ufufu", Akeno hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

Naruto hanya bisa memanyunkan mulutnya ke depan. Setelah itu, ide jahil lain kembali muncul di kepala Akeno sementara mereka masih melompati atap atap rumah penduduk. Akeno menghembuskan nafas lembutnya di telinga kiri Naruto, kemudian ia mencoba memajukan bibirnya mengulum lembut cuping kiri Naruto setelah itu mengigitnya pelan dengan gigi depannya. Akeno begitu menikmati 'permainan' yang ia buat sendiri. Namun hal berbeda justru di alami Naruto, ia begitu terkejut merasakan sensasi yang awalnya memanas pada cuping telinga kirinya, kemudian berubah lembut, lalu terasa dingin, dan itu membuatnya sedikit blank hingga kehilangan sedikit konsentrasi saat meloncat.

Hampir saja mereka terjatuh menubruk jendela rumah penduduk, namun dengan insting Ninja nya, Naruto dengan cepat menggunakan **Nii Rureru no Hiraishin** nya untuk membuat udara di sekitar pijakan nya memadat hingga bisa ia jadikan pijakan, kemudian langkah berikutnya ia sudah menghilang dengan kilatan kuning keemasan menuju atap rumah seorang penduduk. Mereka hanya tinggal melompati beberapa pohon lagi untuk menuju Kuil.

"Yare yare, Onee-chan !, kita hampir saja celaka kamu tahu ?, jangan menggoda ku terus onee-chan, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi…!", Naruto memanyunkan mulutnya kembali, dan itu benar benar membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Ufufufu, gomen ne Men~ma~kun", Akeno tersenyum jahil.

"Hahhhhh….", Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali melompat ala Ninja menuju pepohonan yang menuju Kuil.

Kuil tersebut berada di tempat yang tinggi, oleh sebab itu banyak tangga menanjak ke arah sana. Naruto melompat ke bawah memutuskan berjalan memakai tangga tidak ingin hal hal 'buruk' terjadi lagi. Ia kini membawa Akeno masih dalam menggendong nya dalam keadaan diam. Beberapa saat berlalu dengan keheningan, tak ada satu orang pun diantara mereka berdua membuka percakapan. Hingga sampai pada tangga bagian tengah,

"Apa kamu tahu, kalau kamu berasal dari dimensi lain Menma-kun ?", ujar Akeno datar.

Hening….

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membulatkan matanya lebar lebar, ia memang sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya berpindah dimensi dari Kurama, namun ia benar benar terkejut kenapa gadis ini mengetahuinya dan malah mengatakan itu sekarang. Wajahnya sesaat tertunduk dan tertutupi oleh poni nya, ikat kepalanya telah ia lepaskan sedari tadi. Lalu, …

"A-apa maksudmu nee-chan..?", Naruto berujar tak kalah datar nya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang aku tahu kepadamu nanti", Akeno berkilah membuang pandangannya ke samping dengan nada yang juga datar.

.

.

_Di dalam kuil, di sebuah ruangan 4 Tatami._

"Aku akan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel dan lukamu terlebih dahulu nee-chan", Naruto berujar dingin, tak ada sedikitpun irama yang ia keluarkan bernada menggoda, apa lagi yang mengandung suatu kemesuman terselubung.

Naruto memeras handuk putih kecil yang ada di tangannya dan mulai mengelap tubuh Akeno dengan lembut. Perempuan itu masih mengenakan pakaian kuil yang ia pakai saat bertarung. Ia tengah duduk di atas futon merasakan sentuhan lembut membasahi kulitnya yang penuh debu dan keringat. Perlahan dari bagian wajah, berlanjut ke leher dan bagian tengkuk, Naruto langsung menuju ke lengan gadis itu. Ia kemudian sedikit mengusap punggung Akeno yang hanya terekspos saja. Setelah itu ia langsung beranjak ke bagian kaki yang dari bagian lutut sampai jempol kaki.

Naruto tahu sebenarnya masih ada bagian bagian yang menyisakan keringat dan tempat menempel nya kotoran. Namun ia _cukup tahu diri, _bahwa ada bagian bagian yang menjadi sebuah batasan, dimana hal tersebut tidak boleh ia sentuh. Naruto masih memasang wajah dingin dan ekspresi datar yang hanya ia keluarkan saat dalam pertempuran dan disaat keadaan 'memaksa' seperti ini. Sambil membayangkan bagaimana cara gadis ini merawat tubuhnya selama 3 hari saat ia baru tiba di dimensi ini, ia berjanji akan membalas semua itu sekarang, meski tidak cukup, meski mungkin gadis ini tidak begitu puas.

Akeno hanya bisa menatap wajah datar Naruto, ia terus memperhatikan bola mata biru shappire milik pemuda ini yang terkesan begitu dingin. Jika ia boleh jujur, ia ingin sekali menggoda pria ini untuk melakukan lebih, namun melihat tatapan pemuda ini, melihat apa yang telah pemuda ini lakukan untuknya, setelah semuanya ia sadar bahwa pemuda yang sekarang sedang membasuh tubuhnya ini begitu menghormatinya. Ya, pemuda ini benar benar menghormatinya, dan itu terlihat jelas dan dapat ia baca.

Kalau bukan keadaan yang memaksa, kalau bukan karena tubuhnya yang sekarang begitu lemahnya, ia mungkin tidak akan mau membuat pria ini bertambah 'repot' dengan mengajukan sebuah permintaan seperti….

"Ne… Menma-kun, apakah kamu keberatan membantu ku memakaikan Yukata (seperti baju tidur jepang) ?", ia bertanya dengan irama seperti seorang gadis remaja biasa. Ia yang selama ini selalu bersembunyi dibalik topeng 'Onee-sama' saat berada di sekolah, selalu bersembunyi di balik senyum palsu nya, selalu melancarkan kata kata yang membuat laki laki langsung mimisan seketika, kali ini hanya berujar seperti gadis remaja se usianya, sebuah identitas diri yang tidak pernah ia ungkap di depan khalayak, dan mungkin hanya kepada orang orang tertentu saja.

Naruto sadar akan hal ini, ia sedikit terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, itu artinya ia harus melepas pakaian gadis ini kan ?, dalam keadaan mereka berdua yang masih sadar akan perbuatan masing masing, dalam keadaan yang mungkin tak dapat ia jelaskan. Namun setelah melihat ekspresi Akeno yang menunduk dan memerah, ia menyadari bahwa gadis ini tidak sedang menggoda nya untuk melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Baginya, ini murni hanyalah suatu permintaan, tidak lebih. Ia kembali sadar dari pikirannya dan berujar…

"Baiklah nee-chan, aku tidak keberatan..", nada dingin nya kembali keluar.

_(Daaaaaaaan….. Skip….)_

_._

Akeno kini telah mengenakan Yukata nya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kuil malam ini, karena untuk kembali ke apartemen nya, itu tidak mungkin, ditambah ia tidak ingin merepotkan Menma(Naruto) lebih lama lagi. Lagi pula ia benar benar yakin, pemuda itu tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam macam kepadanya, ia begitu….. **Percaya**. Ia memiliki sebuah rasa **kepercayaan** terhadap pemuda yang berada di depannya ini.

"Nee-chan, aku bisa membuat jubah orange itu lagi dengan senjutsu, sepertinya luka-lukamu belum sembuh sepenuhnya.", Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Akeno kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan, benar benar tidak bisa ia terjemahkan, walaupun ia mencari dalam kitab tafsir maupun kamus besar bahasa sekalipun, ia mungkin tidak akan mampu menemukan suatu penjelasan. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu untuk beberapa detik. Naruto sedikit terbawa oleh tatapan nan menghanyutkan tersebut. Kemudian sesuatu yang ia sadari setelah semuanya adalah,

Akeno memeluknya….

Melingkarkan lengan putihnya ke tengkuk sang pemuda dan menyandarkan kepalanya dalam lembut ke dada sang pemuda, membuatnya merasakan sebuah sensasi tersendiri berada dalam dekapan sang pemuda yang entah kenapa malam ini ia memandang laki laki ini sebagai seorang pemuda, bukan sebagai seorang Menma.

Naruto terlihat blank untuk sesaat mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, setelah itu ia membalas pelukan sang gadis, dengan lembut ia mencoba mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang sang gadis ,yang entah kenapa malam ini dia memandang perempuan ini dengan cara yang berbeda, sebagai seorang gadis, bukan sebagai seorang nee-chan nya.

Mereka tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain tanpa diketahui oleh yang lainnya, ditemani oleh cahaya lilin, di tambah cahaya rembulan yang hanya menerangi ruangan tersebut, mereka terhanyut dalam dekapan masing masing, sampai sang gadis berkata dengan lembutnya…

"_Begini lebih hangat….."_

Setelah itu hanyalah deruan nafas halus nan hangat yang Naruto rasakan pada dada bidangnya. Hanya dengan merasakannya saja Naruto mengetahui bahwa gadis ini telah tertidur. Tentu ia tidak ingin membangunkan gadis ini, dengan sebuah bisikan halus ia menghembuskan nafas yang hangat disekitar telinga sang gadis dan berujar…

"_Oyasumi…. Akeno…"_

Ia tersenyum lembut seraya merebahkan badannya kebelakang membiarkan gadis ini tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Kurama yang sedang berada dalam mode tidur pura pura nya, hanya bisa menunjukan senyum rubah nya, ia menyeringai senang.

**To be Continued…..**

**.**

**.**

**Kata penutup**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini..? **

**Silahkan tulis di kolom Review.**

Disini saya bikin Issei yg OOC, dia skrg mencoba utk tidak jd mesum lagi dan sedikit lebih dingin. Alasannya kalian telah membacanya di atas,dan lihat **betapa terpukulnya ia**. Yg jelas saya kagak bikin OC kayak Mad dog dan chuck Norris lagi, #Yaomingface. Saya tidak ingin kalian geram, karena niat saya hanya ingin menghibur kalian dengan imajinasi saya. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Makanya skrg saya mencoba serius, alurnya msih saya pertahankan lambat, krna saya lebih senang membuat alur lambat seperti ini, ini akan menimbulkan sebuah kesan tersendiri dalam hubungan antara character. Pd chap ini Xenovia blm jdi peerage Rias, Irina tak ikut melawan kokabiel dan koneko pingsan sbl naru datang. Asia..? sembunyi lah..

Mengenai sifat Naru : sedikit banyak kalian udah tahu, dia **berusaha** utk tidak jd orang bodoh lagi, sbnrnya tidak bodoh, dia hanya ceroboh. Ttpi disini dia brusaha menjadi pribadi yg tenang dalam bertarung. Kemudian seperti yg kalian lihat dia berusaha menghargai wanita sebaik yang ia bisa, sifat nyegir gajenya masih dipertahankan. Namun ad bbrp sifat yg hanya ia tunjukan kpd orang tertentu saja, ya, kalian sepertinya sudah tahu itu. Kesialannya pd chap 1-4 itu murni krna author yg nista, jg salahkan naru nya. Ahehe.

Sifat:

Naru ke sona : Sdikit bahkan mungkin benar benar kesal, chap 4

Naru ke rias : Netral, tak merasakan apa apa, nama rias sja susah ia ingat, ini membuktikan bahwa tidak semua laki laki bisa terpikat oleh rias pd saat pertama. Tak tau kelanjutannya..

Naru ke shinra : krn ia ingin mnta tolong, tentu ia bersikap ramah dan senyum. Hanya itu, tak lebih bagi naru, namun tak tau bagi si shinra.

Naru ke Akeno : dengan membaca ini sedikit banyak kalian sudah tahu…. ahehe

Kalau ada yg penasaran dan ingin ditanyakan, silahkan tanya di review, saya bls lwt PM sebisanya. Chap selanjutnya akan berjudul **"What thing that can fill a hole inside..?" , **saya nggk tau kapan bisa update.

**Terima kasih telah membaca karya pas pasan saya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sepatah kata : Sebelum banyak yang mengatakan kalau saya typo dalam rangka panggilan Naruto kepada Rias, maka saya akan jelaskan. Naru adalah Shinobi, notabene asli jepang, dan lidahnya lidah jepang tulen. Karena nama "Rias Gremory", adalah nama asing, apa bila ditulis dengan katakana di bacanya menjadi "****Riasu Guremori" (****リアス・グレモリー**). Oleh sebab itu Naru tidak terlalu fasih memanggil Rias menjadi "Riasu-senpai". Walaupun anak anak di kuoh fasih memanggilnya dengan "Rias-senpai", akan tetapi bagi Naru saya buat sedikit perbedaan.

**Bagi yg penasaran Naru bisa balik dg Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu(pembalik Kuchiyose), saya juga akan menjawabnya disini. Tepatnya pada bagian bagian akhir.**

**Pada chap ini banyak yang akan di ungkap. itu saja.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : What Thing That Can Fill A Hole Inside ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

_Setelah Kepergian Naruto dan Akeno dari Lokasi Pertarungan….._

Rias tengah mengamati keadaan Akademi Kuoh yang benar benar hancur tak tersisa, hanya tertinggal puing puing yang berserakan, asap dan debu yang masih bertebaran, serta tanah yang dipenuhi oleh kawah kawah dengan berbagai ukuran. Dia yang masih belum percaya sepenuhnya terhadap apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu dimana ia kira bahwa Kokabiel akan sangat sulit dikalahkan, ditambah lagi dengan kelelahan yang menghinggapi nya beserta anggota Peerage nya, dibuat takjub dengan kemampuan seseorang yang hanya memancarkan aura manusia namun memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa.

Sepintas sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya, bagaimana jika ia menreinkarnasi pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai Menma tersebut menjadi salah satu Peerage nya, tentu kelompoknya akan bertambah kuat dan akan menjadi salah satu kelompok yang paling disegani di dunia bawah. Membayangkan dirinya akan memenangkan banyak Rating Game dengan adanya pemuda tersebut, sehingga langkah mewujudkan impiannya di masa depan untuk menjadi kelompok dengan peringkat pertama dalam Rating Game di dunia bawah akan semakin dekat.

Sebenarnya ia telah berharap begitu banyak kepada Pionnya mengingat laki laki tersebut memiliki Sacred Gear yang termasuk salah satu dari 13 longinius terkuat. Namun sikap Issei yang begitu dingin padanya yang tak jarang hanya tatapan benci yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda tersebut, jelas saja membuatnya begitu kecewa. Sebuah senyum iblis yang tersungging dari bibirnya seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk menjadikan Menma sebagai anggota kelompoknya. Walau pemuda tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan mengenai siapa dirinya, namun ia yakin penjelasan tersebut tidak akan lama lagi ia dapatkan.

Ia bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya bangunan gedung sekolah lama yang juga merupakan markas nya tidak terkena dampak yang signifikan, berterima kasih lah kepada orang yang ia panggil Onii-sama yang telah membuat sihir yang begitu kuat untuk melindungi bangunan tersebut. Ya, Sirzechs Gremory yang diberi titah Lucifer yang juga merupakan salah satu Maou di dunia bawah. Melihat kembali keadaan sekitar dengan memijat kepalanya ia membatin, 'Sona dan kelompoknya pasti akan kesulitan setelah ini'. Ia segera tersadar akan lamunan nya setelah seseorang memanggilnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Rias..?", Sona tengah datang bersama anggota kelompoknya ke lokasi Rias dan kawan kawan. Ekspresi kelelahan yang ia sembunyikan, terlihat begitu kontras dengan bawahannya yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kelelahan dari wajah mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sona, Kokabiel telah berhasil dikalahkan dan keadaan Sekolah yang seperti sekarang", Rias kembali memijat kepala.

"Hah, aku dan keluargaku akan benar benar kerepotan setelah ini", Sona tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi lelahnya lagi, ia melanjutkan "Apakah kalian yang telah berhasil mengalahkannya ?, aku juga merasakan aura yang sangat kuat saat pertarungan tadi, apa itu salah satu dari kalian", Sona bertanya menyelidik.

"Tidak, bukan salah satu dari kami. Aura itu berasal dari seseorang yang mengalahkan Kokabiel, ia juga bersekolah di sini, laki laki yang bernama Menma", Rias berkata datar.

"MMMENMAAA..?", Sona benar benar shock. "Maksudmu Himejima Menma…?", ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut, apa kau mengenalnya..?", Rias mengangkat alis nya sebelah.

"Tentu saja, ia anak baru yang telah bermasalah pada hari pertama ia bersekolah disini, aku benar benar tak dapat mempercayai kalau dialah yang mengalahkan Kokabiel", Sona telah pulih dari ekspresi kaget nya, sementara para anggota OSIS lain setelah mendengar nama seseorang yang mengalahkan Kokabiel tersebut hanya memasang wajah bingung, mereka tidak pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Lain ceritanya dengan sang Wakil Ketua OSIS, 'jadi namanya Menma ya, dan ia bersekolah disini, pantas saja aku serasa pernah melihatnya', batin Tsubaki.

"Tentu saja kau tidak percaya, kau tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri dan kau juga tidak tahu siapa dia", Rias membalas.

"Kau memang benar Rias, _aku tidak tahu siapa dia_", Sona menunduk. Sambil membayangkan kejadian siang tadi, _"KAUUU.., JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH KAU TAHU SEMUANYAAA !", _dimana untuk pertama kalinya seorang siswa atau lebih tepatnya seorang lelaki membentak nya. 'Aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya setelah ini', batinnya. Ia melanjutkan "Apa kau tahu sekarang dia dimana ?".

"Dia sudah pergi bersama Akeno sesaat setelah Kekkai mu hancur", Rias berujar.

"Jadi begitu, aku sudah menduga ada hubungan antara mereka mengingat aku telah membaca datanya pada buku administrasi", balas Sona sedikit kecewa.

"Maksudmu kau tahu bahwa mereka adalah kakak-beradik…?", Rias terkejut.

"Setidaknya yang aku baca bahwa dia adalah adik angkat Queen mu. Kenapa kau begitu terkejut Rias..?, apa dia tidak pernah bercerita?", Sona memperbaiki posisi kacamata nya.

"Begitulah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas besok aku akan meminta penjelasan dari nya", Rias hanya memijat kepalanya kembali.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat hanya memasang wajah bosan mendengar pembicaraan tersebut, ia seakan tak mempedulikan apa yang dua orang Iblis muda itu bicarakan, yang jelas itu bukanlah urusannya. Merasa bahwa tak ada alasan yang membuatnya harus bertarung lagi ia segera menggenggam tangan Asia dan berkata,

"Asia, ayo kita pulang, sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi", Issei sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kearah wanita yang ia ajak bicara.

"Ba-baik, Issei-san..", Asia hanya bisa tergagap seperti biasa, mereka berbalik menghadapkan punggung mereka kepada semua orang yang ada disana, Namun..

"Berhenti Issei !, Asia !, aku belum memerintahkan kalian untuk pergi !",Rias sedikit tidak menyukai kelakuan Peerage nya.

Langkah Issei dan Asia berhenti, Asia memasang wajah khawatir, sementara Issei tetap dengan wajah tenang dan datar nya, ia sedikit berbisik untuk menenangkan Asia, setelah itu.. "Aku rasa aku tidak memiliki urusan lagi disini Buchou !", ia berkata datar tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau jangan bertindak sesukamu Issei !, setidaknya kau harus memberi hormat kepada ku sebagai seorang majikanmu, kau juga tidak bisa menunjukan sifatmu itu didepan semua orang yang ada disini", Rias berusaha membuat Issei supaya lebih mengerti akan keadaan.

Tanpa berbalik dan masih setia membelakangi Rias, Issei kembali berujar, "Dan kau, jangan bersikap seolah kau telah menyelamatkan hidup ku.. aku tidak meminta untuk diselamatkan. Kalau bukan karena Asia yang ketakutan, aku tidak akan mau bertarung seperti tadi", nada yang terdengar dingin.

Semua orang hanya bisa memandangi Issei tak percaya terhadap apa yang telah ia katakan kepada majikannya, terlebih bagi Rias yang memandangi nya dengan mata berair seolah ia merasa bahwa pemuda ini begitu membenci nya. Sementara ada pula yang hanya menundukkan kepala karena mengerti masalah yang melanda laki laki tersebut. Asia semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya mencoba untuk menenangkan Issei, sementara Sona hanya berekspresi datar karena bagaimanapun ia tidak mau mencampuri masalah antara Rias dan Pion nya tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf Buchou, tapi aku dan Asia harus pergi", dengan nada datar nya ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

"Jadi apa semuanya telah selesai?, aku sempat mengira kalau aku sendiri yang harus turun tangan menghadapi pemberontak itu, heh", dengan nada yang sedikit arogan, seorang pria berarmor putih dengan sepasang sayap mencoba menginterupsi suasana. Semua orang terlihat membulatkan matanya mendengar suara yang tidak dikenal tersebut, bahkan Issei dan Asia menghentikan langkahnya. Mencoba mencari sumber suara, mereka menengadah ke langit dan mereka hanya memasang posisi waspada setelahnya.

"Si-siapa kau,? Dan apa urusanmu..?, Rias mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Hahaha kau benar benar to the point pewaris keluarga Gremory, baiklah, perkenalkan aku Vali, sang Vanishing dragon, dan aku datang kesini atas perintah Azazel untuk menghentikan Kokabiel", Vali membuka helm armornya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anak berambut coklat.

"A-azazel ?, kau mengenal gubernur malaikat jatuh itu ?", kali ini giliran Sona.

"Ya, bisa dibilang dia guru ku, sebelumnya aku minta maaf kepada kalian atas tindakan sepihak Kokabiel yang mencoba memicu perang kembali. Azazel tidak pernah menginstruksikan hal tersebut, dan aku ditugaskan untuk membawa orang itu kembali, akan tetapi seperti yang kalian lihat, aku hanya menemukan batok kepalanya, aku harap Azazel tidak terlalu kecewa", Vali mencoba menunjukan batok kepala Kokabiel. Sona dan para Peerage nya benar benar terkejut bahwa yang tersisa dari salah satu petinggi gubernur malaikat jatuh yang mencoba membunuh mereka hanyalah sebuah batok kepala, mereka berpikir bahwa orang yang telah mengalahkannya pastilah seseorang yang tidak bisa mereka anggap remeh. Vali mencoba melanjutkan,

"Akan tetapi sepertinya aku tidak menduga kalau aku akan menemui rival ku disini, khukhu..aku penasaran akan kemampuan rivalku yang sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung?", Vali menyeringai ke arah Issei.

**[Partner, dia adalah Hakuryuukou yang sekarang, pemegang Longinius Divine Dividing, sang Vanishing Dragon, Albion, yang tidak lain adalah rival abadiku],** Draig mencoba berkomunikasi dengan hostnya. Issei hanya diam tak menanggapi hal tersebut kemudian ia berbalik mencoba menatap ke arah Vali…

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertarung denganmu", Issei menatapnya dingin.

"Hahahaha… bagaimanapun Sekiryuutei adalah rival abadi Hakuryuukou, dan kita akan selalu bertarung sampai salah satu dari kita mati, dan kau bilang kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertarung katamu..?, aku benar benar kecewa", pria berambut perak itu menyeringai sambil menatap mata Issei. Sementara semua yang mendengar itu begitu terkejut kecuali Issei.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni mu", Issei menjawab singkat.

"Apa kau takut ?, aku bisa melihat kalau kau begitu lemah, khukhu, akan tetapi bagaimana kalau aku memaksa, atau apa aku perlu membunuh kedua orang tuamu dan orang orang terdekat mu terlebih dahulu agar kau mau melawan ku?", si maniak bertarung kembali menyeringai dengan sombong nya. Asia begitu ketakutan hingga ia mencoba bersembunyi di balik punggung Issei, sementara Issei hanya menunduk hingga matanya tak terlihat. Ia menggertakkan giginya kuat kuat, memasang wajah yang diliputi kebencian, mempertautkan alis nya dan mulai memandang pria berarmor yang sedang di udara dengan tatapan membunuh.

"KAUUUU… JANGAN COBA MELIBATKAN MEREKA !… AKU…. AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU BRENGSEK..!", Issei kali ini benar benar kesal, terbukti dengan tatapan benci nya kepada sang Hakuryuukou. Ia terpancing dengan provokasi singkat Vali.

"Begitu.. begitulah seharusnya.. datanglah kepadaku dengan tatapan membunuh.. haha", ia tertawa melihat hasil provokasi suksesnya.

Selanjutnya adalah pertarungan kedua naga surgawi yang begitu hebatnya. Membuat arena tersebut kembali dibuat bergetar dengan ledakan ledakan hebat. Sona dan para anggotanya kembali membuat Kekkai walaupun begitu kelelahan, tapi mereka sadar bahwa itu tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dengan Rias dan anggotanya yang terlibat langsung dalam pertarungan sebelumnya, mereka memaksakan diri. Pertarungan Issei Vs Vali berjalan alot, Vali hanya melakukan gerakan gerakan kecil dan tetap tenang dalam bertarung tak lupa dengan seringaian nya, sementara Issei yang telah terbawa emosi, menyerang dengan membabi buta. Ia yang tidak mengerti bagaimana gaya bertarung yang seharusnya, hanya bisa memuntahkan kekesalannya melalui beberapa Dragon Shoot dalam mode Boosted Gear Scale Mail (armor merah nya) yang ia tujukan langsung ke Vali. Dengan mudahnya Vali menahan serangan tersebut dengan membagi dua serangan yang tertuju ke arah nya serta menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai tambahan kekuatannya.

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost**] dan **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]** adalah suara suara mekanik yang berulang kali terdengar di Area tersebut. Pertarungan yang tidak seimbang itu jelas telah diketahui siapa pemenangnya. Jelas saja, Vali lebih superior dalam menguasai kekuatan naga dari pada dirinya, ditambah lagi fakta bahwa pemuda itu membawa darah Lucifer, membuat diri pemuda itu berada jauh beberapa tingkat di atas Sekiryuutei yang sekarang. Issei yang tengah tak berdaya memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya akibat serangan Vali, ia tetap mencoba bangkit tanpa mengurangi tatapan membunuh yang terus ia arahkan kepada pemuda tersebut.

"HENTIKAN ISSEI !", dengan berteriak serta matanya yang telah basah, Rias mencoba menghentikan Issei yang masih menunjukan posisi kalau ia akan tetap melawan. Perempuan rambut merah itu benar benar diliputi kekhawatiran, tidak, lebih tepatnya ia takut untuk kehilangan Issei, bidak yang paling berharga baginya. Air matanya kini telah membanjir mencoba menatap nanar sang pemuda, namun Issei tetap tak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Sampai Asia berlari ke arah nya dengan air mata yang membanjir dan mencoba memeluknya dari belakang,

"Sudah cukup, Issei-san….hiks.. hiks", ucap Asia disela sela tangisnya. Ia mencoba menahan Issei dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku benar benar kecewa kalau rivalku yang sekarang begitu lemah, kau terlalu cepat berakhir, kau tidak bisa memenuhi dahaga bertarung ku, setidaknya kau perlu berlatih beribu kali lagi untuk mengimbangi ku, haha..", Vali menatap Issei dengan sombong nya, ia melanjutkan "Sampai jumpa Sekiryuutei, ku harap pertemuan berikutnya kau bisa membuatku sedikit senang dengan peningkatan mu, Khukhu…", dengan seringaian terakhir, ia beranjak pergi, terbang menuju langit.

Sementara Issei kembali mengutuki dirinya yang begitu lemah, ia juga begitu menyesali nasib yang membawanya untuk terus bertarung, bertarung dan bertarung. Ia benar benar tidak ingin orang orang di sekelilingnya celaka karena dia. Kecewa, marah dan benci yang memperlebar lubang di hatinya dan ia hanya melampiaskan hal tersebut dengan memukul tanah dengan keras. Ia menumpahkan air matanya, kenapa hidupnya harus terus seperti ini ?, ia yang hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang bersama dengan orang yang berharga baginya, atau setidaknya pergi ke alam kematian pada waktu itu, baginya itu lebih baik dari pada harus menjadi iblis dan terus terlibat dalam pertarungan dan melihat orang orang di sekelilingnya celaka. Ia tak punya motivasi dalam bertarung sebagai iblis, setidaknya ia hanya belum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk terus bertarung hingga nanti seseorang akan menyadarkan nya.

Impian untuk menjadi raja harem telah lama ia tinggalkan. Awalnya sewaktu masuk Akademi Kuoh yang notabene kebanyakan siswa nya wanita, ia memang berambisi untuk mendapatkan banyak pacar. Namun setelah kejadian itu, setelah hari yang membawa kenangan pahit itu, ditambah ia mendapati fakta bahwa ia telah di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis setelahnya, ia benar benar tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Rias yang pernah mencoba membujuknya dengan mengatakan bahwa jika ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan berpromosi menjadi iblis kelas tinggi, ia akan mendapat Peerage nya sendiri dan bisa membuat Harem sesuka nya, malah dibalas nya dengan tatapan tajam pada majikannya tersebut.

Ia sadar akan dirinya yang telah kelewat mesum, dan diperbudak oleh nafsunya sendiri telah berakhir begitu menyedihkan pada kencan pertamanya dan berakhir menjadi iblis yang membuatnya membulatkan mata tak percaya. Bersikap mesum baginya telah membawa bencana tersendiri dalam hidupnya, dan ia mengutuki hal tersebut dalam dalam. Ia benar benar frustasi dalam mengutuki nasibnya sendiri, setelah semuanya Asia mencoba menyembuhkan luka lukanya dengan Twilight Healling milik gadis tersebut. Ia mengelap air matanya, dan berujar dengan lemah "Terima kasih, Asia.."

Gadis itu hanya membalas, "Issei-san…", dengan mata yang masih berair.

.

.

.

* * *

**Alam mimpi Naruto**

"_Nee.. kenapa kamu disini sendirian ?", seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut tergerai mendekatinya._

"_Aku…tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku.. hiks hiks…", ia mengusap matanya yang berair dan masih setia duduk di ayunan dan begitu kesepian._

"_Aku mau kok bermain denganmu, hmm…", gadis kecil itu mencoba menghibur._

"_Benarkah…?", ia membulatkan mata._

_Mereka berbagi kursi ayunan karena tubuh mereka yang kecil, tertawa bersama, sambil mencoba mengayunkan badan agar lebih tinggi. Raut kesedihan nya pun mulai hilang, dan digantikan dengan tawa mulai hinggap di wajah kecilnya. Tawa yang sebelumnya tabu baginya. _

"_Aki-chan, apa kamu bisa menangkap ku…?", ia mencoba berlari menjauhi gadis kecil tersebut._

"_Tentu saja Naru-kun, kamu pasti akan menyesal aku tangkap dengan cepat…",gadis itu mengejarnya _

_._

_._

"_Ne ne.. aku lapar, bermain denganmu begitu menyenangkan…", sang gadis kecil mengeluh._

"_Mmmm,, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen ?"_

"_Ide bagus., aku suka.."_

_._

_._

"_Paman, bisakah paman mengganti naruto yang ada di mangkok ramen ku ?, aku lebih suka menma", sang gadis kecil mencoba memanggil si pemilik kedai._

"_Baiklah, Oujo-chan, mmm..sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat mu, tapi baiklah.."_

"_Terima kasih paman… hmmm", gadis kecil itu tersenyum._

"_Aki-chan tidak suka naruto (yang ada dalam mangkok ramen) ya..?", si bocah kuning kecewa._

"_Aku lebih suka menma, kata ibu ku itu lebih sehat…", balas si gadis kecil._

_Sementara si bocah kuning hanya memanyunkan mulutnya, kemudian matanya melebar setelah mendengar…_

"_Tapi aku suka Naru kok… hihihi…"_

"_Benarkah…?", ia membulatkan mata, menatap si gadis kecil._

"_Bercanda….. uwek…", gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya menjahili bocah yang tengah duduk di sampingnya._

_._

_._

**Kembali Ke Alam Nyata**

"Uukkhhh, enngggggtt…..", Pemuda bersurai kuning membuka mata setelah beberapa jam berlalu.

"Ohayou Men~ma~kun", sang kakak angkat mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan mengeja nama sang adik.

"Ohayou Akeno-nee, engggtt", Naruto mengusap usap matanya dan mencoba bangkit dari pembaringan.

"Ufufufufu…", Akeno yang duduk disamping futon itu hanya menatap pemuda yang ia panggil Menma sambil tersenyum palsu kembali.

"Errr… kenapa nee-chan menatap ku seperti itu ?, apa ada yang aneh di wajah ku..?", ia memasang wajah bingung.

"Ufufufu, tidak Menma-kun, hanya saja wajah tidurmu terlihat begitu lucu, hihihi",

"Benarkah..?, aku harap nee-chan tidak memotret nya", Naruto mencoba mengusap rambutnya yang acak acakan.

"Ara, sayangnya aku sudah punya banyak gambarnya… ufufufu", ia mencoba menunjukan ponsel nya kepada Naruto

"HAAAA? APAA?, berikan padaku.. nee-chan, ku mohon ayo berikan..", Naruto membulatkan mata untuk sejenak, kemudian mencoba meraih ponsel Akeno, sementara Akeno menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Naruto, ke atas, ke bawah, ke samping, ke kiri, ke kanan, yang membuat Naruto begitu kesulitan menjangkau nya. Hingga pada suatu kesempatan Naruto secara tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian dada Akeno dan itu membuatnya panik walau hanya se ujung jari.

"Go-gomen-gomenasai nee-chan, a-aku tidak sengaja..", Naruto tergagap memasang wajah panik.

"Ufufufu", Akeno menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, setelah itu..

_BLETAKKKK!_

"Ittai ttebayo ! aku kan tidak sengaja..", Naruto meringis mengelus kepala benjol nya.

"Ara ara Menma-kun, kalau kamu mau, tinggal katakan saja, jangan mencuri curi kesempatan seperti itu, ufufu", Akeno mencoba menggoda, walau ia tahu bahwa pria ini berkata jujur, walau ia tahu memang tidak ada unsur kesengajaan darinya, akan tetapi ia mencoba menggoda hanya semata untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi pria ini.

"Nee-chan jahat, aku kan sudah bilang kalau itu tidak sengaja…", masih dalam keadaan mengelus benjol nya, Naruto membuang mukanya ke samping kiri bawah yang kini sedikit memerah.

"Begitu.. sekarang cepatlah mandi sebelum terlambat, seragam barumu telah ada di atas meja, hmmm", Akeno menunjuk sebuah seragam sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ha'I, ha'I, wakatta ttebayo…", Naruto kini memanyunkan wajahnya. Ia berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Sementara sang kakak angkat hanya bisa memandangi nya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan melewati pintu gerbang Akademi Kuoh. Sona dan para anggotanya benar benar bekerja keras untuk membuat ulang bangunan yang telah hancur akibat pertarungan semalam menggunakan sihir. Naruto menatap tak percaya terhadap apa yang ia lihat, sekolah yang baru tadi malam telah rata dengan serangannya kini terlihat biasa biasa saja seakan tak ada sesuatu yang berarti terjadi. Akeno menyadari ekspresi tak percaya dari adik angkatnya, ia berujar,

"Kamu nanti akan mendapat penjelasan mengenai semuanya. Ikutlah denganku ke ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib sewaktu istirahat nanti"

"Ba-baiklah…", pemuda beriris biru tersebut hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kakak angkatnya, ia melanjutkan, "Jepitan rambutmu terlihat unik Akeno-nee, tapi kenapa hanya ada satu sayap ?", kembali dengan tatapan bingungnya. Ia kini tengah menatap jepitan rambut berbentuk sayap kupu kupu dengan warna dasar biru tua dan motif berwarna hitam yang ada dibagian pelipis tepatnya di atas telinga bagian kanan Akeno.

"Oh..ufufu.. sebenarnya aku telah lama menyimpannya, namun entah kenapa aku ingin memakainya kembali akhir akhir ini.", untuk sesaat Akeno menunduk, kemudian melanjutkan, "Karena seseorang telah berjanji akan membawakan sayap yang satunya lagi suatu saat nanti", ia memasang wajah yang sedikit menampakkan kesedihan seolah tidak yakin akan kata kata yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Begitukah ?, pasti orang itu membawa kesan mendalam bagi mu. Apa ia kekasihmu ?", Naruto penasaran. Ia kini berjalan dengan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu…..", nada yang terdengar lemah.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf…", ia sedikit menunduk.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan setelah semua nya.

…**. A HOLE INSIDE ….**

* * *

**Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

"Baiklah, aku kira semua yang ada disini telah lengkap".

Rias membuka pembicaraan. Ia yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Peerage nya, di tambah seorang tamu yang juga mengikuti pertemuan. Di depannya tepatnya pada bagian kiri dan kanan, terdapat dua Sofa yang memanjang dimana tengah duduk disana Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Issei dan Asia. Kiba, Koneko, Akeno dan Koneko hanya memasang wajah biasa. Sementara Issei, boleh dikatakan ia tidak senang. Ia berpikir kenapa juga ia harus mengikuti pertemuan ini dan mendengarkan perkataan yang bukan menjadi urusannya, ia juga tidak begitu senang mengingat jadwal makannya ke kantin bersama Asia terganggu karena pertemuan yang ia anggap tidak penting ini. Ia benar benar telah kehilangan motivasi untuk tetap berada di kelompoknya, setidaknya apabila ia bisa hidup normal, maka ia akan hidup dengan tenang, begitu pikirnya.

Sementara Naruto yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan kursi tunggal yang tepat 5 meter di depan Rias hanya bisa memasang wajah bingungnya. Ia yang sangat asing dengan dekorasi dalam ruangan ini, sekilas dari luar ia hanya melihatnya sebagai sebuah gedung tua, namun setelah berada di dalam, ia membulatkan mata mengingat keadaannya yang jauh berbeda. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Rias.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku kembali Menma-san, Aku Rias Gremory, seorang **iblis **pewaris keluarga Gremory. Dan semua yang ada disini adalah iblis yang juga merupakan anggota Peerage ku"

_Blasshhhh_

DEG…Naruto begitu terkejut, ia terbelalak, hampir saja matanya keluar mendengar suatu kata yang telah ia cari selama di dimensi ini, Iblis. Ditambah lagi dengan semuanya yang menunjukan sayap kelelawar mereka, nee-chan nya dengan sayap berbedanya, minus Issei yang memasang wajah tak peduli. Melihat raut wajah Issei dengan tatapan dingin nan datar yang datang dari teman sekelas nya tersebut, sedikit banyak ia mengerti akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang telah familiar baginya selama di dunia Shinobi. Belum selesai keterkejutan nya, Rias menambahkan…

"Aku yakin kamu telah mengenal semua yang ada disini kecuali gadis itu. Dia adalah Toujo Koneko yang juga merupakan bidak Rook ku,", Rias menunjuk Koneko.

"Hnn.. Salam kenal…", Koneko membalas datar sambil mengulum lolipop nya.

"Dan sekarang aku ingin bertanya Menma-san, Siapakah kamu sebenarnya dan apa hubungan mu dengan Akeno ?", Rias bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik, sementara Akeno hanya menundukkan kepala tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku kehilangan ingatan ku. yang aku ketahui hanyalah aku sebagai seorang Shinobi, nee-chan mengatakan bahwa aku berasal dari dimensi lain, dan sekarang, aku adalah adik angkat Akeno-nee…", kali ini Naruto memasang wajah yang meyakinkan, kebohongan nya terdengar lancar.

"Shinobi…?, dimensi lain…?, jadi kamu tidak mengingat siapa dirimu?", Rias memasang wajah terkejut, semua anggota Peerage nya minus Akeno dan Issei juga terlihat tak percaya. Ia kemudian sedikit mengarahkan pandangannya ke Queen nya, selanjutnya ia berbalik menatap Naruto intens.

"Begitulah… aku tidak ingat siapa diriku, akan tetapi jika Riasu-senpai menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi mengenai dunia ini, sedikit banyak aku mungkin akan mengingat jati diriku", dengan lihainya Naruto mencoba memancing.

"Mmmm.. begitukah,?, baiklah akan aku jelaskan"

Rias mulai menceritakan bahwa di dunia ini terdapat 3 Fraksi yang bertentangan. Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh yang pada dulunya berperang dalam Great War. Mereka menghentikan peperangan mengingat jumlah korban yang merugikan ketiga belah pihak. Mendengar hal itu Naruto teringat akan perkataan Kurama yang pernah menyebutkan 3 kubu yang saling bertarung, sedikit banyak ia menduga bahwa sang Kyuubi mengetahui semua yang ada di dimensi ini, hanya saja untuk suatu alasan yang tidak diketahuinya Kyuubi tidak mau menjelaskan. Ia juga sedikit kecewa mendengar adanya kata peperangan, baginya peperangan hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit, kemudian rasa sakit itu menimbulkan kebecian, setelah itu kembali lagi menimbulkan permusuhan, hal yang seperti lingkaran setan yang telah mati matian ia putus rantainya di dunia Shinobi. Rias juga menjelaskan kepadanya mengenai sistem Evil Piece yang sayangnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hal itu. Setelah semuanya Rias berujar…

"Nah, Menma-san, atau bolehkah ku panggil Menma-kun, aku Rias Gremory atas nama keluarga Gremory dengan senang hati mengundang mu untuk bergabung menjadi anggota Peerage ku, apakah kamu bersedia..?" Rias mencoba membujuk.

"Aku minta maaf, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa Riasu-senpai", Naruto berkata dengan datar nya. Baginya yang telah mendengar penjelasan bahwa ia akan di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis jika ia menyetujui nya, tentulah suatu hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Ditambah lagi mengenai tujuannya untuk kembali ke kampung halaman secepat yang ia bisa , tentu akan terganggu apabila ia menyetujui tawaran gila perempuan bermata hijau kebiruan yang tengah menatap nya dalam ekspresi tak percaya. Sementara Akeno hanya memasang wajah penuh kelegaan setelah mendengar jawaban cepat dan langsung dari Naruto.

Rias mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia tidak kehilangan akal untuk membujuk pemuda yang satu ini untuk menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarganya, ia yang telah berjanji untuk melakukan berbagai cara bagaimanapun itu, tentu tidak akan menyerah dengan mudahnya. Ia menjelaskan berbagai keuntungan yang akan Naruto dapatkan nanti, mulai dari fasilitas, apartemen, uang, wanita, harta, pangkat, bahkan ia juga berjanji membantu Naruto untuk memulihkan ingatannya, benar benar seorang iblis yang sedang berusaha membujuk manusia. Alhasil, Naruto tetap dengan wajah datar nya, ia sama sekali tak bergeming dengan tawaran yang diajukan Rias, ia hanya menatap Rias dengan tatapan dingin sambil berujar..

"Maaf.. aku tetap tidak bisa.."

Mendengar penolakan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Rias hanya bisa memijat kepalanya. Ia mencoba mengalah namun berjanji untuk tidak akan menyerah. Ia tetap memikirkan cara kedepan nya bagaimana Naruto agar mau menyetujui permintaannya, tentu ia tidak akan melepaskan pemuda ini begitu saja. Namun lamunan nya terhenti saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu…

"Issei… ! aku belum menyuruh semuanya bubar, dan kau tidak bisa pergi seenaknya", Rias kembali dibuat kesal oleh pria berambut coklat yang membelakangi nya entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berdiri dengan memukul meja.

Issei menghentikan langkahnya, ia yang sudah hampir meraih ganggang pintu, berbalik kemudian berkata dengan nada datar nya, "Aku kira aku tidak memiliki urusan disini, ini bukan urusanku, aku berhak memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur, dan jangan membentak ku seolah kau boleh melakukan semuanya pada ku !", tatapan dingin Issei nan menusuk ke dalam iris hijau kebiruan Rias, bahkan sampai kedalam hatinya hingga membuat mata gadis itu sedikit berkaca kaca, berair di sela selanya.

Hanya melihat adegan ini, hanya dengan melihat tatapan Issei kepada si rambut merah, Naruto sekarang mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada teman sekelas nya. Sebuah perasaan yang telah lama ia buang jauh jauh, sebuah perasaan yang paling tidak ia sukai, sebuah perasaan yang telah menjerumuskan sahabat terdekat nya kedalam kegelapan, sebuah perasaan yang hampir membuat dunia Shinobi di ambang kemusnahan. **Kebencian,** ya, ia bisa melihat dan merasakan ada sebuah kebencian yang bersarang pada diri pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu. Semua anggota Peerage Rias hanya bisa memasang wajah sedih, prihatin, kecewa, dan lainnya melihat sikap Issei yang satu ini, tidak ada reaksi berlebih mengingat mereka cukup sering melihatnya.

"Aku permisi…", kalimat terakhir Issei dengan datar nya mengalun ke setiap telinga kemudian menghilang bersama tubuhnya yang saat ini telah tidak tampak lagi di ruangan klub tersebut. Rias tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya, ia meneteskan liquid bening dari sudut gelap matanya, menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, ia tak mampu lagi untuk berkata kata. Sementara Asia hanya bisa mebatin 'Issei-san…'. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, mencoba untuk tetap menampakkan bahwa dirinya sebagai seorang King dari kelompoknya, ia menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir membasahi pipinya, karena sudah tidak tahan untuk lebih lama lagi, ia berujar lemah sesaat kemudian…

"Baiklah… aku rasa pertemuan hari ini cukup, aku harap kamu mempertimbangkan tawaran ku Menma-kun", Rias menatap Naruto masih dalam ekspresi sedihnya, ia melanjutkan, "Semuanya boleh bubar, kecuali kau, Akeno", Pandangannya kini beralih kepada gadis berambut ponytail yang sedang tersenyum palsu ke arah nya.

.

Setelah semuanya keluar dan hanya menyisakan 2 orang wanita di dalam ruangan bergaya bangsawan tersebut, suasana antara Rias dan Akeno yang notabene juga merupakan sahabatnya benar benar hening untuk sejenak, sepertinya Rias masih belum mampu meredakan kesedihan nya. Naruto lah orang terakhir yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut, setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya, ia melakukan Henge menjadi seekor laba-laba. Ia mulai merayap masuk melalui celah bagian bawah pintu, memanjat di dinding, hingga merayap di atap atap. Alasannya ?, informasi yang Rias sampaikan tadi belumlah cukup baginya untuk membawanya kembali ke desa tercinta, ditambah lagi Rias yang sedari tadi lebih mementingkan poin untuk berpromosi kepadanya, seakan membuatnya merasa tidak mendapat cukup informasi. Siapa tahu dengan mendengarkan percakapan ini, walau nanti akan bersifat pribadi, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan baginya untuk mendapat informasi yang lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan. Ia mencoba bersikap natural sebagai seekor hewan, sambil memasang telinga dalam dalam mengenai percakapan yang sesaat lagi akan ia dengarkan.

"Aku harap Issei-kun dapat mengubah sikapnya kepada kita semua, terutama kepadamu Rias", Akeno menatap sahabatnya. Tidak ada lagi interaksi antara budak dan majikan pada situasi ini, namun hanya sebagai sesama sahabat.

"Aku juga berharap demikian Akeno, aku benar benar lelah dengan sikapnya….", Rias masih dalam wajah sedihnya.

"Nah, sekarang penjelasan apa yang kau inginkan dariku Rias", nada Akeno hanya seperti seorang gadis remaja yang berbicara dengan teman sebayanya, begitu pula dengan Rias.

"Seperti yang telah kita dengarkan dari pemuda itu tadi, namun aku ingin mendengarkan versi mu Akeno…", Rias kini menatap mata sahabatnya.

"Begitu… baiklah… dia memang berasal dari dimensi lain. Pada malam aku menemukannya, aku melihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang dari arah belakang kuil yang kebetulan malam itu aku selesai menjalankan tugas ku sebagai Miko. Aku begitu penasaran, hingga menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan tak berdaya. Sebenarnya sewaktu aku masih kecil, juga terdapat seseorang yang mengalami hal serupa dan ibuku membantu merawatnya. Aku benar benar yakin bahwa dia berasal dari dimensi lain, dan saat aku melihat luka menganga di bagian perutnya kemudian melihat aura Orange kemerahan yang perlahan mencoba menutupi luka tersebut, Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah manusia biasa…"

"Lalu…?"

"Sebenarnya pada malam itu aku ingin langsung memberitahukannya kepadamu, namun niat itu aku urungkan mengingat keadaannya, ditambah lagi dengan telapak kakinya yang buntung, aku segera mengambil tindakan dengan meneteskan air mata Phoenix berharap itu akan bereaksi"

Rias hanya memasang wajah penasaran nya, sementara Akeno melanjutkan..

"Ajaib nya dengan cepat telapak kakinya segera terbentuk kembali, tidak ada manusia yang mengalami regenerasi secepat itu, aku benar benar terkejut begitu melihatnya…sesaat setelahnya aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hal ini darimu…"

"Tapi kenapa… ?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengambil keuntungan dengan mereinkarnasi nya menjadi budak iblis mu pada waktu itu, memanfaatkan kondisinya yang tengah lemah, aku rasa itu tidak adil mengingat ia bukan dari dunia kita. Maka dari itu, aku lebih memilih merawatnya dengan tangan ku sendiri"

"Lanjutkan cerita mu Akeno…"

"Dia mengingatkan ku kepada seseorang…", Akeno menunduk untuk sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ditambah lagi dengan kondisinya yang tak mengingat apapun mengenai kehidupannya di dunianya, Aku benar benar tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil keuntungan dari hal tersebut !", Kali ini Akeno menatap tajam menantang mata Rias. Rias begitu terkejut akan sikap sahabatnya ini ia berujar..

"Ke-kenapa Akeno…?"

"Sudah jelas Rias… aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mereinkarnasi nya menjadi salah satu keluargamu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil keuntungan darinya yang tidak memiliki ingatan tentang masa lalunya, aku tidak akan membiarkan ia jatuh ke tanganmu, aku akan melindunginya dengan cara ku sendiri !",

Rias benar benar tidak percaya terhadap perkataan sahabatnya ini, apa semua yang ia dengar ini benar ?, ia benar benar membulatkan mata melihat sahabatnya melindungi seseorang yang sebenarnya boleh dikatakan sebagai orang asing. Ia hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan untuk sekarang, kembali dengan tatapan tidak percaya nya, sesaat kemudian ia menunduk, menghadapkan pandangannya ke meja. Ambisinya untuk merekrut seseorang yang ia anggap kuat harus mendapat jalan terjal setelah mendengar kata kata dari sahabatnya. Ia kemudian memandangi Akeno dengan tatapan biasa,

"Aku mengerti…. Namun aku tegaskan kepadamu bahwa aku tidak akan menyerah Akeno !, aku bukannya ingin memanfaatkan keadaannya yang sekarang, aku ingin ia bergabung dengan kehendaknya sendiri, karena suatu saat nanti, aku harus membuat itu terjadi !", Rias memasang senyum persaingan.

"Ara~… mau bertaruh lagi Rias…? baiklah, akan aku layani…", kali ini giliran Akeno yang memasang senyum persaingan menjawab tantangan dari Rias.

Setelah semuanya hanya percikan listrik yang muncul dari kedua bola mata mereka.

.

.

Sang laba laba yang sedari tadi tengah bergelantungan di atap atap menunjukan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca, setelah itu ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap yang tidak begitu menonjol, ia tiba tiba muncul di pojok Toilet yang sepi entah begaimana ia melakukannya. Hiraishin..?, mungkin. _Boofft…_ Naruto telah melepaskan Henge dan kembali ke wujud manusia nya. Ia kini tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ada di hatinya, ia benar benar lega, senang, gembira, setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang ia panggil nee-chan berusaha melindunginya pada waktu itu.

Andai saja gadis berbola mata hitam itu berpikiran lain pada saat ia masih terkulai lemah, mungkin ia sekarang tengah mendapati dirinya sebagai iblis yang 'mengabdi' kepada si rambut merah. Ia sangat sangat berterima kasih dari lubuk hatinya, ia bersyukur masih mendapati dirinya sebagai seorang manusia, dan itu semua berkat Akeno yang telah merawat dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti mengapa Kyuubi memarahi nya saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ia telah membohongi gadis tersebut, gadis yang telah menyelamatkan 'nyawanya' sebagai seorang manusia, gadis yang ia bersumpah terhadap dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membalas jasa gadis tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto telah berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia berjalan dengan perasaan nyaman, ia telah mengetahui fakta yang tidak pernah nee-chan nya ceritakan kepadanya. Ia duduk di kursi nya, mencoba memperhatikan Issei yang kini tengah duduk dengan tenang disebelah nya. Kalau boleh ia jujur, ia ingin membantu sang Sekiryuutei keluar dari masalahnya. Naruto tidak ingin lagi melihat adanya kebencian di dunia ini, meski ini bukan dunianya, namun Issei telah mengingatkan nya kepada beberapa orang yang pernah berjalan di atas dunia dengan kebencian.

"Issei….", Naruto berujar datar.

"Hnn,", Issei sedikit menoleh.

"Apa aku boleh memanggil mu dengan 'Issei' saja ? _(Tanpa suffix –san, -kun, atau lainnya) _

"Silahkan terserah kau..", Issei masih dalam tatapan dingin nya.

"Apa sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu…?", lanjut Naruto.

"kenapa..?"

"Ada hal yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu…"

"Aku harap itu bukan urusan pribadi.. tapi baiklah", Issei mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis sekarang mengingat Sensei telah datang.

.

.

**::::::::: A HOLE INSIDE ::::::::**

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua siswa telah mengemasi barang barang mereka. Semuanya telah meninggalkan kelas kecuali 2 orang laki laki yang masih setia duduk di bagian belakang kelas dalam diam. Suasana kelas benar benar sepi, sinar mentari yang sudah condong ke barat masih menyinari jendela kelas tersebut. Hingga Issei membuka suara..

"Jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan, Menma…", ia tidak menoleh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu permasalahan mu, karena dengan hanya melihatnya saja aku mengerti", Naruto berkata datar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu,…", Issei kini telah berdiri menyandang tas nya, ia mencoba melangkah pergi namun terhenti saat mendengar…

"Matamu… hanya dengan melihatnya saja, aku bisa mengerti bahwa kau tengah terjebak di pusaran kebencian"

Issei terdiam. Sementara Naruto tetap melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Aku memiliki seorang teman yang kurang lebih sama seperti mu. Ia begitu berambisi untuk membalaskan dendamnya, dan itu semua bersumber dari kebencian yang ia bawa. Walaupun ia telah menuntaskan dendamnya, namun kebencian nya tidak lantas hilang, ia semakin terjebak lebih dalam ke dalam kegelapan tersebut."

Issei yang tengah berdiri membelakangi Naruto kini mengepalkan tangan kanannya, ia mengertakkan giginya erat erat, sementara Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Namun setelah mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya dan juga tak lepas dari usaha ku sebagai seorang sahabatnya, akhirnya ia kembali bergabung bersama kami. Seseorang yang membawa kebencian juga hampir membuat dunia ku musnah tiada sisa, ia yang ternyata hanya diperalat untuk kepentingan seseorang, dimana orang tersebut telah memanfaatkan kebencian yang meninggalkan lubang di hatinya"

Kepalan tangan Issei semakin mengeras, mukanya semakin memanas, giginya semakin bergemelutuk hebat,

"Karena aku bisa melihat dan merasakan, seseorang akan sangat rentan saat ia berjalan membawa kebencian yang hanya menimbulkan lubang di hatinya"

"KAAAUUUUU…. JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH KAU TAHU SEMUANYA BRENGSEKK !", Issei berbalik melayangkan pukulannya ke rahang Naruto. Naruto menerima bersih pukulan tersebut yang tengah mendarat memberikan tekanan di wajahnya. Ia terjatuh dari posisi duduknya.

"MAKANYA KAU HARUS MENCERITAKAN NYA KEPADAKU SIALAN !", Naruto bangkit meninju perut Issei dan Issei terlihat benar benar kesakitan. "Karena dengan begitu kau bisa membaginya denganku, dan aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan 'sesuatu' terhadap kebencian itu", Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya dengan menatap Issei yang terjatuh memegangi perutnya.

"UKKKHH… MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA HA ?, JANGAN BERTINDAK SEOLAH KAU ADALAH TEMANKU KUNING SIALAN", Issei masih dengan nada tingginya.

"Maka dari itu aku akan menjadi temanmu, menjadi tempat sandaran mu, dan membantu mu keluar dari pusaran kebencian itu", Naruto berkata mantap dengan menaikkan jempol nya.

Issei terperangah tak percaya, melihat pemuda kuning ini berkata dengan tak ada nada keraguan pada nya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata sang pemuda kuning, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah suatu ketulusan. Hal yang belum pernah orang lain tunjukkan kepadanya kecuali dari kedua orang tuanya dan Asia tentunya. Ia benar benar tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari ini kini tengah mencoba menceramahi nya, dan pikirannya sedikit terganggu setelah melihat sebuah tangan menjulur kepadanya,

"Berdirilah…", Naruto mencoba menjulurkan tangannya.

Issei menerima uluran telapak tangan tersebut namun ia hanya diam tanpa menunjukan ekspresi yang kini ada pada matanya.

"Beritahu aku mengenai apa yang kau inginkan Issei, dan jawablah dengan jujur", Naruto berujar datar.

Hening sejenak… setelah itu,

"Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang di sebuah tempat yang bernama kedamaian", Issei masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kedamaian…? maka dari itu kau harus bertarung Issei..! Kedamaian akan kau capai jika kau terus bertarung..! bertarung mengalahkan kebencian yang ada pada dirimu..! bertarung mengalahkan kebencian yang ada pada orang yang berharga bagimu..! bertarung memutus rantai kebencian yang ada di dunia mu..! bertarung untuk melindungi orang orang yang kau sayangi..! bertarung untuk melindungi orang-orang yang menyayangi mu..! dan bertarung demi kedamaian dunia mu sendiri..!"

_JLEBB… _

Issei membuka matanya lebar lebar, seakan tidak percaya terhadap apa yang telah pemuda yang kini tengah berada didepan nya ini katakan, ini dia…. Dia yang selama ini tidak terlalu memiliki niat dan motivasi mengenai kenapa ia harus bertarung, dan hanya ingin hidup damai bersama orang orang yang berharga baginya, seolah tersadarkan oleh kata kata yang baru pertama kali ia dengar sendiri dengan telinganya.

"Ayo kepal kan tanganmu dan arahkan ke depan seperti ini", sambil tersenyum tipis, Naruto mengajak sang Sekiryuutei untuk bertukar tinju seperti ia dan Killer-Bee sering lakukan. Pada awalnya memang ragu-ragu, namun setelah itu Issei menuruti apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya, dan untuk beberapa saat mereka bertukar tinju sambil memejamkan mata mencoba merasakan sebuah kontak agar mereka berdua bisa saling mengerti.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Host mereka, 2 ekor maklhuk raksasa berbeda jenis dan dimensi berkomunikasi melalui pikiran mereka,

**[Yoo…Rubah-kecil, sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu], ucap Draig**

'**Guhh, kau masih saja memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu Burung-merah sialan, setidaknya aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi', Kurama membalas dengan menyeringai senang.**

**[Begitukah..?, bagaimana kabar kakek tua itu ?]**

'**Heh, itu sudah ribuan tahun yang lalu kau lupa ?, jelas saja Rikkudo-jiji sudah tidak ada, namun 'dia' hidup dalam diri anak ini, dan itu sudah cukup bagi ku'**

**[Haha, aku lupa… mengingat keadaan kita yang sekarang sama-sama tersegel dalam diri seorang manusia, itu merupakan ironi tersendiri bagi ku]**

'**Tidak.. kau salah, hanya aku yang tersegel pada seorang anak manusia. Sedangkan kau berada pada seorang anak yang telah direinkarnasi menjadi iblis'**

**[Huh, itu bukanlah masalah bagiku Rubah-kecil, karena dengan begitu ia bisa mempelajari untuk menguasai kekuatan ku dengan lebih mudah]**

'**Ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja Burung-merah sialan, sepertinya kita akan lebih banyak bertemu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan'**

**[Ya, kau benar.. kalau begitu ya sudah, aku berharap banyak pada anak itu untuk menyadarkan Partner ku yang satu ini, sampai jumpa… Kurama] **

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kembali membuka mata, menurunkan tangan mereka dan melepaskan diri dari acara bertukar tinju tersebut, raut wajah Issei terlihat lebih sedikit tenang dari sebelumnya. Begitulah cara pria 'berbicara', dengan bertukar pukulan, serta bertukar tinju satu sama lain.

"Lubang yang ada di hatimu akan semakin dalam dan melebar jika hidupmu terus kau bawa dengan kebencian, kekecewaan, penyesalan dan kesedihan. Aku tidak ingin seseorang memanfaatkan itu semua dan membuat mu jatuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan, aku ingin kau tetap jadi dirimu sendiri", Naruto berujar datar, sementara Issei masih membeku pada posisinya.

Naruto kini tengah merangkul tas nya, ia membiarkan Issei yang masih mematung diam tanpa kata, ia mencoba berjalan menuju pintu, namun Naruto berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu Issei, seseorang pernah berkata padaku, 'jika kau telah jatuh ke dalam suatu lubang, alangkah lebih baik bila kau tidak menggali nya lebih dalam lagi', tapi kau tenang saja Issei… aku akan membantu menarik mu keluar ! ", Naruto menampakkan senyum matahari nya, cengiran yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Setelah semuanya, Naruto melanjutkan, "Datanglah padaku jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana caranya bertarung dengan benar, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu mu", Naruto berjalan keluar kelas tanpa menoleh kembali.

Hening… tanpa ada yang tahu, Issei meneteskan air mata, ia memang manusia, tidak.. lebih tepatnya iblis yang dulunya selalu menampakkan emosi nya. Ia terisak untuk sejenak, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang telah sepi tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

_**What Thing That Can Fill A Hole Inside**_

Naruto kini tengah menapaki tangga menuju Kuil tempat ia tinggal. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal disana karena untuk saat ini pemuda kuning itu belumlah mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu seperti yang ia harapkan. Untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari hari nya saja susah, apa lagi untuk menyewa apartemen di kota, ia hanya bertekad tidak mau membebani nee-chan nya lagi. Sesaat ia mencoba membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada hari ini. Mulai dari informasi yang ia terima di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sampai pembicaraan nya dengan Issei, ia berharap anak itu setidaknya mendengarkan kata katanya. Sebenarnya masih ada suatu hal lagi yang Naruto dapatkan pada hari ini, hanya saja ia tidak menyadari nya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mengingat nya. Perlahan ia mencoba membayangkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam, pertarungan nya dengan Kokabiel yang berjalan lancar serta keberhasilan nya dalam melakukan Kuchiyose no Jutsu, di dimensi ini.

Tunggu….. ia menyadari sesuatu.

'Jika aku bisa memanggil hewan Kuchiyose ke dimensi ini, itu artinya dengan menggunakan Gyaku no Jutsu (Pembalik Kuchiyose ), maka aku bisa kembali lagi ke dunia Shinobi', dalam pikirannya.

Ia membulatkan mata tak percaya akan asumsi yang ia buat, matanya berkaca kaca, sebuah senyum paling lebar ia ukir pada wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak ?, membayangkan dirinya yang akan kembali ke dunia Shinobi setelah ini, ia benar benar melambung tinggi begitu senangnya.

'Ini mudah, aku tinggal memanggil Gamakichi atau katak tua Fukasuku ke mari, lalu menyuruh mereka kembali ke Myubokuzan, dan meminta mereka untuk memanggil ku ke sana dengan Gyaku no Jutsu. Tapi setidaknya aku harus mohon pamit dulu, terutama kepada Akeno-nee, Aku benar benar tidak percaya akan semudah ini..', Batinnya senang.

"**Sayang sekali itu tidak akan terjadi bocah, tepatnya aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi", **Kyuubi menyela melalui telepati, dengan nada berat khasnya.

Menyadari apa yang ia dengar barusan, Naruto dibuat tersentak, Kyuubi tidak menyetujuinya..? sebenarnya apa maksudnya, ia mencoba mengambil posisi meditasi di sekitar pepohonan lalu pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya karena ia sadar bahwa ia harus berdebat dengan Kurama setelah ini dan itu tidak akan cukup melalui telepati.

_MINDSCAPE NARUTO_

"A-apa maksudmu Kurama..?", Naruto tergagap penasaran, ia kini tengah memandangi Kyuubi yang masih menutup mata, namun ia tahu bahwa Bijuu ini sebenarnya tidak pernah benar benar tertidur.

"**Aku tidak mau mati konyol bocah !, tidak dengan cara seperti itu..",** Kyuubi masih menutup matanya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti…", ujar Naruto serius.

Kyuubi membuka matanya dan menatap intens Naruto, ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya lalu berujar,

**"Melakukan Kuchiyose no Jutsu dan memanggil hewan Kuchiyose ke sini memang tidak mustahil. Itu karena mereka, termasuk aku, merupakan makhluk Mitologi yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang tak jarang banyak orang yang tidak mempercayai keberadaan kami. Oleh sebab itu kami bisa berpindah dimensi secara 'instan' dengan Kuchiyose, namun pengecualian terjadi kepada 8 temanku lainnya sesuai alasan yang telah aku katakan dulu. Hal yang sama tidak akan berlaku bagi manusia, manusia adalah eksistensi yang sifatnya nyata, mereka tidak bisa berpindah dimensi seenaknya dengan cara 'instan' tersebut. Akan terjadi kekacauan jika manusia bisa berpindah dimensi seenaknya. Jika kau memaksakan diri, tubuhmu yang dipanggil secara 'instan' ke sana tidak akan mampu bertahan di celah dimensi dan akan menimbulkan distorsi, sehingga kalaupun kau sampai disana tubuhmu hancur dan kau mati, kemungkinan terburuk jika kau menemui Great Red yang berenang di celah dimensi". **

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa sampai disini dengan selamat tanpa ada luka berarti walaupun telah melewati celah dimensi ?", kali ini Naruto benar benar serius mendengarkan.

"**Semua karena kau berada dalam pengaruh sihir yang luar biasa kuat dari gadis pirang yang ku ceritakan. Saat ia mencoba menyelamatkan Rizevim di celah celah dimensi sebelum kau dan dia sampai ke dimensi kematian, kau juga ternaungi sihirnya dan oleh sebab itu kau terlempar ke sini. Setidaknya jika manusia ingin berpindah dimensi ada beberapa prosedur yang setahu ku hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Rikkudo-jiji, dan itu terjadi ribuan tahun lalu dan aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya", **Kyuubi membuang muka, setelah itu ia melanjutkan, **"Oleh sebab itu jika kau bersikeras menyuruh katak disana melakukan Gyaku no Jutsu maka kau akan mati konyol, aku juga ikut mati kau tahu !, dan aku tidak mau mati konyol seperti itu", **Kyuubi sedikit kesal.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mempercayai mu Kurama ?, aku tahu kau mengetahui semua tentang dimensi ini hanya saja untuk alasan yang tidak aku ketahui kau menyembunyikannya dari ku. Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan", Naruto berujar dingin.

Kurama terdiam sejenak, ia mencoba mencari kata kata, **"Untuk mempercayai Bijuu apa lagi yang pernah membawa kebencian begitu besar dulunya, tentulah sulit bagi mu. Namun aku hanya ingin membalas jasa mu yang telah berbuat 'sesuatu' mengenai kebencian yang ada pada ku dahulu",** Ia menatap Naruto.

"Aku masih belum mengerti…..", Naruto masih dalam nada datar nya.

"**Aku tidak ingin kau pergi terlalu cepat dari dimensi ini"**

"Kenapa ?, bukankah jika kita kembali ke desa kau akan berkumpul bersama dengan teman temanmu kembali", Naruto bertanya tak percaya

Kyuubi memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nya, ia kemudian membalas,

"**Aku sempat mendengar ceramah menggelikan mu kepada anak yang menjadi host Kaisar Naga Merah tadi, dan itu membuat ku geli. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berbicara seperti itu kepada nya sedangkan kau juga mengalami hal yang sama..?, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menceramahi nya sedangkan kau tidak melakukan apa apa terhadap sesuatu yang kau pendam jauh itu ?,"**

"Berbicaralah dengan kalimat yang aku mengerti Kurama", Naruto benar benar serius.

"**Kau berbicara kepadanya seolah kau mengerti bagaimana cara menyembuhkan lubang di hatinya, sedangkan kau….?, HANYA DENGAN MELIHAT MU SAJA AKU MENGERTI BAHWA KAU JUGA MEMILIKI LUBANG DI HATIMU !",** Kyuubi menaikkan nada bicara nya.

Naruto benar benar membulatkan matanya lebar lebar mendengar Partner nya berbicara mengenai hal yang tidak ia duga. Ia benar benar shock, hingga iris biru nya berdilatasi.

"**Lubang yang disebabkan oleh bocah memuakkan itu, lubang yang kau coba pendam dalam-dalam, namun itu semua tidak membantu, KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA APA UNTUK MENGISI LUBANG YANG ADA DI HATI MU ITU…! ", **Kyuubi benar-benar menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam tanpa menampakkan ekspresi nya yang mulai berubah, ia sadar bahwa jelas saja Kurama mengetahui semua ini mengingat Kurama selalu melihat semua yang ia lihat dari dalam dirinya, bahkan mungkin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"**Oleh sebab itu, sebagai seseorang yang telah mengubah cara pandang ku terhadap manusia, sebagai seseorang yang telah melakukan 'sesuatu' terhadap kebencian mendalam yang ada pada diri ku, setidaknya biarkan aku membalasnya dengan melakukan 'sesuatu' terhadap lubang di hatimu, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MU PERGI DARI DIMENSI INI SEBELUM KAU MENGISI LUBANG YANG ADA DI HATIMU ITU !", **kali ini Kurama menatap Naruto dengan senyum rubah nya.

Naruto dibuat kembali terhenyak akan perkataan musang berekor 9 tersebut, matanya kembali melebar namun ada sedikit genangan disana.

"Ja-jadi… kau melakukan ini semua untuk ku..?, ta-tapi, kenapa harus di sini ? kenapa tidak di Konoha saja …? ", ia mencoba menahan tangis nya yang hendak pecah karena baru menyadari Rubah tersebut melakukan semua ini untuk nya.

"**Ukkh, kau masih saja bodoh… lubang di hatimu hanya akan terus membesar sekaligus mendalam jika kau tetap berada disana memandangi bocah memuakkan itu. Namun disini, saat aku melihat gadis itu, aku tidak mungkin melupakan nya mengingat dia lah orang pertama yang membuat mu tertawa pada saat umurmu baru 5 tahun, dan aku menaruh keyakinan dan kepercayaan padanya"**

"Si-siapa yang kau maksud Kurama…?", dengan genangan yang masih di sela sela mata, ia bertanya.

"**Haaahh.. aku tidak percaya kau melupakan nya begitu saja, atau kau benar benar tidak mengingat nya ?, aku tidak mungkin lupa disaat aku baru terkurung 5 tahun di dalam tubuhmu, di saat aku terus mengharapkan kebencian tumbuh pada dirimu, di saat aku terus menunggu untuk mengamuk keluar, namun gadis kecil itu datang dan membuat mu tertawa untuk pertama kalinya… jangan bilang kau melupakan hari itu Naruto",** Kyuubi memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"JA-JANGAN BILANG KALAU DIA…", pemuda bersurai kuning itu membulatkan matanya kembali, air matanya telah jatuh.

"**Ya… gadis yang aku bertaruh padamu bahwa dia lah yang akan mengisi lubang itu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi dari sini sebelum kau benar benar **_**'sembuh'**_**…."** Jawab Kyuubi dengan seringai rubahnya.

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kata penutup :**

**Yoosh minna akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian..?**

Di chap ini saya mengungkap beberapa hal yang kalau kalian lupa ini ringkasan nya

Sedikit banyak mengenai sifat Issei yg OOC, chap 5 kemaren baru sekilas menunjukan sifatnya, lebih banyak ke penyebab kenapa ia bersikap demikian. Chap inilah yg sedikit banyak membuat kalian paham bagaimana karakter Issei disini. Maaf kalau Issei vs Vali hanya di narasikan, kurang lebih kayak cannon, yg saya fokuskan hanyalah utk menggambarkan karakter Issei pd chap ini, bukan pertarungan nya.

Naruto dengan sifat aslinya yg mampu menyadarkan orang orang dengan kata kata. Sifat dan kata kata dari seorang Naruto adalah '**senjata utama**' dirinya pada fict saya ini.

Alasan Akeno melindungi Naruto(Menma) dari 'keserakahan' Rias.

Gadis di masa lalu

Kurama menyembunyikan fakta ia mengetahui semua hal di dimensi ini karena pernah bersama dengan Rikkudo sannin dulunya. Alasannya bisa kalian baca, dan lihat betapa baiknya sang Kyuubi.. ehe.

Jika kalian menyadari perbedaan panggilan Kurama kpd 2 orang gadis, yg satu "Bocah memuakkan", satu lagi "Gadis itu". Siapa yg dimaksud kalian pasti sudah tahu.

Jujur jika kalian mengharapkan fict ini Harem, adalah hal yg menantang bagi saya. Kenapa..? mari kita bawa ke logika dan kenyataan yg ada. Untuk membuat suatu karakter jatuh hati pd yg lainnya, ini diperlukan sebuah interaksi yg benar benar mendalam. Saya tidak mungkin membuat dialog seperti ini _"Wah, dia tampan.. dia menarik.. Badannya six pack.. aku tergila gila sama dia", lalu sang gadis menguber uber tokoh utama untuk melakukan ini dan itu._

TIDAK.. SEKALI KALI TIDAK..

kalian boleh membakar fict ini, atau ngebacok saya kalau saya menulis seperti itu dan HANYA KERENA ITU. **Walaupun ini imajinasi, saya tetap mencoba bersikap realistis ttg cinta**. Apa lagi gadis seperti Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Koneko dan lainnya tidak akan mudah jatuh hati hanya karena itu. Apa lagi jika kalian mengharapkan sekaliber Grayfia, Rossweisse, bahkan Gabriel, dengan karakter aslinya, Pasti benar benar akan sulit.

apa lagi jika kalian menyadari bagaimana seorang Naruto yang masih sedikit terikat masa lalunya krn cinta pertamanya, (chap 1-2). akan sangat sulit utk membuat Naruto bergetar, apa lagi jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya. makanya saya benar benar memikirkan interaksi yang benar benar mendalam untuk ke depannya.

**Jadi saya mohon bantulah saya dalam menemukan 'bahan' utk menambah interaksi antar karakter yg dapat membuat salah satu atau dua duanya saling menggetarkan satu sama lain. silahkan tulis pair yg diinginkan di review, beserta alasannya secara garis besar yg bisa dijabarkan dalam interaksi yg cukup dalam.**

Seperti biasa saya tetap mempertahankan alur lambat kenapa?, jangan terburu buru…saya hanya ingin pembaca benar benar paham akan karakter, sebab-akibat, alasan, keadaan, dan segala sesuatu nya tak lepas dari keterbatasan kemampuan yg saya punya.

Akhir kata saya mohon maaf, dan mohon tulis tanggapan kalian tentang chap ini, kritik, saran, cacian, hinaan, dan lainnya. jujur saya lebih suka baca yg panjang panjang, sekalipun menyakitkan. Saya mohon kerjasama nya..

**Terima Kasih ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sepatah Kata : **

Saya harap kalian mengerti mengapa saya bikin issei yang OOC. Apa agar Issei lebih keren ? apa agar anti mainstream? TIDAK. Alasannya semata karena saya **membayangkan** diri saya menjadi seorang Issei. Saya juga ingin kalian mengerti perasaan seorang Issei, lubang yang disebabkan oleh kekecewaannya terhadap cinta pertamanya, kemudian diperdalam oleh kebenciannya kepada majikannya.

Sedikit banyak ada **banyak gadis** yang membuat ia seperti itu.

1.**kebanyakan gadis kuoh,** Bagaimana rasanya saat anda berambisi utk dpt banyak pacar namun yg anda dapatkan hanyalah tatapan** jijik** dari **para gadis** ? mereka bahkan tak segan **menghina** anda di depan umum, bahkan di depan **diri anda**, semua karena sifat **mesum** anda.

2.**Yuuma (Raynare),** Saat anda benar benar frustasi karena merasa tdk akn dpt pacar melihat bagaimana cara gadis memperlakukan anda, tiba tiba ada gadis cantik yg mau menjadikan anda sbg kekasihnya dan anda begitu **senang**. Anda bahkan sempat berlagak di depan teman anda. Saat kencan pertama **yg special** dlm hidup anda, dan sempat berpikiran mesumpd kencan tsb, akan tetapi sudah merasakan perasaan **cinta **untuknya, namun yg anda dapatkan setelah itu adl fakta bahwa anda hanya **dipermainkan** dan **dibunuh** dengan kejinya.

3. **Rias Gremory,** anda menganggap ia yg seenaknya menjadikan anda budak iblisnya, dan anda benar benar **tidak terima** di reinkarnasi menjadi **iblis**. Anda bahkan menganggap bahwa anda hanya dijadikan sbg **senjata** di kelompok tsb, anda menganggap ia yg juga seenaknya menjadikan **Asia** sbgai iblis, **satu satunya **wanita yg pernah memberikan **ketulusan** kpd anda, selain ibu anda sendiri. krn tidak terima, maka anda tidak memiliki alasan khusus utk bertarung,dan begitulah pada akhirnya.

Saya harap kalian benar benar mengerti sebab-akibat sebuah karakter Issei yg saya buat. Saya berusaha membuat alasan selogis yg saya bisa. Baca lagi **chap 5 dan 6** agar lebih paham sebab-akibat seorang karakter Issei.

* * *

_**Apa kalian setuju kalau Rate fict ini saya ubah jadi M nantinya..?**_

**Pada chapter ini saya lebih fokus untuk menjelaskan alur cerita yang menjadi acuan untuk jalan cerita yang saya buat. kemudian….. ah sudahlah.**

**Selamat membaca...Hehehe :v**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Janji Seorang Pahlawan Kesepian**

**.**

**.**

_**MINDSCAPE NARUTO**_

_**...**_

"**Jadi, apa kau telah mengingatnya...?" **Kyuubi masih menatap dalam sang empunya tubuh.

"Aku... Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, dan aku tak tahu mengapa aku melupakan hari itu", Naruto hanya menjawab dengan wajah tertunduk.

"**Guhh, aku kecewa padamu bocah… Kalau boleh ku tebak alasan kau melupakannya karena setelah itu tawa mulai menghiasi hidupmu. Bersama teman-temanmu, bersama gurumu, bersama bocah memuakkan itu, seolah hal itu telah menjadi biasa bagimu apa lagi setelahnya kau mulai menjalin suatu ikatan. Kau melupakan yang pertama, dan malah menutup hatimu seakan hanya untuk bocah memuakkan itu. Guhh, aku benar benar kecewa!"**

"..."

Sementara Naruto tetap diam dalam posisi tertunduknya. Ia tak mengelak terhadap fakta yang Kurama katakan, walaupun pahit untuk ia akui, walaupun susah untuk ia terima, namun alasan yang si ekor sembilan katakan adalah kenyataan yang telah ia lalui.

"**Oi, bocah… sekarang tunggu apa lagi? Kau tinggal menemuinya dan mengakui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya." **Kyuubi memasang senyuman keyakinan.

"...Tidak semudah itu Kurama... itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan..." Naruto berujar pelan dengan nada yang membawa kehampaan, sedangkan ia masih setia dalam posisi menatap ke bawahnya.

Untuk sesaat keheningan melanda antara seorang Jinchuriki dan seekor Bijuu tersebut.

.

**[FLASH BACK]**

"Hump! Ramen paman tadi sungguh enak, Naru-kun sering makan disana ya...?"

"Yooo, begitu lah. Aku hampir setiap hari kesana ttebayoo!" bocah kuning kecil itu membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ne ne... setelah ini kita mau main apa lagi...?" gadis kecil dengan rambut tergerai itu memandangi si bocah yang sedari tadi menemaninya berjalan di jalan utama desa.

Naru kecil menghentikan langkahnya sambil memasang pose wajah berpikir. Wajah anehnya seakan mengisyaratkan kalau ia masih terlalu polos untuk berlagak berpikir seperti itu. Gadis itu semakin penasaran, ia turut menghentikan langkahnya disamping sang bocah. Walaupun samar-samar sang gadis kecil bisa merasakan tatapan tatapan tajam dari orang orang yang berlalu lalang yang diarahkan kepadanya. Tidak, tatapan itu diarahkan kepada bocah yang ada di sampingnya, ia hanya memasang wajah penuh pertanyaan setelahnya.

"Mmmm... eto, Apa kamu ingin melihat jurus rahasiaku...?"

"Jurus rahasia...? Memangnya Naru-kun ninja ya...?" Bola mata hitamnya mulai mencari jawaban. Tatapan polos seorang anak yang hanya memancarkan ketulusan dan keikhlasan bahkan menyingkirkan fakta bahwa mereka baru saling mengenal.

"Tentu saja ttebayo! Aku akan menjadi ninja paling hebat di desa ini. Karena menjadi seorang Hokage adalah impian ku!" ia berkata lantang sambil menunjuk ukiran wajah yang ada di tebing belakang desa.

"Waahhhh... benarkah? Aku mau! Aku mau!" sang gadis memasang mata yang berbinar binar karena tidak menyangka bahwa teman barunya adalah seorang ninja. Setidaknya itu lah yang ada di dalam pikirannya pada saat itu.

"Yoosshhhh! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke hutan tepi desa tempat aku biasa berlatih sendiri. Kamu pasti akan kagum akan kehebatan jurus ku Aki-chan." si kuning memasang wajah sombong dengan sedikit senyum tipis di wajahnya. Jelas saja, dia yang selama ini berusaha keras untuk mendapat pengakuan dari semua penduduk desa tentu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, ia ingin menunjukkan kehebatannya, keberadaannya, hingga ia diakui oleh para penduduk desa. Hanya saja ia belum tahu, kalau sang gadis kecil bukanlah bagian dari mereka.

"Humpp!" sang gadis kecil tersenyum setuju.

Setelah itu mereka berlari bersama menuju arah selatan desa. Si bocah kecil masih belum bisa menghentikan tawa senangnya, begitu juga dengan gadis kecil berambut panjang tergerai berwarna biru kehitaman tersebut yang berlari di belakangnya.

...

Beberapa menit berlalu mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. Sebuah hutan kecil yang ada di pinggiran desa yang tentu saja terjaga keamanannya karena masih berada di dalam desa. Gadis yang memakai baju_ "one piece" _dimana baju dan roknya menyatu ditambah renda renda imut yang disematkan di bagian bawah roknya sebagai hiasan hanya bisa mengatur nafas nya. Sesaat kemudian ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi kayu memanjang sambil mencoba memperhatikan apa yang akan bocah yang ada di depannya lakukan.

"Ne.. Naru-kun, Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya!" Ia berkata sambil mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Yooshh! Kamu pasti akan ku buat terkesan Aki-chan!"

Dia mulai membuat sebuah segel tangan pertanda untuk memulai suatu jutsu. Sebenarnya jutsu ini dia pelajari dari gulungan yang ia curi di lemari penyimpanan kakek angkatnya yang tidak lain ialah seorang Sandaime Hokage.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

_Pooofft_

Sesaat kemudian muncul lah sesosok makhluk dari kepulan asap dimana makhluk itu terlihat seperti Naruto kecil versi boneka, namun dengan wajah seperti diambang sakaratul maut dan berdiri letoi di sebelah bocah tersebut.

...!

_Booffft_

...!

Makhluk a.k.a bunshin gagal itu menghilang setelahnya.

"Hahaha... Kamu lucu sekali Naru, kamu benar benar lucu, ufufufufu..." gadis kecil terpingkal pingkal melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Arrggghhh... Aku tidak akan menyerah ttebayo! Lihat saja..." si kuning kecil memasang wajah tak senang karena sedang ditertawakan. Padahal semula ia berniat menunjukan kehebatannya dan membuat gadis itu terkesan. Ia kembali membuat segel tangan dan,

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Kepulan asap kembali terlihat dan memunculkan makhluk dari ketiadaan yang kali ini ada dua. Ya, dua bunshin letoi itu kembali menampakkan dirinya. Namun kali ini mereka terlihat seperti makhluk yang terserang dehidrasi yang hanya bisa menelungkup di tanah.

...!

"Hahaha... Sudahlah Naru-kun, kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri, ufufufu..." ia kembali tertawa dengan wajah polosnya.

_Boofft, _

Dua bunshin sekarat itu kembali menghilang.

"Urrghhh...Suatu saat nanti, akan aku buktikan kepadamu bahwa aku akan menjadi ninja terkuat dan menjadi Hokage!" ia masih memasang wajah kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Ufufu... Aku percaya kok, Naru-kun pasti bisa melakukannya, hihihi..." si gadis kecil mencoba sedikit menghibur.

Tidak berapa kemudian seorang pria paruh baya memakai pakaian tradisional laki-laki jepang dan berbadan kekar muncul tidak jauh dari mereka berdua, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sang gadis kecil.

"Huh, Akeno... rupanya kamu main disini huh..."

"Otou-san!" Akeno kecil berlari memeluk ayahnya.

"Tou-san susah payah mencari mu lho... huh" sang ayah mengelus kepala anak perempuannya.

"Hihi... Gomenasai..."

Seorang bocah berambut kuning hanya bisa memandangi dan berekspresi kosong terhadap interaksi ayah dan anak tersebut. Baju putih bercorak pusaran air yang kedodoran yang ia kenakan seakan menambah kesan bahwa ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Ia yang tak pernah tahu apa itu 'Tou-san' maupun 'Ka-san' hanya bisa memandang sendu sekaligus iri terhadap kehangatan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ne, kamu tadi kemana saja...? Kamu bikin tou-san khawatir tau." sang ayah bertanya.

"Habis... di tempat kakek tua itu terasa membosankan. Aku 'kan mau melihat sendiri bagaimana seorang ninja berkelahi..." Akeno kecil memasang wajah cemberut. "Tapi tadi aku melihat banyak ninja kecil yang sedang berlatih melempar pisau di sana!" ekspresi nya berubah puas sambil menunjuk ke arah akademi ninja, "Setelah itu aku bertemu Naru yang sedang duduk di ayunan, hihihi..."

"Naru? Apa dia temanmu...?" sang ayah mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bocah kecil yang masih memandangi mereka.

"Hmpp! Tentu saja... dia anak yang baik, bermain dengannya terasa menyenangkan." ia memasang wajah ceria.

"Syukurlah... Ayo panggil dia kemari, tidak baik mengacuhkan temanmu sendiri..."

Akeno kecil kembali berjalan ke arah bocah kuning tersebut. Ia menggenggam tangannya, dan membawanya berjalan ke arah sang ayah.

"Nah, pria kecil... Siapa namamu?" ayah sang gadis kecil bertanya.

"...Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto..." ia hanya menjawab pelan. Kebiasaannya yang selalu percaya diri seakan hilang saat menatap orang berbadan kekar yang ada di depannya

"Naruto ya... Terima kasih telah menemani putri ku bermain, pria kecil." wakil gubernur malaikat jatuh itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala si bocah kumis kucing.

'Jadi rumor itu benar. Makhluk yang pernah terlibat dalam Great War itu berada di desa ini dan dia disegel pada anak ini. Kenapa kebetulan sekali?' batin Baraqiel.

"Ne ne Naru-kun, Tou-san ku punya sayap hitam yang indah~ sekali!, aku sangat menyukainya, apa Naru-kun ingin lihat ?", Akeno kecil bertanya.

"Benarkah...?" Naruto kecil membulatkan mata, 'Jadi orang dewasa punya sayap ya...?' batinnya polos tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tou-san, ayo tunjukkan sayap indah itu! Aku dan Naru-kun ingin melihatnya!" sang anak merengek.

"Huh, Baiklah putriku..." ia memasang wajah pasrah.

_Blaaaassshhhhh_

Lima pasang sayap gagak berwarna hitam legam muncul dari punggung Baraqiel. Akeno tersenyum kegirangan sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah kagum akan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sang gadis kecil mencoba menyentuh atribut terbang itu, sambil bersenandung ia perlahan mengelus lembut sayap tersebut dan ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

"Ne... Naru-kun juga boleh memegang nya kok, benarkan ayah?" ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah wajah sang ayah, sementara sang ayah hanya bisa mengangguk sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Waaahhh, ini benar benar lembut!" bocah kecil itu terlihat begitu gembira.

...

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Baraqiel memandangi wajah putrinya sambil berkata, "...Nah, Akeno... Ayo kita pulang, Ka-chan sudah menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahunmu di rumah."

"...Ulang tahun...?" Naruto kecil sedikit terkejut dan mencoba menatap gadis yang ada di sampingnya, ia melanjutkan, "Kenapa Aki-chan tidak mengatakannya padaku...?"

"Hmpp! Sebenarnya hari ini hari ulang tahun ku, hihi..." sang gadis hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Pokoknya kamu tunggu disini! Aku akan kembali setelah ini!" Naruto terlihat berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan ayah dan anak tersebut, Baraqiel hanya memasang wajah keheranan, sementara Akeno terlihat sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

...

Ia masih berlari, berlari dengan setiap hembusan nafas pendeknya menuju suatu toko yang berada di tengah tengah desa. Perayaan ulang tahun yang sempat ia lihat beberapa hari lalu di taman bermain desa memberinya pengetahuan bahwa orang yang sedang berulang tahun akan menerima hadiah dari orang terdekat nya maupun dari teman temannya. Setelah itu Ia berdiri di suatu toko dalam keadaan masih mengatur nafas nya karena melihat benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Jii-san, aku ingin membeli benda itu. Berapa harganya...?"

"Urrggh... Pergi kau monster musang! Bisa-bisa tidak ada yang datang ke tokoku jika kau ada disini!" Pria paruh baya yang menjaga toko itu memasang wajah penuh kekesalan dan berkata dengan nada menghadrik sekaligus mengusir anak yang ada di depannya.

"...A-aku kan hanya ingin membelinya jii-san, aku punya uangnya kok..."

"Hora! Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau hanya mendatangkan kesialan pada daganganku bocah monster, kau pergi saja sana!" pemilik toko itu mendorong Naruto kecil hingga ia terjatuh.

"Urrgghhh! KENAPA!? AKU KAN HANYA INGIN MEMBELINYA! KENAPA KAU MEMPERLAKUKAN KU SEAKAN AKU INI BUKAN MANUSIA!?" ia berteriak dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Karena kau itu monster!" pemilik kedai hanya memandangi nya sinis sambil berbalik kebelakang.

"Urrgghh!" Naruto memasang wajah penuh kebencian. Di dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin balas dendam dengan mengambil paksa benda yang hendak ia beli. Ia menerjang ke arah pajangan aksesoris dan mencoba meraih jepitan rambut bergaya kupu-kupu dengan warna yang hampir senada dengan rambut gadis kecil yang baru menjadi temannya, ia mencoba kabur namun...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH MONSTER!?" perbuatannya tertangkap basah, pria paruh baya penjaga toko menghadriknya sambil memegang kerah bagian belakang anak yang hendak melarikan diri itu. "Kembalikan padaku benda itu dasar maling kecil!" ia menambahkan

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" ia merengek sambil memberontak kan tubuhnya.

Si penjaga toko mengambil paksa jepitan rambut tersebut, ia mencoba meraihnya namun ia hanya memegang setengah bagiannya, sedangkan Naruto berusaha keras mempertahankan benda itu agar tetap berada di tangannya, dan ajang tarik menarik pun terjadi.

"Ayo berikan padaku monster pencuri!"

"TIDAK AKAN! urrghh..." ia tak mau mengalah

_Ceklekkk_

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua membulatkan mata melihat dua sayap kupu-kupu itu saling terpisah satu sama lain. Jepitan rambut tersebut sebenarnya dilengkapi dengan sistem mekanik dan penjepit sehingga ke dua sayapnya bisa di lepas dan masing masing nya tetap bisa dijadikan sebagai jepitan rambut, namun tentu akan lebih indah bila benda itu secara lengkap dengan dua sayap dijadikan sebagai penghias kepala seorang anak manusia.

Setelah semuanya Naruto kecil hanya bisa berlari sekuat tenaga karena berhasil lepas dari cengkraman orang tersebut. Ia merasa sedikit puas karena telah berhasil 'balas dendam' dalam artian mengerjai si penjaga toko yang sedari tadi menghadrik nya.

"JANGAN LARI KAU MONSTER PENCURI!" ia hanya bisa berteriak teriak kesal dalam posisinya yang masih berdiri di depan tokonya. Sementara orang yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang menghentikan langkah mereka dan mencoba memandangi nya.

"..."

Karena suasana yang begitu _awkward _baginya, ia masuk kembali ke dalam toko tanpa menghilangkan wajah kekesalannya.

...

Si bocah putra Yondaime kembai menghentikan larinya. Ia yang telah kembali ke hutan tepi desa hanya bisa membulatkan mata tak percaya. Apa yang ia lihat hanyalah kehampaan, tak ia lihat lagi seorang gadis kecil yang baru menjadi temannya. Ia lanjut berlari sekuat tenaga mencoba menyusuri keberadaan teman barunya. Sesaat setelahnya ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, awalnya yang ia lihat seperti sosok burung biasa, namun keraguan menyerangnya setelah melihat teman barunya berada di pangkuan sosok terbang tersebut.

"AKIIIIIII-CHAN!" ia berteriak ke atas.

...!

"Tou-san, turunkan aku! Naru-kun memanggil ku!"

"T-tapi Akeno..."

"Pokoknya aku mau turun!"

Sang ayah hanya memasang wajah pasrah. Ia hanya tidak mampu untuk memaksa apa lagi membentak putri satu satunya, ia mencoba mengalah dan mengepakkan sayapnya mendarat ke bawah. Sesaat setelahnya mereka berada di depan bocah kuning tersebut,

"...Ja-jadi, Aki-chan akan pergi meninggalkan ku?" ia berkata lirih dengan genangan air di sela sela mata bulatnya.

"...Maafkan aku Naru-kun, tapi aku bukan berasal dari desa ini, jadi aku harus pergi..." Akeno kecil hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"..."

_Hening sesaat..._

"Pria kecil, dimana orang tuamu? Paman akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu." Baraqiel berkata lembut.

"...A-aku sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi...", sedikit air mulai mengalir di sela sela matanya. Ia terlihat mengarahkan pandangannya sedikit ke samping seolah mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan pilu akan kata-katanya.

...!

'Jadi anak ini... Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pak tua itu?' wakil gubernur dari fraksi fallen angel itu hanya bisa membatin.

"Ne Tou-san, kalau begitu kita ajak saja Naru-kun pulang bersama kita...", sang anak mencoba menatap sang ayah.

"Itu tidak mungkin Akeno, dia masih memiliki seorang kakek. Kakek tadi akan marah bila kita membawa Naru pulang bersama kita." Ia mencoba membuat putrinya agar lebih mengerti.

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak apa apa..." Naruto kecil langsung menyela dengan nada yang terdengar lirih, "...Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian kok..."

Hanya dengan melihat wajah pilu beserta tatapan matanya yang coba ia sembunyikan, maka setiap orang jelas mengerti terhadap apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

_Peluk! _

Akeno kecil memeluknya. Ia yang pada waktu itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari si bocah kuning hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan teman yang sedari tadi membuatnya tertawa. Namun suasana seperti ini, dimana sang bocah berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya agar tidak terlihat lemah di depannya tidak bisa ia biarkan begitu saja. Ia mengerti, si bocah kecil berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Namun setelah merasakan bocah tersebut tengah bergetar di pelukan nya, ia bisa merasakan bahwa tangis tersebut telah pecah dan bocah itu mulai menangis se jadi jadinya.

Sang gadis hanya bisa diam, karena apapun yang akan ia katakan mungkin sama sekali tidak akan membantu, membiarkan si bocah kecil untuk melampiaskan tangisnya dalam pelukannya adalah pilihan yang terbaik pada saat itu.

Sementara si bocah kuning tengah menangis se jadi jadinya, ia yang selama ini hanya memeluk lututnya atau pun hanya mengusap mata saat tangis menyerangnya, sekarang malah merasakan suatu perasaan yang berbeda saat ada seseorang yang menjadi tempat sandarannya.

Baraqiel hanya bisa memandangi suasana tersebut dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dipahami. Tak menampik kemungkinan bahwa ia ingin membawa anak ini pulang bersama, karena dengan kekuatannya ia bisa melindungi putrinya sekaligus anak ini saat melewati celah dimensi nantinya. Namun ia sadar, ia akan berlaku seenaknya apabila ia membawa anak ini pergi, apa lagi mengingat fakta bahwa ia akan berurusan dengan Hokage nantinya.

...

Beberapa menit berlalu, Akeno mulai melepaskan pelukannya, sementara si bocah kecil hanya bisa menghadapkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"...Aku... Aku hanya... Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini Aki-chan... _hiks.. hiks.._ Suatu saat nanti jika kita bertemu lagi, aku berjanji akan memberikan yang satunya lagi... _hiks_" ia masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya dari tangisnya.

Naruto kecil memberikan sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk kupu kupu dengan perpaduan warna dasar biru tua, sedangkan di bagian tepinya beserta coraknya berwarna hitam yang ia dapatkan (Baca: curi) tadi. Hanya sebuah sayap, sayap bagian kiri namun masih bisa dipakai untuk jepitan rambut. Seperti janji yang ia ucapkan, ia akan memberikan sayap bagian kanan jika suatu saat mereka bertemu kembali. Walaupun ia sadar, sayap bagian tersebut tidak berada di tangannya.

"A-arigatou..." raut kesedihan juga terpancar dari bola mata hitamnya. Tangan kecilnya menerima benda tersebut, meski terlihat aneh, meski hanya satu sayap, namun ia begitu menghargainya. Ia melanjutkan, "Arigatou Naru-kun, aku akan selalu menjaga hadiahmu ini..." Akeno kecil memasang senyum indahnya, 'Dan juga aku tidak akan melupakan mu!' batinnya setelah itu.

"..."

"Sayonara... Naru-kun, Hmmm..." ia kembali memberikan senyum tulus nya sambil mengucap kata perpisahan kepada anak yang ada di depannya yang hanya tertunduk diam.

_Blllaaaaassssshhhhhh _

_..._

Setelah semuanya, bocah yang mengenakan baju putih kedodoran tersebut hanya bisa memandangi teman barunya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia hanya terus melihat, sampai pandangannya tak mampu lagi menangkap dua orang yang tengah terbang di langit senja tersebut.

Baraqiel yang memeluk putrinya terbang ke arah ukiran wajah Hokage ke-3, sesaat setelahnya mereka hilang layaknya kabut saat mereka tepat berada di atas ukiran wajah Sandaime tersebut.

_Ruangan Hokage_

"Haaah, Aku harap perjanjian ini tidak akan membawa kerugian apapun terhadap desa kedepannya..."

Hiruzen Sarutobi terlihat menghembuskan asap rokoknya sambil membaca sebuah gulungan yang telah ditanda tangani dengan kop bertuliskan "GRIGORI". Setelah itu ia berjalan ke luar arah jendela mencoba memandangi ukiran wajah dirinya dan ukiran wajah seorang Hokage yang mati muda.

.

**[END FLASH BACK]**

**...**

"**Oi Bocah, kau terlihat melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" **Kyuubi bertanya menyelidik.

"...Aku hanya mencoba mengingat serpihan ingatan yang telah lama hilang itu kembali..." Naruto masih tertunduk.

"**Bagus lah, lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"** Kyuubi memasang wajah bosan.

"Aku bilang itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan Kurama!" ia sedikit menaikkan nada bicara nya, kemudian pemuda bermata shappire itu melanjutkan, "...Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji ku..." ia berkata pelan sembari kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

"**Cihh, kau selalu saja berlagak seperti itu… Apa susahnya mengaku di depannya, lagipula aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu atas janjimu itu"**

"Kau... Jangan bicara seolah itu mudah Kurama! Dia masih memakainya! Itu artinya dia masih mengingat janji itu! Dan aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa!"

"**Dan dia akan lebih kecewa lagi jika dia tahu bahwa kau telah membohonginya dengan menyembunyikan jati dirimu!" **Kurama langsung menyela.

"..."

"**Karena kau selalu berlagak seperti ini atas janjimu, kau selalu berakhir sebagai seorang pahlawan yang kesepian kau tau! Apa yang kau dapat setelah kau memenuhi janji seumur hidupmu kepada bocah memuakkan itu ha!? APA !? Guhh…" **Kurama melanjutkan dengan nada kesal.

.

_***Sekelebat ingatan Naruto**_

_["Naruto-kun... hiks.. hiks.. Ini, hiks.. Ini adalah permintaan seumur hidupku. Aku mohon, hiks.. Aku mohon bawalah Sasuke-kun kembali!"_

"..._Aku mengerti Sakura-chan...(tersenyum palsu), Aku pasti akan membawanya kembali ke desa ini, dan ini adalah janji seumur hidup ku!" (memasang wajah nice guy smile sambil mengacungkan jempol nya, namun di hatinya terasa begitu pilu)_

_._

_._

_"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai pasanganmu, setiap kekurangan dan kelebihannya dan berjanji untuk bersamanya selamanya"_

_"Ya, aku bersedia..."_

_"Dan Haruno Sakura, apakah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasanganmu, setiap kekurangan dan kelebihannya dan berjanji untuk bersamanya selamanya"_

_"Ya, tentu saja aku bersedia..."_

_"Kalau begitu kalian resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri!" __]_

...

Naruto hanya memasang senyum hambar di wajahnya, kemudian ia berkata,

"...Karena memenuhi janji yang telah aku ikrarkan adalah jalan ninjaku, dan itu juga merupakan peraturan yang telah aku buat untuk diriku sendiri!" Naruto mulai menatap tajam Kurama.

**"..."**

Kyuubi hanya terdiam.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mematuhi peraturan yang telah aku buat untuk diriku sendiri, maka tidak ada gunanya aku menjadi diriku sendiri!"

**"...!"**

Untuk sesaat Kyuubi kembali terdiam dan tak bisa membalas kata kata Jinchurikinya, kemudian dia berkata,

"**Haah, terserah kau saja bocah. Kau tau, untuk membuat seorang Bijuu 'terlibat' dalam masalah seperti 'ini', itu sangat menggelikan. Tapi aku dengan senang hati membantu mu, karena kau tidak mau membagi bebanmu dengan orang lain akan tetapi selalu berusaha membuat beban orang lain seolah itu juga merupakan tanggung jawabmu. Makanya kau selalu berakhir sebagai seorang pahlawan yang kesepian, dasar bodoh!"**

"Aku tidak peduli Kurama! Bagaimanapun juga aku harus memenuhi janji itu! Meskipun aku tidak tahu benda itu dimana, tapi janji adalah janji, dan itu adalah hal yang harus aku tepati!" Naruto berkata lantang sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke arah dadanya.

Kyuubi hanya bisa memandang malas Naruto, lalu salah satu Youkai itu segera menurunkan kepalanya sambil membuat posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur (?).

"Terima kasih Kurama... Kau telah memberitahuku mengenai semuanya, mulai sekarang serahkan semua ini padaku!"

* * *

_**Kembali ke Dunia Normal**_

Sesaat setelahnya Naruto segera bangun dari posisi meditasinya, matahari hanya terlihat setengahnya dan ia menyadari bahwa langit telah berwarna jingga. Ia bangkit dan mencoba membersihkan bagian belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor. Ia hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang sekarang, setelah mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya dari sang Bijuu, setelah mengingat kembali ingatan yang sempat terlupakan olehnya di saat ia baru lima tahun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum hampa. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah kuil.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri!" sebuah nada ceria menyambutnya.

"..."

Ia membulatkan mata tak percaya terhadap apa yang didengarnya. Ia memang selalu mengucapkan salam seperti _"Tadaima /Aku pulang!"_ baik itu di flat miliknya di Konoha, maupun di kuil ini. Walaupun ia tahu ia tinggal sendiri, walaupun ia tahu tidak akan ada yang membalasnya. Namun kali ini, Ia merasa tidak begitu familiar pada situasi langka seperti ini mengingat ada yang membalas salamnya dengan kalimat _"Okaeri/selamat datang!" _yang terdengar feminim dari dalam kuil.

"Nee-chan...?" ia bertanya pelan.

"Ha'i Menma-kun... Kenapa pulangnya lama sekali?" Akeno yang sedang mengenakan celemek datang menghampirinya.

"...Aku ada sedikit urusan..." masih dalam nada pelannya tanpa berani menatap gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Huh... Baju mu juga terlihat kotor tau! Belum lagi kenapa ada daun kering di rambutmu ?" Akeno mengibaskan tangannya ke seragam Naruto, kemudian ia sedikit menjinjit untuk mengusap kepala pemuda yang ada di depannya karena pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya.

Sekarang Naruto bisa dengan jelas memandangi jepitan rambut sebuah sayap kupu kupu yang ada di pelipis kanan Akeno. Ia menatap benda tersebut nanar, tatapan kehampaan, ia masih belum mengerti mengapa ia lupa bahwa tangan mungil nya pernah memberikan benda itu kepada gadis yang ada di depannya. Perlahan ia coba menggerakkan jarinya ke arah benda berwarna biru tua dengan corak kehitaman tersebut. Mulanya ia menyentuh lembut bagian rambut di sekitar sana, namun setelah itu ia menyentuh pelan benda tersebut, masih sama pada waktu itu, karena memang ia lah yang memberikannya, dan gadis yang ada di depannya ini tak pernah sekalipun melupakannya.

"Ara~ Ada apa Menma-kun...?" Akeno mencoba menatap Naruto.

"Ti-tidak ada apa apa kok..." ia membuang wajahnya ke samping, mencoba untuk menghindarkan kontak mata dengan gadis yang ada di depannya selagi dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalahnya.

Namun nada bicara nyayang berbeda dari biasanya tentu disadari oleh sang kakak angkat. Akeno hanya bisa menatap sang pemuda yang terlihat tidak mau membalas tatapan nya, raut wajah sang pemuda juga ia lihat berbeda dari biasanya. 'Ada apa denganmu Menma-kun?' batinnya khawatir.

"Ne... Kenapa nee-chan ada disini...? Bukannya nee-chan tinggal di apartemen ya?" Naruto mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Ara ara~, memang nya tidak boleh aku kesini mengunjungimu ? ufufu..." entah mengapa ia kembali menunjukan senyum palsu, mungkin karena situasi saat ini berada diluar perkiraannya.

Tidak, fakta nya adalah bukan alasan yang ia katakan itu. Ia jelas tidak akan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Ia yang telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi pemuda ini agar tidak direinkarnasi menjadi iblis, tentu tidak akan bisa melonggarkan penjagaannya. Belum lagi ia mengetahui karakter seorang Rias yang notabene adalah sahabatnya, ia benar benar tidak boleh lengah sekarang. Ia telah bersumpah untuk melindungi pemuda ini sampai ingatannya kembali, hanya saja ia tidak mengetahui fakta yang tengah pemuda ini sembunyikan darinya.

"Bu-bukan begitu nee-chan, bukan itu maksudku..." Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan.

"Ufufu... Tidak apa-apa, aku telah menyiapkan makan malam. Kamu pasti lapar..."

"Y-ya, aku memang sangat lapar..." ia mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya sambil membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah, cepat ganti pakaianmu dan temui aku di ruang makan! Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu setelah ini." Akeno berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai ruang makan di kuil yang cukup besar tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa memandangi punggung gadis itu sekarang, masih dalam tatapan rasa bersalahnya. Sepintas terlintas di pikirannya mengenai bagaimana caranya untuk memenuhi janjinya. Ia yang tidak begitu mengingat lagi siapa pemilik toko waktu itu, ia yang tidak begitu mengingat dimana persis posisi toko itu, apa lagi mengingat fakta bahwa desa pernah rata diluluhlantakkan oleh serangan Pein walaupun mengalami renovasi besar besaran setelahnya, ditambah lagi bahwa sekarang telah 12 tahun berlalu setelah janji itu, seakan menambah beberapa faktor besar yang menyebabkan rasa keputusasaan baginya untuk memenuhi janji tersebut.

Ia menarik nafas panjang memandangi gadis itu yang telah hilang dari pandangannya. Sesaat kemudian, ekspresi nya berubah. Matanya menatap tajam kedepan penuh keyakinan, tekadnya telah bulat, semangatnya ia coba pompa kembali, ia telah memantapkan hatinya, karena bagaimanapun caranya ia bersumpah untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada gadis kecil waktu itu, gadis yang sama yang kini memanggilnya dengan nama Menma.

.

_Di Ruang Makan_

"Itadakimassu!" Naruto kembali bersikap riang seperti biasanya.

"Ara~, jangan makan terburu-buru seperti itu Menma-kun..."

"Habis, masakan nee-chan luar biasa enak seperti biasanya! Hehe" ia nyengir sambil mencoba mengambil udon dengan sumpitnya.

"Ufufufu... Syukurlah"

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya..." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus elus perutnya.

Akeno juga telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, "Ne, bagaimana sekolahmu pada hari ini?"

"Aku rasa lebih baik dari hari pertama ku, ehe" Naruto nyengir seperti biasa.

"Begitu... Apa kamu masih memikirkan tawaran yang diajukan Rias padamu...?"

"Mmm... sepertinya tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjadi iblis" ucapnya santai.

"Syukurlah..." Akeno berujar pelan, namun Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya seperti sebuah bisikan.

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya, kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya dalam dalam sambil berkata,

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku! Terima kasih telah merawatku pada waktu itu! Terma kasih banyak!"

"..."

Akeno memasang wajah terkejut untuk sesaat, kemudian ia kembali dengan wajah tenangnya dan tersenyum tulus setelahnya. Ia membalas,

"Sudah lah, kamu tidak perlu seperti itu... Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ibu ajarkan padaku, Hhmm..."

Naruto kemudian mengangkat badannya, memperbaiki posisinya lalu duduk kembali di depan Akeno, ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia ucapkan selain berterima kasih atas peristiwa waktu itu.

"Ne, Menma-kun... Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah mengetahui bahwa aku ini iblis...?" Akeno berkata dengan nada datar dengan mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping karena ragu menatap mata sang pemuda, ia sedikit takut terhadap reaksi apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

"...!"

Naruto tersentak akan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia duga. Ia memang telah mengetahui bahwa gadis kecil yang ada di masa lalunya telah di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis pada saat pembicaraan di ruangan klub tadi siang, namun ia hanya membalas...

"Tak peduli iblis atau apapun, bagiku Akeno-nee tetaplah Akeno-nee! Nee-chan tetaplah nee-chan! Tak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan soal itu!" ia berkata lantang.

'Dan kamu masih tetap sebagai Aki-chan yang dulu' batin Naruto.

"...!"

Akeno membisu akan pernyataan langsung dari pemuda yang ada di depannya, sesaat setelahnya ia tersenyum tulus dan berkata,

"Hmmm, Arigatou..."

.

.

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato**

_Pertemuan Para Kage_

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup terang dimana terdapat lima orang kage yang tengah duduk di depan meja persegi panjang. Masing masing Kage kecuali Hokage ditemani oleh dua orang pengawal mereka. Keadaan ini layaknya rapat pembentukan aliansi shinobi yang berlangsung beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk menghentikan seseorang pria bertopeng bernama Uchiha Madara (Tobi). Hanya saja suasana yang sekarang terlihat lebih santai karena tidak ada lagi ketegangan antar desa.

"Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita setelah kemenangan dalam perang. Pertemuan dahulu membahas tentang pembentukan aliansi di Negara Besi, dan suasana saat itu jauh berbeda dengan yang sekarang." Tsuchikage membuka pembicaraan.

"Tumben ingatanmu bagus pak tua..." Gaara yang tepat duduk di depannya nyeletuk.

"Aku belum terlalu tua untuk seorang Tsuchikage bocah Kazekage rambut merah!"

"Benar juga... Aku menyukai suasana damai seperti ini. Tapi kita bahkan belum membuat dan menandatangani perjanjian damai tertulis antar desa.", Raikage berkomentar sambil bersidekap.

"Ya, aku harap kau tidak memukul meja hingga rusak lagi Raikage keras kepala, ufufu..." Mizukage yang ada di depannya juga ikut menanggapi pembicaraan.

Sementara sang Hokage yang duduk di sisi lebar meja hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepalanya, matanya menatap kosong kearah meja.

"Hanya saja pertemuan pembentukan aliansi pada waktu itu Hokage Konoha adalah Danzo, sekarang kabarnya dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Haahh.. waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat" Tsuchikage bersidekap tangan.

"Kau hanya perlu tenang menunggu giliranmu kakek tua...", Gaara kembali menjahili pak tua Oonoki.

" _(Twitch)_ Kuso kau rambut merah!" ia mengepalkan tangannya kepada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Hei, aku juga punya rambut merah pak tua Oonoki! Kedamaian ya... Haahh, hanya saja sekarang aku masih belum menikah, dan aku sangat menyesalinya" Mizukage mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melirik Kazekage muda yang ada di sebelahnya.

"..."

Gaara hanya diam sambil bersidekap tangan, dan itu membuat Mizukage sedikit kesal dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kalian jangan membawa topik pembicaraan yang tidak perlu!" Raikage mencoba menenangkan, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Tsunade, ada perihal apa kau mengundang kami kemari?" Kage pengguna elemen Raiton menyelidik.

"Di dalam undangan kau cuma menuliskan bahwa situasinya sangat mendesak dan ini menyangkut masa depan Konoha. Tapi yang aku lihat desa ini baik-baik saja.", Mei Terumi berkomentar.

"Kalau menyangkut masa depan Konoha, aku yakin ini adalah pengangkatan seorang Hokage. Bukankah sudah jelas siapa yang akan menerima gelar itu selanjutnya?" Gaara yang biasanya hemat bicara ikut berkomentar setelah seseorang terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

"..."

Tsunade tetap diam menundukkan kepala.

"Ya, anak itu. Tanpa mengecilkan peran kita sebagai Kage dan aliansi shinobi yang terlibat pertempuran, aku rasa kita semua setuju bahwa anak itulah yang berperan besar dalam membawa perdamaian" Kali ini giliran Ay (Raikage)

"Benar benar anak dalam ramalan. Ngomong-ngomong aku sempat berkeliling Konoha sebelum sampai disini, dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat anak itu. Dimana dia Tsunade?" Pak tua Oonoki menatap Tsunade

"..."

Suasana benar benar hening, sang Godaime Hokage hanya bisa mengeraskan kepalan tangannya yang ada di atas meja, sementara Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelah nya mencoba menepuk lembut bahu sang Hokage untuk menenangkan nya.

...

"...Anak itu menghilang, dan atas dasar itulah aku mengundang kalian ke sini..." Tsunade mencoba menatap para Kage lainnya.

"...!"

"...!"

"...!"

"...!"

Semuanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Hokage yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Tak terkecuali para pengawal Kage lainnya, mereka terhenyak mendengar berita tersebut.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan Tsunade...?" Ay mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Kemudian Hokage menjelaskan bagaimana insiden yang terjadi pada saat itu, mulai dari pesta pernikahan dua orang bawahannya yang berakhir pilu dimana anak itu menghilang setelah menggunakan jutsunya kepada Iblis yang datang dari dimensi lain untuk melindungi semua yang ada disana. Shikamaru juga diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan karena ia termasuk saksi mata, kemudian ia menjelaskan hipotesisnya kepada semua orang yang hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut. Mendengar kata dimensi lain, para Kage yang diundang beserta pengawalnya hanya bisa membulatkan mata, sesaat setelahnya mereka mencoba untuk tetap tenang dalam posisi masing masing.

"Kami sepenuhnya percaya bahwa anak itu masih hidup! Kami tentu ingin membawanya pulang kembali! Maka dari itu, kami membutuhkan berbagai informasi mengenai dimensi lain yang kalian ketahui. Atas nama seorang Hokage, Aku Senju Tsunade, memohon kepada kalian semua agar bersedia membagikan informasi yang ada di desa kalian tentang dimensi lain untuk membawa anak itu kembali!" Tsunade membungkukkan badannya dalam dalam.

_Hening..._

"Ehemm... Dimensi lain ya..." Raikage memecah suasana, ia melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada para petinggi Kumogakure apalagi kepada desa lain. Satu satunya hal yang aku alami terkait dengan makhluk dari dimensi lain adalah sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu seorang bernama Baraqiel datang untuk membuat perjanjian dengan desa. Aku yang mengira bahwa dia hanyalah mata mata langsung tidak terima. Kami bertarung sesaat setelahnya, Raiton ku beradu kuat dengan serangan petir miliknya dan dia juga bisa terbang dengan 5 pasang sayap hitamnya"

Semua orang terlihat mengarahkan telinganya kepada penjelasan Raikage. Ay melanjutkan,

"Tidak lama kemudian temannya yang bernama Shemhazai datang, dan dia menyuruh si Baraqiel itu untuk pergi ke desa lain dan aku tidak tahu desa mana yang dimaksud. Aku yang masih tersulut amarah melanjutkan pertarungan dengan orang yang baru datang. Pertarungan kami berakhir imbang, dan sesaat setelahnya dia mengakui bahwa dia datang dari dimensi lain sebagai fraksi Fallen Angel. Pada saat itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud, kemudian dia menghilang seperti kabut. Dan setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apa apa lagi..." Ujar Raikage serius.

...

"Baiklah, saatnya kita membuka rahasia desa masing masing" ujar Mei sedikit memejamkan mata, ia melanjutkan, "Mengenai iblis dari dimensi lain. Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia yang sudah ada turun temurun dari para Mizukage terdahulu. Tapi mengingat ini diperlukan untuk mencari keberadaan anak itu, rasanya tidak ada masalah untuk memberitahukan apa yang aku tahu"

Semua mata dan telinga saat ini tertuju kepada penjelasan sang Mizukage, ia melanjutkan

"Kami telah lama menjalin kontrak dengan keluarga iblis dari klan Sitri. Mereka juga pengendali air, bahkan seorang bernama Serafall bisa membuat serangan yang mengerikan dari elemen es, ini tidak seperti Kekkei Genkai namun lebih kuat. Melalui kontak itu kami berbagi informasi mengenai cara ampuh dalam pengendalian air, menyerang dan bertahan. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana mereka datang dan pergi, mereka tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Namun yang jelas kontrak kami berakhir sesaat sebelum perang dunia ninja ke-4 dimulai" Godaime Mizukage sedikit menghela nafas.

...

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku dengan sangat berat hati memberitahukan ini, namun aku akan memberitahu kalian semua mengenai sedikit rahasia desa kami, Iwagakure." Tsuchikage kembali bersidekap sambil memejamkan mata.

Kali ini semua orang terlihat menatap pak tua Oonoki. Ia melanjutkan,

"Kami juga menjalin kontrak dengan iblis dari dimensi lain. Hanya satu iblis dari klan Astaroth, dia bernama Ajuka dan diberi gelar Ajuka Belzeebub. Dia seorang yang jenius dan begitu pandai dalam hal teknologi apapun. Melaluinya kami mencari cara untuk mengembangkan sistem transportasi dan komputasi desa. Kami juga berusaha untuk mengembangkan arsitektur bangunan desa karena desa kami sedikit tertinggal dalam hal itu. Kontrak kami juga telah habis, dan itu berlangsung beberapa tahun lalu... Huh, sekarang bagaimana denganmu bocah Kazekage rambut merah, hanya kau yang belum berkomentar." ia melirik kedepannya.

"...Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dimensi lain..." Garaa berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya ia begitu kesal karena hanya dia yang tidak memiliki informasi apapun untuk menemukan sahabat baiknya. Ia menggertakkan giginya, dan berjanji dalam hatinya akan mencari informasi mengenai dimensi lain yang ada di desanya sepulang pertemuan ini.

Semua orang terlihat paham akan penjelasan Gaara, karena bagaimanapun ia hanyalah seorang Kazakage muda yang masih belum cukup pengalaman.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas informasi yang kalian berikan, namun aku rasa itu semua belum cukup untuk membawa Naruto kembali. Bagaimanapun hubungan kontrak dengan makhluk dari dimensi lain pasti membawa keuntungan antar kedua belah pihak, dan kalian telah menjelaskan keuntungan yang desa kalian dapat. Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang apa yang kalian berikan untuk mereka...?"

...!

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku jelaskan Tsunade." Tsuchikage membalas.

"Ya, pak tua Oonoki benar. Kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu, itu adalah bagian perjanjian dan kontrak." kali ini giliran Mei Terumi.

"Aku tadi telah menjelaskan kalau mereka ingin membuat perjanjian dengan Kumo, namun aku menolak sebelum membaca lebih lanjut berkas yang mereka ajukan. Namun seperti yang kalian tahu, mereka tidak mengaku sebagai iblis, tapi Fallen Angel. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti soal itu...", Yondaime Raikage ikut menambahkan.

"..."

Tsunade terlihat kecewa.

_Braakkk!_

"Tsunade-sama! Eh...?" Shizune datang dengan terburu buru, ia mendobrak pintu dan begitu _awkward_ saat melihat semua mata menatap tajam dirinya.

...!

"A-aku minta maaf..." ia melanjutkan sambil membungkukkan badannya tiga kali, "Namun aku membawa informasi penting yang aku temukan di kantor divisi intelejen desa. Ini adalah informasi sejak era Sandaime Hokage yang begitu sulit untuk ditemukan sebelumnya..." ia menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada sang Hokage.

Tsunade menerimanya dan membuka gulungan tersebut. Kemudian...

"Ini... GRIGORI...?" ujar Tsunade terkejut.

Semua orang terlihat tidak mengerti.

Secara spontan Tsunade berujar, "Jadi Hokage ke-3 pernah membuat perjanjian dengan GRIGORI dari fraksi Fallen Angel...?"

...!

"Bisakah kau membacakan nya lebih lanjut Tsunade?, kami telah mengungkap sebagian dari rahasia desa kami." Tsuchikage menatap Tsunade serius.

...

"Baiklah... Disini tertulis bahwa apabila suatu saat nanti Fallen Angel terdesak dari dunia mereka karena perang, mereka dibolehkan untuk mengungsi ke dimensi Shinobi dan menduduki sebagian wilayah hutan kematian. Dan sebagai bayarannya untuk desa ini adalah..."

...

"Mereka menjamin keselamatan Jinchuriki Kyuubi dari incaran Iblis dunia Mekkai yang menginginkan Monster Ekor Sembilan tersebut kembali sebagai bagian dari kekuatan mereka. Seperti saat Great War yang terjadi ribuan tahun yang lalu di dunia mereka...",Tsunade membulatkan mata.

"Ja-jadi..."

"...Dengan kata lain Naruto berada dalam bahaya!" ujar Shikamaru serius.

Semua orang hanya bisa membulatkan mata...

.

.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

* * *

_DxD Universe_

Pria bersurai kuning itu kini tengah menatap kosong jalan yang ia lalui. Perasaannya campur aduk antara senang, kecewa, dan marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah makan malam yang begitu sempurna baginya, ia meminta izin kepada Akeno untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Ia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya, ia perlu mencari cara untuk memenuhi janjinya, ia perlu mencari cara untuk memenuhi permintaan sang Kyuubi, dan tentunya ia perlu mencari cara untuk pulang kembali ke desa tercinta.

Sesampai di sebuah danau kecil di belakang kuil, tempat pertama kali ia sampai di dimensi ini, ia hanya bisa memandangi air danau yang sedikit beriak di bawah terangnya sang penguasa malam. Perlahan ia berjalan ke depan dan menyentuh dingin nya air tersebut, melihat betapa jernihnya ia kemudian membasuh wajahnya, dan itu terasa begitu menyejukkan baginya.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Pria kecil...? Aku terkejut kita bisa bertemu disini..." seseorang datang dari belakang.

...!

"Pa-paman siapa...?" Naruto terlihat terkejut begitu melihat seorang pria paruh baya mendekatinya. Pria itu berambut hitam dan berjenggot dengan warna senada, dan ia berbadan kekar.

"Apa kau melupakanku Pria kecil...? Oh, atau aku harus menganggapmu sebagai seorang pria dewasa? Bagiku kau tetaplah pria kecil pada waktu itu. Ayo lah, kau bahkan begitu dekat dengan anakku yang sekarang." ia sedikit tersenyum.

...!

"M-Maksud paman...?" ia terlihat mengerti namun hanya mencoba untuk memastikan.

_Blllaaaaaassshhhhhh_

"Kau pasti tidak akan lupa bahwa kau pernah mengelus sayap ini bersama anakku dulunya." ia tersenyum sambil menunjukkan ke lima pasang sayap hitamnya.

"Ja-jadi paman..." Naruto membulatkan mata.

"Benar. Aku ayah Akeno, nama ku Baraqiel" ia mendekati Naruto kemudian duduk di atas batu yang cukup besar di tepi danau tersebut.

"Haaa... Sekarang aku ingat. Aku minta maaf, ehee...", Naruto nyengir seperti biasa, ia kemudian mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk setelahnya.

"Kalau tidak salah namamu Naruto, apa aku benar...?" ia menyelidik.

"Eto, eeee... Ya, benar aku Naruto. Akan tetapi anakmu lebih suka memanggilku dengan nama Menma", ujar Naruto berbohong sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, ia nyengir serba salah.

"Sokka...? Tapi aku heran kenapa kau bisa sampai di dimensi ini. Bukankah manusia sepertimu tidak akan tahan bila melewati celah dimensi?" ia menatap ke arah danau.

"I-itu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Yang jelas aku mencoba melindungi teman-temanku dari seorang iblis saat di Konoha. Kemudian aku terlempar ke sini, dan Akeno-nee lah yang telah menyelamatkanku sekaligus merawatku"

"Begitu... Pantas saja kau begitu dekat dengan anakku. Kau tahu, sewaktu kami sampai di rumah pada waktu itu, dia tidak berhenti bercerita tentangmu, tentang bermain bersamamu, tentang jurus yang kau tunjukkan, dan dia terlihat begitu gembira saat menceritakan semuanya" Baraqiel tersenyum melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya terlihat menundukkan kepala, tatapannya masih dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Namun sesaat kemudian dia membulatkan mata dan bertanya,

"Paman, bagaimana caranya paman dan Akeno-nee sampai di Konoha pada waktu itu? Dan bagaimana caranya paman bisa kembali ke sini?" Naruto mencoba mencari jawaban yang selama ini dia cari, ia ingin tahu bagaimana caranya pulang.

"Haahhh... Itu artinya aku harus menjelaskan diriku lebih lanjut kepadamu. Aku adalah seorang wakil gubernur malaikat jatuh dan aku yakin kau telah mengetahui beberapa eksistensi yang ada di dimensi ini. Dan bagaimana cara aku sampai disana? Aku bisa berpindah dimensi karena kekuatan supranaturalku yang diatas rata-rata" ia berkata datar.

"Tapi... Untuk apa paman ke Konoha...?"

"Itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan padamu. Akan tetapi pada waktu itu aku terpaksa membawanya karena ia ingin melihat Ninja. Aku menaunginya dengan kekuatanku, pada waktu itu dia masih manusia-setengah malaikat jatuh, bukan iblis seperti sekarang. Dan itu semua gara-gara ayahnya yang bodoh ini!" Baraqiel terlihat sedih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu." 'Tidak adakah cara bagiku untuk pulang ke Konoha?' batin Naruto. Ia melanjutkan "Tetapi kenapa yang aku lihat paman tidak pernah bersama Akeno-nee?"

...!

Baraqiel terhenyak. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam, ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan seperti ini akan ia terima dari anak muda yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia hanya bisa berujar pelan,

"...Dia membenciku."

...!

Naruto begitu terkejut mendengarnya, ia membatin tak percaya, 'Kebencian...? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan adanya kebencian pada diri Akeno-nee...?'

Baraqiel hanya bisa melanjutkan,

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya disini. Kau mungkin bisa menanyakannya kepada anakku langsung. Akan tetapi alasan aku datang menemuimu agar kau lebih berhati-hati di dimensi ini, terutama kepada kaum iblis murni dari golongan Maou Lama"

"A-aku tidak begitu mengerti perkataanmu paman, namun aku akan berhati-hati..."

"Mereka mengincar makhluk yang ada didalam tubuhmu, mereka ingin kembali menyulut perang di dimensi ini. Mereka yang tidak puas terhadap pemerintahan Maou Baru yang sekarang ada di dunia Mekkai, ingin memberontak mengacaukan perdamaian. Dan kekuatan mereka akan semakin hebat jika mereka mendapatkan makhluk yang ada di tubuhmu itu."

"Aku minta maaf paman. Tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya memanggil Kurama dengan sebutan 'makhluk itu'! Dia adalah temanku! Dan dia adalah partnerku! Naruto berkata lantang.

"Begitu... Aku minta maaf, akan tetapi ingat pesanku pria kecil, maksudku anak muda. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi. Tapi kau tenang saja, kami dari fraksi Fallen Angel akan melindungimu!"

...!

"T-terima kasih paman..."

Baraqiel bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia sedikit menghela nafas, kemudian berujar,

"Beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi di Akademi Kuoh untuk membahas masalah kedamaian antar fraksi. Tapi aku yakin, ada pihak-pihak luar yang tidak setuju dan akan mencoba mengacaukan pertemuan tersebut. Dan itu tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka berasal dari golongan Maou Lama. Pada saat itulah kau harus berhati- hati, apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti paman." Naruto juga bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku kira cukup. Aku percayakan putriku padamu anak muda... Aku percaya padamu!" Baraqiel tersenyum tipis.

_Blllaaaaassshhhhh_

Sesaat setelahnya Baraqiel kembali terbang dalam keheningan malam.

Naruto masih memandangi langit malam, ia hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas mencoba merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menyapa helaian rambutnya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Sesaat setelahnya ia membatin,

'Tampaknya sesuatu yang merepotkan tak berhenti datang kedalam hidupku. Haahh... Aku harus menemui Kurama setelah ini. Akan tetapi dia bilang ada pertemuan tiga fraksi yang membahas tentang perdamaian? Sepertinya menarik...'

Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan danau tenang itu setelah semuanya...

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**Halo kawan, biar saya jelaskan jawaban dari berbagai pertanyaan:**

*Saya yakin bbrpa pembaca pasti kecewa karena naruto tidak segera mengungkap identitasnya. Ayolah, cobalah mengerti karakter seorang naru, ninja yg memegang idealisme thdp janji yg telah ia buat. Lagi pula kalau saya bikin ia mengungkap jati dirinya secepatnya, maka fict saya cepat tamat dong. Ini baru chap 7 bung, Kagak ada gregetnya kalau bikin cerita kayak bocah,ehehe.. saya jamin para pembaca sekalian pasti bakalan bosan. Dia pasti mengungkap jati dirinya !, tapi tidak sekarang.

**Sekali lagi walaupun ini imajinasi, saya tetap mencoba bersikap realistis terhadap suatu karakter.**

*manusia di dimensi ninja tidak bisa berpindah dimensi seenaknya, alasannya ada di chap 6, namun itu tdk berlaku bagi makhluk supranatural/mitologi. Begitupun dengan para makhluk supranatural DxD(Iblis, malaikat,malaikat jatuh), **jika mereka punya kekuatan di atas rata** **rata (setingkat Maou, gubernur fallen angel dan wakilnya, seraph surga),** maka mereka bisa berpindah dimensi. Hal inilah yg menjawab alasan kenapa Serafall, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Ajuka dan lainnya bisa msk ke shinobi juga menjelaskan kenapa Rizevim bisa nyampe di dunia shinobi pd chap 2, itu semua atas alasan yg saya jelaskan, ia begitu kuat.

Tapi lain cerita dg akeno, pd saat ia kecil masih dalam wujud manusia-setengah malaikat jatuhnya, ia ttp bisa pindah dimensi krn dinaungi kekuatan ayahnya (Baraqiel), dan itu telah menjelaskan kpd pembaca yg masih bingung.

*Kalian mengharapkan fight ?, saya mohon maaf ini baru chapter permulaan. **Utk chap prmulaan saya lebih fokus kepada jalan cerita dan alur yg saya buat**,** yang telah menjelaskan hubungan antara dunia shinobi dan DxD universe, dan menjelaskan penggambaran sifat bbrpa karakter dan hubungan antar karakter**. Seperti yg kalian baca pada **chap 7 ini, telah saya jelaskan pertemuan masa lalu NaruAkeno, dan hubungan Konoha dengan Grigori. Saya pasti akan bikin adegan fight !,** namun para pembaca harus bersabar dan menunggu. ini baru chap 7 bro, lagi pula kalau kalian nonton anime tidak semua episode itu ada fightnya kan ehehe.. ya, mungkin kalian bisa lihat fict lainnya dimana setiap chap ada fight nya.

Lagi pula bagi saya karakter itu dianggap keren bukan kerena kekuatan God-like gajenya, bukan karena sekali pukul orang langsung tumbang, bukan kerena ketampanannya yg bisa mendapatkan harem dlm sekali kedipan mata, bukan karena sixpack badannya, **namun saya menganggap karakter itu keren tergantung seberapa jauh pengaruh karakter tersebut terhadap perkembangan karakter lain, baik itu kualitas maupun kuantitas.**

…**..**

**Sebelum ada banyak pertanyaan, akan saya jelaskan masalah ini. **

**Alasan Baraqiel ke Konoha menemui Hokage Ke-3 telah kalian baca. Kenapa..? Dari 3 golongan tsb, hanya fraksi fallen angel yg anggotanya tinggal sedikit. Iblis bisa mereinkarnasi manusia, malaikat juga bisa, tpi tidak bagi fallen angel, mereka tdak bisa menambah anggotanya dengan mereinkarnasi manusia, dan hanya mengharapkan adanya malaikat yg jatuh dari surga. Utk itu, apa bila nanti keadaan mendesak dan perang seperti great war kembali terjadi, mereka hanya bisa mundur agar tidak punah, mereka ingin mengungsi ke dimensi shinobi.**

**Baraqiel semula di utus ke kumo, namun setelah itu beranjak ke Konoha. Krn Grigori tau fakta bahwa kyuubi (membantu fraksi iblis) yg prnah terlibat great war ada di konoha, dan mereka tahu golongan Maou Lama juga mengincar Kyuubi, mereka mencoba menaikkan status Quo dengan menjamin bahwa mereka akan menumpas pergerakan Maou lama tsb apabila golongan Maou lama datang ke konoha untuk mengincar Kyuubi, melalui mata mata mereka, asalkan hokage mengijinkan mereka untuk mengungsi ke sana apabila keadaan mendesak nantinya.**

**Saratobi sepertinya tidak punya pilihan, dia harus melindungi naruto kecil dari akatsuki, akan tetapi ada lagi kelompok lain yg mengincar naru dari dimensi lain. dan dia mengerti bahwa dia tdk akan sanggup berjuang sendiri. Akatsuki aja udah susah, apa lagi ada kelompok dr dimensi lain. oleh karena itu dia menyetujui kesepakatan tsb.**

**Apa masih belum jelas…? **

…

**Kalian tau, saya benar benar heran… kenapa para reviewers yang sering komen panjang2 di fict sebelah baik itu berupa kritik,saran dan lainnya malah tak pernah saya temui di kolom review saya. Apa cerita saya kurang menarik ya..?, atau mungkin cerita saya terlalu pas pasan ?, Ah sudahlah…. **

_**Untuk itu saya mengharapkan bantuan sukarelanya kepada teman teman semua untuk menuliskan apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian setelah membaca chap ini. Kalian boleh menanggapi kata kata penutup saya di kolom review, akan tetapi sblnya Review lah apapun mengenai chap 7 ini dahulu. Saya mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya…**_

**Terima Kasih… ^_^ **

**(A/N: bagi pembaca yang pecinta adegan fight, mungkin saya bisa melepaskan dahaga kalian pada chap depan)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sepatah Kata: Sebelumnya saya benar-benar meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sudah begitu lama tidak update. Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya mengingat masih ada yang berharap atas kelanjutan karya saya ini. Terima kasih banyak pembaca sekalian, saya begitu terharu mengingat karya membosankan saya ini masih ada yang menunggu.

Alasan saya telat update adalah karena saya terlibat dlm berbagai kepanitian, dan itu begitu melelahkan. Lagi pula dalam suasana lebaran saya menyempatkan bersilahturahmi ke banyak rumah saudara,tetangga, karib kerabat dan sahabat sejawat. Ya sangat melelahkan memang.

Pada chater ini sesuai janji, saya bikin adegan fight, namun pada bagian pertengahan sampai akhir.

**Selamat membaca….**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Terungkap!**

Melayang tinggi di keheningan tengah malam, dimana sinar purnama yang begitu gemerlapnya menerangi kelima pasang sayap hitam yang mengepak atas-bawah melawan arah angin yang berhembus, adalah suatu hal yang ia lakukan setelah pertemuan singkat dengan anak yang pernah ia temui dahulu. Lamunan sesaat yang diakhiri sebuah senyuman tipis menghentikan apa yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan seraya mengudara di atmosfer. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah tepian aliran air yang cukup tenang yang terlihat membelah kota tersebut jika dilihat dari atas.

Tepian sungai yang cukup datar dimana ia lihat sosok yang kebetulan ia cari membuat alisnya berkerut. Seraya diikuti sebuah senyuman dengan kesan meremehkan yang ia pancarkan terhadap pria paruh baya yang sedang menatap serius ke arah aliran tenang sungai tengah kota. Perlahan ia turun mengikuti kaidah gravitasi dan berjalan malas ke arah seseorang yang terlihat serius dengan posisi duduk membelakanginya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih menekuni hobi bodohmu ini…" Baraqiel tersenyum tipis.

"Hn… Setiap orang memiliki hobinya masing-masing, dan kau tidak berhak mengataiku seperti tadi. Lagi pula laki-laki harus memilki hobi! Terserah apapun, asalkan itu bukanlah hal yang merepotkan seperti menyulut kembali perang antar 3 fraksi." Laki-laki itu berbicara tanpa menoleh

"Haah… Kau tau, jika kau terus seperti ini, jabatanmu sebagai seorang yang memegang posisi paling tinggi di GRIGORI tidak akan bertahan lama. Masih banyak yang lebih berkompeten dan bisa bertanggung jawab lebih baik daripada yang kau lakukan."

"Terserah kau saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu bernafsu terhadap jabatan yang ku pegang sekarang, hei aku ini bukanlah orang yang haus akan kekuasaan. Aku lebih senang menekuni hobiku seperti meneliti segala jenis Sacred Gear ataupun memancing seperti ini…" ia mengangkat pancingnya dan menatap bosan ke arah kail kosong yang terlihat berkilau memantulkan cahaya.

"Walau tak satupun yang kau tangkap….?" Baraqiel tersenyum mengejek.

"Itu tidak penting. Dapat atau tidak, bagiku memancing itu memiliki kepuasan tersendiri…" ia melirik kepada orang yang sekarang telah berada di sampingnya, kemudian menyelidik, "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah menemukan anak itu?"

"Ya, dan aku sudah berbicara kepadanya. Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja setelah mendengarnya, seakan menghadapi hal semacam bahaya sudah makanan sehari-hari baginya. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat dia berasal dari negri para Shinobi, dengan kata lain bisa dikatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Ninja." Dia menurunkan pantatnya sambil memandangi aliran air yang sedikit bergelombang karena kail besi tadi telah kembali masuk mencoba mengadu peruntungan.

"Baguslah. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran akan kemampuannya. Tapi kita tidak boleh lengah. Kesepakatan adalah kesepakatan, apa lagi jika telah tertulis dan ditandatangani oleh masing masing pihak. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depan, walaupun kita telah mengantisipasi apabila kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, namun tugas kita akan sangat berat mengingat anak itu ada disini. Di dimensi ini bahaya akan sangat mudah menyerangnya, itu artinya kita memiliki pekerjaan ekstra, Huh…" Azazel menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berkeberatan dengan hal itu, apa lagi sekarang anak itu telah berjanji padaku untuk menjaga putriku satu-satunya, setidaknya sampai dia memaafkanku walaupun aku tidak pernah tahu itu kapan. Haahh… Namun hal itu juga merupakan pisau bermata dua bagiku. Jika anak itu akan menghadapi berbagai macam bahaya untuk kedepannya, sedikit banyak putriku juga akan terlibat. Dan mau tidak mau aku akan sering terjun untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Walaupun nanti yang akan aku terima hanyalah tatapan penuh kebencian darinya, bagiku itu tidak masalah. Aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkannya…" Baraqiel hanya tersenyum hambar seraya menatap kosong kedepan.

"Dan itu lah yang aku maksudkan dengan pekerjaan ekstra tadi, kau tau? Ah sudahlah… Apa kau kemari hanya untuk melaporkan hal itu, atau hanya untuk mengganggu kesenanganku ini?" Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangan kepada orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dua-duanya… Tapi aku senang setidaknya kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Azazel…" Baraqiel terlihat mengubah ekspresinya. Ia melanjutkan, "…Akan tetapi sepertinya anak itu sangat berhasrat untuk pulang kembali ke kampung halamannya, apakah ada cara? Aku rasa itu bagus daripada membiarkannya terlalu lama disini…"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah cara 'itu' akan berhasil atau tidak untuk seorang manusia. Kalau pun dia ingin mencobanya, setidaknya tidak secepat mungkin dari sekarang."

"Maksudmu…?"

"Kita membutuhkannya disini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, walaupun aku belum pernah melihat kemampuannya dan tidak begitu mengenal siapa dia, namun aku percaya bahwa sedikit banyak dia akan ikut andil atas peristiwa yang akan dikenang sebagai sejarah bagi dunia ini. Sederhananya kita tidak akan membiarkannya pulang terlalu cepat jika dia mau mencoba cara 'itu'."

"Tapi apa kau mengerti jika keputusanmu itu merupakan sebuah perjudian besar? Apa lagi kita belum pernah melihat seberapa jauh kemampuannya. Tidakkah akan lebih baik jika kita mengirimnya pulang secepatnya dengan cara yang kau maksud?"

"Jika sekarang kau meragukannya, lalu kenapa kau mempercayakan putrimu kepadanya…?" Azazel menatap tajam salah satu wakilnya tersebut.

…!

"I-itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku jelaskan…", Baraqiel sedikit tertunduk atas pernyataannya.

Azazel tertegun melihat umpannya bergerak tak beraturan seperti ditarik ke dasar. Pancingnya sesaat kemudian melengkung dan ia mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Mencoba memutar menggulung benang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sedikit hentakan, sesosok ikan yang tidak begitu besar seakan tercabut dari dalam air ; menggelepar di udara mencoba melepaskan diri. Dan dalam sekejap hewan bersisik itu telah sampai di tangannya. Sementara Baraqiel terlihat membulatkan mata seakan tak percaya terhadap apa yang ia lihat, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku memiliki alasan lain mengapa aku senang memancing seperti ini…" Azazel mencoba melepaskan ikan tersebut dari kail pancingnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia malah melemparkan hewan itu kembali ke air, dan itu membuat Baraqiel heran sembari mengangkat alisnya.

_Plup!_

Setelah percikan air yang sedikit menimbulkan suara, sang gubernur melanjutkan, "Memancing seperti ini setidaknya mengajarkanku sedikit tentang hidup. Sebuah kerja keras, kesabaran dan keikhlasan. Tak peduli berapa kali pun umpan kau layangkan yang mencerminkan kerja kerasmu, kau hanya memiliki satu tujuan untuk mendapatkan targetmu…

Kesabaranmu akan diuji setelahnya, seberapa tahankah kau untuk terus mencoba. Dan setelah kau mendapatkannya, kau bisa memilih untuk mempertahankannya, atau malah melepasnya. Tentu mengingat usaha kerasmu kau akan berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankannya. Namun jika kau berlapang dada dan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, sebagai contoh yang diinginkan ikan tadi, kau akan belajar apa itu keikhlasan disaat kau memutuskan untuk melepasnya kembali." Azazel tersenyum hampa.

"Hahaha… Aku memang mengatakan bahwa kau sama sekali tidak berubah Azazel, tapi selain sifat mesummu dan perangaimu dalam menekuni hobimu ini, aku tidak ingat bahwa kau adalah seorang yang filosofis. Maksudku, apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku terkejut? Haha…" Baraqiel tertawa sembari mengusap kepalanya. Ia melanjutkan, "Tapi sekarang aku jadi mengerti mengapa sampai hari ini kau masih melajang…"

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dasar bodoh!"

"Haha, terserah kau. Baiklah, kembali ke topik pembicaraan sebelumnya. Jadi apakah kita hanya akan membiarkan anak itu untuk tetap disini selagi melindunginya?" Baraqiel kembali melirik ke samping.

"Ya, setidaknya sampai waktunya tiba, aku sendiri yang akan datang ke desanya dan menemui pimpinan desa tersebut untuk membicarakan kesepakatan itu lebih lanjut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disana sekarang, mungkin mereka sedang berusaha mencari keberadaannya, atau bahkan menganggapnya telah mati. Setidaknya kita biarkan mereka berusaha dan melihat sampai dimana batasan mereka."

"Begitu. Oh ya, aku masih belum menyampaikan alasan kenapa dia sampai di dimensi ini kepada-"

"Aku sudah tahu…" Azazel langsung menyela.

"…Baiklah kalau begitu."

_Blash!_

…

Sesaat kemudian yang tersisa hanyalah ia seorang ditemani oleh bulu bulu hitam yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Kembali ia sendiri menikmati angin tengah malam yang menegakkan bulu remangnya. Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ia mencoba menerawang dalam pikirannya,

"Rubah berekor 9…. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sirzechs bila mereka berdua bertemu. Hah, sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu…"

**-VIII-**

* * *

_**2 Hari Kemudian**_

Berjalan sembari menundukkan kepala di kerumunan orang-orang sebaya yang tengah berlalu lalang, adalah pemandangan yang bisa kita lihat dari seorang berambut kuning jabrik yang kini juga terlihat memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Apa yang sejatinya ia pikirkan adalah beribu pertanyaan yang tengah ia cari jawabannya. Sekarang ia benar benar tak tahu lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan. Antara kembali ke desa dan memenuhi janjinya, atau pun pikiran-pikiran tentang sekelompok makhluk yang mengincarnya di dimensi ini, yang jelas ia hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang tanda pasrah mengingat ia punya banyak 'pekerjaan rumah' yang harus ia selesaikan secepatnya.

Pandangannya yang sedari tadi menatap kebawah sekarang menangkap sepasang sepatu yang membungkus kaki yang cukup kecil. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala melihat kaki putih nan mulus itu, terus keatas hingga pandangannya menangkap sebuah rok seragam kuoh yang di atas lutut sosok tersebut. Kemudian yang ia lihat adalah sesosok wanita dengan pinggang ramping berambut hitam pendek, berkacamata yang kini telah bersidekap tangan dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ehem.. Menma-san, apa kau berkeberatan untuk ikut bersamaku sebentar?"

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, "Bersamamu? Maksudmu ke ruangan itu lagi? Aku rasa aku tidak melakukan hal aneh hari ini ataupun pada hari-hari sebelumnya, Kaichou-san. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku kesana untuk diintrograsi. Maaf…" ia berkata datar.

"Apa kau butuh alasan untuk ikut bersamaku? Bagaimana kalau aku katakan bahwa aku ingin meminta maaf?" Sona memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

Seakan tidak peduli, Naruto berjalan kedepan hendak meninggalkan Ketua OSIS itu seraya berkata datar, "Aku rasa kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa Kaichou-san. Kaichou selalu benar 'kan? Jadi itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat, sekali lagi aku-"

"Apa aku perlu memaksamu sekali lagi?" Kata kata-itu menghentikan Naruto yang sekarang berdiri tepat di sebelah gadis itu.

"Terserah…" Naruto berlalu tak mempedulikan gadis yang kini sedang menggertakkan giginya sembari mempertautkan alisnya.

_Grep!_

Lengan kanan pemuda 17 tahun itu digenggam kuat, bagai dicengkram oleh telapak tangan yang tidak terlalu lebar milik ketua OSIS itu. Sesaat setelahnya ia seperti diseret kebelakang dengan 'kejamnya'.

'Hahh, mengapa aku selalu kalah jika harus berdebat dengan wanita? Apa sewaktu-waktu aku juga perlu memaksakan kehendakku seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini?' Naruto membatin pasrah.

…

_**Di Ruangan OSIS**_

"Silahkan tehnya." Sang wakil ketua OSIS membungkuk setelah meletakkan 2 cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Terima kasih. Mmm, kalau tidak salah bukankah kau yang waktu itu?" Naruto terlihat memicingkan mata sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu.

"E-eh? I-ya…" Ia sedikit berdeham setelahnya untuk memperbaiki nada bicaranya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku Tsubaki Shinra, murid kelas 3 sekaligus Fuku-Kaichou sekolah ini"

"Oh, aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku sebelumnya, Tsubaki-senpai" Naruto berujar sopan.

"Ti-tidak masalah… Aku permisi" ia segera meninggalkan ruangan didalam ruangan OSIS itu. Sementara Sona hanya diam seraya mengangkat alisnya atas sikap aneh wakilnya.

"Seingatku sewaktu pertama kali datang kesini, aku tidak disuguhkan teh seperti ini. Apa sekarang aku dianggap sebagai tamu, Kaichou-san?"

"Pertanyaanmu tidak perlu ku jawab" gadis itu membalas datar.

'Geez.. sungguh menyebalkan!' batin si pirang. Kemudian ia berujar "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kaichou-san? Aku rasa jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan sialnya aku belum makan siang" Naruto berkata malas.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf atas perkataanku pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu"

"Oh, rupanya itu. Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu, lagipula kau menuduhku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu memikirkannya…" Naruto berhenti sejenak, ia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku rasa kau juga perlu meminta maaf karena telah memaksaku kesini."

"Aku rasa itu bukan salahku." Sona berkata sambil membuang muka.

'Geezz.. dia benar benar menyebalkan!' Batin Naruto. "Baiklah, aku rasa cuma itu. Sekarang apakah aku boleh pergi?" Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tunggu dulu. Masih belum boleh!" ujarnya dingin.

"Ayolah, kali ini apa lagi?" Naruto memutar bola matanya sembari mendaratkan pantatnya kembali.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Apakah kau yang telah mengalahkan Kokabiel?" Sona menyelidik.

"Maksudmu paman gagak itu. Ya benar. Apa ada lagi?" Naruto membalas singkat.

"Begitu. Kau tahu, karena seranganmu pada waktu itu, semua bangunan sekolah rata dengan tanah. Aku dan kelompokku sangat kerepotan untuk membuat keadaan kembali ke sedia kala" Sona menatap tajam Naruto.

"….?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Baiklah, aku harus memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Aku Sona Sitri, seorang iblis pewaris keluarga Sitri. Dan semua anggota OSIS di sekolah ini adalah anggota Peerage-ku, dengan kata lain mereka juga iblis. Tugasku sebagai iblis bersama anggotaku di sekolah ini adalah melindungi sekolah ini dengan kekuatan kami, dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal yang mencolok terjadi yang akan mengundang perhatian dan kecurigaan dari manusia,"

"Begitu, kalau tugasmu-"

"Aku masih belum selesai bicara!"

'Hei hei.. Bukankah aku yang belum selesai bicara?' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Karena serangan yang kau lakukan pada saat itu menghancurkan semua kecuali bangunan sekolah lama dan membuat Kekkaiku mengalami getaran hebat, apalagi setelahnya aku bersama para Peerage-ku harus membuat ulang bangunan sekolah dari awal lagi, aku benar benar kerepotan karena tindakanmu itu kau tahu!" Sona menatap tajam Naruto.

...!

"A-ku minta maaf telah merepotkan kalian…" Naruto berujar gagap. 'Ujung-ujungnya kenapa malah aku yang harus minta maaf? Seperti yang diharapkan dari seseorang yang memegang posisi Kaichou. Hahh…' batinnya hambar. "…Lagipula aku bukanlah pria yang cerdas. Aku hanya ingin melindungi yang harus aku lindungi, maaf kalau tindakanku terlalu berlebihan."

"…" Sona hanya diam memandangi Naruto.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Naruto mengangkat kepala karena menyadari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan gadis di depannya.

"Aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku telah memaafkanmu… Tapi baiklah, silahkan"

'Geez.. apa-apaan dia!?' Naruto kembali membatin. "Jika kau adalah seorang iblis, apa kau mengetahui apa itu golongan Maou lama?"

"Itu adalah keturunan para pemimpin iblis dunia Mekkai sebelumnya. Sesaat setelah Great War selesai, mereka tetap ingin memanas-manasi ketiga kubu untuk melanjutkan peperangan, mereka penggila perang. Karena orang-orang seperti itu tidak pantas memimpin dunia Mekkai, maka kami mengangkat para Maou yang baru. Dan peperangan saudara pun tak bisa dielakkan walaupun mereka berhasil dipukul mundur. Aku rasa mereka tidak hanya berambisi untuk menguasai dunia Mekkai, namun juga ingin membuat fraksi lain tunduk dibawah kaki mereka."

"Begitu, terima kasih telah menjelaskan semuanya untuk orang sepertiku. Sekarang aku mengerti". Naruto mengusap dagunya seraya membatin, 'Jika mereka memang berambisi seperti itu, maka tidak heran jika mereka menginginkan Kurama.' Sebenarnya Naruto pernah menanyakan ini kepada partnernya mengenai hubungan Kurama dengan dimensi ini lebih detail lagi. Namun Kurama seperti tidak mempedulikannya sembari tak bergeming dari posisi tidurnya. Makhluk itu tidak mau menjawab apapun, dan yang Naruto dapatkan setelahnya hanyalah kehampaan dan berbagai pertanyaan yang menyerang kepalanya mengingat sikap Kurama kepadanya.

"Apa kau khawatir Menma-san?" Sona menatap Naruto, sementara pria yang ditatapnya sedikit terkejut karena wanita di depannya bisa menebak keadaannya secara tiba-tiba. "Tidak heran, aku mengerti mengapa kau khawatir. Aku telah mencari berbagai informasi mengenai dirimu sesaat setelah mengetahui bahwa kau lah yang telah mengalahkan Kokabiel dari Rias. Apa kau mau menjelaskan semuanya, Menma-san?"

Sona kemudian memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya seraya menatap tajam pemuda yang ada di depannya. Ia melanjutkan,

"…Tidak. Atau apa aku harus memanggilmu… Uzumaki Naruto?"

_DEG!_

…_!_

Naruto benar-benar membulatkan mata tak percaya, pupilnya pun mengecil. Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup kencang. Badannya menegang, selanjutnya sedikit bergetar mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba gadis iblis yang ada di depannya. Ia memasang ekspresi benar-benar terkejut dan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat gadis di depannya yang masih menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau-"

.

.

**-VIII-**

* * *

_**Di suatu tempat**_

"Jadi apa kau telah melakukan apa yang aku suruh?" Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan tampang seperti wanita kantoran yang tengah duduk melipatkan kakinya bertanya kepada laki laki yang ada di depannya.

"Ya. Aku telah mengamati anak itu sejauh ini. Tidak salah lagi, itu benar-benar _dia"_ Laki-laki di depannya membalas.

"Hahaha.. Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu sesuai rencana, kita akan menangkapnya langsung! Karena setelah itu…. Dunia akan jadi milik kita! Fufufuu, Ahahaha!" wanita itu tertawa lebar.

"Jangan terburu-buru! Kita benar-benar kekurangan anggota, bertindak sendiri-sendiri tidak akan mendatangkan hasil yang memuaskan. Kau memutuskan bahwa dirimu dan para penyihir lainnya yang akan muncul untuk mengacaukan pertemuan itu, selagi aku bertugas untuk menangkapnya di tempat lain. Aku rasa akan lebih efektif jika kita melakukannya bersama-sama dan pada tempat yang sama. Dan malam ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan kedua-duanya"

"Maksudmu…?"

"Firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia akan hadir pada pertemuan itu. Walaupun dia bukan dari fraksi mana pun tapi aku hanya berfirasat demikian. Sebelum kita menyadarinya, para iblis muda dibawah pemerintahan Maou 'palsu' yang sekarang telah terlebih dahulu menemukannya, dan aku lihat anak itu begitu dekat dengan seorang iblis keluarga Gremory. Belum lagi fraksi Datenshi sialan itu yang sering menghalangi jalan kita. Tidak salah lagi, dia akan hadir dalam pertemuan itu."

"Begitu… Jadi maksudmu selagi aku mengacaukan dan menghancurkan mereka, kau akan melawannya dan menangkapnya di tempat yang sama? Ide bagus, kita bisa bekerja sama dalam 2 hal tersebut. Ahahaha…."

.

.

.

* * *

_**Malam harinya pada pertemuan 3 fraksi**_

Di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat di dalam gedung sekolah Akademi Kuoh, terdapat beberapa eksistensi yang berbeda-beda walaupun jika dilihat secara kasat mata mereka masih terlihat seperti manusia. Dari fraksi malaikat langsung di wakili oleh Arc Angel terkuat, Michael yang didampingi oleh Ace-nya yang juga mantan Excorcist, Shidou Irina.

Sementara itu dari fraksi Datenshi/Fallen Angel terlihat seorang yang memasang wajah menyeringai berambut hitam namun pirang di bagian poninya. Ia ditemani oleh pria berambut silver yang sedang bersidekap tangan dan tengah bersandar di dinding. Sementara fraksi Iblis diwakili oleh 2 orang Maou mereka, Sirzechs Lucifer yang didampingi oleh Queen-nya, dan Serafall Leviathan yang kini tengah memandang tidak suka Gubernur malaikat jatuh yang duduk di depannya.

Selain mereka terdapat perwakilan iblis muda dimana terdapat Sona Sitri, kemudian semua anggota kelompok Gremory terkecuali Koneko dan Gasper. Semua anggota kelompok Gremory yang hadir memasang wajah serius, bahkan Xenovia yang baru direinkarnasi menjadi iblis. Terkecuali seorang berambut coklat yang merasa bosan dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Apa maksud dari tindakan para anggotamu itu, Azazel?" Serafall membuka pembicaraan seraya menatap Azazel.

"Yah, aku tahu beberapa anggotaku mengakibatkan banyak masalah di kota ini, tapi mereka bertindak tanpa perintah dariku. Dengan kata lain, mereka membangkang" Azazel hanya menyeringai.

'Jadi… Dia... Pimpinan makhluk-makhluk yang telah menyebabkan aku dan Asia berakhir seperti ini?' Issei membatin menahan amarahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya berbicara seperti itu Azazel. Itu sudah jelas tanggung jawabmu." Sirzechs berujar tenang.

"Haahh.. Mereka hanyalah golongan yang tidak puas dengan keadaan sekarang, lagi pula aku telah mengirim Vali untuk memusnahkan Kokabiel. Sekarang ia dikurung dalam es abadi di neraka paling bawah." Azazel berbicara dengan nada bosan.

"Dengan kata lain dia tidak puas dengan kepemimpinanmu?" Michael membalas.

"Sudahlah, hentikan pembicaraan membosankan ini. Aku tahu pada akhirnya kita akan membahas tentang perdamaian 'kan?" Azazel kembali menyeringai.

…!

'Lancang sekali dia!' Batin Rias.

Semua orang hanya terdiam, sesaat kemudian Azazel melanjutkan, "Dengan tidak adanya Tuhan dan Satan dari fraksi kalian berdua, bukankah lebih baik kita bersama-sama hidup mengontrol keadaan dalam perdamaian? Bagaimana menurut kalian berdua, 2 orang pemegang naga surgawi?" Ia melirik kedua orang yang ia maksud.

"Aku rasa tak masalah jika aku masih bisa bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat" Vali membalas dengan masih bersidekap tangan.

"Ahaha.. Sayang sekali dalam perdamaian kau tidak akan menemukan hal itu Vali" Azazel melirik Vali dengan ekor mata sambil terkekeh. Ia melanjutkan, "Dan bagaimana denganmu, Sekiryutei?"

"Singkat saja, perdamaian adalah yang terbaik!" Issei berkata sambil menatap tajam Azazel.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Nah, kalian sudah mendengarnya 'kan? Aku juga sudah lelah dengan peperangan" Azazel mengarahkan pandangannya kepada para perwakilan fraksi iblis dan malaikat.

"..."

4 Orang yang duduk di depan meja itu hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Sebelumnya aku memohon izin untuk berbicara" Sona membuka suara.

"Ada apa So-tan~?" sang kakak membalas.

"Nee-san, ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" gadis beambut pendek itu hanya memasang wajah kesal karena merasa dipermalukan.

"Mouuu.. So-tan jahat…" Serafall memasang wajah cemberut. Sementara Sirzechs yang duduk di sebelahnya sedikit berdeham, ia berujar,

"Ada apa Sona-chan?" Sirzechs memilih menyapanya dengan panggilan yang biasa ia ucapkan.

"Begini, aku membawa sesorang yang berhubungan dengan kekalahan Kokabiel, orang yang sama yang membantu kelompok Gremory pada waktu itu. Biarkan kita mendengar penjelasan darinya. Aku rasa dia memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan terutama kepada Anda, Sirzechs-sama." Sona membalas sopan. Sementara semua orang terlihat kebingungan, sesaat setelahnya Sona menatap ke arah pintu, "Silahkan bawa dia masuk, Shinra!"

Pintu ruangan itu segera terbuka dan menampilkan 2 orang yang berbeda gender dimana sang wanita terlihat memasang wajah datar, sementara yang laki laki terlihat _awkward. _Melihat laki-laki itu kontan kelompok Gremory memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung. Sementara para petinggi masing-masing fraksi menatap Naruto dan hanya bisa membatin,

'A-aura ini… Ti-tidak salah lagi !' Batin Sirzechs dengan wajah terkejut.

'Ke-kenapa dia datang ke pertemuan ini?' Azazel juga sedikit terkejut dalam batinnya.

'Aku yakin aku pernah merasakan aura ini sebelumnya' Michael terlihat cukup tenang.

...

"Menma-kun? Kenapa kemari?" Akeno mencoba menatap.

"E-eh… Nee-chan, a-aku ada sedikit keperluan…" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada 4 orang yang duduk di depan meja, ia membatin 'Aura mereka benar-benar kuat. Apa ini benar-benar pilihan yang tepat?'

'Ba-bagaimana cara Sona bisa membawanya kemari? Apa alasannya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu?' Rias juga berkutat dengan pikirannya.

...

**[Flash Back]**

_**Lanjutan di Ruang OSIS…**_

Naruto benar-benar tak percaya terhadap apa yang ia dengar. Matanya membulat sempurna seraya pupilnya berdilatasi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku, Kaichou-san?" nada bicaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Jadi tebakanku benar. Seperti yang aku harapkan dari jaringan informasi dan kumpulan buku yang ada di perpustakaan pribadi keluargaku…" Sona memasang senyum tipis. Ia melanjutkan, "…Aku merasakan aura bertarung yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya sewaktu pertarungan kelompok Gremory dengan Kokabiel, dan dari Rias aku tahu bahwa aura itu milikmu. Setelah itu aku datang ke perpustakaan dunia bawah untuk mencari informasi mengenai aura semacam itu. Dari informasi yang aku baca dan sedikit bertanya kepada ayah dan ibuku, kemudian mencocokkannya dengan apa yang aku lihat dan rasakan pada waktu itu, aku mengambil hipotesis bahwa aura itu berasal dari makhluk yang pernah terlibat dalam Great War ribuan tahun yang lalu. Rubah berekor Sembilan"

"Ta-tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku…" Naruto menelan ludah.

"Sederhananya aku membaca informasi mengenai hubungan makhluk itu dengan keluargaku. Dalam sejarah keluargaku, kami pernah menjalin kontrak satu kali dengannya. Kemudian menurut yang aku baca, pada saat Great War makhluk itu berada di bawah kontrak keluarga Gremory, tepatnya oleh Sirzechs-sama. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi kabar mengenai musang berekor sembilan yang ada padamu. Kami keluarga Sitri terus memburu informasi mengenai keberadaannya, hal ini hanya sewaktu-waktu apabila kami membutuhkan bantuannya kembali. Kemudian kami mendapati bahwa dia telah disegel di dalam tubuh seorang manusia atau yang di duniamu disebut Jinchuriki" Sona menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan,

"Ribuan tahun leluhurku terus mengamatinya. Daftar lengkap Jinchuriki dari Uzumaki Mito sampai seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto juga tertulis di catatan yang aku yakin hanya ada pada keluargaku. Karena nama terakhir adalah seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, maka aku menebak bahwa itu adalah kau. Dan seperti yang aku harapkan, ekspresimu dan kata-katamu tadi telah menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah kau" Sona tersenyum bangga.

"**Grrrr… Seperti yang diharapkan dari bocah Sitri. Otak mereka selalu merepotkan. Sialan! aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa mereka memata-mataiku sekalipun di dunia Shinobi. Cihhh" **Kyuubi bergumam kesal. Sementara Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun identitasnya terbongkar berdasarkan cara yang tidak ia pahami betul.

'Hanya dengan merasakan aura Kurama sewaktu pertarungan saja, kemudian mencocokkannya dengan berbagai informasi yang dia dapat termasuk para Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang ia tahu, dia bisa langsung menebak namaku. Sial! Dia benar-benar _mengerikan_!' Batin Naruto.

"Rasanya tak ada gunanya jika aku berkelit. Aku tidak memiliki argumen untuk melawan orang sepertimu. Benar, aku Uzumaki Naruto." Ia pasrah.

"Tapi menurut cerita yang aku dengar dari Rias, kau mengatakan bahwa kau kehilangan ingatanmu di dimensi sebelumnya. Aku heran mengapa kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku. Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan hilang ingatan Menma-san a.k.a Uzumaki-san?

"Tidak ada gunanya aku berbohong terhadap orang sepertimu. Lagipula ekspresi terkejutku tadi jelas bertolak belakang dengan kebohonganku jika aku bersikeras. Aku hanya tidak ingin memberitahukan identitasku begitu saja di dimensi ini, Kaichou-san. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke desaku, dimensiku. Itu saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam disini" Naruto tertunduk.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku mohon agar kau tidak membocorkan identitasku, Kaichou-san. Aku bersumpah kau bisa percaya bahwa aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam di dimensi ini. Sekali lagi aku hanya ingin pulang."

Sebenarnya bagi Naruto bukanlah masalah besar jika semua orang tahu nama aslinya setelah ini, apabila ia sedikit berbohong kembali dengan mengatakan bahwa ingatannya telah kembali. Namun terkecuali 'gadis' yang satu itu, dia tidak ingin 'gadis' itu tahu, setidaknya hanya untuk sekarang. Ia tak tahu kemana harus menghadapkan mukanya jika 'gadis' itu sampai tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya, apa lagi untuk memberi tahu identitasnya langsung. Namun apakah ia memikirkan bahwa 'gadis' itu akan sangat kecewa jika ia terus membohonginya? Entahlah. Yang jelas banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya frustasi saat ini.

"Apa aku bisa memegang kata-katamu?" Sona menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Naruto mantap

"Baiklah. Akan tetapi jika suatu saat nanti identitasmu terbongkar, aku bisa memastikan bahwa aku bukanlah pelakunya. Untuk sekarang terserah kau" Sona menyeruput tehnya.

"Ano… Bisakah aku bertemu dengan orang yang mengikat kontrak dengan Kyuubi yang ada padaku dari keluargamu itu?" Naruto bertanya serius.

"Sayang sekali leluhurku itu telah mati. Namun masih ada satu iblis lagi yang mengikat kontrak dengannya. Dia adalah Sirzechs-sama, salah satu Maou dunia Mekkai yang sekarang"

"Kalau begitu dimana aku bisa menemuinya? aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal kepadanya…" Naruto menatap Sona penuh harap.

"Haahh.. Malam ini akan diadakan pertemuan tiga fraksi. Kau bisa menemuinya disana, dan aku harap kau menjelaskan tentang dirimu di depan kami semua walau kau tidak harus mengungkap jati dirimu."

"A-aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih, Kaichou-san"

.

.

**[End Flash Back]**

_**Kembali ke pertemuan 3 fraksi**_

"A-aku minta maaf semuanya. Apa aku mengganggu?" Naruto terlihat begitu _awkward _sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

Semuanya diam…

"Akan lebih baik jika kau menjelaskan mengenai dirimu beserta asal usulmu dulu Uzu- ehem… Menma-san" Sona membalas.

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh adik Serafall tadi, jadi kau yang telah mengalahkan Kokabiel? Aku sedikit terkejut anak muda…" Azazel berkomentar, kemudian ia melirik Vali yang ada di belakangnya.

Sementara di belakangnya terlihat seorang berambut perak tengah menyeringai sambil bersidekap menatap Naruto. Ia membatin, 'Dan bertambah satu lagi daftar orang-orang kuat yang harus aku lawan. Khukhu…'

"Be-benar. Akan tetapi aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu, err…Paman poni pirang"

"Guh. Jangan seenaknya memanggilku seperti itu bocah!"

Sementara Serafall terkekeh menahan tawa dan Michael sedikit tersenyum. Hal ini sangat kontras dengan ekspresi Sirzechs yang masih begitu serius berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Ma-maaf… Tapi apa aku bisa bertemu dengan-"

"**GRRRR…SIRZECHS SIALAN!" **

Suara berat itu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hal itu kontan saja membuat semua orang terkejut membulatkan mata setelah mendengar suara yang lebih seperti teriakan penghinaan terhadap Maou Lucifer itu. Sementara Azazel hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Kurama…" Sirzechs mencoba tersenyum seakan tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang tak mengerti kepada siapa ia berbicara.

'Oi, apa-apaan kau berteriak seperti itu Kurama! Jadi orang itu yang bernama Sirzechs. Lagipula apa masalahmu dengannya ha? Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku lebih, setidaknya jangan berteriak seperti tadi!' Naruto berkomunikasi melalui telepati. Ia berbicara, "A-aku minta maaf atas perkataan Kurama tadi, err.. Nii-san rambut merah" Naruto membungkukkan badannya kepada orang yang ia pikir, terlihat hanya sedikit lebih tua darinya. Ia hanya tidak mau memanggilnya langsung dengan panggilan "Sirzechs-san" mengingat laki-laki itu belum memperkenalkan dirinya secara resmi di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tegakkan kepalamu anak muda. Aku mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu padaku…" Maou Lucifer itu tersenyum palsu. Sementara Grayfia yang ada di belakangnya mencoba menenangkannya dengan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Aku ingin menanyakan se-"

Terlihat seperti gerakan slow motion, telinga Naruto seakan bisa merasakan suatu pancaran gelombang aneh menuju ruangan tersebut. 'Perasaan ini?' batinnya. Dengan sigap Ia segera mengaktifkan Mode perubahan pertama pengendalian Kyuubi sesaat setelahnya.

_SWUUUNNGGGG! _

Waktu seakan membeku, begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang ada di sana. 2 orang Maou, Azazel dan Michael yang ada disana seakan tak terpengaruh karena kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Begitu pula dengan 2 orang pemegang sacred gear kedua naga surgawi dan para pemegang pedang suci. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang mencoba untuk tetap tenang dalam Mode Bijuu nya mengingat keadaan berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"**Forbidden Baloor View**… Kau harus segera menghentikan anggota Peerage adikmu itu, Sirzechs" Azazel berkomentar.

"Rias saat ini sedang tidak bisa bergerak seperti yang kau lihat" Sirzechs mengurut kepalanya.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" Semua mata tertuju kepada Issei, tak terkecuali Rias yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku memang sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertarungan seperti ini, tapi yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkan juniorku dimanfaatkan seperti itu! Lagi pula ini demi perdamaian."

Sirzechs mengangguk, Issei tak mempedulikan tatapan yang Rias arahkan padanya. Sesaat kemudian ia berlari ke arah gedung sekolah lama.

'Issei…' Rias membatin.

"Sepertinya kita hanya akan memasang sihir pertahanan. Para penyihir yang berada di luar aku serahkan padamu, Vali" Azazel berujar.

"Biarkan kami juga ikut menangani mereka" Kiba mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sirzechs. Di sebelahnya terdapat Xenovia dan Irina dengan pedang mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah" Sirzechs kembali mengangguk tanda setuju. Sesaat kemudian ke tiga orang pemegang pedang suci tadi telah hilang dari gedung pertemuan.

"Dan kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan anak muda?" Michael menanyai Naruto.

"Melindungi apa yang harus aku lindungi!" ia menjawab mantap. Perempuan berambut kucir kuda yang juga mematung disana hanya bisa memasang senyum bahagia.

Sesaat kemudian muncullah lingkaran sihir berwarna Orange di lantai ruangan tersebut. Pada lingkaran itu menampilkan 2 orang berbeda gender yang terlihat menyeringai. Satu orang wanita dengan rambut diikat berkacamata, dan satu orang laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang memakai pakaian bangsawan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sirzechs, Serafall." Perempuan yang teridentifikasi sebagai Katerea Leviathan itu menyeringai senang.

"Dan coba lihat apa yang kita temukan, seperti perkiraanku. Anak itu berada disini, haha…" Laki-laki yang bernama Creuserey Asmodeus juga menambahkan.

Wanita keturunan murni Leviathan itu mengarahkan tongkatnya kepada semua orang disana dan dari ujung tongkat tersebut terkumpul semacam kumpalan energi hitam dan ia membuat mantra ledakan.

_Blaarrr!_

Ledakan pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Gedung tempat pertemuan itu hancur. Namun semuanya selamat berkat Sirzechs, Serafall dan Michael yang bersatu membuat Kekkai perlindungan.

"Khukhu… Aku rasa sebentar lagi kalian berdua akan mati Maou 'palsu' " ia kembali menyeringai. "Aku serahkan anak itu padamu, Creuserey" ia melanjutkan.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku" ia memajukan tangan kananya ke arah Naruto. Sesaat kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru tua muncul dari tanah tepat dibawah pijakan Naruto.

"Semuanya menghindar!" Sirzechs memperingatkan.

Naruto langsung bereaksi dengan memapah Akeno yang masih membeku akibat penghentian waktu. Dia segera mengeluarkan teknik Hiraishin tingkat 2 nya kemudian menghilang. Sementara Rias, Sona, dan Tsubaki coba diselamatkan oleh Sirzechs, Serafall dan Grayfia.

_Duarrrr! _

Kembali sebuah ledakan besar berasal dari tempat mereka semula berpijak. Mereka kembali berkumpul di tempat yang tidak jauh dari lokasi itu.

"Apa semuanya selamat?" Michael mencoba mengkonfirmasi.

"YA!" Jawab semuanya serentak.

"Arigatou…" Akeno tersenyum tulus kepada pemuda yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Doumo…" Naruto mencoba membalas senyumannya seraya menurunkan wanita itu ia kemudian mengalirkan chakra Kyuubi agar Akeno lepas dari pengaruh efek tersebut.

"Sirzechs, Serafall, jika kalian berdua tidak berkeberatan, biarkan aku yang menangani wanita itu" Azazel menyeringai.

"Laki-laki itu sepertinya mengincarku. Biarkan aku akan melawannya sendiri" Naruto melangkah kedepan.

"Aku serahkan kepada kalian" Sirzechs berujar datar. 'Aku penasaran bagaimana cara bertarungmu yang sekarang, Kurama' batinnya setelah itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto yang masih dalam Mode Bijuunya melesat ke arah Creuserey. Naruto melayangkan tinjunya yang dilapisi Youki dari chakra Kurama, sesaat sebelum tinju itu mendarat…

_Jump!_

Creuserey melompat ke atas. Naruto tak mau kalah, ia juga melompat langsung dengan kecepatannya. Laki-laki itu mencoba membuat sihir pertahanan dan menyilangkan tangannya sesaat sebelum kepalan tangan Naruto menyentuh wajahnya dan…

_Brakkk!_

Ia terpelanting jauh ke belakang. "Meh, tidak buruk…" Ia menyeringai.

"Dari gaya bertarungmu aku tahu bahwa kau dalah tipe petarung jarak jauh" Naruto berujar serius.

"Ya, silahkan berpendapat sesukamu" ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan. Puluhan lingkaran sihir mengepung pergerakan Naruto, kemudian…

_BLLLAARRR!_

Ledakan hebat yang berasal dari lingkaran-lingkaran itu menghentak semua orang yang menontonnya. Naruto tak terkena ledakan tersebut, dengan teknik andalannya, Naruto telah berada seperti mengapung diudara. 'Sebisa mungkin aku harus tidak terlihat oleh matanya setelah ini'. Jika saja pergerakannya tertangkap oleh Creuserey maka dengan mudahnya lingkaran sihir akan tercipta di sekitar Naruto atas kehendak laki laki itu, dan sesaat setelahnya akan meledakan apa yang ada di sekitarnya tanpa sisa.

'Kurama, sampai dimana batas tubuhku yang sekarang?' Naruto mencoba bertelepati.

'**Sekitar 80%. Keadaan tubuhmu memang memungkinkan untuk bertahan dalam mode itu dalam waktu lama, namun jangan memaksakan perubahan ke Mode senjutsu Rikkudo. Kontrol chakra pada tubuhmu masih belum stabil sepenuhnya'**

'Sialan! Kenapa dalam keadaan seperti ini aku selalu tidak bisa bertarung sengan kekuatan penuh!'Naruto mengumpat dalam batinnya

Pemuda pirang itu kembali sadar dari pikirannya setelah melihat beberapa lingkaran sihir kembali mengepungnya. Denga cepat ia bereaksi, "Bagaimana kalau ini…

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Semua orang terkejut melihat ratusan klon orang yang sama muncul dari kepulan asap dari ketiadaan. Rias dan yang lainnya sudah pernah melihat ini sebelumnya namun ia masih terkejut akan jumlah yang ia lihat. Begitu juga dengan Creuserey yang kebingungan. Tagannya yang masih merentang ke depan kembali menciptakan beberapa lingkaran sihir di sekitar masing-masing bunshin Naruto. Ia sedikit kebingungan harus memulai dari mana, memanfaatkan momen itu, Naruto segera menghilang dengaan **Nii Rureru no Hiraishin** miliknya tanpa disadari seorangpun. Ia lantas bersembunyi di atas pohon.

_Blaaarrr Blaarrrr Blaaarr Blaaarrr Blaaarrr Blaaarrrr Blaaarrrrr_

Berbagai ledakan mengirim puluhan bunshin Naruto kembali ke kepulan asap. Namun para bunshin yang tersisa menyerbu mencoba menangkap Creuserey sedangkan ia hanya menyeringai. Tanpa diduga, tak satupun dari para bunshin itu yang berhasil menangkapnya, ia seperti hantu yang tak dapat disentuh. Tangan para bunshin malah seperti menembus badannya hingga yang dapat dilihat hanyalah tumpukan bunshin Naruto yang saling berhimpitan di tanah setelahnya.

Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi begitu terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Sirzechs dll yang melihat pertarungan tersebut. Creuserey seperti hantu yang menembus tumpukan tersebut, ia mengawang ke udara dalam keadaan tangan masih merentang ke depan. Sesaat kemudian lingkaran sihir besar muncul di bawah tumpukan Bunshin tersebut dan….

_BLAAAAARRRR!_

Ledakan besar yang terjadi menghancurkan tumpukan para bunshin yang mengakibatkan efek seperti kabut asap lokal setelahnya. Creuserey yang senang karena mengira bahwa yang asli adalah salah satu dari tumpukan tadi, dibuat terkejut karena tak satupun yang tersisa dari bekas ledakan tersebut. Naruto memunculkan diri sambil mempertautkan alisnya dan menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat melihat kekuatan lawannya seperti seorang Obito yang serangan fisik hanya akan menembusnya. Ia mengaktifkan segel tangan dan…

**Fuuton Shuriken (Wind Shuriken)**

Angin yang memadat membentuk ratusan Shuriken dan Kunai yang diselimuti oleh aura kebiruan pada masing masingnya melesat cepat kearah Creuserey. Namun lagi-lagi serangan itu hanya menembusnya. Laki-laki yang masih merentangkan tangannya kedepan itu menyeringai sambil beujar,

"Seranganmu tidak akan mempan Bocah. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, Hahaha…"

'Ciihh.. Andai saja aku menguasai teknik Genjutsu. Dalam kecepatan aku memang unggul, namun seranganku tidak ada gunanya dan hanya menembusnya. Aku juga tidak memiliki kunai hiraishin untuk dicoba sekarang. Akan tetapi kenapa pukulan pertamaku berhasil mengenainya? Apa jangan-jangan…. Aku patut mencobanya' batin Naruto

"Bersiaplah!" Naruto sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Kau hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia Bocah. Hahaha…"

Dengan Hiraishin tingkat duanya, Naruto dengan kecepatan dewa segera berada didepan Creuserey. Walaupun iblis murni itu terkejut namun ia tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Naruto mengayunkan Bola Chakra padat berwarna biru, lalu…

**Rasenggan **

Kembali tangan bahkan tubuh Naruto seperti menembus tubuh Creuserey. Namun setelah itu Naruto menyeringai dan menghantamkan rasenggannya pada tanah pijakan Creuserey yang membuat iblis itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Tanah itu retak dan hendak memunculkan kawah. Tangannya yang sedari tadi merentang kedepan kini mencoba melindungi matanya karena kepulan debu. Dengan sigap Naruto melompat kebelakang dan…

**Chakura Chains no Jutsu **

Puluhan rantai berwarnah merah yang diselimuti aura serupa muncul dari dalam tanah berhasil mengikat dan mengunci pergerakan Creuserey. Iblis itu terkejut melihat ia berhasil 'disentuh'. Malahan rantai-rantai chakra yang mengikat tangannya semakin erat untuk mengunci gerakan tangan tersebut.

"Seperti dugaanku. Ketika kau merentangkan tanganmu ke depan, kau akan memunculkan puluhan lingkaran yang berujung ledakan sekaligus serangan apapun tidak akan bisa mengenaimu. Itulah kenapa serangan pertamaku dan serangan rantai ini berhasil menyentuhmu karena kau tidak dalam posisi sedang merentangkan tanganmu ke depan. Itu begitu sederhana untuk tidak disadari oleh lawan-lawanmu. Namun kau tidak bisa meremehkan mata seorang shinobi. Seorang shinobi akan memperhatikan gerakan lawannya sekecil apapun" Naruto menyeringai rubah.

Sirzechs bergumam, "Hebat, dia berhasil menemukan 'kunci' dalam serangan Creuserey. Jika aku yang melawan iblis murni itu, mungkin aku hanya akan menembakan **Absolute Power of Destruction **berulang kali sampai tak ada yang tersisa"

"Kita tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan bertarungnya" Serafall menimpali dengan serius.

Creuserey hanya bisa membulatkan mata setelahnya mengingat niatnya pada awalnya untuk menangkap Naruto, namun pada akhirnya ialah yang seperti 'ditangkap' dengan kekangan rantai-rantai yang mengunci pergerakannya dan menekan aura sihirnya. "Cih, apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini? Aku bahkan belum sempat menggunakan kekuatan yang diberikan Ophis. Aku salah telah meremehkannya…"

Naruto berjalan malas kearah iblis tadi. Ia mungkin akan mengakhiri nyawa Creuserey sesaat lagi, namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah Sirzechs dan kawan-kawan.

"Oi, Nii-san rambut merah dan Nee-san rambut kepang dua, aku tahu sedari tadi iblis itu tengah mengincarku. Namun ia juga merupakan iblis seperti kalian, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menghabisinya sekarang?" Naruto mencoba mengkonfirmasi.

"Ya. Kau berhasil mengalahkannya, lakukan sesukamu err…"

"Menma" Naruto langsung menimpali seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian meghadapkan pandangannya ke arah Creuserey yang ia kekang.

"Ya, Menma-san" Sirzechs membalas.

Sementara Sona hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kebohongan Naruto tadi. 'Rupanya ia masih belum mau mengungkap jati dirinya'

Naruto berkutat dalam pikirannya sembari mengusap dagunya, 'Sepertinya **Rasenggan** biasa tidak akan langsung membunuhnya, apa lagi serangan **Ninjutsu** biasa. Dibutuhkan setidaknya **Rasen Shuriken**. Tapi posisinya terlalu dekat dengan gedung sekolah yang ada di belakangnya. Tentu saja gedung itu akan ikut terkena dampak seranganku. Apalagi jika aku menggunakan **Bijudama**. Lebih baik belajar dari pengalaman, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Kaichou cerewet itu lagi'. Naruto kemudian berkata,

"Eto.. sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. Mungkin lebih baik kau saja yang mengakhirinya, Nii-san rambut merah. Eto.. err… badanku sepertinya pegal-pegal." Naruto nyengir sambil memutar-mutar bahunya.

Semuanya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah aneh Naruto. Kemudian Sirzechs sedikit melangkah ke depan,

"Haahh, baiklah" ia mulai memunculkan aura merah pekat di tangan kanannya. Dan dengan sekali hentak ia mengarahkan **Absolute Power of Destruction** dengan kekuatan sedang ke arah Creuserey Asmodeus yang terlihat tak berdaya dalam kekangan rantai Naruto.

_BLAAAARRRR!_

Ledakan tersebut mengisyaratkan bahwa tak ada yang tersisa dari iblis itu. Begitupun dengan gedung yang ada dibelakangnya, hancur rata dengan tanah.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah Sona, dan dia bergumam, "Eto… Aku rasa itu bukan salahku…" ia nyengir sambil mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya.

Sona hanya bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mempertautkan alisnya. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena bagaimanapun serangan itu berasal dari salah satu Maou dunia Mekkai.

"Menma-san, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Akeno terlihat cemas.

"Eng...Ya, sepertinya aku baik-baik saja, Nee-chan" Naruto tersenyum palsu.

Akeno tak melepaskan tatapan khawatirnya, ia masih memandangi lekat pemuda itu, 'Kenapa kamu bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini, Menma-san?' batinnya setelah itu.

* * *

"Heh, sepertinya dia berhasil mengalahkan iblis yang satu itu. Aku juga tidak boleh kalah." Azazel bergumam sendiri. Ia yang sedari tadi hanya mengelak dengan 6 pasang sayap gagak miliknya dari serangan aura hitam seperti tentakel yang menyerangnya kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu temuannya.

"Aku rasa aku patut mencoba ini. Lihatlah, ini adalah Sacred Gear buatanku…" Ia menyeringai ke arah Katerea. Sesaat kemudian Azazel diselimuti armor berwarna emas yang mengeluarkan aura dengan warna serupa.

Katerea tidak menghentikan serangannya. Ia membuat puluhan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan tentakel dengan aura hitam yang langsung menyerang Azazel. Dengan mudah Azazel berkelit, ia mengeluarkan aura emas dan menembakkannya. Wanita keturunan asli Leviathan itu terkena serangan hingga sebagian pakaiannya lenyap. Ia segera membalas dengan memanjangkan kedua tangannya dan mengikat tangan kiri Azazel.

"Tidak akan masalah jika aku mati sekarang. Yang penting kau ikut bersama ku… khukhu" Katerea menyeringai, ia membatin setelahnya, 'Kami berharap banyak kepadamu, Shalba…' ia menyebutkan salah satu rekannya yang masih tersisa di dunia bawah.

Sebelum terlambat, Azazel langsung memotong tangan kirinya yang terikat tadi, setelah itu…

_Blaaarrrr!_

Kateria meledakkan dirinya dengan sihir penghancuran diri. Ia semula berharap membawa Azazel bersamanya, namun Gubernur Datenshi itu dengan santainya melepaskan tangannya, seakan tanpa masalah.

"Dia mengorbankan tangannya begitu saja…" Rias bergumam tak percaya.

"Ini bukan masalah… Hahaha" Azazel hanya tertawa tanpa beban.

Issei berhasil membawa Gasper kembali dan ia terlihat ngos-ngosan. Dengan tekadnya, Gasper bisa menghentikan efek dari kekuatannya sehingga langit Akademi Kuoh yang sedari tadi diselimuti aura kemerahan sekarang telah kembali normal. Kiba dan para pemegang pedang suci lainnya juga telah berhasil memukul mundur sebagian besar penyihir, begitu juga dengan Vali. Namun sesaat setelahnya…

_Blaaarrr Blaaarrr Blaaarrr_

Serangan dengan aura kekuatan berwarna putih menyerang Azazel, Issei dan Naruto. Azazel tidak sempat menghindarinya sehingga ia jatuh kedalam kawah yang diakibatkan serangan tersebut. Issei sedikit bereaksi namun baju bagian belakangnya terbakar. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, dengan sigap dia berhasil menghindarinya tanpa terkena dampak. Mereka bertiga mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat asal serangan tadi, mereka mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dan yang mereka lihat setelahnya adalah sang Hakuuryukou yang sedang mengawang bersidekap tangan.

"Cih... Aku salah tidak terlalu mengawasi pergerakanmu, Vali" Azazel tersenyum pahit.

"Sialan!" Issei menatap tajam Vali.

'Apa-apaan dia?' Naruto mencoba tetap tenang dalam batinnya.

"Yah, Azazel. Sepertinya aku tidak tertarik dengan perdamaian. Itu hanya menghambat ambisiku untuk bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat. Aku memang tidak begitu tertarik untuk hidup lama kau tahu? Lebih baik aku mati setelah beradu kekuatan dengan orang-orang yang aku anggap kuat. Khukhu…" Vali menyeringai.

"Dan kau rambut kuning, aku sangat tertarik melawanmu. Namun sepertinya aku harus menghabisi rivalku yang lemah ini terlebih dahulu." Vali berbicara kepada Naruto dengan sombongnya, kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Issei,

"Bagaimana Sekiryutei? Sejauh mana peningkatanmu yang sekarang? Apa kau masih lemah seperti saat pertarungan pertama kita? Asal kau tahu saja, Aku Vali Lucifer. Keturunan asli Lucifer dengan seorang manusia. Dan itulah mengapa aku memilki Vanishing Dragon. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai sebuah keajiban yang memilki bakat. Dan bandingakan dengan dirimu yang hanya seorang manusia yang direinkarnasi menjadi iblis kelas rendah. Hahaha…"

Issei hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia mencoba menatap Vali dingin tanpa bersuara. Sementara para iblis terkejut setelah mendengar pengakuan bahwa Vali adalah keturunan Lucifer yang masih tersisa.

"Ayolah, apa kau masih belum tertarik bertarung melawanku? Aku sudah mengetahui alamat rumahmu dan siapa kedua orang tuamu. Apa aku perlu menjadikanmu pendendam dengan membunuh kedua orang tuamu terlebih dahulu? Khukhukhu" Vali menyeringai senang.

Sementara kepalan tangan Issei menguat, urat-urat tangannya menyembul kepermukaan. Giginya menggertak kuat-kuat, alisnya bertaut, dan wajahnya memasang tampang penuh kebencian dan kekesalan. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Vali,

"KAU! TIDAK ADA ALASAN BAGI ORANG TUAKU UNTUK MATI DI TANGANMU BRENGSEK!"

**Balance Breaker**

Issei segera diselimuti oleh armor merah dari kekuatan Welsh Dragon, Draig. Tubuhnya bergetar. Auranya memancarkan keinginan membunuh yang bisa dirasakan oleh setiap orang yang ada disana.

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

"Tidak ada gunanya kau terpancing provokasi lawanmu seperti itu, Issei." Naruto mengomentari perubahan Issei. Sementara Issei terlihat seakan tidak peduli. Naruto melanjutkan, "Jika kau ingin mengalahkan lawan yang sombong seperti dia, maka kau harus 'mempermainkannya'. Seperti ini…"

Naruto segera melesat dengan **Nii Rureru no Hiraishin-**nya ke belakang Vali. Kecepatan dewa itu sama sekali tidak bisa ditangkap bahkan oleh mata iblis setingkat Maou sekalipun. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah tidak berada diposisinya semula. Naruto yang berada di belakang Vali segera megarahkan **Rasenggan** ke punggung Vali, dan

_Bllaaaaaarrr!_

Vali dikirim melesat mencium tanah yang menimbulkan kawah. Sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto telah berada di posisinya semula tepatnya disekitar iblis-iblis yang ada disana. Mereka semua terganga melihat serangan yang begitu kuat langsung menghantam Vali, Sirzechs berkomentar,

"Si-siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Entahlah…" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"I-itu tadi serangan siapa?" Kali ini giliran Serafall.

...

"Brengsek! Siapa yang berani menyerangku! Keluar kau pengecut!" Vali tersulut emosi.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto muncul di depan Vali yang mencoba berdiri,

"Aku…"

…!

Semua orang terkejut melihat pemuda kuning itu tiba-tiba telah berada di depan Vali,

'Ba-bagaimana bisa dia…' batin Azazel.

...

"Si-sialan!" Vali menembakkan aura demonic kearah Naruto dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindari serangan tersebut. Naruto muncul di belakang Vali, laki-laki itu kembali menembakkan aura demonicnya. Dengan** Nii Rureru no Hiraishin,** Naruto bisa muncul di sembarang tempat yang dijangkau oleh pandangannya. Bahkan di udara dan terlihat seperti mengapung. Naruto tidak melakukan serangan balasan, ia hanya menyeringai rubah mempermainkan Vali dengan membiarkan Vali terus-terusan menyerangnya, sementara ia hanya menghindar. Naruto memang sengaja mempermainkan sang Hakuuryukou ini, dan ini membuat Vali benar-benar emosi.

"Kau jangan hanya bisa menghindar brengsek!"

"Kau tahu, seorang petarung yang penuh kesombongan hanya akan berakhir sama. Jatuh pada lubang yang sama, pada dasar yang sama." Naruto hanya tersenyum rubah.

"Urrgghhh!" Saat Vali hendak memukul Naruto yang kini tengah muncul di depannya,

_BUUKKK!_

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras yang dilapisi oleh aura merah menghantam helm armornya hingga retak dan menampakkan ekspresi tak percaya darinya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku sialan!" Issei muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Vali terpental kesamping. Sementara Naruto kembali ke posisi semula memilih menonton pertarungan yang akan terjadi. "Tempramennya masih cukup buruk" gumamnya.

…!

'Se-sejak kapan dia…' batin Sirzechs terkejut melihat Naruto yang telah berdiri disebelahnya.

...

"Sudah kuduga, aku harus menghabisimu terlebih dahulu, rivalku." Vali menyeringai setelah menerima pukulan Issei. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto sesaat kemudian, "Pertarungan kita masih belum selesai!"

Issei dan Vali maju saling menyerang. Mereka berdua memancarkankan aura naga masing masing yang begitu kuat. Issei mengeluarkan Ascalon the Dragon Slayer miliknya. Ia berteriak lantang, "Kau tau! Kenapa juga aku harus bertarung seperti ini! Kenapa juga kau harus melibatkan kedua orang tuaku! Kenapa juga kau harus menganggu kehidupanku, sialan! Aku akan menumpahkan semuanya disini! Issei dibuat kesal.

"Baguslah… itu yang aku inginkan" Vali membalas dengan seringaiannya.

**[*Jangan sampai terkena pedang itu, Vali]** Albion memperingatkannya.

Sesaat kemudian mereka saling beradu serangan dilangit Akademi Kuoh. Mereka berdua hanya terlihat seperti kerlipan cahaya yang saling beradu. Kecepatan yang luar biasa dari kekuatan Naga surgawi yang hanya menampilkan efek kilatan cahaya yang saling berbenturan jika dilihat secara kasat mata.

"Issei…" Rias melangkah kedepan dan terlihat begitu khawatir.

_Grep! _

Lengannya segera ditahan oleh Sirzechs, dan ia berujar "Mereka berdua diliputi aura yang luar biasa. Kau hanya akan terbakar sampai mati jika berani mendekat."

"Onii-sama…."

…..

* * *

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Serangan Issei yang dengan percampuran kekuatan naga dan demonic miliknya mengarah ke Vali. Ia menembakkan beberapa Dragon Shoot miliknya,

**[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] **

Serangan itu terbagi dua dan kekuatan serangan Issei berhasil berpindah ke Armor Vali. Ia menyeringai senang. Sedetik kemudian Vali muncul di depan Issei dan melayangkan pukulan dengan aura putih yang begitu luar biasa.

_BRAAKKK!_

Pukulan tersebut menghancurkan Armor Issei, dan ia dikirim melesat jatuh ke tanah. Tanah di sekitarnya retak dan ia terlihat begitu kesakitan. 'Kenapa...? Kenapa aku begitu lemah?' Batinnya.

"Hahaha… Aku akui, kecepatanmu sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya. Tapi kau masih tetap lemah seperti pertarungan pertama kita. Sepertinya sebelum aku menghabisi orang tuamu, aku harus menghabisi teman-temanmu terlebih dahulu.. Khukhu" Vali membuat aura demonic padat di tangannya. Ia mengarahkannya ke gadis berambut pirang yang menatap Issei dengan mata berair. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa bahaya sedang mengintainya, sesaat kemudian…

_BLLLAAARRR!_

Terlihat seperti gerakan slowmotion di mata Issei bagaimana Asia terkena serangan itu. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat ekspresi kesakitan dan penderitaan yang ia tangkap dari wajah polos Asia. Hal itu begitu menyakitkan untuk ia lihat, ia juga tidak bisa menutup matanya, dan tanpa ia sadari air mengalir disela sela matanya,

"ASIAAAAAAAA!" Issei berteriak berlari ke arah Asia. Walaupun tertatih ia tetap berusaha agar bisa menjangkau gadis tersebut.

Issei memangku Asia yang tengah pingsan tak berdaya. Darah segar mengalir dari sekujur badan gadis pirang itu beserta disela sela bibirnya. Semua orang tidak sempat bereaksi untuk menyelamatkan Asia karena tidak menyangka bahwa serangan akan mengarah kepadanya. Mereka juga terlihat begitu khawatir. Namun beban berat ada pada Issei, ia menagis sejadi-jadinya memanggil nama gadis itu, ia memangku erat gadis itu mencoba membuatnya sadar, namun yang ia lakukan hanya sia-sia.

Sesaat kemudian, Issei menghentikan tangisnya. Badannya melemah, ia melepaskan Asia dari pangkuannya. Wajahnya tertunduk dan ekspresinya benar-benar suram. Sekelebat ingatan muncul memenuhi benaknya mengingat percakapannya dengan beberapa orang…

_["Jika kau telah jatuh ke lubang yang dalam, alangkah lebih baik jika kau tidak memperdalamnya"_

_..._

"_Kau tau, apa yang kau jalani sekarang adalah apa yang telah kau pilih dahulu…"_

"_Apa yang kau tahu ha? Aku tidak pernah memilih dibangkitkan menjadi iblis seperti ini! Aku hanya dipaksa menerima takdirku, sialan!"_

"_Lalu kenapa kau tidak menganggap bahwa dirimu dilahirkan kembali yang terserah kau sekarang menganggap dirimu sebagai apa, namun yang jelas kau memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagimu dan membawa perdamaian bagi duniamu! Itu bukan takdirmu! Karena kau bisa memilih apa yang harus kau lakukan setelahnya!"_

"_A-aku tidak memiliki bakat untuk bertarung"_

"_Jangan berkata kau tidak memiliki bakat sebelum kau bekerja keras!"_

"_A-aku….." Issei terbelalak tak percaya _

_..._

"_Issei san, aku tidak pernah menyesal jika aku dibangkitkan sebagai iblis seperti ini"_

"_A-apa yang kau bicarakan Asia! Kau itu gadis suci! Aku tidak terima kau berakhir sebagai iblis seperti ini!"_

"_Hal ini bukan masalah bagiku Issei-san. Aku akan lebih menyesal jika aku mati dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Walaupun harus menjadi iblis seperti ini, asalkan aku bisa hidup bersamamu, aku merasa sangat senang" Asia tersenyum tulus. ]_

_..._

"A-asia…" Issei bergumam pelan dengan nada berat.

Badannya bergetar hebat, tangannya mengepal keras dengan urat-urat tangannya menyembul keluar. Ekspresinya benar benar suram, ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan mempertautkan alisnya. Matanya meruncing dan ia mengarahkan tatapan dengan niat membunuh yang begitu kentara ke arah Vali yang masih mengapung di udara. Walaupun tanpa armor Issei tetap diselimuti aura merah pekat yang mengerikan. Tanah yang ada di sekitarnya retak. Angin berhembus kencang terlihat mengelilinginya,dan kumpulan debu bertebaran di sekitarnya.

**BALANCE BREAKER !**

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] **

Kali ini Issei diselimuti armor pekat berwarna merah darah. Aura merah yang mendekati kehitaman terlihat sangat tebal menyelimutinya. Armornya terlihat sedikit berbeda, kali ini terlihat lebih rumit dan berisi. Hembusan angin yang begitu kuat yang mengikuti perubahan Issei tersebut membuat semua yang ada disana terlihat kesulitan.

'**Guh, Si Burung Merah Sialan itu terlihat serius sekarang' **Kurama menyeringai.

'He-hebat, ia menyimpan kekuatan seperti ini, namun aku kira dia hanya belum fasih untuk mengendalikannya' batin Naruto.

...

**[*Hei Vali, Dia mulai serius. Sacred Gear merespon keinginan kuat dari pemiliknya, dan sekarang tatapan membunuhnya ia arahkan padamu. Berhati hati lah]** Albion mengingatkan.

"Justru itu yang aku inginkan" Vali kembali menyeringai

"Aku…. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu sialan!" Issei melesat tak dapat ditangkap oleh mata Vali. dan dalam sekejap,

_BUUKKK!_

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras menghantam dada sang Hakuuryukou. Ia memuntahkan banyak darah dari dalam armornya. Issei kembali menghantamkan upper cut ke rahang Vali dan kontan itu membuat helmnya kembali retak. Sesaat kemudian Issei menghantam selangkangan Vali dengan kerasnya dan vali terlihat sangat kesakitan. Issei kembali menyerang dengan membabi buta, puluhan pukulan yang ia daratkan secara cepat di dada dan wajah Vali seakan tidak cukup melampiaskan kemarahannya.

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] **

Kekuatan Issei kembali meningkat. Ia semakin bernafsu melampiaskan semuanya hingga lawannya benar benar remuk.

**[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Vali hanya sempat bereaksi sedikit. Justru yang ia dapatkan setelahnya tetaplah berbagai macam pukulan yang kekuatannya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

_BRRRAAAAAKKK!_

Dengan hentakan kaki dari atas, Issei mengirim Vali melesat ke sebuah gedung. Dengan sekejap gedung tersebut hancur setengahnya. Issei mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan...

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] **

**Dragon Shoot Over Boost!**

_BLAAARRRRRR!_

Serangan itu benar benar menghancurkan gedung sekolah itu rata tak tersisa. Bahkan memunculkan kawah tempat tergeletaknya Vali. Ia sekarang terlihat begitu sekarat, dan memuntahkan banyak darah, pakaiannya juga hancur setengahnya. Vali mencoba bangkit dengan sangat tertatih,

"Meh, aku senang kau serius Sekiryutei. Aku kira kau layak menerima serangan **Jurgenut Drive** ku" Vali terlihat serius, sesaat kemudian ia melafadzkan mantra, "Aku sang Hakuuryukou, pemegang Albion sang Vanishing Dragon, mengharapkan kekuata-"

_KRRRAAAAAKKKK!_

Belum sempat vali menyelesaikan mantranya, Kekkai yang menyelimuti langit Akademi Kuoh terlihat seperti dirobek dari atas. Seseorang terlihat memaksa untuk masuk dengan mengayunkan pedangnya membelah Kekkai tersebut, dan itu menimbulkan sebuah distorsi.

_**Tap Tap**_

Dua orang terlihat mendarat disebelah Vali.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan sejauh itu, Vali"

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu datang ke sini, Arthur. Dan kenapa kau juga ikut, Bikou?" Vali kesal.

...

* * *

'**Grrr… Naruto, laki-laki yang memakai pedang disana adalah salah seorang yang aku ceritakan waktu itu, dialah yang menyelamatkan Rizevim dari rantaimu' **

'Jadi orang itu, aku akan mengingatnya. Satu lagi belum aku ketahui…' Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sesosok lelaki pirang yang memakai armor khas prajurit kerajaan inggris.

...

"Khaos Brigade. Aku tidak menyangka kau tergabung disana Vali. Dan juga apa yang aku lihat saat ini? Seorang keturunan Great Victorious Budha Sun Wukong. Dan juga pemegang Holy Royal Sword Caliburn, Arthur Pendragon" Azazel menatap mereka serius.

"Haha…Aku tidak menyangka kau mengenali kami. Aku Bikou…" keturunan Sun Wukong itu membuat pose dengan memutar tongkatnya.

_WUUSSSHHHH_

Sesaat kemudian ketiga orang bagian dari Khaos Brigade itu menghilang dari sekitaran Akademi Kuoh.

Issei hanya bisa memasang wajah penuh kekesalan mengingat ia tidak berhasil sepenuhnya menuntaskan kebenciannya. Namun ia sedikit lega karena Vali berhasil dipukul mundur. kemudian ia terbang ke arah Asia yang masih terbaring lemah. Ia kembali meneteskan air mata melihat keadaan wanita yang selalu di sampingnya.

"A-asia…A-aku memang tak berguna…" Issei terisak.

Tanpa ia sadari Naruto telah berada di sampingnya. Ia menepuk bahu Issei mencoba menenangkan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkannya…" Naruto berujar pelan. Ia segera berubah ke Mode Senjutsu Rikkudo. Sementara Issei terkejut melihat aura keemasan Naruto yang meningkat pesat. Tampilan Naruto pun terlihat berubah, dari Mode sebelumnya.

'**Oi Naruto, kau masih belum bisa bertahan dalam Mode ini untuk waktu lama' **Kurama mencoba bertelepati.

'Aku tak perlu berlama-lama untuk menyembuhkan seseorang' balas Naruto.

Dengan segera Naruto mengalirkan aura Senjutsu Rikkudo dari kedua tangannya. Sementara Koneko yang melihat proses itu terkejut akan aura yang sangat ia kenal. Luka luka di tubuh Asia perlahan menutup. Pendarahannya berhenti, dan matanya perlahan membuka.

"Issei-san…" Asia berujar lemah.

"A-ASIA!" Issei langsung memeluknya, air matanya tak henti mengalir. Sementara Asia hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Menma… A-aku sangat berterima kasih" Issei sedikit menatap Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, tadi itu pertarungan yang hebat, Issei" Naruto mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

...

_Tap_

Terlihat seorang berumur 40 tahunan dengan rambut hitam berjenggot, dan memiliki 5 pasang sayap hitam di punggungnya mendarat di dekat Naruto. Akeno yang menyadari siapa sosok yang datang tersebut langsung menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, ia tidak menduga bahwa laki-laki yang selama ini ia benci muncul disini.

"Seperti dugaanku, terjadi kekacauan disini. Apa aku terlambat, Naruto?"

_DEGGGG!_

Mata gadis dengan rambut hitam kucir kuda yang tidak jauh dari sana dibuat benar benar melebar. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Badannya bergetar, ia tak menyangka terhadap apa yang barusan ia dengar. Dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir...

'Na-naruto… di-dia memanggilnya Na-naruto?' batinnya.

...

"E-eh… Ti-tidak, se-semuanya baik-baik saja…"

'Si-sial!' Naruto membatin mengutuki keadaan yang diluar dugaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Kata penutup**

Yah, akhirnya beberapa orang tahu siapa Naruto. Jati diri Naruto** terungkap. **Di chap 7 saya hanya mengatakan _"Naruto tidak akan mengungkap jati dirinya secepatnya_". Hal ini berbeda dengan keadaan sekarang, _"jati dirinya terungkap dengan sendirinya"_.** 2 kalimat itu memiliki arti yang berbeda. **Jadi saya tidak membohongi pembaca pada kata penutup di chap 7.

Alasannya ya, karena saya tidak bisa membuat suatu kebohongan lagi agar Naru terus terusan menyembunyikan jati dirinya. kemudian banyak para pembaca yang ingin agar Naru mengungkap jati dirinya, tetapi disini saya lebih membuatnya seperti _ketahuan. _Saya harap pembaca benar benar mengerti dilema yang saya alami.

Hubungan kurama dengan Sirzechs? Saya ungkap di chap depan. Dan para pembaca telah mengetahui bahwa 2 orang yg menyelamatkan Rizevim, salah satunya Arthur Pendragon. Satu lagi kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak, adiknya Le fay pendragon. Alasan mengapa mereka menolong Rizevim sedangkan mereka berdua adalah tim vali akan saya ungkap di chap depan.

Saya juga tahu bahwa banyak pembaca penasaran bagaimana keadaan emosional rookie 12 sepeninggal Naruto terutama bagi Sakura dan Hinata. Saya tidak tahu pada chapter brp saya bisa mengungkapnya.

* * *

Kalian tahu, sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang menyebabkan saya telat update. Entah kenapa Saya tidak menikmati menulis sebuah chapter lagi, mungkin ini adalah periode sulit dalam menulis. Saya rasa para author pernah mengalami hal ini. Jujur, dalam mengetik chap ini saja, setelah selesai saya tidak merasa puas. Padahal pada chapter chapter sblnya saya sangat puas jika menyelesaikan sebuah chapter. Namun entah mengapa sekarang saya mengetik seperti terpaksa. Ini adalah periode sulit saya kira. jadi jika pembaca merasa bosan saya mohon maaf, karena saya juga tidak puas setelah mengetiknya. Haahhh..

Ini bukanlah karena flame atau yg lainnya. Wajar kalau ada yg tidak suka karya saya. Sedangkan sebuah karya yang telah dijadikan film/anime masih ada sebagian orang yg tidak suka. Apalagi karya amatiran seperti saya ini. Jadi kalau ada yg tidak suka saya rasa itu wajar dan sifat alamiah manusia yg berbeda beda. Akan tetapi ini lebih kepada semangat dalam menulis. Saya rasa saya perlu mencarinya kembali.

Kesulitan yang saya alami adalah pada saat Research mengenai suatu karakter beserta kekuatannya. Kemudian semangat dalam mencurahkan imajinasi saya ke dalam tulisan. mungkin saya terlalu memaksakan diri membuat suatu alur yang akan terdengar logis beserta masuk akal dengan penjelasan yang mendukung sehingga saya kehilangan kemampuan utk berimajinasi. Haaahhh *menghembuskan nafas panjang

Jika ingin tahu mengenai hal hal dalam kehidupan saya, mungkin kalian bisa kunjungi blog saya, disini tidak bisa mengcopy link, karena peraturan web ini. langsung saja bertanya ke PM jika ingin tahu blog ataupun kun Fb saya. Sebenarnya baru beberapa tulisan. namun saya berencana untuk menambah tulisan yang ada disana. karena saya baru mendapatkan suatu hobi baru, Menulis!

Sekian terima kasih telah membaca karya saya. Untuk kapan update saya tidak bisa menjanjikan…

**Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sepatah Kata : **

**Apa kabar semuanya? Saya harap kalian baik-baik saja. Sesuai janji, fict ini tetap saya update walaupun saya masih belum benar-benar 'pulih'. Setidaknya saya memiliki cukup semangat dalam menulis chapter ini, dan tentu saya mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK atas dukungan kalian semua.**

**Pada chapter ini ya mungkin kalian sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi Akeno. Saya memikirkan berbagai reaksi dan memilih reaksi apa yang pantas. Tentu dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang kalian bisa membaca alasan saya pada kata penutup nantinya. Juga saya akan jelaskan disini hubungan Kurama dengan dunia DxD dahulu kala lebih detail lagi hingga semua pertanyaan akan terjawab semampu saya. **

**Selain itu juga terdapat perkembangan karakter Issei, yang saya berharap kalian mengerti perasaannya dan mengerti perkembangan yang ia alami baik sebab ataupun akibatnya. Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai karakter Naru disini, saya pikir tidak perlu menulisnya banyak-banyak karena itu sudah tergambar pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan kurang lebih sama dengan canon nya. Namun berbeda dengan Issei, karena saya bikin dia OOC, jadi untuk penjelasan dan perkembangan karakternya saya perlu menulisnya lebih jelas dan kalian bisa membacanya pada chapter ini.**

* * *

**Seperti yang telah saya mulai di chapter 8, saya juga akan menyisipkan beberapa Quote, Filosofi dan kata-kata sejenisnya baik itu berasal dari anime, maupun dari diri saya sendiri. Hal ini semata mata agar saya bisa menuangkan isi pikiran saya yang saya gambarkan dalam pikiran suatu karakter. **

**Dan semoga ini menambah kesan pembaca sekalian mengenai fict seorang pemula ini.**

**Ya, semoga kalian senang dan mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang cukup berharga bagi kalian setelah membaca fict ini. Karena jika kalian merasa seperti itu, saya lah orang yang paling senang setelah semuanya.**

**Kalian pasti sadar saat menonton anime ataupun membaca sebuah fiksi kita bukan hanya menikmati alur, romance dan fightnya saja. Kita pasti akan mengingat Quote dari karakter yang kita suka.**

**Selamat Membaca…**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Development!**

_**Sebelumnya…**_

_Tap_

_Terlihat seorang berumur 40 tahunan dengan rambut hitam berjenggot dan memiliki 5 pasang sayap hitam di punggungnya mendarat di dekat Naruto, Asia dan Issei. Akeno yang menyadari siapa sosok yang datang tersebut langsung menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, ia tidak menduga bahwa laki-laki yang selama ini ia benci muncul disini._

"_Seperti dugaanku, terjadi kekacauan disini. Apa aku terlambat, Naruto?" _

_DEGGGG!_

_Mata gadis dengan rambut hitam kucir kuda yang tidak jauh dari sana dibuat benar benar melebar. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Badannya bergetar, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir..._

'_Na-naruto… D-dia memanggilnya Na-naruto?' Batinnya._

"_E-eh… I-iya, semua baik-baik saja…" _

'_Si-sial!' Naruto membatin mengutuki keadaan yang diluar dugaannya._

.

.

'Na-naruto? Kenapa dia memanggilnya Naruto? A-apa jangan-jangan...'batin perempuan yang memasang wajah tidak percaya tak jauh dari lokasi percakapan mereka berdua.

Dengan ekspresi yang rumit, Akeno berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia menerka bahwa seseorang yang ia panggil Menma adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat ingin ia temui, yang sekarang tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan laki-laki yang ia benci. Pandangannya tak ia lepaskan dari sosok berambut kuning yang kini tengah tertunduk sambil menggertakkaan giginya. Dalam beberapa detik, gadis yang masih memasang wajah tak percaya terhadap apa yang ia dengar itu kini telah berdiri di depan pemuda beriris biru itu.

"Na-naruto…?" ia bergumam dengan nada bergetar. Pandangannya masih melekat ke wajah sang pemuda yang ia tanya seakan tak mau kehilangan sedikit gestur pun.

Naruto berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dengan berat. Mencoba menatap bola mata hitam nan indah itu dengan sepasang Sapphire biru langit miliknya. Ia memandanginya dengan tatapan bersalah seraya membuat ekspresi yang rumit dan sulit untuk dipahami. Namun ia hanya diam, diam seribu bahasa. Perasaan bersalah atas janjinya dan atas kebohongannya, bercampur membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata membalas apa yang gadis di depannya coba pastikan. Dari ekspresi yang terukir di wajah _tan_-nya, ia terlihat begitu kesulitan.

Baraqiel mencoba untuk menatap putrinya. Walau ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang merekatkan pandangannya kepada sang pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, ia masih berharap bahwa pandangannya akan di balas mengingat telah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan putri satu-satunya. Selama ini ia hanya mengamati sambil menjaganya dari kejauhan, karena untuk bertemu langsung, ia sadar apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Baraqiel bergumam pelan,

"A-akeno…"

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu!" Sontak gadis itu langsung memalingkan pandangannya sejenak diiringi sebuah kalimat balasan yang terdengar meninggi. Tatapannya berubah setelah mendengar suara yang telah lama tidak ia dengar, suara laki-laki yang menimbulkan luka baginya atas kematian ibunya.

"A-aku…" Baraqiel membuat ekspresi rumit karena dibentak putrinya.

"Diam! Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu!" masih dengan tatapan menusuknya dengan nada yang terdengar serupa.

Mendapat respon yang telah ia duga, Baraqiel hanya menundukkan kepala. Ia tersenyum masam terhadap dirinya yang bahkan tak mampu berbicara banyak dengan darah daging satu-satunya. Ia surut beberapa langkah ke belakang, mencoba untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh.

Sementara Naruto kembali memasang ekspresi rumit terhadap pertengkaran yang ia lihat. Seorang gadis kecil yang begitu menyayangi ayahnya di masa lalu, namun hal yang ia lihat di depannya adalah sesuatu hal yang berbeda dari dahulunya, yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Namun ia kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya, hal itu bukanlah prioritas untuk saat ini. Yang terpenting bagaimana ia harus bereaksi terhadap gadis yang mencoba memastikan sesuatu darinya, yang kini kembali menatapnya tak percaya.

"Naruto…?" gadis itu kembali mencoba memastikan, kali ini nadanya terdengar pelan.

Naruto hanya menatapnya lemah. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya seraya masih mencari kata untuk membalas. Namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, bahkan untuk berkata 'Ya' pun baginya begitu sulit.

Setelah semuanya, ia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum tipis yang ia paksakan.

Akeno membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Walaupun yang ia dapat hanya sebuah anggukan, namun itu tak kurang dari pernyataan yang sifatnya membenarkan. Sekarang apa yang ia dengar beberapa saat lalu memang lah suatu kenyataan. Air mata kembali menggenang di sela-sela mata dan membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia segera menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya diantara mereka berdua. Gadis itu memotong jarak diantara mereka seraya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia artikan. Ia berujar lemah,

"A-apa kamu mengingatku, Naru-kun...?" matanya kembali menatap mencari jawaban.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Dengan ekspresi rumit kali ini ia coba untuk mengeluarkan sepatah atau pun dua patah kata,

"T-tentu saja, Aki-chan" ia menggumamkan nama panggilan gadis kecil waktu itu.

Air mata Akeno kini telah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya. Matanya kini menatap dengan sayu, setelah semuanya…

Ia langsung memeluk pemuda itu…

Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang anak laki-laki yang pernah ia temui dahulu, yang sekarang terlihat lebih tinggi darinya. Akeno sedikit terisak, ia semakin membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam merasakan kehangatan seorang pemuda yang sangat ingin ia temui- sangat ia rindukan. Memang sewaktu ia menyelamatkan seorang laki-laki pada waktu itu, pemuda bermata biru langit itu telah mengingatkannya kepada anak di masa kecilnya. Dan betapa senangnya ia sekarang setelah mengetahui bahwa anak itu adalah dia, pemuda yang kini membalas pelukannya.

Naruto membalas pelukan tersebut dengan lembut, matanya masih memancarkan tatapan rasa bersalah. Ekspresinya kini benar-benar rumit, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Ia yang tidak begitu familiar dengan keadaan seperti ini, apa lagi jika harus memikirkan kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk ia keluarkan setelah ini.

Dengan nada pelan penuh rasa bersalah, ia berujar lemah,

"Aki-chan… A-aku minta maaf…"

"Untuk apa…?" Akeno kini mendongakkan kepalanya seraya menatap biru sapphire itu.

"A-aku sadar tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk menyembunyikan semuanya. A-aku telah membohongimu…" Naruto tidak berani membalas tatapan itu, ia memalingkan pandangannya. Baginya yang sekarang, untuk melanjutkan kebohongannya hanya akan mempersulit keadaan. Dengan berat hati, ia mencoba untuk jujur. Dalam waktu yang singkat tadi, Ia telah mempersiapkan mental terhadap reaksi apapun yang akan ia terima. Namun…

Akeno hanya menggelengkan kepalanya…

Ia berujar, "Jika kamu membohongiku, kamu pasti memiliki alasan tertentu. Benar 'kan?" gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Naruto tersentak. Reaksi ini berada diluar perkiraannya. Apa yang sejatinya ia pikirkan dari tadi, sekarang sungguh berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat dengan matanya. Ia mencoba memastikan,

"K-kamu tidak marah…?"

"Untuk apa…?"

"Karena pada awalnya aku memang tidak kehilangan ingatanku…" Naruto berujar lemah seraya kembali menunduk, ia melanjutkan, "…Untuk sebuah alasan, aku tidak bisa jujur pada waktu itu. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku baru menyadari bahwa dahulu kita pernah bertemu." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya mencoba menatap sepasang bola mata hitam itu masih dalam tatapan rasa bersalahnya, "Ma-maafkan aku… Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku, Aki-chan…" ia sadar bahwa ia benar-benar harus jujur sekarang.

Akeno hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah…

"Semula aku hanya akan memberitahukan identitasku jika aku telah memenuhi janjiku padamu. Namun sekarang, sepertinya kamu telah mengetahui semuanya…"

Kembali Akeno hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan. Semua yang berada disekitar lokasi itu hanya bisa diam. Mereka tak ingin berkomentar apapun karena hanya akan menghancurkan suasana, walaupun tidak sedikit yang tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maksudmu pasangan dari jepit rambut ini?" Akeno memegang pelipis kanannya, ia melanjutkan, "Sejujurnya bagiku jepitan ini adalah sebagai pengingat bahwa kita pernah bertemu, untuk itu aku selalu menjaganya. Namun sebelumnya aku tidak yakin apakah kita akan bertemu lagi…" Akeno kembali menatapnya sayu, ia berujar,

"Tapi sekarang, tidak masalah kamu belum bisa menepati janjimu. Karena bertemu denganmu saja, itu sudah membuatku luar biasa senang…" Kembali gadis itu memancarkan sebuah senyum tulus diiringi oleh rona merah di pipinya.

Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto membulatkan mata terkejut akan reaksi yang ia terima. Sedikit rona merah juga menghiasi pipinya, ia hanya bisa membatin, 'Benarkah apa yang aku dengar ini?'

"J-jadi kamu menerima permintaan maafku…?"

"Mmmp! Tentu saja…"

Reaksi itu mengingatkan Naruto dengan reaksi saat mereka bermain berdua dulunya._ "Mmmp! Tentu saja…"_ Benar-benar mirip dengan ekspresi yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh wajah polos seorang Akeno kecil.

Akeno melanjutkan, "Sekali lagi, bagiku tidak ada masalah selagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali…" Akeno kembali mengulum senyum lembut.

Naruto hanya bisa membatin, 'D-dia begitu lembut… Dia memaafkanku begitu saja. Gadis ini benar-benar baik, akan jadi masalah jika aku sampai melukainya. Tapi satu hal yang aku tidak mengerti adalah reaksinya saat bertemu dengan ayahnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Namun aku akan simpan dulu pertanyaan itu.'

"A-aku masih memegang janjiku itu, Aki-chan. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan aku penuhi. Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas janjiku dan juga kebohonganku…" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap gadis itu dengan penuh keseriusan. Sementara Akeno hanya terpana. setelah itu,

Akeno kembali tersenyum lembut untuknya…

"Akan tetapi… Jika saja aku bukanlah anak pada waktu itu, akankah kamu tetap memaafkanku saat kamu mengetahui bahwa aku telah membohongimu dengan menyembunyikan identitasku?" Pertanyaan bernada pelan itu spontan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Akeno tersentak setelah mendengarnya… ia sedikit mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu,

Gadis itu kembali memotong jarak dengan Naruto. Ia sedikit berjinjit sembari berujar pelan tepat di samping telinga pemuda pirang itu,

"Tentu saja… Baka!" kemudian gadis berambut kucir kuda itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang pemuda. Ia melanjutkan, "...Karena aku yakin, jika kamu membohongiku, aku percaya kamu pasti memiliki alasan tertentu, dan aku telah mendengarnya. Dan juga, aku bukanlah Aki-chan yang dulu, jika saja aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu... Naru-kun"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Naruto hanya bisa membeku. Ia memasang wajah tak percaya lagi-lagi terhadap reaksi yang ia terima. Ini begitu diluar dugaannya, namun syukurlah keadaan baik-baik saja. Hingga tak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan, dan yang terpenting, ia bisa bernafas lega.

"Ne… Tapi kamu belum menjelaskan alasan kenapa kamu bisa sampai disini. Kamu bilang bahwa kamu tidak benar-benar kehilangan ingatanmu 'kan?" Akeno mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba mencari jawaban.

Naruto sedikit kaget, ia hanya bisa mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya saraya berujar, "E-eto… A-aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Tapi aku janji akan mengatakannya padamu" Kalimat terakhir itu diiringi oleh tatapan serius darinya.

Melihat tatapan yang menghanyutkan itu, Akeno hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian berujar dengan nada feminim khas gadis seusianya, "Kamu tahu? Aku sudah lama menunggu saat seperti ini…"

Tersentak! Hal itu kontan membuat Naruto memasang ekspresi rumit, ia terlihat sedikit memerah. Yang ia lakukan setelahnya hanyalah membalas kata-kata itu dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Kemudian…

Mereka saling menatap dalam-dalam setelah semuanya…

.

.

.

Sementara beberapa orang yang melihat suasana yang terkesan romantis itu hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata-kata. Ada yang ikut memerah walau hanya dengan melihatnya, dan ada pula yang terlihat sedikit menampakkan kekesalan dari wajahnya, seperti halnya Rias mengingat usahanya untuk menggaet Naruto menjadi salah satu anggota Peeerage-nya akan semakin sulit lagi. Asia hanya menundukkan kepalanya seraya memerah, Xenovia seperti tak peduli, begitu pula dengan Kiba seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Sang Kaichou tetap memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya, namun itu tidak terjadi bagi Tsubaki Shinra...

Ia terlihat sedikit kecewa.

...

"Mah mah… Dasar anak muda" Azazel menyeringai. Sementara Baraqiel yang tak jauh dari sana hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Apa cuma aku disini yang melihat Akeno Fuku-Buchou yang tidak seperti biasanya? Tidak ada lagi Onee-sama yang elegan dangan gaya bicara '_Ara Ara'_, ataupun '_Ufufu'_-nya" Xenovia setengah berbisik kepada Kiba yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Benar. Sepertinya Akeno-san hanya memperlihatkan sisi sebagai gadis seumuran dirinya di depan orang-orang tertentu" Kiba membalas dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Hn" sementara Koneko hanya berujar pelan.

Rias hanya bisa mengurut kepala sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

.

.

"Ara… Aku jadi malu jika kalian memandangi kami seperti itu, ufufu..." Akeno memalingkan pandangannya kesemua orang yang sedang melihat mereka.

...

"Dan kita bisa melihat kembali seorang Akeno-san yang biasa kita kenal dengan _Ara Ara_ dan _Ufufu_-nya" Xenovia bergumam pelan, sementara Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan dengan kesan meminta maaf.

.

.

**NARUTO POV **

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya terhadap apa yang terjadi saat ini. Maksudku, siapapun yang berada di posisiku tentulah akan kesulitan pada awalnya mengingat dia berulang kali bertanya dan memastikan identitasku. Dan saat aku merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk menyembunyikan semuanya karena hanya akan menyulitkan diriku, aku memilih untuk jujur. Aku telah menyadari batasku dalam kebohongan ini, mencoba menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menghadapi reaksi yang akan aku terima darinya. Aku telah siap jika saja dia merasa kecewa padaku, bahkan jika sampai dia tidak percaya lagi ataupun membenciku, sekali lagi aku telah siap. Namun yang aku dapatkan justru berbeda, dan aku benar-benar terkejut setelah semuanya.

Walaupun dia mengetahui bahwa aku telah membohonginya, namun baginya itu tidak menjadi suatu masalah. Ia hanya memasang senyum tulus seraya memaafkanku begitu saja, karena dia percaya jika aku membohonginya, maka aku pasti memiliki alasan tertentu. Dan itu benar, ia juga menambahkan jika bertemu denganku saja telah membuatnya senang.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Dia memang gadis yang baik. Aku akui selain cantik dia juga begitu baik, dan aku telah banyak melihat sisi berbeda dari dirinya. Pada awal pertemuanku dengannya di dimensi ini ia hanya memberikanku senyum palsu, senyum rubah dan senyum sadis. Namun akhir-akhir ini terutama sekarang, yang aku rasakan hanyalah sebuah senyum tulus darinya. Dan itu membuatku sungguh merasa bahwa aku mengalami situasi yang rumit, yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Maksudku, ini begitu tiba-tiba.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa senyum tulusnya mampu meresap menghangatkanku dari dalam, dan juga bahkan aku sempat melupakan Konoha beberapa saat jika aku berbicara dengannya.

Apa ini suatu pertanda?

Apapun itu yang jelas aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Jika pun iya, aku akan mencoba menjalaninya perlahan. Mungkin hubunganku dengannya akan maju satu tingkat lagi untuk ke depannya, namun aku tidak akan terlalu banyak berharap. Maksudku, aku harus menunggu hingga semuanya pasti. Dan itu harus aku jalani dengannya secara perlahan. Karena apapun itu, aku hanya tidak ingin jatuh pada lubang yang sama, pada dasar yang sama.

Ya, biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya. Untuk sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah membalas senyumannya seraya melindunginya. Karena seperti yang Kurama percayai,

_{*Sekelebat Ingatan_

"_**Ya… gadis yang aku bertaruh padamu bahwa dialah yang akan mengisi lubang yang ada di hatimu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini sebelum kau benar benar 'sembuh'…."**__ }_

Aku juga akan mempercayai apa yang partnerku percayai!

Dan untuk janjiku yang belum aku tepati, aku akan **bekerja keras** untuk itu!

Bagaimanapun juga kerja keras telah menjadi keseharianku sejak dulu. Karena bagiku, kerja keras tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku. Namun impian, MUNGKIN SAJA mengkhianati banyak hal.

Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk berhenti bermimpi, karena bagaimanapun juga aku hidup dengan mengejar impianku. Namun aku hanya meminta kalian untuk bersiap diri…

Karena tidak selamanya kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita inginkan, bahkan jika itu merupakan impian yang terliar sekalipun.

Tetap tersenyum seraya bekerja keras mencari makna dibalik itu semua adalah pilihan yang bijaksana.

Aku pernah mengalaminya, suatu proses yang membawaku ke tahap dewasa. Impianku untuk menyandingkan gelar Hokage dan menikah dengan wanita yang aku cintai di Konoha, berakhir dengan sebuah senyum hambar yang terlihat aku paksakan. Untuk impian yang pertama (Menjadi Hokage), aku rasa aku masih bisa meraihnya jika aku **bekerja keras **mencari cara kembali ke desa. Namun untuk yang kedua, aku rasa itu mustahil. Jelas saja aku tidak perlu berharap lagi.

Biarlah aku menikmati kehidupanku yang sekarang…

**END NARUTO POV**

.

.

**BACK TO NORMAL POV**

Sementara itu seorang laki-laki yang kini telah melepaskan armor Crimson-nya dan hanya memakai gauntlet di tangan kirinya, hanya bisa memasang senyum masam terhadap apa yang ia lihat. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu mencoba memalingkan padangannya seraya berkutat dengan pikirannya,

**ISSEI POV**

Oh ayolah, apa yang aku lihat ini? Ini lebih seperti adegan yang aku sering lihat di TV, drama-drama romantis yang aku hanya tersenyum mengejek diriku sendiri, saat mengenang bahwa aku pernah menyukai hal yang sejatinya fiksi dan omong kosong tersebut dahulunya. Ya, kalau aku mengingat masa-masa SMP ku dimana aku menjadi seorang _Chuunibyou..._

Seseorang tolong hajar aku supaya aku lupa ingatan!

Meski aku sudah berulang kali membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding berharap bahwa pikiran-pikiran semu yang aku ciptakan sendiri itu musnah, namun aku rasa itu tidak akan mudah, persis seperti hidupku yang sekarang. Bahkan sekarang aku membenci fantasi-fantasi mesumku yang dahulu, dimana aku terlalu mudahnya terperangkap syahwat yang bergejolak, dan dengan mudahnya termakan ajakan seorang wanita untuk menjadikanku kekasihnya, telah membuatku berakhir menyedihkan dan kehilangan nyawa sebagai seorang manusia. Benar-benar musibah.

Apakah kita bisa SKIP saja adegan ini?

Bukannya aku tidak suka, apa lagi iri melihat mereka berdua. Aku hanya… Ayolah ini sulit untuk dijelaskan. Maksudku, untuk seseorang yang berakhir tragis pada kencan pertama seperti aku, melihat apa yang terjadi di depanku ini tentulah tidak mudah. Andai saja kisah cintaku berakhir seperti ini, tentulah sekarang aku tidak akan menggertakkan gigi sambil mengutuki diriku sendiri.

Ya, walaupun aku tidak mendengar kata "Cinta" ataupun sejenisnya pada percakapan mereka berdua tadi, aku rasa semua orang jelas bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi dan sikap Akeno-san barusan.

Mencoba memalingkan pandangan dari kisah 'Komedi Romantis' Ini, ya walaupun tidak begitu tepat karena tidak ada unsur komedinya, namun untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa membalikkan badan sembari menghela nafas panjang.

Apa yang aku lihat di depanku tadi sejatinya tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan fantasi-fantasiku terdahulu, dimana aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang benar-benar mencintaiku dan berakhir bahagia bersamanya. Bahkan jika aku bisa mendapatkan Harem, itu akan sangat luar biasa. Namun seperti yang kalian tahu...

Itu tidak benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupanku!

Menyedihkan memang, namun inilah aku. Seseorang yang hanya ingin menata hidupnya kembali, dan mencoba menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Dan sekarang aku mungkin bisa membenarkan kata-katanya…

"_Lalu mengapa kau tidak menganggap bahwa dirimu terlahir kembali yang terserah kau sekarang menganggap dirimu sebagai apa, namun yang jelas kau memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagimu dan membawa perdamaian bagi duniamu! Itu bukanlah takdirmu! Karena tentu saja kau bisa memilih apa yang harus kau lakukan setelahnya!"_

Ya, dengan kekuatan ini, aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku dan menjadikan dunia ini damai sebagai tempat bernaungku. Aku memang pada awalnya sama sekali tidak memiliki hasrat untuk bertarung, karena aku tidak terima dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Namun aku bukanlah orang yang tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku begitu menyanyangi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, keluargaku dan orang-orang yang aku anggap sebagai teman. Dan mulai sekarang…

Tolong jangan ada lagi orang-orang yang bernasib sama seperti aku!

Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Maksudku, dibunuh pada kencan pertama hanya karena alasan memiliki Sacred Gear sedangkan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tentulah hal yang tak akan pernah bisa diterima oleh siapapun. Atau bahkan jika itu merupakan alasan-alasan 'konyol' lainnya yang menyebabkan berakhirnya nyawa seorang anak manusia.

Aku bersumpah, demi perdamaian ini, demi orang-orang di sekitarku, mulai sekarang, aku akan menata hidupku kembali dan berjuang dalam mengendalikan kekuatan ini! Aku memang tidak mengerti caranya bertarung, karena pada dasarnya aku ini bodoh, tidak memiliki bakat dan mungkin saja tidak dapat diharapkan.

Namun dia berkata…

"_Jangan menganggap dirimu tidak memiliki bakat sebelum kau bekerja keras!" _

Akan tetapi kali ini aku akan mengubahnya menjadi kalimatku sendiri,

Aku memang tidak memiliki bakat, tapi aku bisa bekerja keras!

…

Berbicara mengenai menata hidupku kembali, artinya sama saja aku memulai kehidupanku yang baru. Karena dunia tidak akan pernah berubah, semuanya tetap akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Namun, aku bisa mengubah diriku menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik!

Penyesalan terhadap masa lalu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu! Bahkan jika aku memiliki duniaku sendiri, aku akan berjuang menjadi DEWA di dunia tersebut!

Dan seperti apa yang aku sadari, akan ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan mungkin aku ubah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti kisahku akan berakhir bahagia. Terlalu naïf memang, namun tidak ada salahnya jika aku sedikit berharap 'kan? Maksudku disini adalah kisah cintaku yang kalian tahu seperti apa.

Dan mohon jangan ditertawakan! atau pun dikasiani!

Sebenarnya apa itu cinta? Aku hanya belum mengerti benar defenisinya. Maksudku, apa dengan mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang gadis sudah bisa dikatakan bahwa gadis itu memendam perasaan cinta? Apa jika gadis itu baik padaku dan membuatku merasa salah tingkah sudah bisa disebut cinta?

Kebaikan seorang gadis… Sebenarnya sekarang aku tidak terlalu suka dengan gadis yang baik.

Karena jika gadis itu baik padaku, tentu saja dia akan baik kepada orang lain. Dan sebagai pria yang sederhana, aku tidak bisa berharap lebih terhadap 'kebaikan' itu.

Sebagai contoh Akeno-san adalah orang yang baik padaku, tapi ia juga baik terhadap teman-teman di Klub. Dan setelah melihat 'drama' yang ada di depanku tadi, tentu lah semakin terang bahwa kebaikannya itu bukanlah tindakan spesial yang memiliki makna khusus darinya untukku, apa lagi jika berharap ia memiliki perasaan tertentu, heh.

Dan juga wanita yang ku panggil Buchou, aku akui bahwa dia berusaha bersikap baik padaku dengan menganggapku seperti keluarga baginya. Namun di mataku yang sekarang, kebaikan dan kecantikannya hanyalah sebuah _trap. _Karena betapapun besar kebaikannya itu, aku tetap melihatnya dengan ketidaksukaan, sekalipun dia adalah gadis tercantik di sekolah ini. Aku hanya tidak terima bahwa dia telah mereinkarnasiku tanpa ada persetujuan dariku. Aku hanya… belum bisa memaafkan tindakannya itu.

Walau dengan berat hati, mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk tetap berada dalam kelompoknya, semata-mata demi tujuanku.

Akan tetapi wanita yang baik belum tentu tulus. Karena bagiku, ada kalanya seorang gadis disebut baik, namun pada tingkat tertentu aku menganggap bahwa gadis itu begitu tulus. Karena ketulusan tidak bisa ku dapatkan dari semua orang, apa lagi mengingat reputasiku yang dahulu. Oleh sebab itu aku bisa dengan jelas membedakan mana gadis yang baik, dan mana gadis yang tulus.

Sebagaimana Asia, gadis paling lugu dan paling polos hingga kadang tindakannya membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Akan tetapi, sampai sekarang aku selalu memandangnya lebih seperti seorang adik perempuan yang harus aku lindungi. Memang kadang tindakannya membuatku memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita, namun segera pikiran itu aku buang jauh-jauh.

Maksudku, sekali lagi sebagai seorang pria yang berakhir tragis pada kencan pertama seperti diriku ini, apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari seorang wanita?

Berharap perasaan cinta dari seorang wanita?

Yang benar saja… Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah menyatakan cinta padaku hanyalah wanita yang sama yang telah membunuhku pada hari itu!

Dengan kata lain, aku bisa menganggap ucapannya sebagai suatu omong kosong! Maka dari itu aku tidak perlu banyak berharap mengenai perasaan tersebut, dan tidak begitu yakin untuk memulai suatu hubungan lagi dengan seorang wanita, apa lagi untuk berpikir membawanya ketahap yang lebih lanjut.

Karena diriku yang masih dibawah bayang-bayang 'wanita itu'…

Pada hari yang membawa kenangan pahit itu…

Pada peristiwa dikala senja itu…

Semua itu telah menimbulkan 'ketakutan' tersendiri bagiku, dan hanya dapat dideteksi jauh di dasar mataku yang terdalam…

Dan aku tentu tidak ingin mengingatnya, biarlah itu menjadi pelajaran yang berharga.

Karena menyesali bagaimana diriku yang dahulu, hanya akan menghabiskan waktu!

...

Sekali lagi aku memang akan menata ulang kehidupanku mulai dari sekarang. Namun untuk masalah cinta, biarkan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya...

Aku tidak akan terlalu banyak berharap sepertinya.

**END ISSEI POV**

**.**

**.**

**=A HOLE INSIDE=**

…

**BACK TO NORMAL POV **

Issei mengambil posisi duduk sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang disana. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk ia lakukan seraya menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah emosinya yang meluap karena provokasi Vali, ditambah lagi karena ia melihat sosok yang ia anggap adik yang harus ia lindungi diserang beberapa saat lalu, kemudian pikirannya yang campur aduk berkutat dengan keadaan dirinya yang sekarang maupun kisahnya, ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk tidak diganggu.

"Issei..." Rias bergumam pelan memandangi Issei yang terlihat seperti memisahkan diri. Ia terlihat mencemaskan pion berharganya tersebut, apa lagi saat meilihat Issei memasang ekspresi hambar seraya duduk memandangi langit tengah malam.

"Issei-san...?" Asia menghampiri Issei, "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Asia..." Issei memasang senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan, "Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri..."

"Go-gomen..." Asia menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Balasnya.

Sementara Sona beserta anggota Peerage-nya kini tengah berusaha mengembalikan keadaan lingkungan sekolah kembali seperti semula, raut kekesalan masih ia pancarkan mengingat keadaan sekarang tidaklah jauh berbeda sewaktu insiden kokabiel dulu. Namun ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, mengingat ini adalah pekerjaannya. Belum lagi kakak perempuannya yang 'merepotkan' datang dengan niat membantu, namun yang ia rasakan malah sebaliknya. Ia merasa terganggu.

Berbeda dengan keadaan Baraqiel, Ia seperti diabaikan. Padahal ia berdiri tak jauh disana, ia sejatinya sadar. Bahwasanya berdiri terlalu lama disana tidak akan membuahkan apa-apa, dan yang ia lakukan setelahnya hanyalah mengembangkan kelima pasang sayap hitam miliknya. Kemudian mengangkasa meninggalkan lokasi tersebut. Azazel yang melihat salah satu wakilnya tersebut hanya bisa menatapnya iba, namun ia hanya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga seseorang yang ia juga anggap teman itu.

.

.

"Sirzechs, Michael, sepertinya kita akan menghadapi tantangan yang berat dalam mempertahankan perdamaian ini." Azazel mencoba berkomentar terhadap insiden beberapa saat lalu.

"Ya, Surga hanya memiliki sedikit informasi mengenai organisasi Khaos Brigade tersebut. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama, Azazel, dan Sirzechs-san." Pendapat Michael.

"Ya, mengenai lenganmu itu, aku minta maaf Azazel. Kami dari Fraksi Iblis tidak menduga bahwasanya golongan Maou lama akan muncul disini. Aku harap itu tidak akan merusak hubungan baik kita."

"Mah mah, ini bukan masalah, Sirzechs... Aku bisa menggantinya dengan ciptaanku." Azazel memasang wajah tanpa beban, "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Serafall...?"tambahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat disana, dia sedang 'bermain' dengan adik kesayangannya, haha..." Sirzechs terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita jadikan kota ini sebagai simbol perdamaian tiga Fraksi dengan menempatkan masing-masing anggota kita untuk hidup berdampingan." Salah satu Seraph Surga yang ada disana mencoba mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Aku setuju..." balas Azazel singkat.

"Ya..."Sirzechs mengangguk.

"Sepertinya cukup. Aku rasa aku harus kembali dulu untuk saat ini." Michael mengembangkan ke-enam pasang sayap malaikat berwarna emas miliknya.

_Blassshhh!_

Azazel juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Mereka berdua menghilang di langit tengah malam sesaat setelahnya.

Sementara Sirzechs juga mencoba beranjak pergi. Ia dan Maid-nya kini telah berada di dalam lingkaran sihir Gremory yang bercahaya, Namun…

"**Jangan lari kau SIRZECHS SIALAN! Penuhi dulu janjimu itu!" **

Sebuah nada berat kembali menggema disekitar sana. Beberapa orang kembali memasang wajah bingung tanpa tahu dari mana suara itu berasal, namun beberapa dari mereka mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pemuda yang memiliki 3 guratan kembar dipipinya. Sementara bagi Naruto, setelah mendengar suara itu ia hanya memasang wajah _awkward._ Setelah itu, ia membungkukkan badan kepada iblis laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh darinya.

'Apa-apaan kau, Kurama!' Naruto membatin.

Sirzechs hanya memasang senyum palsu, ia berujar "Go-gomen Kurama, aku masih belum bisa memenuhi janji itu. Tapi jika kau mau, kau bisa berusaha sendiri. Aku hanya akan memberikan informasi. Di Kyoto juga ada Youkai Kyuubi dari dimensi ini. Dan itu seperti yang kau harapkan. Ja ne, Kurama..." lewat sebuah senyuman dan lambaian, Sirzechs dan istrinya menghilang.

"**Grrr…Ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah beberapa lama. Namun kau malah melarikan diri, dasar pengecut!" **Kurama kembali berujar gusar.

Kembali semua orang hanya memasang wajah bingung tanpa mampu mengeluarkan komentar sepatah kata pun. Sementara mereka yang bingung kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang kini memasang wajah _awkward_.

"Aku rasa kau perlu menjelaskan ini semua, Kurama. Aku tidak ingin diserang berbagai pertanyaan setelah ini, itu akan sangat merepotkan kau tahu?" Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

"**Cih… Jika saja aku terlalu jahat untuk membiarkanmu dalam situasi kesulitan, maka aku akan pura-pura tidur untuk saat ini. Tapi baiklah, akan aku jelaskan…"**

**.**

**.**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Pertemuan Kyuubi dengan Sirzechs Gremory**_

_Disebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap namun dikelilingi berbagai obor yang terdapat pada banyak tiang tinggi, Rikudou Sennin berdiri ditengah-tengah altar dan dikelilingi oleh kesembilan Bijuu yang terlihat masih muda._

"_Kalian akan selalu bersama-sama meski nanti akan berpisah, dan suatu saat nanti kalian akan bersatu lagi dengan nama dan bentuk yang berbeda. Jika saatnya tiba, temukan arti dari kekuatan yang sejati. Namun sekarang, kalian carilah jalan masing-masing. _

_Berkelana lah! _

_Dan temukan apa arti kehidupan, sebelum kalian bersatu kembali sebagai suatu kesatuan kekuatan yang saling melengkapi." Pertapa Rikudou berkata dengan nada yang berwibawa._

**["Pada waktu itu kakek Rikudou juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan dunia dalam waktu dekat. Ia hanya meminta waktu untuk tenang dalam pertapaan perihal 'menjemput' kematiannya. Dan itu membuat kami bersedih karena akan berpisah dan mencari jalan masing-masing..."]**

_Setelah itu, ke-sembilan Bijuu yang masih muda itu berpisah mencari jalannya masing-masing. Mereka berkelana dari suatu tempat ke tempat lainnya, tak jarang mereka berhubungan manusia. Dan tak sedikit yang berakhir di sebuah segel setelahnya. Namun berbeda dengan Kurama, ia Bijuu yang paling tangguh dan paling sulit untuk ditaklukan. Ia masih bertahan disaat semua teman-temannya telah disegel di dalam tubuh beberapa orang._

_Beberapa puluh tahun berlalu, waktu itu adalah waktu yang berat baginya. Karena harus hidup bersembunyi tanpa harus menunjukkan kekuatannya, semata-mata hanya untuk mencari jalan hidupnya. Ia kadang sempat berurusan dengan iblis klan Sitri yang telah cukup lama tinggal dunia Shinobi karena iblis tersebut memilih hidup tenang di luar dimensi tempat ia berasal, karena disana sering terjadi peperangan. Kurama juga sempat tinggal bersamanya karena dengan kepintaran iblis klan Sitri tersebut, dia mengajari Kurama banyak hal bahkan tentang filosofi dan makna kehidupan. Iblis itu mati tanpa sebab, dan Kurama melanjutkan perjalanannya. _

_Namun ia juga merupakan makhluk hidup yang membutuhkan pasangan, dan sialnya masa itu adalah musim kawin. Ia tidak bisa menyalurkan hasratnya mengingat tidak ada yang sesuai baginya. Bertahun-tahun ia melakukan perjalanan menahan hasratnya, hingga pada suatu ketika,_

"_Aku kira sekarang aku bertemu dengan makhluk yang kuat, aku bisa merasakan aura kekuatan yang luar biasa padamu. Apa kau sudi untuk ikut bersamaku?" seorang iblis laki-laki berambut merah tersenyum tipis._

"_**Cih… Memangnya kau itu siapa? Aku tidak sudi untuk mengikutimu!"**__ Kurama membalas sakratis._

"_Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertarung? Jika aku menang, maka kau harus ikut bersamaku. Dan jika aku kalah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Nah, bagaimana?"_

"_**Grrr…Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menunjukkan kekuatanku, apa lagi untuk bertarung denganmu!"**__ Kyuubi tidak mempedulikannya. Rubah berekor Sembilan itu membalikkan badan._

_Namun Sirzechs segera membuat serangan tiba-tiba. Ia menembakkan __**Absolute Power of Destruction**__-nya. _

_Dengan instingnya, Kurama berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut. Kurama geram, ia benar-benar memasang wajah tak suka. Bulunya terlihat mengasar, Kukunya menajam serta taringnya mulai ia tunjukkan. Setelah itu, Kurama langsung meloncat mencoba menerkam Sirzechs. Namun dengan cepat iblis itu berhasil menghindari tusukan kuku tajam tersebut._

_Melihat respon yang ia dapatkan, Sirzechs menyeringai senang. Setelah itu, Iblis dan Youkai itu bertarung dengan sengit. __**Bijuudama**__ berulang kali beradu kuat dengan __**Absolute Power of Destruction. **__Ledakan demi ledakan menggema dalam hutan pada wilayah yang steril dari kekuasaan negara-negara shinobi tersebut. Beratus ratus kawah tercipta, kepulan asap dan api yang besar juga menggelegar. Hutan tersebut kini telah rontok menjadi sebuah area tanah yang tandus. _

_Mereka berdua terlihat kelelahan setelah beradu kekuatan selama beberapa jam. Sirzechs tersengal, Kurama juga begitu kelelahan._

"_Hebat, kau bisa menyaingiku. Bagaimana kalau kita anggap saja pertandingan ini impas?"_

"_**Cihh… Aku masih belum puas jika aku belum mebunuhmu." **__Kurama masih menatapnya tajam. _

"_Mah mah, jika kita melanjutkan ini, maka bisa saja ini akan mengundang perhatian banyak pihak. Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi 'kan?" Sirzechs menyeringai._

_Sementara Kurama hanya diam memasang ekspresi yang semakin kesal._

"_Semula aku memang berniat untuk menjadikanmu sebagai salah satu anggota Peerage-ku. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak suka. Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kita menjalin sebuah kontrak yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Kau boleh menentukan berapa lama kontrak tersebut, karena melihat reaksimu kita tak mungkin menjalinnya dalam waktu yang lama. Aku berjanji akan memenuhi apapun keinginanmu, selama kau juga membantuku dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Ingat, ini hanyalah sistem kontrak yang membawa keuntungan kedua belah pihak, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengikutiku selamanya. Bagaimana?" _

"_**Mmm… Sebelumnya, dari auramu aku tahu bahwa kau bukan berasal dari dimensi ini. Itu artinya sama saja kau mengajakku ke dimensi lain 'kan?"**_

"_Haha… Aku memang bukan dari dimensi ini. Aku pikir belumlah terlambat untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sirzechs Gremory, seorang iblis dari dunia Mekkai. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Sirzechs tersenyum. Sewaktu itu ia masih belum diangkat menjadi seorang Maou._

"_**Apa aku bisa memegang kata-katamu? Sistem yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak? Cihh, aku sedikit ragu terhadap iblis sepertimu…"**__ Kurama menatap tajam._

"_Mah mah… Kau masih saja belum percaya. Aku mengerti apa yang sangat kau inginkan sekarang. Seekor Youkai apabila memasuki musim kawin, maka aura berbeda akan terpancar dari tubuhnya. Sifatnya juga akan lebih sensitif. Setelah melihat reaksimu pada saat pertarungan tadi, aku tahu bahwa kau sedang menahan hasratmu untuk 'itu', aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kasian sekali…" Sirzechs menyeringai dengan nada mengejek._

"_**Grrr… Aku tidak mau dikasiani oleh iblis seperti kau!"**__ Kurama mendengus kesal._

"_Ya ya… Terserah kau. Jika kau ingin menahan hasrat untuk kawinmu itu lebih lama lagi sampai kau mati, kau boleh mengabaikanku dan menolak permintaanku." Sirzechs membalikkan badannya._

"_**Guh. Tunggu!" **_

_Mendengar respon yang ia inginkan itu, Sirzechs hanya menyeringai licik. Rencananya berjalan sesuai yang ia pikirkan._

_._

_._

_Setelah itu Kyuubi mengikuti Sirzechs untuk pergi ke dimensi lain dan membawanya ke dunia Mekkai. Hal ini tentu bukanlah masalah bagi Sirzechs untuk berpindah dimensi mengingat kekuatan supranaturalnya yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Begitu juga dengan makhluk mitologi semacam Rubah berekor 9 tersebut. Untuk membuat kontrak, kedua belah pihak harus membuat suatu perjanjian tertulis dan membubuhkan tanda tangan/ cap di atas nama asli mereka. Oleh sebab itu, Kyuubi harus rela meberitahukan namanya sebagai Kurama. _

_Kemudian kesepakatan pun dijalankan. Kurama harus membantu Fraksi Iblis dibawah Sirzechs dalam Great War yang akan terjadi. Sebagai imbalannya, Sirzechs akan mencarikan Youkai betina yang 'pas' untuk Kyuubi setelah perang usai. Begitulah kesepakatan yang tertulis pada saat itu. _

**["Iblis sialan itu menjanjikanku seekor Youkai betina pada waktu itu sebagai imbalannya. Tentu hal itu sangat menggiurkan bagiku mengingat aku telah menahannya sejak lama..."] **

_Perang antar ketiga fraksi terbesar sepanjang sejarah dunia bawah pun tak dapat dielakkan. Ketiga fraksi saling serang dan memakan banyak korban dari masing-masing pihak. Namun dengan adanya Kurama, kaum iblis sedikit diuntungkan. _

_Dan hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi._

_Dua ekor naga langit : Welsh Dragon, Ddraig dan juga Vanishing Dragon, Albion mengamuk di tengah-tengah perang. Mereka saling serang karena sejatinya tabiat mereka berdua memang demikian. Padahal dua naga langit itu tidak memihak fraksi mana pun karena mereka berdua berasal dari ras naga. Namun mereka seperti 'tak tahu diri' karena mengamuk di tengah-tengah Great War yang terjadi. _

_Dan ke tiga Fraksi sontak menganggap mereka berdua sebagai pengganggu. Hingga pertarungan berubah haluan untuk menghabisi kedua naga langit terlebih dahulu, setelah itu perang baru akan dilanjutkan. Dan itu semakin menyebabkan banyak korban dari ketiga belah pihak._

_Kurama terlihat tertarik melihat pertarungan itu. Ia menyeringai rubah kerena ingin mencoba seberapa besar batasnya untuk menghadapi salah satu makhluk terbang tersebut. Atau bahkan jika harus kedua-duanya._

"_**Apa aku boleh ambil bagian disana, Sirzechs?"**__ Ia mencoba memastikan._

"_Tentu saja. Lakukan sesukamu..." Iblis itu hanya menyeringai._

_Kurama segera berlari dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh nafsunya. Ia kembali menajamkan kukunya dan taringnya setelah begitu dekat,_

_**[Kau tidak berhak ikut campur Rubah Kecil!]**__ Ddraig sedikit kesal._

"_**Cihh.. Jika kau telah berada disini maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak terlibat, Burung Merah sialan!" **_

_**[*Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Youkai sepertimu harus ikut campur dalam perang menjijikkan ini. Karena kau berniat mengganggu pertarungan kami, maka kau yang akan aku habisi terlebih dahulu.] **__Albion menambahkan._

_Setelah itu Pertarungan sengit terjadi antara mereka bertiga. Kedua naga langit saling menyerang Kurama tak ada habisnya. Namun Kyuubi tak bisa diremehkan, ia begitu lihai dalam menyerang dan bertahan. Mengeluarkan __**bijuudama**__ dalam berbagai ukuran telah membuat sayap-sayap naga langit itu mengalami disfungsional. Kyuubi menerjang, sementara Dua naga langit itu dengan mudahnya menghindar dengan terbang. Namun seberapa pun tangguhnya Kurama, jika kedua naga langit saling bahu membahu untuk menghabisinya, yang akan ia terima tentulah kelelahan yang mendera. Walaupun kedua naga langit itu juga dalam kondisi memprihatinkan, namun mereka berdua berhasil mendesak Kurama, hingga rubah berekor 9 itu mencapai batasnya…_

"_**Cihh… Apa aku akan mati sekarang? Aku bahkan belum sempat kawin sekalipun. Hah… Aku minta maaf, Rikudou-jiji…"**__ Seraya menggumamkan itu, Kurama menutup matanya mencoba pasrah terhadap takdir yang akan ia terima. _

_Mati di dimensi lain tentulah hal yang memalukan dalam hidupnya, dan itu mungkin akan semakin dekat mengingat kedua naga langit telah mengumpulkan aura naga padat dan bulat di mulut mereka. Hanya melihatnya saja, serangan itu pasti akan menghabisinya dalam waktu dekat._

**["Pada waktu itu aku sudah pasrah akan kematianku. Hal itu begitu memalukan untuk ku ingat, namun…"] **

_**Tap…**_

_**Doton : Doryuheki**_

_Sebuah perisai tanah yang sangat kuat muncul tepat sebelum serangan itu mencapai Kyuubi dan ledakan yang sangat besarpun tercipta. Kurama benar-benar membulatkan mata melihat seseorang yang selama berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak ia jumpai kini berada disampingnya, yang tengah terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Rikudou Sennin. _

**["Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Rikudou-jiji masih hidup, padahal kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dan ia sempat mengatakan sebelum kami semua berpisah, bahwa akhir hayatnya telah dekat"]**

_Pertapa Rikudou memasang wajah serius menatap 2 naga surgawi yang hampir mencelakai eksistensi yang telah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri. Dalam beberapa detik, ia telah berhasil membuat beberapa segel tangan dari berbagai jutsu tingkat S dari masing masing elemen. __Tanah dan udara di sekitarnya bergetar hebat, dan itu sangat menyulitkan bagi para iblis yang masih tersisa disana. ia berujar dengan nada berwibawa..._

_**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu**_

_**Raiton : Kirin**_

_**Doton : Dosenkiryuu**_

_**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu **_

_Dengan membawa pancaran energi yang luar biasa besar, muncullah naga api, naga petir, naga tanah dan naga air. Keempat naga itu saling mengaum menatap 2 naga langit yang ada di depannya. Melawan naga dengan naga, taktik sederhana dari Rikudou Sennin. 2 ekor naga surgawi itu benar-benar kalah jumlah sekarang. Mereka semakin memasang ekspresi rumit, jelas saja mereka sedang dilanda ketakutan. Keempat naga dari masing masing elemen itu menyerang membabi buta dengan memancarkan serangan tingkat S dari elemen masing-masing. Ditambah lagi pertapa Rikudou yang juga menembakkan berbagai jutsu __**Fuuton**__, __**Raiton, Katon, Doton**__ dan __**Suiton**__ secara beramaan, yang semakin membuat kedua naga langit itu begitu kesusahan._

_Sekarang tak ada lagi harapan bagi Ddraig dan Albion untuk menang. Saat keadaan mereka semakin mengenaskan akibat beribu serangan yang mereka terima, Pemimpin golongan Surga pada waktu itu menampakkan wujudnya,_

_Dia segera menyegel kedua naga yang sudah tak berdaya itu menjadi 2 buah Sacred Gears yang ada sampai sekarang._

* * *

_..._

_Entah bagaimana caranya, Rikudou-jiji membawa Kurama yang tengah sekarat kembali ke dimensi shinobi. Dialah satu-satunya manusia yang mengetahui prosedur perpindahan dimensi. _

_Sementara para anggota masing-masing fraksi yang tersisa hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya terhadap apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Benar-benar pertarungan yang luar biasa. Bahkan Sirzechs hanya bisa bergumam tak percaya._

_Setelah itu perang antar 3 fraksi kembali berlanjut dengan anggota yang tersisa. Kali ini lebih sengit lagi dan memakai serangan yang lebih ganas lagi. __Namun mereka menghentikan perang tersebut setelah anggota mereka benar-benar tertinggal sedikit. _

_Raja Iblis dari fraksi Akuma (Iblis) dan Pemimpin tertinggi Surga dari fraksi Tenshi (Malaikat) dalam Al kitab juga merupakan korban dalam perang yang tadi sempat tertunda tersebut. _

_Hingga mereka sepakat bahwa mereka akan melakukan gencatan senjata, dan bersama-sama akan hidup berdampingan di dunia._

**["Aku kembali sampai di dimensi Shinobi, dan aku mendapat nasehat dari Rikudou–jiji. Karena memang aku yang salah, aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena telah merepotkannya. Setelah itu aku kembali berkelana, dan setelah itu kami tak pernah bertemu lagi, sepertinya akhir hayat telah menjemputnya. Kemudian seperti teman-temanku yang lainnya, beberapa ratus tahun kemudian aku mendapati diriku harus meringkuk pada sebuah segel dalam diri seorang wanita dari klan Uzumaki. Uzumaki Mito…"] **

_**End Flash Back**_

Naruto hanya mangut-mangut seraya mengusap dagunya tanda tidak begitu mengerti karena penjelasan Kurama tadi terdengar begitu kompleks baginya. Namun beberapa hal yang ia tangkap adalah Kurama pernah membantu Sirzechs dalam perang dengan menjanjikannya sebuah imbalan, dan Rikudou Sennin pernah datang kesini ribuan tahun yang lalu.

"**Bahkan saat aku bertemu dengannya sekarang, dia masih belum memenuhi janjinya untuk mencarikanku pasangan. Bahkan ia hanya melarikan diri! Cihh… Apa-apaan dengan kesepakatan yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak katanya! Dasar iblis sialan!"** Kurama benar-benar kesal.

"HAHAHA… Jadi kau membantunya hanya karena kau ingin kawin? Lucu sekali Kurama, kau benar-benar tak dapat ditebak, Ahaha…" Naruto tertawa keras dengan menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Ia memang menertawakan Kurama, namun apa yang orang-orang disana lihat malah seperti pemuda kuning itu tengah menertawakan dirinya sendiri, dan mereka semua memandanginya dengan aneh.

Kebanyakan dari para makhluk disana yang didominasi oleh iblis muda, terlihat tidak begitu mengerti terhadap apa yang Kurama jelaskan, namun sedikit banyak mereka bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa makhluk yang kini mereka ketahui berbicara dari dalam tubuh pemuda kuning itu tengah menyimpan kekesalan kepada salah satu Maou dari dunia bawah.

"**Berisik kau bocah! Beraninya kau menertawakanku! Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih merupakan makhluk hidup seperti kau, bocah sialan!" **Kyuubi geram.

"Sudah sudah... Jika kau mampu keluar dalam wujud aslimu, maka aku akan membantu mencarikanmu pasangan" Naruto sedikit menghibur sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Azazel hanya terkekeh, sementara Michael sedikit tersenyum ala wajah Bishonen miliknya. Sementara gauntlet Issei terlihat bersinar setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kurama tadi. Ddraig seperti membenarkan peristiwa pada masa lalu tersebut.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Rias saat ini tengah memasang wajah terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Onii-sama nya pernah menjalin kontrak dengan makhluk yang ada pada pemuda yang biasa ia panggil Menma. Hal ini membuat jalannya semakin terjal untuk mengajak pemuda itu agar mau bergabung ke dalam kelompoknya. Mendapat halangan yang semakin berat dari Akeno sudah menjadi pekerjaan yang menyulitkan baginya. Apalagi jika makhluk itu tahu bahwa ia adalah adik Sirzechs, Youkai itu pasti akan menganjurkan Naruto untuk menolak mentah mentah. Belum lagi bahwa pemuda yang ia panggil Menma itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk direinkarnasi menjadi iblis, hal ini semakin membuatnya putus asa.

Namun apakah ia akan menyerah begitu saja?

"Menma-kun…" Rias memanggilnya seperti biasa, sementara Naruto yang sedikit familiar dengan panggilan itu menolehkan pandangannya ke wanita berambut merah tersebut. Ia melanjutkan… "Kamu tinggal dimana? Apa kamu keberatan jika kita pulang bersama?" Rias memasang wajah imutnya. Nada bicaranya juga terdengar melambai seakan memohon.

"Ano, Riasu-senpai. Aku tinggal di kuil yang ada di pinggir kota ini." Naruto membalas tanpa beban seperti biasa.

"Mouu… Siapa bilang Naru-kun akan tetap tinggal disana?" Akeno tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan sang pemuda, dan itu membuat Naruto kaget. "…Karena mulai dari sekarang, Naru-kun akan tinggal bersamaku. Iya 'kan?" Akeno menekan 'benda'-nya hingga menyentuh dada pemuda yang kini memasang ekspresi kesulitan tersebut. Matanya menatap sepasang sapphire indah milik Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

"Eeee…?"

Dan itu sontak membuat Naruto membulatkan mata. Ia begitu kesulitan dalam bereaksi untuk saat ini, tatapan memohon dari seorang gadis. Ia terlihat lemah dalam menghadapi hal tersebut. Ia hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya karena tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana,

"Eto…"

"Mouu.. Benar 'kan Naru-kun? Kamu akan tinggal bersamaku 'kan? Iya 'kan?" Akeno semakin mempertipis jarak antara mereka berdua. Kepala mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto berada dalam situasi yang menyulitkan untuk menolak.

Dengan anggukan lemah, ia bergumam, "I-ya…"

"YAAAYYY!"

Akeno senang bukan kepalang. Ia kemudian memeluk pemuda itu entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ekspresi gembira yang kentara kini jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Masih dalam memeluk Naruto, ia mengarahkan ekor matanya ke arah Rias. Gadis manis itu hanya tersenyum tipis tanda mengejek wanita berambut merah Crimson tersebut.

'Kena kau, Rias…' batinnya.

Sementara Rias, ia hanya memasang wajah penuh kekesalan karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia kalah dari 'pertempuran'.

Setelah semuanya, mereka pulang ke tempat masing-masing.

.

.

**====A HOLE INSIDE====**

* * *

...

_Disuatu Tempat Masih Pada Hari yang Sama_

Terlihat seperti sebuah ruangan bergaya khas Eropa dengan ukiran di dindingnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pak tua?" Seorang lelaki tampan berambut perak berjalan mendekati orang yang tengah bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Cih… Sejak kapan kau mulai berlaku tidak hormat padaku Euclid?" laki-laki yang sekarang terlihat seperti Sirzechs namun berambut perak, dengan jenggot berwarna senada mendecih tak suka.

"Haha… aku hanya mengetes apakah reaksimu masih seperti dulu atau kau telah berubah sejak peristiwa itu." Seorang yang teridentifikasi bernama Euclid Lucifuge itu terkekeh.

"Kau kira lolos dari pengalaman mendekati kematian akan mengubah sifatku begitu saja?"

"Aha. Ya, aku kira aku perlu mengambilkanmu es batu untuk mendinginkan kepalamu yang panas itu." Ia menyeringai.

"Cih, segera akhiri saja basa-basimu ini. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Meh… aku kira aku adalah laki-laki yang baik yang mau menjenguk keadaan pak tua seperti dirimu."

"Bisakah kau sedikit serius?" Ia menatap tajam adik Grayfia Lucifuge itu.

"Ehem… baiklah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa apakah keadaanmu telah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan setelah melihat reaksimu yang tadi, aku kira begitu." Euclid duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Aku akan malu sebagai seorang yang memiliki darah Lucifer murni yang mengalir dalam tubuhku, jika aku tidak lekas sembuh dari keadaan seperti ini. Ya, meski ku akui serangan bocah itu telah mengacaukan aliran kekuatan demonic di dalam tubuhku, namun aku kira semuanya akan pulih dalam beberapa hari kedepan."

"Baguslah pak tua. Karena keadaanmu yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya, maka aku kira aku perlu mengambil alih posisimu sebagai pimpinan Qlippoth, untuk membuat keputusan mengenai perburuan kita."

"Memangnya aku ketinggalan informasi apa sejak aku dirawat?"

"Cukup banyak. Namun informasi mengenai makhluk 666(Trihexa) itu tersimpan rapi ditempat biasanya. Aku mendapatkan beberapa nama yang memiliki pengetahuan mengenai makhluk itu."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera merekrutnya. Siapakah yang paling berkompeten?"

"Seorang Valkyrie dari Mitologi Norse. Dia juga merupakan pengawal pribadi kakek tua Odin yang katanya pimpinan para dewa dari utara itu. Seorang gadis bernama Rossweisse."

"Rossweisse? Meh, nama yang bagus. Mungkin nanti aku bisa memanggilnya Mrs. Rose atau Mrs. Weisse, haha…"

"Itu tidak penting pak tua. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa pertemuan para dewa akan berlangsung di Jepang dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Dan aku rasa kita bisa bertemu untuk sekedar menyapa seorang gadis yang bernama Rossweisse itu."

"Ya, aku serahkan padamu."

"Mengenai Arthur dan Lefay, aku terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua yang telah menyelamatkanmu di celah dimensi pada waktu itu. Padahal kau tahu sendiri, jika cucu mu sampai tahu bahwa kau memanfaatkan mereka berdua, aku rasa aku akan segera melihat pertarungan antara seorang kakek dan cucu lagi, haha…" Euclid kembali mengejek.

"Cih, aku telah memastikan bahwa Vali tidak mengetahuinya, jadi rahasia mereka berdua aman. Jelas saja mereka mau membantuku setelah aku katakan bahwa ibu mereka, Morgan Le Fay masih hidup. Dan keberadaan wanita itu sekarang hanya aku yang tahu, karena aku yang telah menyelamatkannya. Haha.. Tentu saja aku memiliki bukti yang aku tunjukkan kepada mereka berdua yang membuat mereka percaya."

"Begitu, seperti biasa kau memang licik. Akan tetapi aku heran, kenapa kau bisa kalah semudah itu dari bocah yang hampir membawamu ke alam kematian itu, Rizevim? Padahal kau menganggap bahwa menuntaskan dendammu dengan membunuh seseorang disana adalah hal yang mudah. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, kau hampir dikirim ke neraka. Itu cukup memalukan aku rasa." Euclid bersidekap tangan sambil menyeringai.

"Cih. Kau jangan salah sangka dulu, Euclid. Jauh sebelumnya aku telah mengantisipasi jika keadaan yang tidak diduga terjadi dengan memanfaatkan Arthur dan Le Fay. Aku memang salah telah meremehkan kemampuan anak itu. Namun saat aku berada dicelah dimensi dalam kungkungan rantai anak itu, aku menyadari sesuatu." Laki-laki yang bernama Rizevim itu berkata dengan nada serius, sementara Euclid yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. Rizevim melanjutkan,

"Apa kau pernah dengar tentang rubah berekor 9?"

"Mmm… Aku rasa itu adalah makhluk yang juga terlibat dalam Great War ribuan tahun lalu. Aku sempat melihat sekilas pertarungannya dengan kedua naga langit. Benar-benar mengagumkan. Memangnya ada apa dengan rubah berekor 9?"

"Makhluk itu tersegel didalam tubuh anak itu. Dan aku baru menyadarinya sewaktu Arthur dan Le Fay mencoba menyelamatkanku" Rizevim menyeringai.

"A-apa kau bercanda?" Laki-laki itu memasang wajah terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa saja membiarkannya terapung-apung di celah dimensi dan mati. Namun aku meminta Le Fay untuk menjatuhkan anak itu di suatu tempat di dimensi ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak yang membawa kekuatan dari makhluk hebat itu mati begitu saja. Dia akan sangat berharga bagi kita. Haha…"

"Tapi, dari pada menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat di dimensi ini, mengapa kau tidak menyuruh mereka berdua untuk membawa anak itu bersamamu kesini? Dengan begitu pekerjaan kita akan lebih mudah 'kan?" adik Grayfia itu kembali memasang wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku masih begitu lemah pada waktu itu karena serangannya. Kekuatan Arthur dan Le Fay hanya cukup menyelamatkanku serta membawaku keluar dari celah dimensi. Dengan kata lain mereka berdua tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan supranatural untuk membawa anak itu bersama kami. Dan oleh sebab itu aku memerintahkan Le Fay untuk menjatuhkannya saja di suatu tempat di dimensi ini dengan cara merobek lapisan dimensi. Karena setelah aku sembuh sepenuhnya, kita akan segera melacak keberadaannya dan menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Hahaha…"

"Meh... Kau memang memikirkan segala sesuatunya Rizevim. Menarik, berburu Trihexa dan Rubah berekor 9, manakah yang terlebih dahulu akan kita lakukan?"

"Tentu saja Trihexa. Kita sudah mengumpulkan beberapa informasi berharga mengenai makhluk itu 'kan? Dan kita juga sudah sampai sejauh ini, segera bawa gadis yang bernama Rossweisse itu. Mengenai perburuan mengenai rubah berekor 9, aku rasa itu akan mudah. Anak itu tidak akan mampu lari dari dimensi ini, aku yakin itu. Kita bisa melacaknya setelah aku sembuh."

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku kira tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak setuju." Euclid bangkit dari kursinya.

"Membayangkan bahwa Qlippoth memiliki Trihexa dan Rubah berekor 9, kita pasti akan memenuhi tujuan kita. Menginvansi dimensi lain dan menjadi 'Dewa' disana pasti akan begitu mudah. Aku tidak sabar menunggu itu terjadi, Hahaha…"

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

_Sementara itu disebuah Apartemen yang bergaya minimalis_

"Heee? Jadi aku akan tinggal bersamamu di apartemen ini?" Pemuda berambut kuning itu memasang wajah kaget khas Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ufufu… Kamu telah menyetujuinya 'kan?" gadis itu hanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued **_

**Kata Penutup: **

**Pada chap ini sejatinya terdapat 4 bagian : **

**-Reaksi Akeno beserta perkembangan hubungannya dengan Naruto, **

**-Perkembangan karakter Issei, **

**-Hubungan detail antara Sirzechs dengan Kurama dahulunya, **

**-dan munculnya musuh baru yaitu golongan Qlippoth yang diketuai oleh Rizevim sendiri.**

* * *

***Saya telah memikirkan reaksi apa yang pantas dan kesannya logis untuk ditulis mengenai Akeno disini, seperti yang kalian baca baginya tidak ada masalah. Yang sejatinya ia inginkan hanyalah untuk BERTEMU ****dengan anak pd masa kecil itu kembali, tak ada jepitan pun tak masalah, toh jepitan itu hanyalah sebagai penanda/pengingat mengenai Naru. Walaupun naru mengakui bahwa dia telah berbohong, sekali lagi itu bukanlah masalah baginya, toh kebohongan itu tidak meninggalkan luka baginya, toh kebohongan itu tidak menyebabkan tragedi baginya, toh sejatinya dia adalah gadis yg baik serta pemaaf**_** (tpi belum untuk ayahnya),**_**toh ia yakin naru memiliki alasan tertentu dania sangat mempercayainya. Ya, hatinya begitu lembut sebenarnya.**

**Dan jika ada yang tidak puas dengan reaksinya disini, saya mohon maaf. Perkembangan hubungan Akeno dg Naruto bisa dikatakan sedikit lebih maju, pastinya akan bertahap untuk kedepannya, tidak mungkin saya bikin mereka bisa jadi sepasang kekasih langsung pada chapter ini. Apa lagi jika membuat percakapan dengan menyisipkan kata "cinta", saya rasa itu terlalu cepat. Biarkan interaksi/hubungan mereka berjalan lebih dalam lagi. Untuk hubungan dg ayahnya sendiri akan saya buat bertahap agar ia mau memaafkan ayahnya, tentunya dengan bantuan sang pahlawan.**

**Dan saya tegaskan bahwa saya tidak akan membuat adegan semacam LEMON, saya berpikir itu hanya akan 'mengotori' alur yang sudah saya susun sedemikian rupa.**

***Padangan Issei mengenai kehidupannya yg sekarang, ia sudah jelas mengatakan bahwa ia akan berubah, ia perlahan akan menerima keadaannya yg sekarang. Alasannya ya, untuk orang-orang yang berharga baginya (Berulang kali disinggung ttg orang tuanya oleh Vali dan Asia yang diserang pada chapter 8), dan perdamaian yang ingin ia tinggal disana. Ya, dia memiliki tujuan yang mulia, jangan sampai ada lagi orang orang yang mengalami nasib seperti dirinya. Perkembangan Issei saya sampaikan dalam POV dari dirinya disini, semata-mata agar lebih jelas, itu saja.**

**Kenapa pandangan issei terhadap kisah cintanya jadi seperti itu?**

**Pada chapter 5 saya telah menjelaskan dlm mode ISSEI POV bahwa saat kencan pertamanya dengan Yuuma, dia mulai merasakan cinta untuk Yuuma/Raynare atau dia jatuh cinta pada malaikat jatuh tersebut sebagai CINTA PERTAMA nya. namun yang ia tahu setelahnya bahwa ia hanya dipermainkan dan hanya untuk dibunuh pada akhirnya. padahal ia sangat excited terhadap kencan tersebut pada awalnya, dengan datang 2 jam lebih awal, menggosok gigi berulang ulang, bahkan memakai celana dalam baru (IYKWIM) bahkan ia menulis jadwal kencan selanjutnya, rencana sewaktu Valentine ataupun White Day, rencana mengajak Yuuma pada festival musim panas, bermain Sky di waktu musim dingin, merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama, bahkan jika harus menikah suatu saat nanti. **

**Issei telah memikirkan itu semua pada waktu itu, dan lihat betapa kecewanya ia semenjak tahu bahwa dia hanya dipermainkan. Hal itu menimbulkan TRAUMA baginya terhadap kisah cintanya, yang ia tidak yakin apakah benar-benar ada wanita yang mencintainya. ia telah salah karena mencintai wanita yang pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa wanita itu hanya mempermainkannya dan membunuhnya. oleh sebab itu ia sedikit pesimistis mengenai kisah cintanya untuk selanjutnya.**

**Ya, Issei adalah seorang karakter utama kedua fict ini, tidak mungkin saya hanya menjadikan dia 'Ban Serep' disini, yang mungkin saya akan digampar habis-habisan oleh Ichihie Ishibumi jika itu terjadi. Untuk masalah kisah cinta Issei kedepannya saya akan bikin bertahap, kasian sekali dia mengenai pandangan dirinya terhadap kisah cintanya sendiri. Namun pastinya akan ada gadis yang mencintainya, tapi tidak saya tunjukkan sekarang.**

***Hubungan Sirzechs dan Kurama sepertinya sudah jelas, dan **

***Tujuan utama golongan Qlippoth juga sudah jelas sepertinya. Begitu juga dengan alasan kenapa Rizevim sengaja tidak membiarkan Naruto terapung di celah dimensi. Malah meminta Le Fay untuk menjatuhkannya di dimensi ini agar apabila ia telah sembuh sepenuhnya, maka ia bisa melacak keberadaan Naruto. Le Fay dan Arthur tidak bisa membawa Rizevim dan Naru sekaligus untuk keluar dari celah dimensi secara bersamaan karena keterbatasan kekuatan supranatural. Makanya ia memilih untuk menjatuhkan naru saja dengan cara merobek lapisan dimensi, dan naru tepat mendarat di danau belakang kuil tempat semula ia tinggal. Alasan Pendragon bersaudara itu mau membantu Rizevim sedangkan mereka adalah tim vali juga telah dijelaskan. Baca lagi percakapan Euclid Lucifuge dan Rizevim pada bagian mendekati akhir chapter ini.**

**Manusia tak tahan di celah dimensi, sedangkan Arthur dan Le Fay kan manusia?**

**Mereka memang benar manusia. dan sayangnya saya baru tahu itu setelah research di HS DxD wiki 3 hari lalu, padahal dari chapter 3(sebulan yg lalu) udah saya pikirkan mengenai mereka berdua.  
saya hanya bisa beralasan, bahwa Le Fay adalah penyihir tingkat tinggi. oleh sebab itu dia memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang hebat, (sihir berbeda dengan chakra). Ia juga menaungi kakaknya Arthur yang juga memiliki darah penyihir, krn Arthur tidak terlalu hebat dalam sihir. Arthur malah jadi seorang yang menguasai ilmu pedang tingkat tinggi.  
karena terlalu banyak memakai sihir untuk menyelamatkan rizevim dari Fuuin dan untuk menaungi kakaknya di celah celah dimensi sebelum sampai di dimensi kematian, maka dia tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk membawa (Baca: menculik) Naruto bersama mereka.**

**Bagaimana? **

**Wah alurnya semakin kompleks ternyata. Ini membuat saya semakin tertantang.**

* * *

_**Apakah alur cerita saya masih terkesan logis untuk dicerna? baik itu perkembangan karakter, asal muasal peristiwa, sebab akibat dan hal lainnya? **_

**Terakhir saya meminta para pembaca untuk meninggalkan Review mengenai segala sesuatu yang kalian pikirkan pada chapter ini, yang sejatinya sangat berharga bagi saya untuk kelangsungan fict ini. Kalian juga bisa memberikan ide kelangsungan cerita lewat PM nantinya, pastinya saya akan sangat senang, dan akan saya pertimbangkan. **

**Sepertinya chapter depan gk tahu kapan bisa update, yang jelas akan memasuki Arc baru. Mungkin chapter depan akan sedikit santai dalam segi isinya. Untuk masalah rencana pihak konoha belum bisa saya ungkap dalam waktu dekat.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan terima kasih banyak untuk Review-nya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sepatah Kata ****:**

**Pertama sekali biarkan saya mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena telah absen selama 3 minggu dalam meng-**_**update **_**Fiksi ini. Dan akhirnya saya bisa melakukannya sekarang, dihari yang tepat saya kira, Minggu. Saya harap pembaca benar benar mengerti bahwa saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya namun kalian bisa memegang kata-kata saya. Dan permintaan maaf ini terkhusus kepada para pembaca yang selalu menunggu dan berharap akan kelanjutan fiksi ini.**

**Pada chapter kali ini mungkin lebih banyak memuat interaksi Naruto dan Akeno beserta perkembangannya. Dan juga Perkembangan Issei dengan….Ah, kalian mungkin bisa membacanya nanti. Dan masih banyak hal lainnya.**

**Dan juga pada penulisan chapter ini saya mengurangi bagian pada pendeskripsian dan hanya hal yang perlu perlu saja. Saya sepertinya lebih banyak memuat dialog, karena saya yakin sewaktu terjadi dialog antar tokoh, pembaca sekalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi tokoh tersebut hanya dengan membaca dialognya saja.**

**Selamat membaca…**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Batasan Tak Terlihat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Sebuah Apartemen dengan Gaya Minimalis**

_Masih pada tengah malam setelah insiden pada pertemuan antar 3 fraksi…_

"HAAA? Jadi aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu di apartemen ini?" pemuda berambut kuning itu memasang wajah kaget khas Uzumaki Naruto. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Ufufu… Kamu telah menyetujuinya 'kan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku… Akan tetapi apa tidak apa-apa jika seorang laki-laki seperti diriku tinggal bersamamu?" Ia sedikit memelankan nada suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Akeno menatapnya.

"Eto… Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, bukankah ini sudah jelas? Maksudku ini 'kan hanya satu kamar, hanya ada satu tempat tidur, tidak ada tanda-tanda Futon cadangan, dan hanya ada sofa memanjang di sudut sana. Apa ini… tidak sedikit berlebihan?"

"Ufufu… Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah itu bagus?" gadis itu memasang senyum menggodanya, tampaknya ia akan kembali memulai aksinya. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"...Ke-kenapa kamu malah bertanya balik seperti itu? Me-menurutku ini sedikit berlebihan, Nee-chan…" Naruto sedikit tergagap.

"Ara~ Naru-kun. Kamu masih saja memanggilku Nee-chan ya? Apa kamu telah terbiasa? Atau jangan-jangan… Kamu memiliki gairah tertentu menyangkut hubungan adik-kakak?"

Dengan menempatkan telapak tangan di pipinya, Akeno memasang senyum menggoda pada wajah mode S-nya. Ia semakin mendekat, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya -tersentak akan reaksi yang ia terima. Ia juga malah harus surut beberapa langkah kebelakang melihat gadis itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Nee-ch-, maksudku Akeno-ne-, e-etoo Aki-chan…Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang aku!"

"Ara ara~ Aku mendengarnya lho... Jadi kamu memang menyukai hubungan terlarang adik-kakak ya? Kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu dariku. Katakan saja, Men~ma~kun~"

Pemuda itu sekarang mati langkah, dan ia berakhir dengan hanya tersandar di dinding sudut ruangan. Sementara Akeno masih dalam seringai mode S-nya, terus mendekat semakin memotong jarak hingga ruang diantara mereka hanya tersisa beberapa inchi saja.

'Sial! Kenapa dia malah berpikir seperti itu!? Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya! Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kenapa aku selalu kalah darinya!?' batinnya merutuki keadaan.

"…" Naruto yang terus menelan ludahnya dan hanya bisa diam dalam ekspresi terdesak.

"Ne… Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Akeno memajukan kepalanya. Kali ini hanya menyisakan jarak 3 cm saja, ia terus menatap seolah enggan melepaskan matanya dari sepasang bola biru langit milik pemuda tersebut.

Dalam keadaan terdesak dan dengan ekspresi rumitnya, sejenak Naruto mengingat kembali kejadian sewaktu pertama kali dia masuk ke kelas 2B dahulu.

…

"_Hei Matsuda, aku yakin dia seorang Siscon," si kacamata mesum Motohama setengah berbisik._

"_Benar juga, lagipula siapa yang tahan dengan Akeno-senpai yang punya Oppai besar dan body yang bohay, hehehe…" si botak Matsuda tertawa dengan fantasi nistanya._

…

'Aku bukanlah seorang siscon! Aku bukanlah seorang siscon! Aku bukanlah seorang siscon!' dalam hatinya, pemuda kuning jabrik itu hanya bisa berteriak-teriak kesal.

"A-aku…" Sementara dia tak tahu harus membalas apapun terhadap apa yang gadis di depannya coba cari tahu, "A-AKU…" Ia menaikkan dawai suaranya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "A-AKU TI-"

"Aku hanya bercanda kok, ufufu…" gadis itu hanya memasang senyum jahil penuh kemenangan atas pemuda yang ada di depannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu puas setelah mengerjai Naruto yang kemudian malah terlihat cengo dalam situasi ini.

Sejurus kemudian, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lega setelah mendengarnya.

"Ne… Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," nada suara gadis itu kali ini terdengar feminim seperti gadis seumurannya, sembari menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Y-ya…" balas Naruto dengan sedikit memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Itadakimasu!"_ Naruto berujar girang sambil melipatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sementara Akeno yang duduk di depannya hanya tersenyum lembut.

…

"Waaahhh…_Oishi!_ Ini begitu lezat-_ttebayo_. Apa kamu sering memasak Miso Ramen?"

"_Arigatou_… Hanya akhir-akhir ini saja, Naru-kun…" Akeno kembali tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Ini bahkan menyaingi Ramen Ichiraku menurutku," untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto menambahkan sendiri makanan itu ke mangkok makanannya.

"Maksudmu kedai ramen paman yang waktu itu? Sudah lama sekali ya, kapan-kapan aku juga ingin kembali makan disana. Oh ya, kamu belum menceritakan bagaimana kamu bisa sampai disini 'kan? Kamu bilang kamu tidak benar-benar kehilangan ingatanmu 'kan?" Akeno menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

Naruto menghentikan sumpit dengan gulungan Mie yang hendak mendarat di mulutnya, ia sedikit terdiam untuk sesaat. Setelah itu, "...Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya setelah makan saja?" nadanya terdengar mengalun datar.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah…"

…

"Sebelumnya aku kembali ingin meminta maaf karena telah membohongimu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritamu…"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Pada waktu itu aku berniat melindungi 'sahabatku' dari serangan iblis yang mengaku berasal dari dimensi lain, dengan kata lain dari dimensi ini. Aku berniat melakukan jutsu penyegelan, namun itu merupakan suatu kegagalan. Setelah itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, namun yang pasti aku berakhir di dimensi ini, dan aku bersyukur kamu telah menyelamatkanku dan merawatku pada waktu itu. _Arigatou_, Aki-chan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika itu bukan kamu…" Naruto menatapnya lembut, kemudian ia melanjutkan,

"…Sewaktu aku sadarkan diri di kuil pinggir kota ini, dan sesaat setelahnya kamu menanyakan identitasku, aku sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur. Karena aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan dan tidak tahu aku sedang berada dimana. Aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitasku, setidaknya sampai aku mengetahui informasi mengenai cara kembali ke dunia tempat aku berasal. Namun setelah menyadari bahwa dahulu kita pernah bertemu dan aku pernah membuat janji yang belum aku penuhi, aku memutuskan… untuk tetap melanjutkan kebohonganku," Naruto kini sedikit tertunduk. Ia kembali melanjutkan,

"…Aku telah menjelaskan dengan sejujur-jujurnya sekarang. Tiada lagi kebohongan untuk saat ini, aku sungguh berharap bahwa kamu benar-benar memaafkanku, Aki-chan…"

"... Aku senang kamu berkata jujur, dan aku begitu percaya terhadap apa yang kamu katakan. Jadi tak perlu khawatir, aku benar-benar telah memaafkanmu, bahkan sebelum kamu mengucapkannya berulang kali kepadaku…" gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengarnya.

"Ne… Naru-kun, apa kamu berniat pulang kembali ke dimensi asalmu?" Akeno berujar pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu berusaha untuk mencari jalan pulang dengan terus mengumpulkan informasi di dimensi ini" tak ada keraguan dari kata-kata Naruto.

"Begitu…" Akeno memalingkan pandangannya dengan raut sedih.

"Aku… aku masih memiliki impian yang belum aku wujudkan disana…" balas Naruto pelan.

"Aku mengerti, Naru-kun…"

Mereka berdua diselimuti keheningan beberapa menit kemudian.

…

"Ne… Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu…?" Naruto memecah suasana.

"Silahkan..."

"Ada sesuatu yang sejatinya aku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Itu… bagaimana ya untuk mengatakannya… A-apa kamu memiliki masalah dengan paman, maksudku… ayahmu?"

"…!"

Tersentak!

Akeno tidak menyangka bahwa ini akan menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka, ia sama sekali tidak memprediksi bahwa Naruto akan menyinggung masalah ini. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya kini menutupi wajah ayunya.

"Kamu menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan untuk aku ingat…"

"… A-aku minta maaf… tapi, apa kamu membencinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu… Yang jelas hal ini begitu menyakitkan…" Akeno menggigit bibirnya dan masih dalam keadaan tertunduk.

"Ne… Bolehkah aku mengetahui seberapa menyakitkannya hal itu? Karena setelah itu, aku berjanji, bahwa aku yang akan menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu! Kamu bisa memegang kata-kataku!" Naruto berujar mantap.

"…!"

Akeno hanya termangu. Ia terhenyak dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Perlahan ia coba mengangkat kepalanya kembali, menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan sayu yang tak bisa diartikan.

Setelah itu, ia tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Itu terjadi sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu sewaktu aku berumur 7 tahun. Siang itu aku dan ibu tengah menikmati waktu, berbicara banyak hal dan bercanda seraya ibu mengucir rambutku dari belakang. Laki-laki yang dulunya aku panggil Ayah, pada waktu itu sedang tidak berada di rumah. Hampir setiap hari ia selalu begitu. Dan hal yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan terjadi setelahnya…"

Kembali gadis itu menundukkan kepala seraya menggigit bibirnya. Ia melanjutkan,

"…Puluhan makhluk bersayap hitam seperti gagak datang menyerang kediaman kami. Sayap yang persis sama dengan miliknya, Malaikat Jatuh yang memiliki dendam dan ketidakpuasan terhadap dirinya. Mereka datang dengan wajah menakutkan dan memaksa kami untuk menjawab dimana keberadaannya. Ibu dengan tegas menolak dan berkata tidak tahu, dan itu membuat mereka geram. Setelah itu…" Akeno semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke bawah dengan ekspresi menyakitkan, genangan air mulai memenuhi sela-sela matanya. Sementara Naruto masih setia untuk mendengarkan,

"…Setelah itu… Ibu terbunuh… di tangan mereka dengan kejinya."

Beriringan dengan hal itu, air matanya telah jatuh dan ia sedikit bergetar.

Naruto mencoba memberikan sedikit kekuatan dengan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Namun semakin lama, genggaman itu semakin erat.

"Ibu mencoba melindungiku, dan wajahnya yang memohon pada waktu itu agar aku segera lari adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan untuk aku ingat. Aku kehilangan ibu, dan aku kehilangan segala-galanya… Akan tetapi, hal yang tak kalah menyakitkannya,

Dimana laki-laki yang aku panggil Ayah itu sewaktu kami membutuhkannya!?

Dimana laki-laki itu sewaktu kami dalam keadaan terdesak oleh orang-orang yang menaruh dendam kepadanya!?

Dimana laki-laki itu saat… saat mereka membunuh ibu dengan kejinya!?

DIMANA!?"

Air matanya pun telah membanjir.

"Dan oleh karena itu, aku… aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya!" lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan kata-kata yang tepay untuk menenangkan gadis yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu masih terisak akan kenangan yang menyakitkan baginya, air matanya belum lah habis, dan itu membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa kata-kata tidak akan cukup menjangkau gadis itu pada saat ini.

Dalam sekejap, Naruto sekarang telah duduk disamping Akeno. Ia mencoba menyandarkan kepala gadis itu kepangkuannya meski dia harus memulainya dengan sedikit canggung. Akeno hanya menurut, ia memang benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran untuk melampiaskan semua gejolak emosinya, semakin terisak di dada sang pemuda.

"Aku… aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu, Aki-chan" ujarnya pelan yang lebih seperti sebuah bisikan.

Mereka berada dalam keheningan setelah semuanya.

…

Beberapa menit berlalu, keadaan Akeno setidaknya telah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ia telah sembuh dari tangisnya. Karena malam yang semakin larut dan langit yang semakin pekat, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri malam ini dengan beristirahat, berharap besok mereka kembali dipenuhi semangat untuk melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

Naruto memilih untuk tidur di Sofa karena sejatinya ia tidak punya banyak pilihan, sementara Akeno kini telah lelap di tempat tidurnya. Sambil rebahan di sofa, ia menilik ke arah gadis yang telah tertidur di ujung sana. Sesaat setelahnya, ia menyunggingkan sedikit senyum dan menutup matanya.

_**Alam Mimpi Naruto**_

…

_"Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Dan apa yang kau lakukan!? Disini Berbahaya!" _

_"Aku disini karena keinginanku sendiri… Karena kali ini aku akan melindungimu, Naruto-kun. Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah.. Aku hampir saja berjalan kearah yang salah… Tapi kau menunjukkan ku jalan yang benar… Aku selalu mengikutimu… menginginkan dekat denganmu… Aku ingin berjalan bersamamu… Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu… Kamu telah merubahku, senyummu telah menyelamatkanku. Oleh sebab itu aku tidak takut mati jika itu berarti aku bisa melindungimu, Naruto-kun. Karena…_

_Aku… Mencintaimu!" _

_._

_._

_._

_Keadaan berpindah ke sebuah padang rumput di atas lembah ukiran wajah Hokage._

"…_Mengenai apa yang aku katakan pada waktu itu…" Seorang gadis terlihat memainkan telunjuknya,"… Bagaimana denganmu? A-aku ingin mendengarnya, Naruto-kun…" _

_Naruto membisu, sementara gadis itu masih menatap menunggu jawaban._

_Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan, _

…

"_A-aku minta maaf…" Pemuda itu tertunduk._

"_Begitu…" Poni gadis itu kini terlihat menutupi wajahnya._

"_Untuk sekarang, aku belum bisa membalasnya, Hinata…" Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan bersalah, "…Setidaknya beri aku waktu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu," lanjutnya pelan._

_Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya bisa mencengkram rumput melampiaskan perasaan pilu yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Semakin tertunduk diam, dan semakin menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. _

_Perlahan ia mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan dengan tersenyum seperti biasa._

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun…" dia tersenyum,"... A-aku minta maaf telah menyita waktumu," lanjutnya._

_Hinata mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, namun ia terkejut saat melihat tangan kekar Naruto mencengkram lengannya seakan menahannya untuk tetap dalam posisinya._

"_Tidak… Aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Hinata…" kembali ia menatap gadis itu dengan rasa bersalah._

'_Setidaknya beri aku waktu…' batin Naruto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pagi Hari **_

Pemuda dengan goresan kembar 3 di pipinya itu terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela juga menerangi wajahnya dan memberikan sensasi hangat. Ia sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya menyesuaikan pandangannya. Sejurus kemudian, ia membatin,

'Hinata… Kenapa aku memimpikannya…?'

Ya, sebuah mimpi yang sejatinya merupakan kejadian nyata pada beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia masih berada di Konoha.

Entah mengapa Naruto menyadari bahwa sekarang tubuhnya terasa berat. Lengannya kanannya sedikit susah untuk digerakkan, dan hal yang ia sadari setelahnya…

Akeno sekarang tengah tidur di sebelahnya. Dan itu membuat matanya melebar sempurna dan ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Hal yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah wajah tidur seorang gadis yang menghembuskan nafas hangat di dadanya. Gadis yang hanya mengenakan Yukata putih tipis yang sedikit tersingkap pada bagian bawah. Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi rumit karena tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dalam hatinya, ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri,

'Ingat Naruto! Ingat bahwa kau bukanlah seorang mesum! Walaupun ero-sennin adalah ninja paling keren yang pernah kau kenal, namun untuk sifat mesumnya, setidaknya kau tidak boleh membiarkan dirimu mewarisi sifat itu dari dirinya!'

Ia ingat betul bahwa malam tadi gadis yang sedang tertidur seraya memeluknya ini tengah berada di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Sedangkan ia memilih untuk tidur di sofa memanjang di sudut ruangan.

Akeno kemudian terbangun, ia sedikit menguap sambil mengusap matanya, _"Ohayou…" _Ia menyapa.

"_O-ohayou…"_ Naruto tergagap sembari memasang ekspresi kesulitan karena menyadari bahwa bagian atas Yukata gadis itu juga sedikit tersingkap, ia melanjutkan, "Hei hei… Ke-kenapa kamu tidur disini? Bukankah malam tadi kamu tengah berada di kasurmu sendiri?"

"Mouu… Apa tidak boleh?" balas gadis itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Te-tentu saja tidak boleh… Aku jadi kesulitan tau!"

"Ufufu…" gadis itu malah menyeringai. Kemudian ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat, "Aku ingin tidur lagi…" lanjutnya dengan nada feminim.

Sementara Naruto semakin memasang ekspresi rumit, "Hei hei…Jika kamu tidak segera bangun kita bisa terlambat tau!"

"Bisakah kita libur saja pada hari ini?" gadis itu semakin membenamkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang sekarang adalah Naruto yang telah berpikir lebih dewasa dan menyadari bahwa pentingnya esensi belajar guna mengasah kemampuan berpikirnya. Ia membalas, "Jangan bercanda… Bukankah kamu sudah kelas 3? Tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan!"

"…!"

Akeno tersentak. Ia merasa bahwa kalimat tadi begitu asing baginya dan tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Perlahan ia mencoba bangkit,

"Baru kali ini ada yang memarahiku saat aku malas…" Akeno tersenyum tipis.

Sementara Naruto terlihat seperti orang kebingungan.

'Ibu… Andai saja kamu ada disini…' batin gadis itu setelahnya.

**[Skip Time]**

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto kini terlihat memasang tampang bosan sembari memainkan pulpennya. Suasana kelas yang hiruk dikarenakan tidak adanya _Sensei _yang masuk semakin menurunkan _mood _belajarnya. Entah mengapa setelah lebih dari satu minggu disini ia masih belum memiliki seseorang yang bisa disebut teman. Memang ada beberapa orang yang pernah berbicara dengannya, seperti Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama. Setidaknya ia harus menjalani semua ini sampai ia menemukan sebuah titik terang untuk menemukan jalan pulang.

_Dreettt _

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser sontak membuat suasana kelas diam seketika. Para murid yang berkeliaran dan duduk seenaknya mulai mengambil posisi di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Sosok yang keluar dari balik pintu tersebut adalah seorang pria berumur 40-an dengan setelan rapi, berwajah maskulin dengan poni berwarna pirang dan berjenggot tipis di dagunya. Dia terlihat menyeringai tipis sewaktu berjalan memasuki ruangan.

"Halo semuanya. Perkenalkan, saya Azazel…" Ia menuliskan namanya di papan tulis, "…Saya menggantikan Takashi-sensei, dan mulai hari ini saya adalah guru Matematika kalian," lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis.

Semua orang hanya diam. Terkecuali 2 orang yang duduk dibelakang. Naruto dan Issei. Naruto hanya menyipitkan mata, 'Bukankah dia paman gagak pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh itu?' batinnya heran.

Sementara Issei hanya memberikan tatapan tajamnya ke depan.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan…?" Sensei baru itu melanjutkan.

Seisi kelas hanya diam.

"Baiklah, coba buka buku kalian halaman 45…"

Azazel menuliskan sebuah persamaan garis beserta sumbu x dan y di depan,

"Kita akan mempelajari masalah Limit. Limit secara bahasa dapat diartikan sebagai sebuah batasan, dimana nilai suatu Limit itu tidak bisa dikatakan eksak. Hanya **mendekati** bilangan tertentu. Seperti setiap manusia yang memiliki batasan, namun seberapa jauh batasannya itu tidaklah dapat didefinisikan secara pasti. Orang-orang boleh berkata, '_Aku **telah **mencapai batasku'_. Sejatinya apa yang ia katakan adalah suatu kebohongan. Kalimat yang benar adalah, '_Aku **hampir** mencapai batasku'_. Karena aku berpikir bahwa manusia tidak akan pernah sampai **tepat** pada batas kemampuannya. Manusia memiliki kemampuan yang tak terbatas, manusia selalu hampir mendekati batas kemampuannya dalam segala hal jika ia **bersungguh-sungguh**. Semakin ia **bersungguh-sungguh**, maka semakin **jauh** pula batasannya...

Secara semu, bisa dilihat bahwa orang yang bersungguh-sungguh memiliki kemampuan yang tidak terbatas, itulah manusia."

Para siswa hanya bisa terpana mendengar penjelasan masuk akal yang dikatakan sensei baru mereka.

"Itulah yang dikatakan Limit, suatu nilai yang mendekati batasan. Sebagai contoh, Limit x mendekati nol. Kita **tidak bisa** mengatakan bahwa nilai x secara eksak adalah nol. Namun **hampir** mendekati nol," Azazel menggambar sebuah garis melengkung kebawah, ke arah kanan sumbu x,

"Dan ini dinamakan sebuah asimptot datar. Lengkungan ini tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan sumbu x walaupun kalian membuat panjangnya mencapai 1 juta Km pun, bahkan lebih. Sekali-kali tidak, memang lengkungan ini akan semakin mendekati sumbu x, dan terus mendekat. Akan tetapi walaupun garis ini **semakin dekat**, namun kedua garis ini **tidak akan pernah** bertemu, apalagi jika berharap bahwa kedua garis ini akan saling berpotongan. Sederhananya, sesuatu yang sejatinya sangat dekat namun tidak akan pernah didapat…" Azazel berhenti menulis,

"…Kalian akan memahami defenisi ini jika kalian pernah mengalaminya sendiri…" nada suaranya terdengar pelan sembari tertunduk diam untuk beberapa detik. Ia terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu.

…

"Hei Matsuda, apa dia sedang curhat?" si kacamata Motohama sedang berbisik kepada temannya.

"Entahlah… Tapi aku kira dia sensei yang keren. Sekilas ia juga terlihat mesum, lihat saja seringai mesumnya sewaktu pertama tadi," si botak Matsuda membalas.

…

"_Kakkoi…_ Aku jadi mengerti pelajaran ini…" seorang siswi juga tengah berbisik kepada temannya.

"Ya, dia sensei yang keren!" gumam teman di sebelahnya.

Azazel kembali menguasai dirinya, ia sedikit berdeham pelan kemudian berujar,

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin saya sampaikan mengenai Limit tadi adalah, lakukanlah segala sesuatu dengan bersungguh-sungguh sampai kalian mendekati batas. Karena jika kalian bisa mendapatkan hasil yang **lebih baik**, maka **baik** saja… itu tidak akan cukup" tandasnya.

…

"Apakah ada pertanyaan…?"

Seisi kelas kembali hening. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengangkat tangannya, mereka hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

…

_**Jam istirahat **_

Anggota klub peneliti ilmu gaib kini tengah berkumpul bersama di bangunan gedung sekolah lama yang disulap menjadi markas mereka. Mereka semua lengkap, ditambah Irina yang baru bergabung sebagai perwakilan dari Surga, dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan wajah kebingungan yang entah kenapa dia juga ada disana. Ya, jawaban yang tepat untuk itu adalah karena dia dipaksa oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut kucir kuda agar selalu berada di dekatnya.

Sang ketua OSIS, Sona Sitri beserta wakilnya juga terlihat disana.

Sementara seorang pria berumur 40-tahunan kini menyeringai dan memandangi mereka semua. Ia duduk di kursi kebesaran yang biasa ditempati oleh sang Raja, dan itu membuat seorang gadis berambut merah benar-benar memasang wajah penuh kekesalan.

"A-apa-apaan semua ini?" Rias menatapnya tajam.

"Mah mah… Seperti yang kau lihat putri Gremory, sekarang aku adalah Sensei di sekolah ini," Ia membalas dengan seringainya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Rias masih dalam ekspresi kesal.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada Sirzechs. Aku bertanya kepadanya, kepada siapakah aku berurusan jika mau menjadi seorang guru di sekolah ini? Dan dia menjawab, kau cari saja adik Serafall, dan aku menuruti perkataannya. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku sekarang berada disini, haha…"

Rias mendelik ke arah Sona, gadis berambut hitam pendek itu sedikit berdeham dan berujar, "Aku permisi…" setelah itu ia berlalu bersama wakilnya.

'Sona!' Rias hanya bisa membatin.

"Oh ya, aku juga ditunjuk sebagai Pembina Klub ini, dan Sirzechs telah menyetujui hal tersebut," Azazel melanjutkan.

Rias hanya bisa mematung mendengar hal tersebut. Ia tidak memiliki kuasa apa-apa jika itu telah diputuskan oleh Onii-sama nya. Setelah semuanya, ia hanya mengurut kepalanya tanda pasrah.

"Kalau tidak salah, Anda adalah seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh. Bagaimana mungkin seorang petinggi seperti Anda menjadi Sensei disini? Aku kira seorang petinggi seperti Anda adalah orang yang sibuk." Xenovia mengeluarkan pikirannya.

"Haha… Sekarang aku bukanlah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh lagi, aku menyerahkan posisi tersebut kepada temanku Baraqiel, karena sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik. Lagipula dengan begini aku bisa menekuni hobiku dan melakukan banyak hal yang aku inginkan sejak dahulu," Azazel kembali hanya membalas dengan seringaiannya. Ia melanjutkan,

"Nah, sebagai Pembina baru klub ini, aku akan membuat kebijakan pertamaku. Karena besok adalah akhir pekan, maka kita semua akan liburan. Aku telah memesan tempat sebelumnya, apakah kalian ingin tahu kemana kita akan pergi?" Azazel membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya.

Semua siswa maupun siswi di ruangan klub tersebut hanya memasang wajah penasaran.

"…Kita akan liburan ke Onsen _(pemandian air panas)_," lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyum mesum.

Semuanya tersentak untuk beberapa saat,

"Liburan ke Onsen? Aku kira tidak buruk mengingat kita hampir selalu dihadapkan pada pertarungan akhir-akhir ini. Aku perlu melemaskan otot-ototku," Kiba memberikan pendapatnya.

"Onsen ya? Ufufu… itu sangat menarik, apa lagi jika di penginapannya ada dua bantal dalam satu kamar," Akeno memasang wajah mode S nya seraya mencuri pandang kepada seorang laki-laki bermata biru langit.

"Itu terserah pada Bouchou…" Xenovia menimpali.

Sementara gasper tidak mau berkata apa-apa dibalik kardus yang menutupi badannya.

"Mesum tetap dilarang, Sensei…" Koneko berkata datar.

"A-aku setuju jika Buchou memutuskan demikian" Asia juga ikut berkomentar, ia kemudian menatap orang yang ada di sebelahnya seraya bergumam, "Issei-san…"

Issei hanya bisa memasang ekspresi rumit, ia lalu berkutat dengan pikirannya,

'Liburan ke Onsen ya? Bersama para gadis? Jika melihat bagaimana diriku yang dahulu, tentulah ini merupakan salah satu impianku, melihat tubuh telanjang para gadis. Namun sekarang entah mengapa aku kehilangan gairah untuk itu. Karena bersifat mesum, hanya akan membawa bencana dalam hidupku, huh.'

"Terserah…" Issei menatap datar kedepan.

"Haah… Baiklah, sebagai ketua dari klub ini, dengan ini aku putuskan… Bahwa besok semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib akan liburan ke Onsen." Rias hanya menghela nafas setelahnya.

…

Mantan gubernur malaikat jatuh itu kini tengah mengamati seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk mendengarkan percakapan sebelumnya, ia berkata datar,

"Naruto…"

Sementara pemuda itu sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil, "Y-ya…" balasnya.

Rias terlihat meletakkan tangannya di dagu, ia membatin 'Siapa yang dia panggil Naruto? Sebenarnya namanya Menma ataukah Naruto?'

"Ada sesuatu hal yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu setelah ini. Aku harap kau mau menemuiku sepulang sekolah," Azazel berkata dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah…" Naruto juga menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan.

…

* * *

**Institut Penelitian Grogori di Dunia Bawah **

Naruto sekarang berjalan di belakang Azazel menyusuri koridor panjang gedung tersebut. Azazel seorang jenius yang telah banyak menciptakan dan mengembangkan berbagai macam Sacred Gears buatannya sendiri. Dan salah satunya adalah _Holy Cloak, _semacam jubah tak terlihat yang mampu mengeluarkan aura malaikat jatuh dan menyelimuti seseorang yang mengenakannya. Dan dengan cara itu, Naruto yang notabene adalah seorang manusia berhasil datang ke Dunia Bawah tanpa terjadi apa-apa.

"Hei paman, maksudku… Sensei, kenapa Anda membawaku kemari?" Naruto memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama apa saja Naruto, asalkan itu bukanlah 'paman poni pirang' seperti pertemuan pertama kita. Yang penting jika itu keren, bagiku tidak masalah. Dan jangan menyapaku dengan memakai 'Anda'. Itu hanya akan membuat kita canggung dalam berbicara, lebih baik memakai bahasa santai saja…" Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Mmm… Baiklah, akan tetapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…"

"Haha… begitu lebih bagus. Aku diminta oleh sahabatku Baraqiel untuk membawamu kemari. Sepertinya ada hal yang ingin dia bicarakan."

"_Sokka…_ Baiklah, aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu nantinya."

Mereka berdua telah sampai di ruangan Baraqiel. Ruangan yang terlihat seperti kantor dengan interior yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku senang kau datang, Naruto. Silahkan duduk…" Baraqiel menyapa, "Dan kau Azazel, aku sangat berterima kasih…" lanjutnya.

"Mah mah… Ini bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan Baraqiel, dan jangan berkata seolah kau baru kali ini meminta bantuanku…" Azazel membalas sahabatnya dengan nada biasa.

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk, begitu pun dengan Azazel yang duduk bersandar karena lelah pada hari pertamanya mengajar. Ia menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.

"Paman, sebenarnya ada apa kau memintaku untuk datang kesini?"

"Haha… kau memang _to the point_, Naruto. Apa kau tidak suka basa-basi? Setidaknya biarkan aku menjamu mu terlebih dahulu dengan secangkir teh…" ia menjentikkan jarinya, sesaat kemudian seorang gadis malaikat jatuh berpakaian Maid datang dengan membawa 3 buah cangkir. Ia menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir-cangkir tersebut,

"Silahkan…" ia sedikit membungkuk, sesaat setelahnya ia kembali ke tempatnya.

…

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak mengerti, paman…"

"Begini… Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat, namun aku ingin meminta maaf karena kau telah terlibat dalam beberapa insiden pada dimensi ini"

"Ya, aku rasa itu bukan masalah"

"Kami telah membuat kesepakatan bahwa kami akan melindungimu dari ancaman yang datang dari dimensi ini, dan apa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kau bertarung sendiri di garis depan sedangkan aku sedikit terlambat untuk menyadarinya…"

"Kesepakatan…?"

"Ya… Dengan desamu. Ingat sewaktu pertama kali kita bertemu 12 tahun yang lalu? Aku datang untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan desamu. Dan aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjelaskan itu untuk saat ini, yang jelas seperti yang aku katakan tadi, pada waktu itu kami berjanji untuk menumpas setiap pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari dimensi ini ke dimensi tempat kau berasal guna melindungimu"

"Begitu…"

"Namun sekarang, aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku mengerti bahwa kau yang sekarang begitu kuat. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pria kecil yang aku temui pada waktu itu akan tumbuh seperti sekarang ini," Baraqiel tersenyum tipis. Sementara Azazel hanya diam mendengarkan.

Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dan itu lah mengapa kau diincar. Rubah ekor 9 yang ada pada dirimu itu adalah sumber kekuatanmu, benar begitu? Ya, mungkin kau juga masih memiliki kekuatan lain yang aku hanya belum melihatnya. Namun yang jelas, aku ingin kembali mengingatkanmu untuk lebih berhati-hati di dimensi ini"

"A-aku mengerti paman…"

"Kami tetap akan berusaha melindungimu sesuai kesepakatan. Akan tetapi… bisakah kami meminjam tenagamu?"

"Aku akan melakukannya jika itu membantu" balas Naruto.

"Pada dimensi ini terdapat sekelompok pengacau yang menamakan organisasi mereka sebagai 'Khaos Brigade'. Mereka adalah rintangan terbesar dalam mewujudkan perdamaian. Menurut informasi yang kami dapat, mereka terbagi ke dalam beberapa golongan: golongan Maou Lama, golongan Pahlawan, golongan Penyihir Jahat dan golongan Qlippoth. Mereka semua berbahaya. Seperti yang telah aku beritahu sebelumnya, orang-orang yang menyerangmu malam tadi adalah golongan Maou Lama yang berambisi untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalam tubuhmu…"

Naruto hanya mendengarkannya dengan serius.

Baraqiel melanjutkan, "…Dan oleh karena itu, kami dari fraksi Fallen Angel membuat aliansi dengan 2 fraksi lainnya untuk memerangi apapun tindakan mereka demi perdamaian dimensi ini. Aku Baraqiel, seorang yang sekarang menjabat sebagai gubernur fraksi ini, akan sangat merasa terhormat jika kau mau membantu kami dalam menjaga perdamaian di dimensi ini"

Naruto terdiam. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja. Sementara Azazel yang sedari tadi diam hanya meliriknya dengan ekor mata. Naruto terlihat berpikir untuk sesaat. Jika ia menerima tawaran ini, tentu hanya akan membuat dirinya tertahan lebih lama di dimensi ini. Padahal selama ini dia terus berusaha untuk mencari bagaimana cara untuk pulang. Ini benar-benar situasi yang sulit untuknya.

"Bagaimana…?" Baraqiel menatapnya.

"Aku… Aku setuju, akan tetapi dengan satu syarat. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang paman minta, bisakah paman menunjukkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke desa?" Naruto berujar serius.

Baraqiel sedikit kaget akan hal itu. Begitupun dengan Azazel, mereka berdua terlihat saling berpandangan untuk sesaat.

"Kau memang memiliki niat yang begitu kuat untuk kembali ke desamu, Naruto…" Azazel kini berkomentar, ia melanjutkan "…Sebenarnya ada cara untukmu kembali ke desa. Aku tidak tahu apakah cara itu nantinya akan berhasil atau tidak. Namun yang jelas, sesuai kata-katamu, kami akan menunjukkan cara itu setelah kau membantu kami dalam menumpas pergerakan Khaos Brigade dimensi ini. Aku itu tidak terlalu memberatkanmu, kau hanya perlu meminjamkan kekuatanmu dan kita akan bersama-sama mewujudkannya" Azazel bersidekap.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memegang kata-katamu paman," sedikit kecerahan terpancar di wajah Naruto mengingat dia kini telah mendapat secercah harapan untuk kembali ke desa tercinta.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya.

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang ingin aku katakan, Naruto…" Baraqiel kembali membuka suara. "…Bisakah aku mempercayakan putriku kepadamu lebih lama lagi?" Ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang terdengar pelan.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kau bisa mempercayakan Akeno kepadaku, Paman. Aku akan menjaganya" ia berujar mantap.

"Aku berharap demikian. Kau tahu? Aku memang seorang ayah yang tidak berguna. Bahkan untuk mengajaknya bicara dan meminta maaf kepadanya saja, aku tidak diberi kesempatan…" nadanya terdengar pahit.

"Aku mengerti apa masalahmu dengannya, Paman. Akan tetapi kau tenang saja, itu tidak akan berlangsung lebih dari ini, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk itu. Dan sekali lagi kau bisa mempercayakan hal itu padaku."

"…!"

Baraqiel sedikit tersentak mengenai apa yang ia dengar. Tidak ada keraguan yang bisa ia deteksi dari kata-kata pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Ba-baiklah…" ia hanya mampu membalas demikian.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Ditempat lain pada hari yang sama…**_

**Markas Golongan Qlippoth.**

Ruangan ini terlihat bergaya eropa klasik dengan berbagai ukiran dan lukisan di dindingnya. Juga terdapat berbagai macam simbol lingkaran sihir dari 72 Pilar dunia bawah maupun pilar-pilar yang telah punah. Seorang Pria berambut perak panjang dan berjenggot tipis terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah Kursi kebangsawanannya, berbicara kepada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas yang aku berikan padamu, Euclid?" dia memainkan gelas anggur yang ada di tangannya.

"Hah… Aku minta maaf. Aku mendengar kabar bahwa pertemuan para Dewa diundur dalam beberapa waktu. Itu berarti aku masih belum bisa menemui Valkyrie bernama Rossweisse yang aku maksud." Euclid Lucifuge membalas dengan nada malas.

"Begitu, Aku mengerti…Aku kira kita tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya."

"Apa kau bercanda? Dia salah seorang yang memiliki informasi penting mengenai Trihexa!"

"Itulah perbedaan antara aku dan kau. Kau hanya terus berusaha mencari informasi yang sifatnya jelas dan langsung mengarah kesana, tanpa mau menganalisa informasi yang telah didapat sebelumnya. Sedangkan aku, sesaat setelah aku membaca ulang informasi yang telah kita kumpulkan sebelumnya, aku menyadari sesuatu…"

"... A-apa?" adik ratu terkuat dunia bawah itu hanya memasang wajah penasaran.

"Aku telah menemukan keberadaan Trihexa. Karena makhluk itu disegel, maka menangkapnya akan mudah jika mengetahui formula sihir yang menyegelnya. Dan kau tahu, aku telah memecahkan formula itu…" Rizevim menyeringai.

Euclid terkejut bukan main untuk beberapa detik, sejurus kemudian ia kembali membenahi ekspresinya, "Aku benar-benar terkejut. Heh, seperti yang diharapkan dari pemimpin golongan Qlippoth"

"Haha… Aku memang pantas dipuji bahkan lebih dari itu kau tahu? Ini semua berkat darah Lucifer asli yang mengalir didalam nadiku."

"Baiklah, aku hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang kau katakan pak tua. Aku kira kita tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi, kita bisa melakukannya sekarang jika kau berkata demikian. Karena setelah itu kita akan melakukan sesuatu sesuai ambisimu."

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Keadaan tubuhku telah kembali seperti semula, bahkan sekarang aku merasa lebih bergairah. Menangkap makhluk itu terlebih dahulu lalu menangkap rubah berekor 9 setelahnya. Aku telah mengetahui keberadaan anak itu di dimensi ini, dan itu semua berkat mata-mata yang bisa aku andalkan. Tidak seperti kau Euclid. Hahaha…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengejekku seperti itu pak tua…" ia mendecis.

"Haha…Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, bahwa aku berhasil menguasai Trihexa dan Rubah berekor 9 disaat yang sama, itu semua membuatku orgasme kau tahu?"

"... A-aku kira itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya," laki-laki itu _sweatdrop_.

"Terserah kau, namun aku benar-benar sangat bersemangat sekarang. Menginvansi dunia lain terlihat mudah jika demikian. Aku tidak percaya bahwa sebentar lagi mimpiku akan menjadi nyata. Muahaha…" Rizevim Livan Lucifer tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Hah… baiklah, aku juga punya urusan setelah ini. Aku ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku, dan aku rasa dengan menantang yang asli akan sangat menarik untuk dilakukan."

"Maksudmu Sekirtyuutei?"

"Kau sepertinya sudah tahu. Aku juga telah menyiapkan sebuah 'kejutan' untuknya. Hahaha…"

"Maksudmu? Oh, jangan bilang kau…? Cih, seperti biasa, kau memang licik Euclid." Rizevim menyeringai.

"Ya, tidak selicik kau… Sampai jumpa pak tua…" laki-laki berambut perak sebahu itu membalikkan badan, ia berjalan beberapa langkah kemudian mengangkat tangannya, "…Dan jangan lupa hubungi aku lagi jika kau telah memulai aksimu."

.

.

.

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya…**_

Para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu gaib beserta pembina baru mereka, ditambah Irina dan Naruto sekarang tengah berada di stasiun kereta api kota Kuoh. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan dimana biasa mereka isi dengan kegiatan Klub, namun kali ini berbeda. Mereka memutuskan untuk liburan bersama. Semuanya terlihat memakai pakaian santai. Dan beberapa dari mereka terlihat senang menunggu jadwal keberangkatan kereta selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa melakukan teleportasi untuk sampai di lokasi tujuan dengan cepat. Namun untuk menambah sensasi bahwa ini adalah libur akhir pekan, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi seperti manusia pada normalnya dengan menggunakan kereta.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya mereka menaiki kereta menuju sebuah kota yang terletak tak jauh di bagian utara.

…

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di lokasi tujuan. Mereka kemudian berjalan di kala senja tiba menyapa. Berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan setapak yang menanjak mengarah ke kaki sebuah bukit adalah hal yang mereka lakukan setelahnya. Azazel memimpin jalan karena ia lebih tahu lokasi tujuan. sementara yang lainnya mengikut di belakangnya.

Akeno tak henti-hentinya bersenandung ria sepanjang perjalanan. Ia terlihat begitu senang dengan hal ini. Dan untuk pemuda yang tepat berada di sebelahnya, sejatinya dia tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan, dia terpaksa harus mengikuti acara liburan ini meskipun dia bukanlah anggota klub. Sepertinya telah jelas siapa yang 'memaksanya' sehingga membuatnya tak berkutik. Ya, seorang gadis yang terlihat gembira dengan merangkul lengannya sedari tadi.

Azazel menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pun dengan mereka semua.

"Nah… Semuanya, kalian bisa bersenang senang setelah ini. Ingat, jangan menahan semangat masa muda kalian! Keluarkan semuanya! Kalau perlu sampai tak ada yang tersisa! Muahaha…"

Sementara semuanya hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

Setelah mengurus administrasi, mereka semua pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Meletakkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa yang hampir seharian menemani mereka. Setelah itu mereka berkumpul kembali di ruang tengah. Setelah mendengar ceramah yang tidak jelas dari Azazel Sensei yang malah terdengar sedikit Vulgar, mereka kemudian bubar.

"Issei-san… Ka-kamu mau kemana?" Asia berujar.

Issei menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik, "Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar, Asia. Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat dan tidak perlu mengikutiku" ia sedikit tersenyum.

"Mmm" gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk.

Sementara Rias hanya memandangi laki-laki bermata coklat tersebut dalam diam. Dia tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa.

.

.

.

**Onsen Pria**

Pemandian air panas di kaki bukit ini sejatinya terbagi tiga: pemandian khusus laki-laki, pemandian khusus wanita, dan pemandian campuran. Juga terdapat pemandian air panas dalam ruangan yang disediakan. Namun keadaan yang dapat dilihat di pemandian khusus laki-laki untuk saat ini adalah…

"Aku heran, mengapa disini hanya ada kita berdua, Sensei…" Kiba berkomentar.

"Hei… kau tenang saja, kau tidak akan aku perkosa bocah Bishounen. Tak peduli seberapa populernya kau dikalangan wanita, namun asal kau tahu saja, aku bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis," Azazel berkata santai.

'Kecuali dalam keadaan memaksa' batinnya. 'Ah, lupakan saja', kembali dalam pikirannya.

"A-aku senang mendengarnya…" Knight Rias Gremory itu tersenyum serba salah.

"Apa kau tahu kemana perginya bocah yang juga berambut pirang sepertimu itu?"

"Oh… Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya"

"Aku juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sekiryuutei ada di sekitar sini," Azazel menatap ke seluruh penjuru.

"Dia sepertinya belum kembali. Dan jika Anda bertanya dimana Gasper-kun, dia menikmati pemandian air panasnya sendiri di dalam kamar"

"Oh bocah Vampir itu, sudah kuduga…" Azazel menghela nafas, "Menikmati pemandian air panas pada malam hari memang sangat menyenangkan. Apa lagi saat menatap ke arah sana" ia melanjutkan sambil menatap dinding kayu yang membatasi pemandian Pria dengan Wanita.

"Y-ya… Anda benar, Sensei. Tapi aku heran, kenapa kau malah memakai kacamata disaat seperti ini? Bagiku itu sedikit terlihat aneh"

"Kau berkata seperti itu hanya karena kau belum tahu! Ini adalah alat ciptaanku sendiri, _Unlimit Visual._ Jika kau mengenakan ini, kau bisa melihat objek yang kau inginkan setelah mengatur terlebih dahulu jarak dan fokusnya. Walaupun ada sesuatu yang menghalangi, namun itu bukanlah masalah, hehe…" Azazel menyeringai mesum.

"Dengan kata lain… A-anda mengintip?" balas Kiba tak percaya.

"Hahaha… Ya, sesuatu semacam itu. Ah, lihat itu… Wow besarnya! Itu terlihat mulus dari sini! Mereka malah main air dan itu terlihat menggairahkan. Wah, 'punya' putri Gremory itu…" Azazel terlihat asik dengan 'mainan' ciptaannya.

Sementara Kiba hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

"Hei… kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Aku bisa meminjamkannya untuk beberapa saat jika kau mau…"

"Ti-tidak… melakukan hal semacam itu bukanlah gayaku, Sensei…" Kiba tersenyum palsu.

"Heh…Terserah kau…"

Setelah itu Azazel kembali bergumam sendiri, seringai mesumnya malah menjadi-jadi. Hal-hal yang ia lihat ia patri betul di dalam kepalanya. Teriakan-teriakan para gadis kelompok Gremory samar-samar terdengar ke pemandian khusus pria.

"S-sensei" Kiba memasang wajah rumit.

"Apa? Jangan mengganggu kesenanganku, bocah" Azazel terlihat tidak peduli.

"A-apa Anda tidak berkeberatan… jika aku… meminjamnya sebentar…"

"…."

Azazel mendelik ke samping, ia menyeringai, "Muahaha… begitu lebih baik bocah. Tak perlu menahan gejolak masa mudamu." Ia menyerahkan kacamata 'ajaib' itu.

Kiba dengan sedikit canggung menerimanya. Setelah itu dia segera memakainya. Kemudian sewaktu ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan…

Ia mematung.

"Bagaimana…?" Azazel penasaran.

"... To-tolong bunuh aku, Sensei…" ekspresi Kiba benar-benar dalam kesulitan.

Azazel mengambil kembali kacamata tersebut,

"Oh, pantas saja. Terjadi _autofocus_ pada penyetelannya. Jangan bilang bahwa yang kau lihat adalah… pemandian campuran yang hanya terdapat orang-orang berusia lanjut disana. Itu adalah pemandangan Horror."

Azazel hanya melihat gelembung air di sebelahnya. Kiba kini tengah terbenam di dasar kolam.

.

.

**Onsen Wanita**

Rias kini tengah mencoba keluar dari kolam pemandian. Bulir-bulir embun terlihat menghiasi tubuhnya.

"Ara~ Buchou… kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?" Akeno berujar.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengintip."

Sementara Azazel tengah merasa tertohok di sebelah sana.

"Lagipula aku ada sedikit urusan…" lanjut pewaris keluarga Gremory tersebut.

"Jika urusan yang kau maksud adalah bersama dengan Naru-kun atau pun jika kau masih memanggilnya dengan nama Menma, itu artinya kau juga akan berurusan denganku, Rias. Ufufu…" Akeno memasang senyum palsunya.

Rias hanya bisa menunduk sejenak.

"…Kau tahu, Akeno… Aku jadi sedikit iri padamu…"

Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil berlalu meninggalkan pemandian tersebut lebih cepat dari yang lainnya.

"Aku juga akan pergi…" Akeno menimpali.

Sementara Asia, Xenovia, Koneko dan Irina terlihat sedikit kebingungan melihat dua _Onee-sama_ meninggalkan pemandian lebih cepat dari yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**Onsen Dalam Ruangan**

Naruto kini terlihat sendirian. Entah mengapa dia lebih memilih untuk berendam disini. Menikmati suasana seorang diri dalam keheningan adalah hal yang tepat untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

_Dreet…_

Suara pintu yang bergeser memecah lamunannya.

'Si-siapa?'

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat bahwa yang masuk adalah seorang gadis yang hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk putih yang membalut tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Aki-chan…?" Naruto benar-benar tak menduga situasi ini.

"Ufufu.. .Naru-kun. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama…"

"Hei… S-siapa yang menunggumu!? Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!" Naruto menelan ludah melihat bahwa gadis itu semakin mendekat.

"Ara~ tidak usah malu seperti itu, Naru-kun. Kau tahu, aku senang bahwa aku berhasil menemukanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum Rias melakukannya" gadis itu tersenyum.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Akeno telah melepas handuknya.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Naruto berusaha untuk menutupi pandangannya.

"Ufufu.. Aku datang, Na~Ru~To~Kun~"

"HEI HEI… TUNG-"

Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu langsung menghambur setelahnya.

"YAAAYY!"

.

.

.

**Hutan yang sedikit jauh dari lokasi pemandian.**

_Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…_

Issei kini tengah tersengal. Nafasnya begitu memburu. Ia juga terlihat penuh keringat dengan kelelahan yang mendera. Dua jam telah berlalu semenjak ia memulainya. Banyak kawah dengan berbagai ukuran tercipta, dan beberapa pohon kini telah rubuh dan hanya menyisakan asap yang diselimuti oleh debu yang mengepul. Kemudian Ia menghentikan acara mengendalikan kekuatan naganya. Karena pada saat ini, ia menyadari keberadaan seseorang dan sungguh mengenali aura tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi seperti itu, Buchou. Aku tahu kau disana…" Issei berkata datar tanpa menoleh.

Rias menampakkan dirinya dari balik pepohonan, dan ia hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku senang kau telah bekerja keras Issei, aku benar-benar bangga padamu"

"Terserah apapun yang akan kau katakan, tapi itu sama sekali tidak akan membantu. Kenapa kau kemari, Buchou?"

"Apa tidak boleh? A-aku… mengkhawatirkanmu… Sudah lebih dari 2 jam aku tidak melihat keberadaanmu disana. Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini, Issei?"

"Terima kasih untuk itu, tapi aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Dan apa yang aku lakukan disini? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku berlatih keras demi diriku sendiri"

Rias hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian dia bergumam dengan pelan,

"Ne… apakah kata-kataku tidak akan pernah bisa mencapaimu?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya" balasnya langsung.

"Begitu… Aku telah melakukan apapun yang bisa aku lakukan semata-mata agar kau berhenti menatap ku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dan saat aku menyadari bahwa itu tidak bisa meraihmu dan melunakkan sifatmu yang keras itu, aku merasa… begitu sedih," Rias menggigit ujung bibirnya.

Issei terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, dan aku sangat sadar bahwa kau belum bisa memaafkanku. Akan tetapi jika kau mau mendengarkanku untuk kali ini saja, mungkin kau akan mengerti semuanya…" Rias menarik nafas pelan, kemudian ia melanjutkan,

"…Pada saat itu aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan yang membuatku tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang mati begitu saja di depanku, sedangkan aku memiliki sedikit kemampuan untuk bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku…

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu berakhir menyedihkan dengan rasa sakit itu sendirian!"

Beriringan dengan hal itu terlihat sebuah cairan bening menggenang disela-sela matanya.

"…Aku tahu aku telah mereinkarnasimu tanpa adanya persetujuan darimu. Aku mengerti bahwa aku telah mengubah takdirmu dari seorang anak manusia dengan menjadikanmu sebagai bidak iblisku. Aku sadar jika kau telah menganggapku bersikap seenaknya. Dan aku mengerti alasan mengapa kau membenciku, Issei. Aku sungguh sangat mengerti. Namun satu hal yang kau perlu kau ketahui…" Rias menatap laki-laki itu.

"…Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa kebencianmu itu padaku, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Tumpahkan semua rasa kesalmu padaku, dan aku akan menanggungnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga… Aku masih akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluargaku, sebagai anggota kelompokku, sebagai Pion berhargaku, bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku menganggapmu sebagai…

Seseorang yang begitu berarti bagiku…"

Air mata gadis berambut merah itu kini telah jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sementara Issei hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mampu membalas apa-apa menyadari seorang gadis kini tengah menangis di depannya. Issei juga tersentak akan penjelasan dari gadis ini sebelumnya, dan ia hanya mampu memberikan tatapan kosong sembari menunduk diam.

"Aku minta maaf telah menyita waktumu…" Rias mengusap air matanya, "…Aku berharap kau bisa kembali secepatnya…"

Rias membalikkan badan. Ia berlalu dalam tangisnya yang kembali pecah setelah semuanya.

.

.

.

Dan sesaat kemudian yang tersisa kembali hanyalah dia seorang diri. Entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang muncul di dalam hatinya, sesuatu seperti rasa bersalah. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak mengubrisnya dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

_1 jam kemudian… _

Berkali-kali ia coba menembakkan Dragon Shoot dan Dragon Blaster meskipun tidak dalam mode Balance Break-nya. Dan itu terlihat mustahil dan ia kesulitan dalam melakukan kontrol terhadap aura kekuatan yang ia lepaskan. Issei juga telah membayangkan modifikasi apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap tembakan laser dengan aura naga tersebut. Namun, sejatinya ia begitu kesulitan dalam mewujudkannya.

…

"Hei, Issei…" sebuah nada maskulin mencapainya.

Issei menoleh kebelakang,

"Ya…" ia hanya membalas singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" laki-laki itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri… Aku sedang latihan"

"Padahal mereka mengajakmu untuk berlibur pada hari ini. Namun kau malah latihan sendiri, kau mengingatkanku kepada temanku si penggila latihan, dan seorang pekerja keras…"

"Liburan katamu? Kau tahu, berbagai pertarungan yang tidak aku prediksi akhir-akhir ini sekaligus yang tidak aku kehendaki, telah membuatku menyadari bahwa aku dan orang-orang di sekitarku akan terus diintai oleh bahaya. Dalam keadaan diriku yang masih lemah seperti sekarang, itu membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai. Aku harus meningkatkan kemampuanku lagi, aku tertinggal jauh…"

"Begitu. Aku kaget kau berpikir sejauh itu… Namun aku senang bahwa kau melakukan semua ini demi orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kita memang akan jauh lebih kuat, jika untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berarti bagi kita" Naruto membalas.

"Hn. Apa kau kesini hanya untuk mengganggu latihanku? Sebaiknya kau pergi dan bersenang-senanglah disana. Aku bisa memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan menemukan hal yang menarik disini," Issei berujar dingin.

"Tak usah malu seperti itu. Aku bisa mengajarimu sedikit teknik, ya meski aku tidak terlalu baik dalam mengajarkan sesuatu. Tapi aku akan berusaha, dan kau tidak perlu sungkan"

"Berisik… Aku tahu kau memang kuat, hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku mengerti bahwa kau berada jauh di atasku. Tapi setidaknya bisakah kau tidak mengganggu latihanku?"

"…..Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, bahwa kita tidak akan bisa menanggung semuanya sendirian. Ada orang yang bisa kita percayai untuk saling berbagi. Dan aku tidak melihat hal itu dari dirimu"

Issei hanya mengepalkan tangannya sembari menggertakkan giginya, ia sedikit terdiam beberapa saat.,

"Hei Menma… atau harus ku panggil Naruto mulai dari sekarang. Aku sedikit penasaran tentang… bagiamana caranya kau bisa memperbanyak dirimu semudah itu? Itu bukanlah ilusi 'kan? Aku bisa melihat bahwa kloningmu juga merupakan sebuah perwujudan fisik yang juga mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sama hebatnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa… melakukan hal… sekeren itu?"

"…Maksudmu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Jurus itu aku kuasai sewaktu aku masih berumur 11 tahun. Pada dasarnya, teknik itu bergantung kepada seberapa besar konsentrasi sang pengguna dalam menstabilkan kontrol chakranya ke titik tertentu. Kemudian berusaha mencoba membaginya dalam takaran yang sama terhadap jumlah yang dikehendakinya. Ini membutuhkan imajinasi. Aku juga tidak merasakan chakra dari dalam dirimu, tapi sebuah kekuatan yang berbeda yang sedikit menyerupai karakteristik chakra. Sesuatu seperti aura merah yang begitu kuat dan kental. Aku pikir bukanlah hal yang mustahil bagimu untuk melakukannya, apa lagi dengan perpaduan kekuatanmu sebagai Iblis dan sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan naga."

"Begitu… aku sedikit mengerti." Issei terlihat berpikir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Sederhananya kau bisa melihat sendiri bahwa dalam pertarungan akan mustahil untuk menyelamatkan banyak orang sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan jurusmu tadi itu merupakan solusi yang bagus untuk itu. Lagipula dalam situasi satu lawan banyak, dan untuk mengalihkan perhatian, aku kira itu benar-benar bisa diandalkan"

"Ya, seperti katamu. Sebenarnya kau bisa menciptakan teknikmu sendiri. Itu tergantung kepada imajinasimu, teknik seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Maka bayangkanlah! Dan cobalah mencari cara bagaimana membuat itu terjadi. Dan kau akan menciptakan keorisinilanmu tersendiri."

'Keorisinilan tersendiri…?' Batin Issei.

Naruto melanjutkan, "Seperti jurus ini…" Kali ini Naruto membuat Rasenggan di tangan kirinya tanpa bantuan bunshin,"…Aku membayangkan perputaran chakra angin yang membentuk cincin dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Namun setiap cincin memiliki tingkat kekuatan yang sama sehingga stabil. Karena dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, cincin-cincin ini membentuk sebuah bola padat dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan penjumlahan kekuatan masing-masingnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan teknik orisinil ku, namun aku telah berhasil mengembangkannya ke berbagai variasi level. Dan aku berhasil menciptakan keorisinilanku tersendiri dengan berimajinasi."

'Imajinasi…' Issei sepertinya menemukan sebuah kata kunci.

"Aku mengerti…" sang Sekiryuutei hanya bisa membalas dengan singkat.

"Menanggapi ucapanmu yang tadi, bahwa memang benar pada saat pertarungan kita akan dihadapkan pada keadaan yang sulit, seperti harus menyelamatkan banyak orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan jika kau tidak berpikir jernih, maka kau seakan tidak diberi pilihan dan kau kebingungan. Dalam hidup pun demikian, kita selalu dihadapkan kepada ketidakpastian yang membawa resiko. Namun dalam ketidakpastian, kadang kau tetap harus membuat suatu keputusan tanpa kau tahu apakah itu benar atau salah kedepannya. Yang jelas apapun itu, setelah kau mengambil keputusan…

berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyesalinya"

Issei tertegun. Ia meresapi betul kata-kata laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke penginapan setelah ini…" Naruto berbalik, ia melanjutkan,

"…Ingat, ini hanya mengenai seberapa jauh kau mampu berimajinasi dalam menciptakan keorisinilanmu tersendiri. Semoga sukses dengan latihanmu."

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Naruto berlalu menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam meninggalkan seseorang yang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya tanda bersemangat.

Issei kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

…

.

.

.

_Sekitar satu jam kemudian..._

Setelah berjuang dalam latihan yang ia kehendaki sendiri, ia berakhir dengan nafas tersengal seraya berbaring dipadang rumput pada saat tengah malam. Ia terlihat begitu kelelahan, berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada waktu untuk bersantai baginya setelah ini, karena yang ia sadari entah begaimana bahaya akan selalu mengancamnya dan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Namun sedikit perkembangan mulai ia rasakan dari segi peningkatan staminanya.

Dalam batinnya ia masih mengutuki keadaan,

'Tak peduli berapa kalipun aku mencobanya, aku tetap tidak bisa. Imajinasi katanya? Cih… Yang benar saja, dahulu aku hanyalah orang yang menggunakan imajinasiku untuk membayangkan Oppai dan lekuk tubuh seorang wanita. Memakai imajinasi dalam hal semacam penciptaan sebuah teknik seperti ini, adalah hal yang tersulit yang pernah aku lakukan, huh…'

Sementara kata-kata yang ia terima dari Rias tadi juga sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. Ia kembali terpikir akan hal itu setelah semuanya. Ia bahkan juga sadar bahwa ia tak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk membalas kata-kata gadis yang ia panggil sebagai Buchou tersebut.

Merebahkan badan dalam kepenatan, seraya memandangi langit tengah malam yang hanya dihiasi oleh bulan sabit adalah pemandangan yang ia bisa lihat. Angin malam yang menyapanya lembut, seakan mampu membawanya ke alam mimpi setelah ini. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu mencoba menutup mata setelah semuanya.

Namun…

Ia merasakan kehadiran sesorang yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Dengan segera instingnya bekerja seakan sadar akan bahaya, dan itu membuatnya terbangun seketika kemudian memasang posisi kuda-kuda bertarung, sambil menatap tajam sosok yang kini berada masih berada dalam bayangan.

"Mah mah, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu… Haha…" sesosok Pria berambut perak sebahu dengan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna merah keluar dari rimbunnya pepohonan.

"Cih… Siapa kau?" balas Issei tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku…? Haha.. Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya. Kau tahu, ada sesuatu selalu ada di dalam pikiranku selama ini. Bahwa Longinus merusak keseimbangan sebuah prinsip penting, kebenaran, dan bahkan fondasi dari itu sendiri. Ya, itu _(Longinius)_ memberikan sebuah 'pilihan' baru padamu. Dan kau dipaksa menjalani 'pilihan' yang diberikan olehnya tersebut, karena aku mengerti. Sederhananya, dengan melakukan itu tanpa adanya dasar keinginan yang kuat dari dalam dirimu, kau hanya akan mendapati dirimu berakhir dengan menyedihkan setelahnya."

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong! Jangan bercanda! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!" Issei mengeluarkan nada kemarahan, entah mengapa emosinya jadi terpancing karena sebenarnya ia mengerti.

"Kau lihat warna baju yang aku kenakan pada saat ini? Merah Maroon. Aku begitu menyukainya, namun aku kira kau lebih menyukai warna merah Crimson. Disanalah letak perbedaan kita, dan biar aku beritahukan sesuatu kepadamu setelah ini…

Aku pastikan kau akan diselimuti oleh warna tersebut nantinya. Bukan karena armormu, TAPI, OLEH DARAHMU SENDIRI! HAHA!" laki-laki itu tertawa dengan kerasnya sambil meremas tinjunya.

"K-KAU…" Issei semakin menampakkan wajah yang penuh akan kemarahan.

"Kau sangat mudah sekali terpancing Sekiryuutei, dan itu membuatku geli. Oh ya, kau tahu, aku punya 'kejutan' untukmu…" Laki-laki yang diidentifikasi sebagai Euclid Lucifuge itu menyeringai.

Sementara Issei masih dalam posisi kuda-kudanya. Ia semakin menatap tajam laki-laki tersebut.

"…Keluarlah sayangku. Tak perlu bersembunyi terlalu lama seperti itu," Euclid terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang.

Sesosok gadis muncul dari balik bayangan.

Sementara Issei…

Ia terbelalak, tersentak, terhenyak, dan tak percaya terhadap apa yang ia lihat didepan matanya. Badannya bergetar, dan bola matanya dibuat benar-benar melebar dengan pupil yang mengecil dan bergetar hebat.

"Y-yuuma… -chan…"

Issei malah harus terduduk kebelakang karena gejolak ketidak percayaan begitu hebatnya ia rasakan.

"Kamu masih saja memanggilku dengan nama itu, Issei-kun…"

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kata Penutup:**

**Ya, begitulah isi dari chapter kali ini. Saya harap kalian tidak lupa karena ini begitu penting untuk jalan cerita selanjutnya. **

**Cukup banyak scene yang saya buat dalam chapter ini, secara garis besar**

**=Scene Naruto dan Akeno sewaktu pulang dari pertemuan 3 fraksi dan saat dimana gadis itu menceritakan masa lalu kelamnya, **

**=scene saat mereka terbangun pada pagi harinya.**

**=scene Azazel mengajarkan sesuatu dan menampakkan kapasitasnya sebagai seorang guru.**

**=scne Azazel menampakkan diri di klub penelitan ilmu gaib sebagai Pembina mereka.**

**=Scene Naruto di Grogori.**

**=Scene Rezevim dengan Euclid.**

**=scene sewaktu di Onsen baik itu percapakan Azazel dengan Kiba, dan lain-lain yang terjadi disana.**

**=Scene Rias dengan Issei**

**=scene sewaktu Issei latihan dan Naruto terlihat seperti memberi semacam nasehat.**

**=Scene pertemuan Euclid dengan Issei**

**Dan karena banyaknya scene tersebut, saya benar-benar kesulitan dalam mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk dimasukkan pada dialog masing-masing scene. Dan jika ada sekiranya kata-kata yang tidak tepat, saya harap kalian mau memaafkan mengingat banyak sekali scene yang harus saya susun sedemikian rupa tersebut.**

**Azazel memang saya bikin sedikit berbeda disini, namun sifatnya yang mesum mungkin tidak akan saya hilangkan. Perbedaannya disini dia kadang menjadi orang yang filosofis dalam mengemukakan pandangannya. Seperti pada chapter 8 sewaktu ia mengemukakan pendapatnya mengenai arti dari memancing baginya, dan sewaktu mengajar pelajaran matematika pada chapter ini.**

**Kalian mungkin bertanya tanya apa alasan Raynare/Yuuma masih hidup? Alasannya sederhana, kalian anggap saja bahwa dia tidak benar benar musnah sewaktu dihantam oleh Power of Destruction Rias Gremory seperti di Canon. Namun ia diselamatkan oleh kekasihnya, Euclid Lucifuge. Disini saya bikin dia sebagai kekasih Euclid. Dan alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia membunuh Issei pada waktu itu bukanlah karena agar dia diakui oleh gubernurnya seperti yang ia katakan di canon. Tapi saya bikin alasannya berbeda, dan itu akan saya jelaskan pada chapter selanjutnya.**

**Dan ada pula yang menanyakan bagaimana dendam Rizevim kepada sasuke, itu sepertinya saya jelaskan di chapter depan saja.**

**Mengenai rencana pihak Konoha untuk membawa Naruto kembali pulang akan saya jelaskan pada chapter depan.**

**Dan… untuk chapter selanjutnya saya akan update sekitar 2 MINGGU LAGI. Kenapa? Karena minggu depan saya akan menyelesaikan Side Story bagian Akeno terlebih dahulu. Dan saya harap pembaca juga membaca fiksi tersebut yang jalan ceritanya berhubungan dengan fiksi ini namun bukan dari sudut pandang tokoh utama, "Side Story of A Hole Inside: After You left". Karena saya sakin pembaca sekalian akan lebih mengerti jalan cerita ini karena Side Story tersebut mendukung alur cerita ini.**

**Proses Naruto menjadi penengah antara Akeno dan ayahnya saya ceritakan dalam Side Story bagian Akeno saja. Karena cerita pada fiksi ini akan mendekati…**

**Dan dengan berat hati saya katakan bahwa fiksi ini kira kira akan berakhir dalam **_**2 chapter lagi**_**. Dan saya harap pembaca benar benar mengerti keadaan saya saat sekarang ini. Benar benar sibuk dalam dunia akademik dan non akademik/kepanitiaan, seperti kebanyakan dari kalian. Sangat sulit untuk mencari waktu luang. **

**Saya tidak akan memaksa pembaca semua untuk memberikan Review pada chapter ini. Reviewlah jika kalian ingin. Saya akan sangat bersemangat membacanya jika demikian. Apalagi jika kalian menulis dengan panjang-panjang terserah apapun itu, namun yang jelas ada perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Jika ada diantara pembaca sekalian yang sangat bersemangat dalam menunggu karya standar ini, membaca karya ini dan juga bersemangat dalam mereview karya amatiran ini, maka dari hati yang terdalam… **

**Saya benar-benar berterima kasih.**

**Sekali lagi saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk meninggalkan Review. Reviewlah jika kalian merasa ingin.**

**Terima kasih banyak, dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


End file.
